UNIDOS POR LA TRAICION CASTIGADOS POR EL PLACER
by Tanya Cullen Pattwart
Summary: Sakura Reed se habia visto obligada a abandonar al unico hombre al que habia amado en su vida. Shaoran Li, y habia tenido que casarse con otro.Para shaoran,ella no era mas que una seductora cazafortunas ¿ podra el destino poner a cada quien en su lugar?
1. FUNERAL Y ENTIERRO

Declaimer: Historia creada por Melanie Milburne adaptada para los personajes de clamp (card captor sakura) en fin nada es mió solamente lo tomo prestado para darles una historia fresca y muy divertida.

UNIDOS POR LA TRAICION, CASTIGADOS POR EL PLACER…

CAPITULO UNO… FUNERAL Y ENTIERRO.

Era la clase de funeral en el que nadie derramaba ni una sola lagrima. Sakura aceptó las condolencias con cara de circunstancia, aunque sintió una profunda tristeza cuando el ataúd entró en el frío y oscuro sepulcro.

-Lo siento mucho por Leed- dijo uno de los directivos al darle la mano-, pero estoy seguro que él no habría querido permanecer aquí más tiempo.-

-Gracias, Eriol- dijo sakura, tratando de embozar una sonrisa-. Seguro que es así.

-¿Señora Reed?-preguntó un joven periodista abriéndose paso entre la gente-¿quiere hacer alguna declaración sobre el éxito de Clow fashions, la empresa que dirige Shaoran Li, el hijastro de su difunto esposo?

Sakura se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre. Había mirado repetidas veces a los allí reunidos por si tenia la audacia de aparecer, pero no lo había visto.

-No tengo nada que decir-dijo la joven japonesa con frialdad-. Ahora, por favor márchese, esta es una ceremonia privada.

-¿Es cierto que no queda nada de la herencia de su esposo-insistió el periodista-y que Shaoran Li es el propietario del negocio y de la casa donde usted vive?

-No voy a decir nada más-respondió sakura.

Otro reportero se unió al anterior.

-Nuestras fuentes dicen que Leed Clow perdió su fortuna en la bolsa y que en un esfuerzo por recuperar las perdidas jugó todo lo que le pertenecía tanto a él como a usted.

-La señora Reed ya les ha dicho que no va a hacer ningun comentario al respecto-dijo una profunda voz masculina detrás de sakura.

Sakura se dio ala vuelta y se topó con la fría mirada de Shaoran Li. Trató de que no se notara lo afectada que estaba al verle después de tanto tiempo. La expresión del rostro de Li era como una mascara de acero que la aterrorizaba. Sakura sintió que sus piernas comenzaban a temblar y que le faltaba el aire.

-Ven conmigo-añadió, tomándola del brazo. Sakura intento resistirse, pero lo pensó mejor al sentir que él suavizaba la presión de su mano. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al pensar que se quedaría a solas con él. Shaoran la llevó hasta su limusina, a las afueras del cementerio.

-Entra-le ordeno cortante-tenemos cosas que discutir.-

Sakura se acomodó en el asiento y el enorme coche pareció disminuir de tamaño cuando el hombre ocupó casi todo el espacio con sus largas piernas y su más de dos metros de estatura.

-Vamos a casa Tao-tse-le dijo Shaoran al chofer.

Sakura sintió un hormigueo en el estomago al mirar sus fornidos muslos desde tan cerca. Ella había sentido esas piernas entrelazadas con las suyas mientras él penetraba en su suave y sedoso sexo.

**Fue sencillo equivocarme**

**Y fácil para ti juzgarme**

**Por un error**

**Antes quería callarme**

**Pero hoy debo decir que**

**Lo nuestro terminó**

**Que gran equivocación**

**No nos dijimos adiós**

-Tus planes de hacerte con una fortuna fallaron. ¿No es así?- dijo Shaoran, mirándola fríamente.

Sakura se mordió los labios para no responder a su burla cruel. Tenía razón para estar amargado. Ella había sentido lo mismo en su caso. Pero era inútil tratar de explicar su comportamiento de los últimos cinco años. Si tuviera que volver a escoger, volvería a hacer lo mismo a pesar de todo lo que le había costado.

-Lo que dijo el periodista es cierto. Ahora todo es mío-dijo Shaoran con que el abogado te lo haya explicado todo-añadió.

**Ya no volveré a llorarte**

**Y tú no vuelvas a culparme**

**Te ruego por favor**

**Y aunque de ésta aprendí**

**No ha sido fácil seguir**

**Ven y siente lo que siento**

**La importancia de perdernos**

**Sin darnos un adiós**

**Por que yo no supe amarte**

**Tú no supiste perdonarme**

**Y no se que es peor**

**Pero se que es lo mejor**

**Olvidarnos los dos**

-No- respondió sakura, quitando a la palabra cualquier atisbo de emoción-. Todavía no me he reunido con él pero pienso hacerlo mañana.-

-Había pensado que ésa era una de tu primera prioridad.-dijo Shaoran con un cínico destello en los ojos-. Una cazadora de fortunas como tú seguro que comprobaría lo que le ha dejado su difunto marido.-

Sakura trató de no exteriorizar la desesperación que sus palabras le producían, por lo que le lanzó una gélida mirada.

-Leed fue mucho mas importante para mí que el dinero. No me importa que no haya dejado nada.-

-¡Que esposa más devota!-dijo Shaoran, arrastrando las palabras y mostrando una cínica sonrisa-. Eres una buena actriz cuando te conviene ¿No es así?

**Se que ahora lo prudente**

**Es borrarte de mi mente**

**Y no mirar atrás**

**Me despido sin preguntarte**

**Si quieres o no escucharme**

**De mi ya no sabrás**

Ella volvió la cabeza y miró a través de la ventanilla del coche.

-No te ha dejado nada. Nada excepto deudas. Incluso la casa es mía.-

Esta vez Sakura no pudo controlar sus sentimientos y lo miró fijamente.

-No te creo. Leed me prometió que cuidaría de mi –dijo con la cara demudada.

-A mí me parece que estas en una precaria situación- dijo Shaoran. Un odio profundo brillaba en sus ojos ámbar-. No tienes ningún ingreso a menos que yo te lo dé, no coche, ni casa… y desde hace una semana ni siquiera tienes a tu maridito.

Sakura odiaba realmente ese calificativo. Rebajaba todo lo que había llegado a admirar y respetar en el padrastro de Shaoran.

XD (hola chicos…. Si como lo oyeron shaoran es hijo de Clow!!!!! Wow no? Los deje con los ojos cuadrados jajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!)

Leed Clow Reed cometió algunos errores. Había sido un hombre de negocios la mayor parte de su vida, pero ella había llegado a conocerle mucho mejor que nadie. Los largos y agónicos meses de su enfermedad hicieron que sakura conociera su lado más humano, el que no había querido mostrar nunca, principalmente a su hijastro y archienemigo Shaoran Li.

-Tú padrastro no era mi maridito- dijo sakura con tono cortante.

-¿Y que era entonces?- preguntó Shaoran con desdén.

-Era mi esposo y mi amigo- respondió sakura con gran dignidad.

-Olvidaste mencionar que era tu amante. ¿O acaso no entraba en tu dormitorio?

Sakura volvió nuevamente el rostro para que no pudiera ver el rubor de sus mejillas.

-No deseo discutir mi vida privada contigo. Es una falta de respeto, sobre todo porque Leed todavía no se ha enfriado en su tumba y, sinceramente, no es asunto tuyo.

**No sabes cuanto dolió**

**Pero ya se termino**

**Ven y siente lo que siento**

**La importancia de perdernos**

**Sin darnos un adiós**

**Por que yo no supe amarte**

**Tú no supiste perdonarme**

**Y no se que es peor**

**Pero se que es lo mejor**

**Escúchame que es lo mejor**

Paty Cantú (Sin un Adiós)

-Hace cinco años si lo fue ¿ No es cierto sakura?. Pero entonces no sabía que una copa me llevaría a pasar toda la noche con la futura novia de mi padrastro.

-Solo tenía diecinueve años ¿Crees que podía saber lo que quería realmente?- le espeto sakura.

-Te fuiste directamente de mi cama a la de él- dijo Shaoran con los ojos chispeantes de rabia.

Sakura sintió que su interior se retorcía de angustia.

-No sabía quien eras. Leed nunca mencionó tu nombre antes de que…. Nos casáramos.

-¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?-preguntó Shaoran cínicamente-. ¿Qué si hubieras sabido quien era yo, no habrías caído en mis brazos?

-¿Cómo hubiera podido defenderme entonces?-pensó sakura.

A los diecinueve años estaba tan traumatizada por su desdichada infancia que aceptó la lucrativa oferta matrimonial de Leed Clow Reed sin pensárselo dos veces. Al darse cuenta del enorme compromiso que había adquirido, le pidió unos días para recapacitar antes de poner su futuro en manos de Clow. Solo una semana de libertad.

Pero el primer día pareció Shaoran Li, el hombre ideal en el momento equivocado……

CONTUNUARA…

¡¡¡¡ Hola de nuevo!!! Como están espero que muy pero muy bien y bueno que les parece la historia????? Muy buena????? Mmmmmmmm ha yo espero que si la verdad la historia original a mi en lo personal me encantó y decidí llevarla a la red con el fin que conozcan de ella advirtiendo que esta historia si esta terminada!!!!!!! Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja esto no quiere decir que me olvide de mis anteriores proyectos (no soy tan mala aunque si por loo que ven un poco loca jejejejejejejejejejeje) Y para los que me cuestionen que por que tan cortos capítulos jejejejejejejejejeje, les diré que la historia viene así y aunque es corta (Gracias a dios para mis demás historias) me da tiempo de todo en serio de todo incluso responder a sus hermosos reviewwwwwws que hasta ahora no han sido mas que de apoyo y superación ( y eso que soy nueva en esto he ) espero que muy pronto esta historia llegue a sus corazones como lo hizo en mi ¡ podrían creer que la leí en menos de 24 horas!!!!! Jajajajajajajajajaja soy muy asidua a la lectura y más de cosas que me gustan.

Espero muy pronto sus comentarios y todo lo que quieran recomendar, sugerir he incluso opinar ya sea sugerencias de canciones, poemas, pensamientos que vayan deacuerdo a la historia además de anunciar la convocatoria que lanzo a apartir de este día 9 de marzo del año 2009 para encontrar beta reader entre las personas que me hacen el favor de leer mis historias explicando el motivo a continuación: ¡¡¡¡¡ el tiempo es muy corto para mi!!!!!..... Si como lo han escuchado o en este caso, leído, el tiempo es muy escaso más cuando tienes que publicar y actualizar 4 historias a la vez y para las personas que piensen que estoy desquiciada por tener 4 historias a la vez les digo que tienen toda la razón del mundo porque estoy oficialmente loca por hacer esto pero es que la verdad no aguante las ganas de sacar esta historia jijijijijijijijijijijijijijijiji.

Bueno espero que les guste la primera historia que no es mía (no desafortunadamente no buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa) pero en la cual pienso además de la adaptación de la trama meterle algo de mi cosecha (si chicos y chicas esta chica no se quedará con las manos quietas y la loca imaginación dormida no claro que no) y bueno sin mas que decir por el momento me despido dejándoles con el respectivo avance de capitulo.

Avance de capitulo:

Tan solo un instante y él había quedado prendado de ella desde que la conocio, una propuesta y un pasado que poco a poco se va revelando. Una mujer que nada tiene que perder mas que el tiempo de libertad que le queda antes de lo inevitable mientras que una propuesta se vuelve el camino que alguno de los dos podría seguir para sus planes, no se pierdan el capitulo numero dos titulado:

UNA NOCHE, INVITACION IRRESISTIBLE….


	2. UNA NOCHE, INVITACION IRRESISTIBLE…

Declaimer: Historia creada por Melanie Milburne adaptada para los personajes de clamp (card captor sakura) en fin nada es mió solamente lo tomo prestado para darles una historia fresca y muy divertida.

CAPITULO DOS; UNA NOCHE, INVITACION IRRESISTIBLE….

Puedo invitarte a una copa?-pregunto Shaoran.

Sakura se dirigía hacia el bar del hotel que Cloe había pagado como parte del acuerdo. La joven volvió la cabeza y vio a un hombre alto y apuesto, vestido impecablemente, sentado frente a una copa a medio terminar. Tenía el pelo color chocolate peinado hacia atrás, barbilla que demostraba determinación y una sonrisa envolvente.

-¿Por qué no?-respondió sakura.

¿Acaso tenia algo que perder? Acababa de pasar una tarde horrible visitando a su hermano. Tomar una copa con un perfecto extraño que desconocía su pasado era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

¿Qué te apetece beber?-preguntó Shaoran-, llevándola hacia uno de los lujosos asientos situados en un apartado rincón del bar.

Sakura notó un ligero acento italiano en su perfecto japonés.

Que ironía, pensó

WHAT DO YOU DO WHEN YOU KNOW SOMETHINGS BAD FOR YOU  
BUT YOU STILL CAN'T LET GO?)

I WAS NAIVE, YOUR LOVE WAS LIKE CANDY  
ARTIFICIALLY SWEET, I WAS DECEIVED BY THE WRAPPING  
GOT CAUGHT IN YOUR WEB AND I LEARNED HOW TO BLEED  
I WAS PREY IN YOUR BED AND DEVOURED COMPLETELY

AND IT HURTS MY SOUL CAUSE I CANT LET GO  
ALL THESE WALLS ARE CAVING IN, I CANT STOP MY SUFFERIN  
I HATE TO SHOW THAT I LOST CONTROL  
CAUSE I, I KEEP GOING RIGHT BACK  
TO THE ONE THING THAT I NEED  
TO WALK AWAY FROM  
YEAAH...

I NEED TO GET AWAY FROM YOU, NEED TO WALK AWAY FROM YOU  
GET AWAY, WALK AWAY, and WALK AWAY. . .

-Champán- respondió la joven-. Que no sea barato –agregó imprudentemente-. Me da dolor de cabeza. Quiero el mejor champán que tengan.

-Entonces tendrás el mejor-dijo Shaoran, y llamó al camarero.

Después de un par de copas, sakura accedió a cenar con él. Nunca antes se había sentido tan bien en compañía de un hombre que no fuera su hermano. Shaoran era encantador: educado, divertido, atento… ella no pudo resistirse a su hechizo, pero cuando le tocó hablar de si misma, recurrió a las mentiras de siempre. Aquellas que se había inventado tras la muerte de su madre y el cambio radical que había sufrido la vida de su hermano.

-Soy asistente personal-dijo sakura.

Al menos eso era cierto.

-Tengo una semana libre y pensaba hacer algunas compras y someterme a un tratamiento de belleza. Ya sabes, mimarme un poco-añadió.

-Tú no necesitas ningún tratamiento de belleza-dijo Shaoran, mirándola de arriba abajo con sus hermosos ojos ámbar -. Eres la mujer más bella que he conocido.

Un destello de inseguridad asomó por un momento en el rostro de sakura.

-¿De veras lo crees?-preguntó con un suave susurro.

Shaoran estrechó una de las manos de la joven, haciéndola estremecerse de placer

_XD ¡¡¡ Hay dios bendito!!! La temperatura sube poco a poco jjejejejejejejejeje._

I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT I WAS USED FOR AMUSEMENT(FOR AMUSEMENT)  
COULDNT SEE THROUGH THE SMOKE, IT WAS ALL AN ILLUSION  
NOW IVE BEEN LICKING MY WOUNDS,(LICKING MY WOUNDS)  
BUT THE VENOM SEEPS DEEPER (DEEPER, DEEPER)  
WE BOTH CAN SEDUCE, BUT DARLIN YOU HOLD ME PRISONER (PRISONER)

OH, IM ABOUT TO BREAK, I CANT STOP THIS ACHE  
IM ADDICTED TO YOUR ALLURE, AND IM *FEINDIN* FOR A CURE  
EVERY STEP I TAKE LEADS TO ONE MISTAKE  
I KEEP GOING RIGHT BACK TO THE ONE THING THAT I NEED  
OH, I CANT MEND THIS *TORN* STATE IM IN  
GETTING NOTHING IN RETURN, WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE  
THE PAIN OF THIS SLOW BURN  
AND EVERYWHERE I TURN,  
I KEEP GOING RIGHT BACK TO THE ONE THING THAT I NEED  
TO WALK AWAY FROM  
YEAAH...

-Por supuesto que sí-dijo Shaoran-. No he conocido a una mujer más hermosa y deseable en toda mi vida.

Sakura retiro la mano par tomar la copa de champán.

-Estoy segura que has conocido a muchas mujeres muchas más atractivas que yo.

-Todo lo contrario. He conocido muy pocas que puedan compararse contigo. Eres el sueño de cualquier hombre.

_XD Yo no se ustedes pero creo que este lindo lobito es un adulador y don Juan no creen?_

-Soy demasiado alta.

-No lo creo. Así no tengo que inclinarme para escuchar lo que dices-respondió Shaoran

Sakura sonrió. No recordaba la última vez que la habían hecho reír.

-Eres el primer hombre en muchos años que me hace levantar la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Te aseguro que es una novedad para mí.

-¿Actualmente hay algún hombre en tu vida?-preguntó Shaoran.

Sakura dudó un instante. ¿Como podía decirle que iba a casarse con un hombre que veinticinco años mayor que ella? Un hombre que le ofrecía una forma de escapar de la vergüenza que la perseguía desde hacia tanto tiempo.

-No- respondió la joven.

Todavía le quedaban siete días.

-Me cuesta trabajo creerlo. ¿Que pasa con los jóvenes de Tokio?

Sakura le sonrió de nuevo y tomó un sorbo de champán.

-¿Y que me cuentas de ti? ¿No tienes ninguna relación?

-Sí- dijo Shaoran con un suspiro -. Tuve una relación en Hong Kong hace unos meses, pero no funcionó.

-¿Hace poco que regresaste a Tokio? –preguntó sakura.

-Tengo doble ciudadanía: china he italiana. Viajo mucho por negocios.

-¿Qué clase de negocios?

-Estoy creando una cartera internacional. Mi plan es buscar compañías débiles para comprarlas y revenderlas. Así puedo obtener beneficios.

-Parece un negocio de riesgo- comentó sakura.

-Y lo es. Esta semana tengo una entrevista para una compra que llevo años preparando.

-Veo que estas muy decidido.

-Lo estoy. La compañía que quiero absorber se fundó con el dinero que estafaron a mi padre. Un "amigo suyo" lo traicionó y me he propuesto recuperarlo todo.

-¿Así que buscas venganza?-preguntó sakura.

Shaoran asintió con aire sombrío.

-Es en lo único que pienso. Quiero destruir al enemigo de mi padre y lo haré, aunque me lleve toda la vida lograrlo.

-¿Y como lo destruirás?-preguntó la joven. El corazón le latía con fuerza-. No irás a hacer nada… turbio ¿Verdad?

I NEED TO GET AWAY FROM YOU, NEED TO WALK AWAY FROM YOU

EVERY TIME I TRY TO GRASP FOR AIR  
I AM SMOTHERED IN DESPAIR  
ITS NEVER OVER, OVER, OH. . .  
SEEMS ILL NEVER WAKE FROM THIS NIGHTMARE,  
I LET OUT A SILENT PRAYER. . .  
LET IT BE OVER, OVER* *OOH*. . .

INSIDE IM SCREAMING, BEGGING, PLEADING NO MORE *(OH, OHH)*

NOW WHAT TO DO, MY HEART HAS BEEN BRUISED  
SO SAD BUT IT'S TRUE, EACH BEAT REMINDS ME OF YOU

Él sonrió al verla preocupada.

-Por supuesto que no haré nada ilegal. Simplemente seré más listo que él en los negocios. La mejor táctica en conocer al enemigo. Conozco todos sus puntos débiles y será muy fácil desarmarle cuando llegue el momento.

-¿Parece que es una persona horrible- dijo sakura-. ¿Es por eso que estas aquí?

-Sí y no – respondió Shaoran, con una expresión grave-. Tengo que asistir a algunas reuniones…háblame de tu familia-añadió, cambiando esa expresión por una sonrisa.

El pánico se apodero de sakura.

-¿Mi… mi familia?

-Sí. ¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?-preguntó Shaoran.

-Tengo un hermano siete años mayor que yo-contestó la joven, eludiendo la mirada a Shaoran.

¿Y tus padres? ¿Todavía están casados?

-Sí-dijo sakura.

Aunque resultara algo irónico, aquello era más que cierto. Su madre todavía estaba casada con su padre a pesar de estar separados arruinando la vida de ella y la de Touya para siempre.

-Tienes suerte de proceder de una familia estable-dijo Shaoran, volviendo a la a llenar las copas-. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía dieciséis años.

OOOH *AND* IT HURTS MY SOUL, CAUSE I CANT LET GO  
ALL THESE WALLS ARE CAVING IN, I CANT STOP MY SUFFERIN  
I HATE TO SHOW THAT IVE LOST CONTROL  
CAUSE I KEEP GOING RIGHT BACK TO THE ONE THING THAT I NEED

OH, IM ABOUT TO BREAK, I CANT STOP THIS ACHE  
IM ADDICTED TO YOUR ALLURE, AND IM FEINDIN FOR A CURE  
EVERY STEP I TAKE LEADS TO ONE MISTAKE  
I KEEP GOING RIGHT BACK TO THE ONE THING THAT I NEED

-¿Suerte? -pensó sakura, casi riéndose en voz alta.

No era esa la palabra adecuada para describir su entorno familiar. Aquella lucha constante por sobrevivir… Aquellas largas noches de angustia, esperando a que llegara su padre…

-Perder el negocio fue malo, pero perder a mi madre destruyó a mi padre-dijo Shaoran.

Hizo una pausa, como si buscara las palabras para poder continuar, y un destello de dolor apareció en sus ojos ámbar.

_XD Si chicos temo que mi niño sufrió muchísimo!!!!!!!!! Buuuuuuaaaaaaaaa _

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó sakura.

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Se quito la vida unos meses después. Entre al garaje y lo encontré. Se había suicidado. Los gases del coche lo habían envenenado y fue imposible reanimarlo.

Las lágrimas afloraron a los ojos de sakura.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo la joven, y le agarró una mano-. Ahora entiendo por que buscas venganza. Ese hombre horrible te quitó todo.

Shaoran le dirigió una sombría mirada.

-Pero voy a recuperarlo. Todavía no tengo el dinero para hacerlo, pero lo haré.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Shaoran?- dijo sakura con una sonrisa alentadora -. Yo también creo que lo harás.

-Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú-dijo Shaoran, y apretó la mano de la joven-. Siento una gran afinidad contigo. Aunque nos acabamos de conocer, es como si te conociera desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sakura se estremeció mientras Shaoran le acariciaba la mano con un sutil movimiento. Al mirar aquellos profundos ojos, se le endurecieron los pechos y sus pezones tensaron el encaje del sostén.

OH, I CANT MEND THIS *TORN* STATE IM IN  
GETTING NOTHING IN RETURN, WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE  
THE PAIN OF THIS SLOW BURN  
AND EVERYWHERE I TURN, I KEEP GOING RIGHT BACK TO THE ONE THING THAT I NEED  
TO WALK AWAY FROM  
YEAAH...

-Yo siento lo mismo-dijo ella con voz trémula.

-Solo estaré aquí una semana- dijo Shaoran con tristeza -. Debo regresar a China el domingo a primera hora. ¿Podré verte cuando regrese?

-Estoy segura que me habrás olvidado cuando regreses-dijo sakura con una débil sonrisa.

-No sakura. No te olvidaré.

-Debí habértelo dicho antes- comentó sakura, y bajo la mirada para que no viera que mentía -. No soy de Tokio. Estoy aquí de vacaciones. Cuando regreses ya me habré ido.

-¿Dónde estarás?-preguntó Shaoran.

-Hum… … en Kyoto- exclamó sakura, mencionando el primer nombre que se vino a la mente.

-Entonces iré a verte a Kyoto –dijo Shaoran -. Podremos ir juntos a visitar los lugares históricos.

-Shaoran…No estoy segura de ser la persona que tú…

-¿Crees en ele amor a primera vista?- la interrumpió.

Pocas horas antes sakura habría respondido con un rotundo No, pero después de pasar toda la tarde en compañía de Shaoran ya no estaba tan segura. Nunca se había sentido tan atraída por alguien. Se sentía en compañía de un hombre que defendía aquello en lo que creía. Su lealtad hacia la memoria de su padre era admirable. Era tan distinto de lo que ella había vivido en su niñez, que estaba muy impresionada y conmovida. Pensó que sería un magnifico padre y esposo. Su sentido de la familia era muy sólido. Era el hombre más asombroso que había conocido.

-Te has tomado mucho tiempo para responder- dijo Shaoran, mirándola tristemente-. ¿Acaso me he comportado como tonto?

-No- respondió sakura, y un nuevo temblor recorrió su cuerpo al sentir los labios de Shaoran sobre su mano-. No creo en el amor a primera vista, pero si estoy sintiendo algo que nunca había sentido.

-Tenemos seis días para conocernos- dijo Shaoran-. No quiero presionarte, pero cuando se encuentra a alguien especial como tú no hay que perder el tiempo. Quizás nunca volvamos a tener esta oportunidad.

DIEING... OOOH...  
I SAID...  
NEED TO GET AWAY FROM YOU, NEED TO WALK AWAY FROM YOU  
GET AWAY, WALK AWAY, WALK AWAY [REPEAT]  
(MMM)  
ONLY THING I NEED TO DO  
IS WALK AWAY FROM YOU

_Cristina Aguilera- Walk Away_

Sakura lanzó un débil suspiro e hizo un gran esfuerzo por sonreír.

-Si tiene que ser así, aprovechemos la oportunidad- dijo, mientras los labios de Shaoran buscaban lo suyos.

_XD ¡¡¡ Bravo al fin!!!! ¡¡¡ Beso, beso, beso… Si muchos besitos jajajajajajajajajaja!!!!!_

CONTUNUARA….

Notas de la autora:

¡¡¡¡¡¡ Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa me da mucha alegría volver a verles!!!!!!! Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de visitar mi perfil y mis fics; se los agradezco en el alma. Y como vieron las cosas comienzan a tomar forma entre nuestros queridos protagonistas obviamente aparte de la adaptación que hice a la historia también le modifique algunas cosas como por ejemplo la familia de sakura: ( en la historia su papa mata su mamá y deja muy mal a su hermano…… hay no tuve corazón para poner eso en las líneas!!!!! Tengo corazón de pollo!!!! Buuuuuaaaaaaaa) mientras que el pasado de Shaoran si es como lo dicta el libro eso si es verdadero _UU y bueno en si ellos no saben lo que les espera.

¿Alguien ha quedado prendada de nuestro lindo shaoran? Jajajajajajajaja yo creo que si ¡¡¡¡ es un encanto cuando se lo propone!!!! Si pero aviso que puede ser un maldito cuando lo quiere ¡¡¡ hay de mi lo que voy a sufrir cuando el haga de las suyas y lastime a nuestra querida sakura!!! Si chicas este joven no solo hará sufrir a sakura sino que…… hay mejor no digo más porque tendrán que verlo y darme la razón de todo lo que digo. Realmente pensé muchas veces en hacer este proyecto para sakura y shaoran pero creo que ha quedado muy bien verdad????

Sin más que decir por el momento aquí les dejo con los agradecimientos a cada una de las personas que amablemente han dejado un review, store alert, review alert y más:

Nanita09:

Muchas gracias, me alegra que te gusten UNA NUEVA VIDA Y UNIDOS POR LA TRAICION; la verdad me halaga saber que mi trabajo gusta de las personas porque quiere decir que estoy haciendo las cosas bien, lamentablemente como me suele suceder la actualización de mi primer fic se retrazara un poco debido a varios motivos: 1 tengo muy poco tiempo; 2 como veras tengo tres historias mas que actualizar; 3 me muero de cansancio por organizar la boda de esas dos; si es muy desgastante organizar una boda mas que nada porque estoy buscando datos que son reales ¡ perdón por no actualizar lo mas rápido que puedo pero creo que tendrá que esperar un poco mas!!!!! Sorry. Espero que vistes también CAMINOS CRUZADOS Y ENCADENANDO TU CORAZON. PLIIIIIISSSSSSS un abrazo hermana colombiana desde México!!!!!!!

Geovis:

Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de mi historia , me gustaría mucho que me dedicaras algunas palabras expresando tu opinión acerca de la misma así como visitar también mis demás "bebes" como yo les digo; estoy segura que al igual que UNIDOS POR LA TRAICION te encantaran tanto como a mi me gusta escribirlas

¿Creerás que me emociono con cada letra que escribo? Jajajaja si así es lo hago. Muchas gracias y un fuerte abrazo desde México para ecuador!!!!! Nota: de preferencia el español plis porque no s eme da muy bien el inglés…. Gracias hasta pronto!!!

Carmenlr:

Hola niña!!! Estoy más que feliz que alguien de mi país conozca mi trabajo, espero que mis historias sean de tu gusto y preferencia entre muchas más, aunque espero unas palabras de tu parte acerca de la historia y que además visites también mis demás fics con el fin claro de diversificar y divertir a todo publico; ¡Animo esperare con ansias tus palabras! Un saludo desde el centro del país de este hermoso país que es México!!!

Lita Wellington:

Bueno como dije con anterioridad: ¡¡¡ QUE VIVA LAS MUJERES DE MI PAÍS!!! Si señores (as) señoritas y demás aquí tenemos a otra "niña "de mi tierra y eso me da mucha alegría en el fondo de mi corazón, me da mucho gusto que conozcas aun mas de mi por mis fics y me alegro de saber que tenemos talento para escribir y leer ¡que las dos cosas me encantan además de escuchar música! Jajajaja bueno se nota no? muchas gracias y esperaré con ansias tus palabras acerca de mi historia y de la demás si tienes tiempo de visitarles ok un abrazo de oso!!!!

:

Hola hermana argentina! Un saludo desde México, y bueno como vengo diciendo como lorito; muchas gracias por todo pero mas que nada por estar pendiente de mi historia, espero de tu parte algunas palabras expresando lo que piensas acerca de UNIDOS POR LA TRAICION así como visites mi portal en donde encontraras aun mas de mi pareja favorita en todo el mundo: sakura y shaoran además de los demás personajes. Muchas gracias de nuevo y un fuerte abrazo para argentina.

Por ahí visitaré tu perfil y tus historias para ver y dejare algún comentario ok chao vos eres muy importante para mi!!!!

Celina Sosa:

Bueno que mas puedo decirte si no mas que agradecer tu preferencia y tu interés esperando algún review de aquí en adelante para mis historias y ahora si he aprendido la lección he! Jajajajaja muchas gracias por cada una de tus palabras; espero que te gusten aun mas mis historias y que vivas conmigo paso a paso cada letra que escribo para hacer y formar un nuevo capitulo; muchas gracias; un abrazo para honduras desde México!!!

Ayame –Li:

Bueno que mas puedo decirte chica más que me sigas en esta aventura y descubras conmigo muchas cosas; realmente me siento halagada que gente de mi tierra conozca de mí y de mis historias ( aunque cuando haga algo malo pienses buscarme para matarme!!!) haaaaa eso seria muy malo pero pienso portarme realmente mal mujajajajajajaj soy muy mala (hummmm la verdad solo un poco) si así es pienso portarme aun mas mal de lo que he hecho en mi vida, jajajajajajajaespero que no me odies y que al contrario ames más mis fics; hasta muy pronto!!!!

Sakura ssn:

Hola que tal me alegro mucho que te haya gustado CAMINOS CRUZADOS además de UNIDOS POR LA TRACION y bueno espero que le des una hojeada a ENCADENANDO TU CORAZON (hay parezco comercial promocional no crees) jajajajajaja aunque creo que ya lo hiciste jajajajaja no te preocupes porque esta vez no va a ser tanto flash back jajajajajajaja tengo por seguro que no…. huummmm aunque creo que lo ameritara he al menos en un capitulo jejejejejejeje muchas gracias por tus palabras; ustedes son el motor de mi pasión por la escritura. Y aunque he de confesarte que no me gusta naruto respeto tu opinión y tus gustos; una brazo desde México para vos hermana argentina!!!

Naomi In Black:

Hola mucho gusto!!! Me encanta conocer gente nueva!!! Jajajajajaja bueno como veras no me ando por las ramas en lo que ha escribir y leer se trata ¡no señor! Soy asidua a la lectura y la escritura, cada vez mas me encanta se latina mas que nada para conocer personas con sangre caliente y fuego en las venas, si hermana colombiana nosotras sabemos lo que es la candela jajajajajaja (si despreciar a nadie de otro continente o país aclaro he) no soy racista!!! Y no te preocupes mi sakurita tiene y tendrá el carácter de ponerse al tú por tú con el bombón de Shaoran y de eso me encargo yo!!! Muchas gracias por todo y esperaré con ansias tus comentarios ok; hasta pronto, un abrazo para Colombia!!!

Lfanycka:

Hay que mas te puedo decir que agradecerte por todas las atenciones que has tenido con esta humilde servidora de todos ustedes si…. Así es yo vivo y escribo para ustedes y nada mas; realmente me gusta que se interesen en mi y claro en mis historias. Eso me da un motivo más para seguir adelante y superarme día tras día en todos los proyectos que realizo y tengo pensado hacer. Muchas gracias por todo y espero que no te impacientes con lo de UNA NUEVA VIDA que espero ya poder actualizar pronto siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii actualización de Cáp. jajajajajaj hasta muy pero muy pronto!!! Esperare con ansias tus comentarios.

Sakurakino:

Wow al fin unas palabras de tu parte!!! Hay eso sonó a regaño no crees' no fue mi intención lo juro!! Muchas gracias por hacerme saber que te tengo entre mis manos muajajajajajajajaja ¡nah no es cierto es broma jajajajajajaja! Y si muchos hombres se comportan como shaoran pero aquí estamos nosotras para ponerlos en su lugar y eso piensa hacer sakurita no te preocupes, muchas gracias por los halagos; ( me sonrojas) eso quiere decir que hago mi trabajo muy bien, muchas gracias y un abrazo donde quiera que estés:

Hay y bueno ya me cansé; no no es cierto muchas gracias ha:

Majo Cullen:

Creíste que me olvidarla de ti? Jajajaja no claro que no? muchas gracias por todo y espero que te guste ENCADENANDO TU CORAZÓN además de CAMINOS CRUZADOS, UNA NUEVA VIDA Y UNIDOS POR LA TRAICION, muchas gracias por tus ánimos y espero poder leer el segundo Cáp. de tu fic amiga he – muchas gracias por todo

Tuty:

Que onda niña? Hace mucho que no se de ti? No te preocupes si no puedes contestarme pronto; lo mas esencial es que te diviertas con mis ocurrencias y que conozcas todas mis historias además de dejar su respectivo review claro, esperare tus comentarios con impaciencia, hasta muy pero muy pronto ok, abrazo de oso!!!

Muchas gracias a jorge vasgas: si niño sabes que eres muy importante en este proceso que ahora vivo; jhosalef erick: que haría yo sin ti, muchas gracias por tus ánimos, te lo agradezco en el alma. Y en fin a todos los que no he mencionado pero que de seguro disfrutan de mis locuras, y viven paso a paso cada momento que escribo; a todos los invito a escribir y opinar acerca de mis creaciones…. Muchas gracias por todo.

Y sin mas que decir y después de mas de 4 hojas de agradecimientos (si la verdad me pase pero tenia que agradecer a todos personalmente) les dejo con el respectivo avance de capitulo de UNIDOS POR LA TRAICION… CASTIGADOS CON EL PLACER.

Avance de capitulo tres:

Semana maravillosa en donde todo puede pasar, una promesa y un destino por cumplir, será posible que sakura reconsideré las cosas? Alerta de Lemon ¡si chicas escenas muy subidas entre esos dos! Yo también me sonrojo y me rió como ustedes jajajajajajaja no se pierdan el capitulo tres titulado:

SEIS DIAS A TU LADO….

HASTA PRONTO… REVIEWWWWSSSSSSS PLIIIISSSSSSSS.

ATTE. SAKURALNL999


	3. SEIS DIAS A TU LADO

Declaimer: Historia creada por Melanie Milburne adaptada para los personajes de clamp (card captor sakura) en fin nada es mió solamente lo tomo prestado para darles una historia fresca y muy divertida.

_XD: Sakuralnl999 no puede creer lo que ve en su ordenador… respuesta inmediata!!!! Muchas gracias a todos por su consideración y sus líneas de apoyo…. Mil gracias!!!!_

SEIS DIAS A TU LADO….

Sakura pasó los seis días más felices de su vida en compañía de Shaoran. No quiso pensar ni un instante en la boda. De esa forma podía convertirse en la persona que Shaoran creía que era. Se había enamorado por primera vez y disfrutaba sintiéndose como una princesa. Sabía que todo terminaría en unos días, pero le confortaba saber que su acompañante era un hombre de mundo y que se olvidaría de ella rápidamente.

Recorrieron juntos los principales lugares de Tokio, visitaron la torre he hicieron turismo por toda la ciudad.

-Me encantaría enseñarte mi tierra.

-Nada me gustaría más que viajar por el mundo- comentó sakura con una sonrisa soñadora-. Solo he estado en…

Se detuvo bruscamente. Shaoran había estado a punto de descubrir que había mentido sobre su lugar de procedencia.

-¿Decías?-preguntó Shaoran.

-Es que… solo he vivido en Japón- dijo sakura-. Es un país muy grande y variado, y no lo conozco bien.

-No tienes que avergonzarte, qīn'ài –dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa -. Eres joven y tienes mucho tiempo para ver el mundo.

La palabra qīn'ài :_Querida. _En chino, sonó especialmente dulce a los oídos de sakura.

El último día quedaron después de la reunión de Shaoran. Su hermoso rostro tenía un aspecto demacrado y tenía la boca contraída.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó sakura.

-No quiero estropear nuestra última cita hablando de negocios. Solo de diré que las cosas no salieron como esperaba.

-Lo siento-dijo sakura.

-Sólo tendré que esperar un poco más para lograr lo que deseo. Las mejores cosas de la vida bien valen la pena ¿No crees?

-Supongo…

_**Es momento de partir**_

_**No hay por que seguir así**_

_**Sal al mundo a descubrir**_

_**Por ti...por mi...por ti...por mi...**_

_**Hoy debemos continuar**_

_**Los caminos separar**_

_**Yo te esperare hasta el fin, aquí**_

_**Hasta el fin aquí**_

Pasearon por el jardín botánico. Los gorriones revoloteaban buscando entre las sillas migas de pan. Sakura esparció pedacitos del pastel que Shaoran le había comprado, y él no pudo ocultar la sonrisa.

-Se supone que no debes darles de comer-dijo Shaoran, señalando el aviso que lo prohibía.

-Lo sé- respondió sakura con cierta tristeza-, pero no puedo evitar sentir lástima de ellos. Probablemente tengan crías que alimentar.

Shaoran tomó la mano de sakura, se la llevó a la boca y besó sus dedos uno a uno, mirándola intensamente.

-Tienes un corazón muy tierno. He esperado mucho tiempo hasta encontrar a alguien tan sensible como tú.

Sakura retiró la mano y un hormigueo le recorrió el cuerpo. Cada día le era más difícil resistirse al encanto de Shaoran. Sorprendentemente, lo la había presionado para que se acostara con él. Un hombre con un estilo de vida tan mundano habría aprovechado la oportunidad inmediatamente, pero los besos de Shaoran habían sido tiernos y apasionados, y cada vez que sus labios se tocaban él contenía sus impulsos.

_XD haaaaaa dichosa ella!!!! Hay me muero de la envidia; ¿ustedes no?_

-¿Estás nerviosa qīn'ài?

-¿Qué… que quieres decir?- pregunto sakura con un ligero tartamudeo.

Shaoran volvió a tomarle la mano y comenzó a tocarla con movimientos lentos y sensuales que despertaron una tormenta de sensaciones en todo el cuerpo de sakura.

-Te deseo- dijo Shaoran sin rodeos-. Te he deseado desde el primer momento que te vi. Pero hay algo en ti que me dice que no eres chica de una sola noche. Y eso lo respeto profundamente.

-Te lo agradezco- dijo sakura, casi sin voz.

-Tengo fama de trabajar duro y de divertirme mucho más-confesó Shaoran-. Te puedo asegurar que no es normal para mí pasar más de tres días con una mujer sin acostarme con ella.

_XD ¡Hay me da…. Me da…. Pero que considerado el muy….augh!!!_

Sakura tragó en seco.

Shaoran sonrió al ver el rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Eres virgen?

Sakura apartó los ojos de él para responder: - Sí-

Shaoran miró a sakura con una inmensa ternura y el intenso brillo de sus ojos se acentuó aún más.

-Nos queda una noche, qīn'ài- dijo tomándola del brazo-. Quiero que sea memorable para los dos.

_**Y se que la distancia terminara**_

_**Nuestros cuerpos se juntaran**_

_**Y en un eclipse eterno el universo será nuestro**_

_**Y más tal vez en esta vida será**_

_**El momento nos llegara**_

_**Para estar siempre juntos**_

_**Y eclipsando el eclipse total...total...**_

_**Y se que la distancia terminara**_

_**Nuestros cuerpos se juntaran**_

_**Y en un eclipse eterno el universo será nuestro**_

_**Y más tal vez en esta vida será**_

_**El momento nos llegara**_

_**Para estar siempre juntos**_

_**Y eclipsando el eclipse total...total...**_

Sakura no se había imaginado lo memorable que podría legar a ser. Regresaron al hotel agarrados de la mano, rodeados de un silencio cargado de promesas. Cada vez que sus profundos ojos chocolate la miraban sakura sentía que la tensión sexual crecía entre los dos. Volvió a sentirla al subir al ascensor. Cada piso le parecía un escalón hacia el paraíso. Y cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró detrás de ellos, Shaoran dio rienda suelta a su pasión y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente.

-No debo hacer esto- dijo-. Había prometido esperar a mi regreso de China, pero te deseo tanto que ya no puedo más.

-Yo también te deseo- dijo sakura-. Quiero que me hagas el amor. Quiero sentir placer. Tú placer y el mío.

Shaoran la apartó de él, mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Estás completamente segura qīn'ài? Puedo esperar. Te esperaré hasta que estés lista para dar este paso.

-No me hagas esperar- dijo sakura y le besó con desesperación-. No quiero esperar ni un minuto más.

_XD EMPIEZA LA ACCION…. ¡Hay dios creo que soy una sucia!!! Jejejejejejejeje_

_Y más, tal vez en esta vida será_

_El momento nos llegara_

_Para estar siempre juntos_

_Y eclipsando el eclipse total_

_Paty cantú- eclipse total._

_INICIO DEL LEMON_

Shaoran le quitó la ropa. Ella sintió la oleada de pasión de su cuerpo masculino, pese a sus esfuerzos por controlarla. Con sutileza y ardor, le beso los labios y después los senos, despertando así un deseo inmenso en la joven. Entonces la dejó sobre la cama y empezó a besarla de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en su pecho, su vientre, en su ombligo…Ella se rindió completamente al sentir la lengua de Shaoran sobre el lugar más intimo de su cuerpo, se estremecía sin cesar con aquellas sensaciones inesperadas.

Shaoran esperó a que ella se calmara antes de ponerse el preservativo. Sakura lo observaba, expectante, ansiosa y asombrada al ver por primera vez el miembro de aquel hombre que la volvía loca con sus caricias. Shaoran se acercó de nuevo y volvió a colmarla de besos y caricias.

-Eres mía y de nadie más sakura…

-Por favor… por favor…. –imploró la joven.

-No seas tan impaciente, sakura – dijo Shaoran, y la besó lentamente.

El sabor de su propio cuerpo el los labios de él la hacían asirse a Shaoran con avidez, levantando la pelvis para encontrarse con el cuerpo de su amante. Sakura escucho el profundo quejido de placer e Shaoran cuando su sexo lo atrapó cálidamente, envolviéndolo en un éxtasis indescriptible. Rodeándolo con las piernas alrededor de su cuerpo mientras que se dejo caer lentamente sobre ella mientras lo sentía entrar más y más. Él trató de moderar sus embestidas, pero ella se aferró a él. Era como si escalara una montaña. Sus movimientos se hicieron rápidos, vigorosos, palpitantes. La cima se acercaba…

_XD Hummmm…. Heeee…. Donde estaba? … así ya me acorde!!!_

Y entonces el volcán estalló en un río de lava que recorrió sus cuerpos convulsos.

Sakura lo abrazó con fuerza hasta recuperar el aliento. Él se apoyo en los codos para mirarla, sus hermosos ojos ámbar llenos de admiración y miedo.

-¿No te he lastimado? …. Perdón es que yo….

Con una sonrisa tierna, ella recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos el contorno de su espalda hasta llegar a su cabello para murmurar lentamente.

-No lo has hecho no te preocupes, no me has lastimado. Al contrario ha sido maravilloso.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer sakura?

-¿Qué… qué?- preguntó ella con cierta inseguridad.

-Has hecho que me enamore de ti. Para siempre.

Sakura sintió un nudo en la garganta.¿ Que había hecho? Eso no debía haber pasado. No debía haberlo permitido. No tenía ningún derecho a acostarse con un hombre al que no podía ofrecer nada, excepto esa noche.

-Tengo algo para ti- dijo Shaoran.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó sakura, y tomó en sus manos el pequeño regalo.

-Ábrelo y verás.

Adivinó que era antes de abrirlo. Al levantar la tapa quedó deslumbrada con el resplandor de un hermoso anillo de diamantes y esmeraldas.

-Hermoso como la persona amada, la gema las divina que hay en este mundo… póntelo-dijo Shaoran.

Sakura sintió desprecio por sí misma. Era una sortija exquisitamente delicada, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su dedo. No tenía nada que ver con aquel anillo voluminoso que Clow había insistido en que llevara.

-¿Te casarás conmigo ,sakura? Sé que es muy precipitado, pero te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Sakura se mordió los labios angustiada, los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No se que decir…Es tan repentino…. Tan inesperado.

Él la atrajo hacia sí y, poniendo la mano de la joven sobre su corazón, le sonrió.

-Parece que tendré que ser paciente y esperar una respuesta a mi regreso. Así tendrás tiempo de hablar con tu familia. Me he olvidado de lo joven que eres. Yo tengo nueve años más que tú y comprendo que te sientas un poco confundida, especialmente ahora, después de haber hecho el amor por primera vez.

Sakura se sentía culpable. ¿En que estaba pensando al permitir que las cosas llegaran a ese extremo? Shaoran Li quería algo más que una simple aventura amorosa, y ella tendría que haberse limitado a tomar una copa.

-Shaoran, hay algo que debo decirte…

-Ahora no _cara_-dijo, y la besó en los labios-. No me des una respuesta hasta que nos volvamos a ver. Siento no poder quedarme mañana contigo, pero tengo que atender asuntos ineludibles en Palermo.

-Está bien-dijo sakura, respirando aliviada-. Yo también tengo algo que hacer mañana.

Shaoran la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola con aire protector.

-Te echaré de menos, sakura.

-Yo también-susurró la joven, el corazón deshecho en mil pedazos.

-No te diré adiós, sino _vederla presto…_

-¿Y eso quiere decir?-preguntó sakura.

-Significa _Te veré pronto._

Y selló su promesa con un ardiente beso mientras que sus cuerpos reaccionaban ante la sensación de pasión que los envolvía.

_CONTINUARA…._

_Notas de la autora:_

.............................................................................................................................................. (Interpreten mi silencio).

Huuuuummmmmm bueno como no aguanto las ganas de hablar les diré en mi defensa que: ¡¡¡¡ no me maten por ser una descarada!!!! Jajajajajajajajaja ya que realmente no soy la autora de lo que acaban de leer. No, no lo soy y eso me hace algo inocente de toda culpa que mi loca imaginación y mis lindas manos escriben en la PC, sin embargo algo hay de mi en este capitulo puesto que volví a cambiarle ciertas cosas que no rebelaré a nadie por el momento. No esta vez lo guardaré para mí misma, y bueno continuando con el resumen de este capitulo he de decirles o avisarles de ante mano que habrá escenas mucho mas candentes que esta que he presentado y por lo cual es mejor que las personas que tengan menos de 13 años se abstengan de leerlas con el fin de no dañar su susceptibilidad, ok ¡ya están advertidos, sobre aviso no hay engaño! Y bueno el plan de shaoran de vengarse de su padrastro por fin toma curso aun mas allá de su sentimiento de justicia por su familia se agrega el motivo del corazón ya que no le caerá muy bien tener que luchar por la mujer que le destrozó el corazón sin proponérselo. Pero en fin que puede hacer la pobre de sakurita más que aguantar las majaderías de este chico y nosotras agarrarnos de las sillas para no clavarnos las uñas y tener que aguantar las ganas de matarle.

Y para la Chica que me dijo que si shaoran es el chico e mis sueños respondo:

_-SI LO AMO MÁS QUE A NAD EN EL MUNDO Y SI EXISTIERA NO LO DEJARIA IR POR NADA DEL MUNDO!!_

Ok ya respondí a eso ahora los respectivos agradecimientos que pueden creerlo….. en menos de 24 horas!!!!!! Wow se han ganado mi corazón….

Jorge:

Ahhhhhhh perdona por lo de tu apellido es que tu sabes que a veces me vuelvo algo loca y mas aun después de dedicar tantas palabras lindas a tantas personas que jamás soñé conocer, muchas gracias y espero que me sigas animando y recuerda que pase lo que pase siempre estaremos cerca ok, muchas gracias y un abrazo de oso desde México hacia G. ecuador.

Nanita09:

Hola dianita!!! Como estas? Hay espero que muy bien y bueno para empezar te agradezco que me hayas elegido como tu autora favorita y que estés pendiente de mis historias y mucho mas me halaga saber que te gustan mis fic, espero poder tomarme algo de tiempo para visitar los sitios que me indicas¡ lo prometo! Ok estoy añadiendo tu mail a mis contactos para poder chismorrear un rato, hasta muy pronto hermana!!!, espero un review o los que quieras de tu parte ok, hasta pronto.

Ifanyka:

Hay que puedo hacer amiga más que escribir y escribir y si yo también tengo envidia de sakura aunque a veces no quisiera estar en sus zapatos ya que yo también he mentido en eso de mi identidad…¡ sí así como lo oyes! La ultima vez me hice pasar por ELENA SANCHEZ con tal de sacarme de encima aun tipo mucho mayor que yo, y por eso comprendo al personaje más de lo que crees!, muchas gracias por las flores que me hechas, muchas gracias y espero contribuir para hacer que te diviertas más con mis ocurrencias, espero tus comentarios impaciente, hasta pronto.

Carmenlr:

Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo. Créeme que yo me divertí más al escribirlo y para responder a tu pregunta te he de decir que soy de México; ciudad de México para ser exactos y me alegra conocer gente de tierra caliente como es Aguascalientes (hay tengo fama nacional además de internacional jejejejejeje) muchas gracias y espero seguir en tu preferencia, muchas gracias por todo y no me despido solo te digo un hasta luego hermanita.

Lita Wellington:

Madre mía me alegra que te guste mi historia, espero poder seguir siendo de tú preferencia y en cuanto a tu nombre he de decirte que a mi también me gusto la historia pero más la de sakura card captor (he de ahí mi nombre jejejejejejeje) la cual me ha atrapado desde el primer momento que la conocí y no se diga de TRC aunque aún sigo perturbada por las ovas de Tokio revelations!!! En fin que puedo hacer más que esperar.

Muchos saludos desde el D. F. esperare tus líneas acerca del Cáp.

J. Sakuraplatina:

Amiga mía que puedo decir; yo también quisiera comérmelo como un rico chocolate pero lamentablemente para nosotras no es posible más que en nuestros más oscuros sueños haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Y bueno creo que a veces tendrás ganas de matarlo ja! Si como lo oyes! Matarlo con tus propias manos por el dolor que le causara a mi niña hermosa!!! Si la verdad es que hasta yo he llegado a odiarlo con todas mis fuerzas y aún más al imaginarme las maldades que hará con sakurita y de verdad me pongó a llorar despues, ahem! Bueno esperare tus comentarios hacia este capitulo, muchas gracias y hasta muy pronto!!!

Geovis:

Resignación querida, así es esta vida más cuando eres estudiante, ¡hay te comprendo más de lo que te imaginas!! Aún no entro a la Univ. por que quiero hacer muchas cosas antes de eso (entre ellas escribir como se ve ahora) y conocer un poco más de la vida aunque claro que seguire con la escuela pero por el momento creo que aún no, muchas gracias por tus palabras , esperare sus palabras próximamente, hasta pronto.

Tuty:

Amiga del alma ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que muy bien y bueno ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que recibí tu comentario y espero que así como encadenando, caminos cruzados y ahora esta nueva historia, disfrutes de mis letras y de lo que presento para todos ustedes. Esperando que mi trabajo sea de su agrado y su preferencia. Muchas gracias por todo y no digo adiós, sino un hasta pronto!!!!!

Muchas gracias a :

Majo Cullen, cerezo oscuro, sakurassn, jhosalef erick, Celina Sosa, Ayame-li, Juanis, y a todas las personas que tienen la atención de leer mis fics, se los agradezco en el alma y espero pronto conocer una poco más de ustedes ok recuerden que si envian Review serán mencionados en los agradecimientos, de cualquier manera ya sea anonimo o directamente… muchas gracias por todo.

Y sin más que decir aquí les dejo con el avance:

Avance del Capítulo:

Sakura llegó a la iglesia envuelta en un rígido vestido de encaje que le daba picores. El ramo le pesaba tanto como el corazón. No reconoció ninguna cara, pero en realidad no tenía muchos amigos a los que invitar.

Fue entonces cuando sakura lo vio.

Dio un traspié y tuvo que aferrase al brazo de Clow para no caer cuando Shaoran Li salió de entre la multitud y se paró frente de ellos. Sus ojos cafés brillaban con una rabia tan intensa que le quemaba la piel.

-¿Porque no me presentas a tu nueva esposa?-dijo, dirigiéndose a Clow en un tono aparentemente cortés.

-Sakura-dijo Clow es mi hijastro, Shaoran Li.

_XD MATENME PORQUE LO MEREZO HAY DIOS, VA A ARDER TROYA ¡!!!_

No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo titulado: BODA Y CONSECUENCIAS…..

HASTA MUY PRONTO……

SAKURALNL999.


	4. BODA Y CONSECUENCIAS

Declaimer: Historia creada por Melanie Milburne adaptada para los personajes de clamp (card captor sakura) en fin nada es mió solamente lo tomo prestado para darles una historia fresca y muy divertida.

_XD: Sakuralnl999 no puede creer lo que ve en su ordenador… respuesta inmediata!!!! Muchas gracias a todos por su consideración y sus líneas de apoyo…. Mil gracias!!!!_

_BODA Y CONSECUENCIAS….._

Sakura llegó a la iglesia envuelta en un rígido vestido de encaje que le daba picores. El ramo le pesaba tanto como el corazón. No reconoció ninguna cara, pero en realidad no tenía muchos amigos a los que invitar. Desde su marcha de Tomoeda no había tenido tiempo de hacer amistades, aún cuando lo hubiera deseado. Había tenido que trabajar muy duro para pagar sus propios gastos además del los de su hermano.

Ella solo deseaba poder alejarse de su pasado junto con su hermano, y Clow le había ofrecido una gran cantidad de dinero a cambio de casarse con él. Le dijo que necesitaba una "mujer florero" y que estaba dispuesto a pagarle un salario durante todo el tiempo que viviera con él. Le había dicho que no tenía interés en consumar la unión debido a sus problemas de salud, que deberían permanecer en secreto, pero el matrimonio debía parecer normal.

**Seems like just yesterday**

**You were a part of me**

**I used to stand so tall**

**I used to be so strong **

**Your arms around me tight**

**Everything, it feels so right**

**Unbreakable, like nothing' could go wrong**

**Now I can't breathe**

**No, I can't sleep**

**I'm barely hanging on**

Sakura aceptó por Touya. En Tomoeda estaba en muy buenas manos y no deseaba quitarle eso su hermano.

Finalmente hicieron los votos, firmaron y el órgano dejó de sonar. Al salir de la iglesia se encontraron en medio de una lluvia de confeti.

Fue entonces cuando sakura lo vio.

Dio un traspié y tuvo que aferrase al brazo de Clow para no caer cuando Shaoran Li salió de entre la multitud y se paró frente de ellos. Sus ojos cafés brillaban con una rabia tan intensa que le quemaba la piel.

**Here I am, once again**

**I'm torn into pieces**

**Can't deny it, can't pretend**

**Just thought you were the one**

**Broken up, deep inside**

**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**

**Behind these hazel eyes**

-¿Porque no me presentas a tu nueva esposa?-dijo, dirigiéndose a Clow en un tono aparentemente cortés.

-Sakura-dijo Clow es mi hijastro, Shaoran Li. Shaoran nos ha obsequiado con su presencia esta tarde, después de haberme asegurado durante semanas que no asistiría a mi boda. Shaoran esta es sakura, mi nueva esposa.

- _ll piacere é tutto mío_-dijo Shaoran con un gesto sarcástico-. El placer es todo mío.

Sakura sintió el calor de los dedos de Shaoran y un estremecimiento de terror recorrió su cuerpo cuando él beso su mano. Sabía que se había ruborizado, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Nunca había imaginado que una coincidencia tan fatal pudiera ocurrir pero, recordando la semana anterior, se dio cuenta de que las pistas siempre habían estado ahí. Si se hubiera tomado tiempo necesario para reflexionar sobre ellas, lo habría descubierto. Pero entonces no había querido pensar en nada, excepto en aquellos preciosos días con Shaoran que iban a terminar en muy poco tiempo.

**I told you everything **

**Opened up and let you in**

**You made me feel alright**

**For once in my life **

**Now all that's left of me**

**Is what I pretend to be**

**So together, but so broken up inside**

**Cause I can't sleep **

**I'm barely hanging' on**

-Así que decidiste venir después de todo-le dijo Clow a Shaoran-. ¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Me entere de que te casabas con tu nueva secretaria-dijo Shaoran, y miro a sakura de arriba abajo con atrevimiento-. Pero no tenía la menor idea de que fuera tan joven y bella.

Clow tomó a sakura por la cintura de forma posesiva.

Ella será la nueva imagen de Clow fashions ¿No crees que es deliciosa?

**Here i am, once again**

**I'm torn into pieces**

**Can't deny it, can't pretend**

**Just thought you were the one**

**Broken up deep inside**

**But too want get to see the tears I cry**

**Behind these hazel eyes**

-Exquisita- Shaoran pronunció la palabra con insolencia-. Tú siempre quieres lo mejor y haces lo que sea necesario para conseguirlo.

-Dejalo Xiao Lang –dijo Clow con una sonrisa imperiosa-. Esta vez no vas a ganar. Yo lo tengo todo: una bella esposa, un negocio floreciente y dinero para jugar.

_XD Empieza la rivalidad señoritas ¿A quien le van?_

-Qué pena que nada de eso sea realmente tuyo-le espetó Shaoran con los ojos llameantes-. Hasta tu angelical esposa es una zorra. ¿Por qué no le preguntas qué hizo la semana pasada?

Sakura sintió el color de la vergüenza en el rostro. Deseo que la tierra se la tragara, pero un último vestigio e orgullo hizo que mantuviera la cabeza erguida.

_XD ¡Yo lo mató, juro que lo mató….augh! si no fuera porque le necesito para continuar lo mataba aquí mismo!!!!!_

-Sakura disfrutó de un bien ganado descanso antes de la boda-dijo Clow, pero la duda velaba su mirada-. ¿No es así sakura?

-Así… así es-respondió ella, bajo la vista.

-Sí ciertamente paso mucho tiempo descansando-añadió Shaoran, lanzándole una mirada envenenada-. Pero mejor pregúntale en qué cama estuvo anoche.

-Creo que es hora de que te marches-dijo Clow, haciendo una seña a uno de los , muéstrale la salida al señor Li.

-Zorra mentirosa-exclamó Shaoran, quitándole de encima las manos del hombre-. Te haré pagar por esto. No descansaré hasta que vengas a implorarme perdón. Lo juro por dios.

_XD alguien quiere estar en lo zapatos de sakura? Huuuummmm… yo creo que no_

**Swallow me then spit me out**

**For hating you, I blame myself**

**Seeing you it kills me now**

**No, I don't cry on the outside**

**Anymore...**

Sakura tragó en seco al verle marchar airadamente. El tañido de las campanas de la iglesia retumbaba en los oídos de la joven como un presagio de futuro….

El coche se paró con una violenta sacudida. La mirada de Shaoran le quemaba la piel.

-Tú sabías quién era yo desde la primera noche. ¿Verdad sakura? Para ti todo fue un juego. Me hiciste aparecer como un tonto enamorado mientras planeabas tu boda con el hombre que más he odiado en mi vida.

-Tienes derecho a pensar en lo que quieras, pero puedo asegurarte que estás equivocado. De todas formas eso fue hace mucho tiempo-dijo sakura calmadamente-. Ya no tiene ninguna importancia.

-Sí la tiene-insistió Shaoran con fría determinación-. Verás sakura, ha llegado el momento de mi venganza.

Sakura no quiso darle la satisfacción de verla aterrorizada. Se acomodó en el asiento y arqueó una ceja en un gesto de desprecio.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos el en el siglo XXI. Los días del _ojo por ojo y diente por diente_ terminaron hace mucho tiempo.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Shaoran al salir del coche. Quiso ayudarla a bajar, pero ella lo ignoró.

La joven contempló la imponente mansión y le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

-¿Es esta tu casa?

-Sí, lo es-respondió –tse –añadió dirigiéndose al chofer-.tómate un par de horas libres. La señora Reed y yo tenemos negocios que discutir. Te llamaré cuando te necesite.

-Bien jefe.

Sakura apretó los labios mientras la limusina se alejaba.

-No quiero discutir nada contigo. Tengo cosas que hacer en mi casa.

-¿Tú casa?-preguntó Shaoran arqueando las cejas-. Me pregunto a qué casa te refieres.

-Aunque sea cierto que mi casa te pertenece, no tengo que abandonarla hasta que se me comunique debidamente.

-Al contrario. Como nuevo propietario puedo echarte a la calle en cualquier momento. Ya has vivido en ella varios meses sin pagar la renta… ¿O acaso tu esposo no te lo dijo?

-¿D e que estás hablando?-preguntó sakura, con el corazón desbocado.

Shaoran la miró fríamente.

-Tu marido me pidió ayuda financiera unos mese antes de morir. Me rogó que lo sacara de un apuro, pero por supuesto que me negué.

¡Bastardo insensible!-exclamó sakura-. ¿Cómo pudiste ensañarte con un hombre moribundo?

_Xd ( Hay no yo lo mató….juro que esta vez….. augh!!!!!)_

Como bien sabes, tenía una cuenta que saldar. Se lo tomo bastante bien. Me dio la casa, los coches, el negocio y…-Shaoran hizo una pausa deliberada, y le lanzó una mirada malévola.

Sakura se dijo a sí misma que era mejor no preguntar, púes ya sabía la respuesta.

-¿No quieres saber qué más puso a la venta tu marido?

La miró con sarcasmo, y ella respondió a su mirada con resentimiento.

-Si por casualidad tratas de añadirme a las mercancías y bienes inmuebles, olvídalo. No estoy en venta.

-Clow te pagó para que te casarás con él. Incluso me dijo la cantidad. Te pusiste un precio muy alto. ¿No?

Sakura se humedeció los labios resecos, pero no quiso responder a su pregunta. Sentía una mezcla de orgullo y rabia.

-Que piense lo que quiera. ¿Qué importa ya?-dijo sakura para sí. Clow había muerto y, si lo que Shaoran había dicho era verdad, ella tenía que encontrar la forma de arañar lo que pudiera para su hermano. Había tenido malas rachas con anterioridad y siempre había salido de ellas. Sería difícil, pero sabría hacerlo por el bien de lo que quedaba de su familia.

-Por supuesto, pagaré generosamente tus servicios-dijo Shaoran.

Sakura apretó los puños. Una ola de rabia bullía dentro de su pecho.

-No voy a acostarme contigo. A ningún precio.

Shaoran le dirigido una mirada llena de gélido desdén.

-Eres muy convincente, pero yo sé lo que te traes entre manos, sakura. Estás habituada a una vida de lujos y quieres seguir así ¿No?

**Here I am, once again**

**I'm torn into pieces**

**Can't deny it, can't pretend**

**Just thought you were the one**

**Broken up deep inside**

**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**

**Behind these hazel eyes**

Sakura sintió como si su corazón se deshiciera en pedazos.

-Clow no me habría dejado sin nada-repitió, ansiando que fuera cierto-. Él me dijo que yo no tendría problemas económicos después de su muerte.

-Ya te lo dije, sakura ¿Es que no me escuchaste? No te dejo nada. Sólo deudas que tardarías años en pagar; pero afortunadamente para ti tengo un plan que te ayudará a salir de ellas lo antes posible.

Sakura volvió a humedecerse los labios. El pánico retumbaba en su pecho como un tambor.

-¿De que plan se trata?-preguntó con voz débil y asustada.

Él le lanzó una de sus inescrutables miradas.

-Quiero que seas mi _Amante florero_

Sakura frunció las cejas tratando de dar sentido a sus palabras.

-Me temo que no conozco el término, explícate.

-Hace poco di por finalizada una relación-dijo shaoran con tono desapasionado-. Se trata de una mujer con la que no es fácil romper. Siempre he considerado que la mejor manera de manejar esa obstinación es mostrar una prueba física de que he continuado con mi vida.

-Todavía no estoy segura de lo que quieres que haga-dijo sakura con cautela.

- No estás siendo muy lista ¿No crees? Quiero que hagas por mí todo lo que hiciste por mi padrastro.

Clow nunca le habría dicho que el matrimonio no se había consumado. Seguramente le habría contado un montón de mentiras en un esfuerzo por mantener su orgullo masculino.

_XD (¡Hay con los hombres…. Son unos……augh!!!)_

-¿Ves esta casa?-preguntó Shaoran, señalando hacia la mansión a sus espaldas.

Ella observó el enorme edificio de dos plantas estilo georgiano y volvió a mirarle fijamente.

-Sí…

-Quiero que vengas a vivir aquí conmigo.

-Me temo que eso está fuera de toda discusión. Yo no puedo vivir contigo.

-¿Acaso te parece inaceptable mi proposición?-dijo Shaoran con ironía.

-¿De que se trata Shaoran? ¿De una mezquina venganza para que me arrepienta de aquella estúpida aventura hace cinco años?

-Necesito una amante florero. Tú necesitas un trabajo y yo te lo ofrezco. Nada más.

-No se si recuerdas que ya tengo un trabajo-respondió la joven-. Todavía soy la imagen de Clow Fashions. Sólo me tomé un descanso de seis meses para cuidar de Clow.

-Como nuevo dueño y director general de Clow Fashions, he decidido no renovar tu contrato. Tengo otros planes para ti.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, fregar suelos y doblarte los calcetines?-preguntó Sakura con fiereza.

-Eso y mucho más-dijo Shaoran.

-¿Cuánto más?

-Mi vida es muy ajetreada. No tengo tiempo para cocinar y mantener la casa limpia. Clow me comentó que eras una magnifica ama de casa. Me dijo que no habías querido tener ayuda y que preferías hacerlo tú misma. Necesito a alguien que dirija la casa las veinticuatro horas del día todos los días de la semana. Te pagaré generosamente.

Shaoran mencionó una cantidad que la hizo arquear las cejas.

-Es el doble de lo que ganabas con el contrato de Clow.

-Hay cientos de mujeres que darían cualquier cosa por tener este empleo. Pero yo no estoy interesada.

-Ah, pero tú no tienes elección, Sakura. Porque si no aceptas, tendrás que pagar todo lo que le presté a tu marido a nombre tuyo un mes antes de su muerte. Tú firma está en el documento.

Sakura lo miró fijamente. Un viento helado recorrió todo su ser. Clow había mencionado algo sobre unos gastos de publicidad y la había hecho firmar unos papeles. Aún recordaba aquella enorme cantidad de dinero…

-Has estado planeando esto durante meses. ¿No es así?-dijo Sakura con tono mordaz-. Has estado observando y esperado como un buitre.

-Hace cinco años te dije que me vengaría de él por lo que había hecho. Clow robó el dinero de mi padre y lanzó la marca Clow F. Pero mi sed de venganza creció aún más después de nuestra pequeña aventura romántica. Tiene cierta ironía ¿No crees? Hemos cerrado el círculo. Tú eres la imagen de Clow Fashions sólo porque mi padrastro te dio el empujón que necesitabas, pero ahora yo soy el dueño de la compañía. No tienes futuro sin mí. Me necesitas, Sakura, te guste o no. Me necesitas.

-Me estas pidiendo que me rebaje. Eso es lo que me estás pidiendo-dijo Sakura con chispas en los ojos verdes.

-No te estoy pidiendo nada, Sakura. Te estoy diciendo lo que va a pasar-dijo Shaoran con una fría sonrisa.

-¡Y yo te estoy diciendo que te vayas al infierno!-exclamó Sakura, dando media vuelta.

-Si sales por esa puerta comenzaré el proceso legal para recuperar el dinero que me debes-dijo Shaoran con violencia.

Sakura dudó antes de cruzar el umbral. No sabía casi nada de los negocios de Clow, pues siempre le habían parecido un poco complicados. El dinero de destinado a lanzar la marca de bolsa provenía de distintos inversores y ella había dejado todo eso en sus manos para poder cumplir con el contrato de imagen.

Era muy probable que las deudas hubieran crecido durante la fase final de su enfermedad.

Ser modelo no significaba nada para ella; siempre había sido un medio para lograr su objetivo. Se había escondido detrás de la imagen y había disfrutado de los beneficios que da la seguridad económica para escapar de sus orígenes. Nadie sabía que la glamorosa Sakura Clow era en realidad Sakura Kinomoto, hija menor de Nadeshiko y Fujitaka Kinomoto; una niña que había crecido en medio del dolor y el abandono. Y por supuesto nadie sabía que su padre les había abandonado cuando eran niños, dejando a su madre en el hospital.

_XD (sí amigas mías, sakura también tiene su historia de dolor) buuuuuuuuaaaaa!!!!_

Ni siquiera Clow lo había descubierto.

Y también estaba Touya.

Él era feliz con su vida en Tomoeda. Alejarlo de aquello era algo que nunca se perdonaría.

¿No era la culpable de que estuvieran así?

Sakura volvió el rostro carente de emoción.

-Necesito pensar-dijo

-Tienes solo diez segundos- respondió Shaoran. Entonces miró el reloj y comenzó a contarlos-. Nueve, ocho siete, seis, cinco…

-Está bien –dijo Sakura, con un nudo en el estómago; no podía dejar de pensar en lo que se avecinaba-. Seré tu…Amante Florero.

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

-Sabía que eras una chica lista. Eres demasiado mercenaria para despreciar una fortuna como la que te ofrezco-dijo Shaoran, con cínicas centellas en los ojos.

-¿Cuándo quieres que empiece?-preguntó la joven.

Shaoran se sacó un manojo de llaves de los bolsos del pantalón y se dirigió hacia ella. Tomó su puño cerrado y tras abrir uno a uno sus rígidos dedos, colocó las llaves en la palma de su mano.

-Hace cinco minutos que empezaste.- dijo.

Sakura sintió el frío metal entre sus dedos.

-He aquí otra ironía…-pensó al entrar en la mansión Li.

En sus manos estaban las llaves de su nueva prisión….

_CONTINUARA…._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

_XD: Sakuralnl999 no puede creer lo que ve en su ordenador… respuesta inmediata!!!! Muchas gracias a todos por su consideración y sus líneas de apoyo…. Mil gracias!!!!_

Antes que nada quiero agradecer la aceptación que ha tenido esta historia entre todos, debido a que no me es muy fácil actualizar diario, más que nada por mi trabajo y otras actividades fuera de este, espero seguir adelante en compañía de todos ustedes y de muchas personas más en el futuro. Muchas gracias….

Ahora el respectivo resumen:

¡Yo lo mató juro en dios que sí….!!! Augh es que si lo hago terminaría con la historia de forma muy rápida y ustedes me suicidarían a mi, cosa que no quiero (aún soy muy joven para morir) pero bueno, en fin me quedaré con las ganas. ¿Sorprendidos de las coincidencias del destino? Hummmm a mí me suele pasar seguido y lo odio!!! Ahem ahora la venganza de Shaoran toma tintes personales siendo su unica victima la pobre de sakura, intrigados con el pasado de esta chica? Si yo lo se que se mueren de la incertidumbre y más de la curiosidad sobre lo que pasó en la familia Kinomoto para que sakura decidiera esconder su pasado y su verdadero nombre. ¿Que planes tiene este hermoso castaño para la ojiverde? Ya lo verán muy pronto y a por cierto NOTICIA DE ÚLTIMO MINUTO: CAPITULO ESPECIAL!!!!!

Si como lo acaban de leer en su PC; El siguiente capitulo será especial ya que debido a la aceptación que ha tenido este fic he decidido hacer un capitulo explicando en mi humilde opinión la situación suscitada entre estos dos y el triángulo que mantienen o mantenían hace más de cinco años atrás cuando se casó con Clow. Descubriremos los sentimientos y las reacciones de nuestros queridos protagonistas aquel día de la boda y tiempo después. No se lo pierdan ya que este capitulo si es de mi autoría he inspiración!!! Ahora los agradecimientos:

Ifanyka:

Hola de nuevo!!! Si la verdad estoy recuerdo contigo, la verdad es que este tipo de historias me atraen mucho más que las que solo hablan de magia y amor (y no es que las discrimine no) lo que pasa es que siento que te acercan aún más a la trama y se asemejan a la realidad que hoy en día vivimos, sientes las cosas como si tu estuvieras viviéndolas y no puedes soltar la historia por nada del mundo ( ojala te pase porque a mí si) incluso esperas con ansias la actualización, esperando enterarte de lo que sigue pero te prometo que pase lo que pase seguiré aquí ara poder continuar con mis historias. Muchas gracias y hasta muy pronto.

Naomi in black:

Hola querida, lamento no haberte mencionado en el capitulo anterior, lo que pasa es que tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza que la verdad se me borro la cinta pero espero poder recordar todo para poder agradecerte debidamente. Me alegra que te este gustando la historia y como vez todo comienza a ponerse interesante, gracias y nos vemos pronto.

Nanita09:

Hola dianita!!!! Como estas? Espero que con una mascarilla de oxigeno y un medico de cabecera para poder tranquilizar tu alocado corazón, si todas nosotras hubiéramos dicho SI QUIERO a esa propuesta pero las cosas no pudieron ser, agradezco que me consideres tu ídolo y prometo responder a tu preferencia y por lo que ves cuando no platico me pongo a escribir todo lo que a mi loca imaginación se le ocurre. ¡Eso es bueno no jajajajajajajaja! Aunque me gusta hacer las dos cosas a la vez si se da la oportunidad, espero que con este capitulo estés más tranquila y puedas dormir a gusto OK, muchas gracias y nos vemos pronto.

Lita Wellington:

Si al fin ya se reveló el porque del odio de shaoran a sakura y si revelaré el porque decidió casarse con alguien como Clow. Muchas gracias por esperar el capitulo y si arderá Troya y mucho más; en cuanto a la tortura hummmmmm la verdad no me gustan los tormentos medievales, sobre todo los de la inquisición (esos me dan pavor y asco augh!) y pobre de verdad de anita bolena, no tampoco quiero terminar así jajajajajajajajajajajaja, muchas gracias y nos vemos pronto!!!

Tuty-frul

Hola niña! Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de mis fic, te lo agradezco y bueno pronto habrá encadenando y caminos para la otra semana, si aunque no los tengo listos ahora, pero pronto saldrán a la luz, prometido. Y si shaoran se retuerce de dolor al ver a la mujer que ama casándose con el hombre que odia!!! ¿Sentimientos encontrados? Huuuummmmm yo creo que si, no te pierdas el avance. Hasta pronto.

Geovis:

Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, me esmeré para que quedará perfecto, y si yo también quisiera estar en los zapatos de sakura, para los momentos muy pero muy buenos y también para los malos para decirle unas cuantas verdades a shaoran, espero haber resuelto tus inquietudes y nos vemos pronto.

J. sakuraplatina:

Espero que a igual que nanita09 tengas tu tanque de oxigeno y al doctor porque pienso poner más cosas que de seguro me demandaran para que me esconda en algún lado muy apartado del mundo jejejejejejejeje, y bueno si shao está oficialmente enamorado y muy herido por la traición de sakura, veremos que pasa, OK. Hasta pronto!!!

Agradecimientos rápidos para:

Majo Cullen, Cerezo Oscuro, Sakura ssn, Jorge, Erick, Carmenlr, , y todas las personas que me hacen el favor de leer mis fic. Esperando que día con día me acompañen a descubrir que es: UNA NUEVA VIDA, CAMINOS CRUZADOS, ENCADENANDO TU CORAZÓN Y UNIDOS POR LA TRAICION… HASTA PRONTO!!!.

Ahora los dejo con el avance;

Avance del capitulo:

Caminaba hacia el altar consiente de que su vida sería diferente, tendría todo lo necesario para su hermano pero a cambio sacrificaba su corazón.

-Es hora de dejar todo atrás… lo que no fue… nunca será….-dijo para sí mientras recordaba al único hombre que había amado con toda su alma, su cuerpo y su ser.

Miraba hacia el pasillo pensando que era una pesadilla o una broma de muy mal gusto; la mujer que caminaba a paso lento y tranquilo era la misma que él había amado la noche anterior!!! ¡No era posible!, tenía que ser un error, mientras avanzaba supo que ella le había engañado llevándose consigo su corazón y su cordura.

-¡Maldita seas sakura, juro por dios que pagaras todo lo que has hecho! Así tenga que tomarme la vida en ello!!!!.

Sentimientos encontrados; resoluciones que salen a la luz y un destino que ya está marcado: Amor-Odio-Venganza. Todos se mezclan entre sí, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo titulado;

_DEL AMOR AL ODIO._

_HASTA PRONTO…. SAKURALNL999._


	5. DEL AMOR AL ODIO

_Declaimer: este capitulo esta basado en una de las obras de Melanie Milburne, es de la propia inspiración de sakuralnl999 y si les causo algún agravio o impresión, favor de cometario (jejejejejeje no es cierto es broma) espero que disfruten del capitulo que he preparado para todos ustedes. Hasta pronto._

_XD: Me he quedado congelada… muchas gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios, mis amigos van en aumento y eso es para agradecer. Disfruten del capitulo._

DEL AMOR AL ODIO.

El día comenzaba, el sol ascendía por la habitación; mientras sakura miraba un punto de la nada. Pensando en lo que había vivido y lo que aún le tocaba enfrentar.

Shaoran se había marchado aún antes del amanecer dejando la promesa de volver a verse en el aire así como la proposición de matrimonio, y aunque ella estaba consiente que eso sería imposible, no tuvo corazón ni fuerzas para poder desmentirle.

Aún recordaba como nuevamente sus cuerpos se habían unido entre palabras tiernas, caricias, gemidos y sollozos del placer. Amaba a ese hombre con todas sus fuerzas, y aún lo sentía en la piel. Ese fuego que le quemaba por dentro y que ahora la torturaba incesantemente ¿Como pudo acabar así? Enamorada y perdida por un hombre al que no volvería a volver a ver… ¡era inaudito!, oficialmente era una estupida por permitir eso.

Vivía en su piel aquellos instantes en que había clavado sus uñas en la ancha espalada de Shaoran al sentirlo muy dentro de ella. Nombrándolo repetidamente entre sus gemidos mientras él devoraba su cuerpo sin la menor clemencia; torturando su ser con sus manos y su cuerpo.

-Te amo tanto.

Aquella frase dicha tan dulcemente por sus labios la desarmó.

**Te odio, porque tu rostro aun invade mis deseos**

**Te odio, porque al nombrarte se despiertan mis anhelos**

**Y no dejo de buscarte en otros brazos, hallando fracasos.**

**Te odio, porque tan solo puedo amarte en mis sueños**

**Porque sin ti mis logros son pequeños**

**Y aun vive tu aroma en mis recuerdos**

-No te detengas… imploró sakura mientras sentía como se desmoronaba por dentro al mismo tiempo que él aumentaba el ritmo de su cuerpo dentro del de ella.

La explosión de placer volvió a presentarse entre los dos. Shaoran la atrajo hacia sí, rodeando su cintura con el brazo mientras besaba su cuello cuando ella cerraba los ojos tratando de no llorar. Aferrandose a su cuerpo, él la acariciaba.

-Tranquila cara mía, no pasará tanto tiempo, verás que en menos de lo que piensas estaremos juntos viviendo nuestras vidas.

-Lo se-dijo alcanzando a contener el temblor de su voz y las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos. Ella lo había besado para acallar su boca; sus palabras la herían en lo más profundo de su corazón. No podía dejar de pensar que dentro de unas horas, aquello sería parte de un hermoso sueño.

Despertando de sus pensamientos, sakura se levantó recogiendo sus cosas y vistiéndose rápidamente, consiente del paso que tendría que dar.

La mañana empezó llena de cosas, después de probar algo de bocado como desayuno decidió apresurarse en quedar lista encontrando al entrar en su habitación del hotel. El vestido blanco, las medias, ropa interior y el fino ramo de novia que descansaba en una cómoda cerca al lecho.

**Te odio, porque creo oír tu voz en todas partes**

**Porque siento que yo merezco amarte**

**Porque nada me falto por entregarte**

**Y aunque tu me has olvidado no te dejo de pensar**

Suspiró, su prisión… esa seria el matrimonio con Leed Clow pero ya lo sabía y lo aceptó con unas condiciones, cuando lo conoció no era mas que su asistente nueva. Acabando de estudiar la carrera de asistente administrativo cuando por arte de magia conoció al imponente empresario Leed Clow Reed mientras se encontraba en una entrevista de colocación, él la observó detenidamente por unos minutos que a ella le resultaron eternos.

Después de ese encuentro supuso que nunca más lo volvería a ver, pero se equivoco puesto que entro a trabajar a su empresa y poco tiempo después y sin darse cuenta aquel mismo hombre le estaba proponiendo algo que cambiaria su vida para siempre…

Sabía que era un oportunidad de oro para ella y para su hermano, sin embrago implicaba muchas cosas, jamás se consumaría el matrimonio debido a que esa era una de las condiciones que ella misma había impuesto en caso de que aceptara, manteniéndolo en secreto entre los dos, y así ella se libraría de cumplir con los deberes conyugales y por lo tanto no habría existencia de hijos dentro del "acuerdo".

Touya lo valía, su rehabilitación así como los cuidados que conllevaban eran costosos y era lo menos que podía hacer por su hermano. Desde aquel fatídico día, sakura se propuso no darse por vencida y luchar por salir adelante junto con su hermano. Tratando de enterrar su pasado y construir uno nuevo sobre del mismo. Para ya no volver atrás…

Con la mirada fija en el espejo y observando el reflejo de aquel vestido de novia en su cuerpo, llego el momento de cumplir su palabra aunque se estuviera muriendo de dolor por dentro.

El coche llegó mientras que sentía que sus piernas no tenían fuerzas para sostenerle, el ramo lo sentía como su fueran las esposas de aquella prisión que tendría a partir de ese momento, pero ya nada importaba más que seguir adelante con lo que ya se había propuesto.

En el camino no iba mirando hacia delante, observaba la ventanilla recordando a Shaoran; ¿Dónde estaría?, ¿Habrá descubierto que era una mentira todo lo que le dijo?

¡Quien sabe! Esperando que al menos él pudiera ser libre y encontrar a una mujer que pudiera corresponderle como se lo merecía.

**Cuanto TE ODIO!!!**

**Porque extraño tu aliento aquí a mi lado**

**Porque al irte contigo te has llevado**

**Todo aquello que me era más preciado**

**Hoy te odio por amarte por que te extraño**

**Y jamás podré olvidarte…**

**Te quiero, aunque yo se que no te importa lo que siento**

**Aunque tu digas que dejarme fue un acierto**

**No puedo esconderlo te sigo queriendo**

La limusina se detuvo. Ya estaba enfrente de la iglesia y eso hizo que su interior se revolviera. Era el momento…

Descendiendo del auto a paso lento, sakura fue acompañada ene. Trayecto por uno de los amigos de Leed hasta el altar mientras tenía la vista en el altar, específicamente en aquel cristo crucificado que podía observar más de cerca cada vez que avanzaba un paso más. Las personas que estaban ahí era desconocidos para ella, algunos amables, otros engreídos que la miraban como si fuera a condenarse de por vida a una existencia miserable; _he aquí la ironía…. Así era para ella_ sentía su corazón latir furiosamente, no por la emoción del momento claro esta , más bien por el evento que cambiaria su vida; a partir de ese momento Sakura Kinomoto dejaría de existir para convertirse en Sakura Reed.

-Señorita Amamiya acepta por esposo al señor Reed en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo prospero y en lo adverso hasta que la muerte los separé…- había pronunciado el padre mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Su cuerpo se tensó mientras observaba el ramo de novia y sentía como su lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos verdes para decir lentamente;

-Acepto.

-Señor Reed acepta por esposa a la señorita Amamiya, para amarla y respetarla todos los días de su vida.-dijo el padre mientras Clow respondía; - Acepto.

Si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora o callé para siempre…-Sakura retuvo el aliento mientras Clow tomaba su mano gentilmente. – Que lo que dios ha unido no lo separé el hombre.

**Te odio, porque creo oír tu voz en todas partes**

**Porque siento que yo merezco amarte**

**Porque nada me falto por entregarte**

**Y aunque tu me has olvidado no te dejo de pensar**

**Cuanto TE ODIO!!!**

**Porque extraño tu aliento aquí a mi lado**

**Porque al irte contigo te has llevado**

**Todo aquello que me era más preciado**

**Hoy te odio por amarte por que te extraño**

**Y jamás podré olvidarte…**

Unos pasos se escucharon a lo lejos de la capilla mientras sentía el palpitar de su corazón. Se dieron la vuelta ante todos los presentes mientras estos aplaudan, caminando a paso moderado, entre risas, comentarios y felicitaciones y abrazos de todos los asistentes…. Estaba hecho "había firmado contrato con el diablo".

********************************

Shaoran estaba rememorando aquellos hermosos días al lado de Sakura, mientras se encontraba en su casa, estaba francamente agotado y feliz deseando que pronto avanzara el tiempo para poder tenerla otra vez entre sus brazos, ella era suya y de nadie más y muy pronto se convertiría en su esposa.

-Señor es mejor que se de prisa, el señor Reed se casa hoy y pienso que debería de ir a felicitarle.-dijo Wei mientras Shaoran bajaba de su nube hacía la realidad.

-Si Wei lo se, pero no quisiera ir. Lo único que tengo en común con ese hombre es la venganza y el odio por lo que hizo.

-Pero joven Shaoran es hora de olvidar y perdonar los errores del pasado, estoy seguro que su padre lo hubiera hecho.

-No hay excusa para poder perdonar lo que le hizo a mi familia Wei. Tendrá que pagar el sufrimiento de mi padre y su ruina tal como él la causo.-

Retirándose de la mesa, Shaoran solo pensaba que con el apoyo de su esposa destruiría a Clow en poco tiempo y al fin podría formar una familia.

Después de algunos momentos para alistarse, abordo el coche que lo llevaría rumbo a la iglesia donde se llevaría a cabo el enlace de su padrastro llegando a los pocos momentos que empezaba la ceremonia cuando todo se detuvo.

La mujer avanzaba a paso lento mientras miraba hacia delante, acompañada de un hombre del brazo en lo que quedaba hacia el altar, sintió que le faltaba el aire al observar el rostro de la novia del su padrastro ¡Era imposible! ¡No podía ser ella verdad, tenía que ser una broma! No podía ser la aquella chica que él mismo convirtió en mujer aquella misma noche la que caminara rumbo al altar para convertirse en la esposa de el hombre que más odiaba el en mundo. Comenzaba a darle vueltas todo mientras luchaba por no caerse de espaldas ante lo que sus ojos observaban.

_XD: ¿Alguien quiere ayudarle a respirar? Porque yo estoy a punto del desmayo._

Observando su rostro y su figura cubierta a través de aquel vestido blanco, sintió ganas de morir mientras todos sus sueños se desmoronaban ante sus ojos, mientras los recuerdos pasaban ante su mente como una película y aún no podía creerlo.

Fue entonces cuando el padre pronuncio las siguientes palabras; Si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora o callé para siempre…

Estuvo tentado a contestar he iba a hacerlo para poder llevarse de ese lugar a la novia cuando miro hacia ellos, notando aquel roce de sus manos y sus miradas. Fue entonces cuando todo se vino a bajo para él, cambiando el amor que sentía por ella en un profundo odio y sed de venganza.

**Cuanto TE ODIO!!!**

**Porque extraño tu aliento aquí a mi lado**

**Porque al irte contigo te has llevado**

**Todo aquello que me era más preciado**

**Hoy te odio por amarte por que te extraño**

**Y jamás podré olvidarte…**

Sus pasos resonaron mientras salía de la iglesia sintiendo como todo su interior se moría lentamente, empezando por su corazón.

A los pocos minutos la vio del brazo de aquel hombre y tuvo ganas de matarlos a los dos en es mismo momento pero se contuvo. No arruinaría su vida por cometer un crimen así. No el quería verlos sufrir y la forma más practica de hacerlo es la táctica de la venganza. ¡Que más daba! , ya no podía perder algo más que su corazón.

Avanzando hacia ellos decidió tragarse su furia y su odio para poder seguir adelante porque juró que los mataba con sus propias manos si no se controlaba y mientras caminaba y fue entonces que ella lo reconoció y podo ver la angustia reflejada en sus ojos verdes. Aquellos ojos que lo habían engatusado.

Al principio todo era normal. Clow presentó a su "nueva adquisición" como su más grande compra mientras que él se moría por romperle la cara al tipo y también estrangular a esa "zorra seductora" lanzando palabras venenosas y cosas entredichas estaba seguro de haber sembrado en su padrastro. Alejándose de ahí con la ayuda de uno de los chicos de su padrastro Shaoran estaba que podría reventar su rabia en cualquier momento jurando que se vengaría de los dos aunque tuviera que morir en el intento, ella suplicaría piedad ante sus pies y el seria el despiadado.

Mientras tanto para ella todo se había derrumbado, sabía que cometió un error pero ¿Quién podía culparla? ¿Quién podía tener el derecho de reclamarle sus acciones? Solo una persona y esa misma se había marchado furiosa, jurando venganza y poca clemencia cuando fuera el turno de jugarse propias cartas.

Clow no era idiota y no se había tragado la historia de "casualidad de encuentro " entre ella y su hijastro pero no la obligo a nada. Al menos a decir que había pasado la semana entera con él y después haber hecho el amor unas horas antes de su matrimonio. Clow sabía que algo pasó entre ellos un poco antes de su enlace y dada la imaginación y malicia del hombre, él mismo ya tenía sus conclusiones.

**Te odio, porque creo oír tu voz en todas partes**

**Porque siento que yo merezco amarte**

**Porque nada me falto por entregarte**

**Y aunque tu me has olvidado no te dejo de pensar**

Llegando a casa, Shaoran se encerró En su estudio dando flamante portazo que retumbo en todo el lugar. Wei y todos los sirvientes no se atrevían a cruzarse en su camino ante aquel instinto asesino del hombre.

_XD Simple instinto de supervivencia creo yo ¿no creen?_

Tenía que idear la forma de hundir a Clow pero cual. ¿Cuál era la manera de hundirlo y tener a sakura en recompensa? ¿Cual?, tenía en las manos como desmoronar Clow Fashions pero no era el momento, tenía que planearlo todo con calma y antes sacarse el amor que sentía todavía por Sakura.

Tenía que idear la formula para poder sacar del partido a Clow y entrar él el la vida de Sakura y no solo eso, mantenerla en el lugar que ahora sabía que tenía. Antes cuando lo tenía engañado quería que fuera su esposa, su amiga, su compañera, amante y por sus puesto la madre de sus hijos pero ahora todo había cambiado. Ahora no la quería más que para calentar su cama por las noches o cualquier lugar donde sus cuerpos se encontraran.

_Xd ¡hay maldito hijo de tu mala vida! ¿Por qué todos los hombres piensan en eso?_

Días después, Sakura realizó un viaje a Tomoeda rápido para poder ir a visitar a Touya que en ese momento se encontraba en su rehabilitación y próximo a realizar el más importante de todos los pasos que había dado desde hace mucho tiempo…. El matrimonio.

Sakura asistía a la boda y rehabilitación de su hermano junto con la que alguna vez considero su amiga y hermana; Tomoyo Daidoujji. Era un evento al que no podía dejar de asistir y aprovechando que Clow se encontraba de viaje de negocios por Rusia el tenía la libertad de poder vivir su vida lejos de lo que ella aún consideraba su prisión a pesar de las palabras de su marido.

Todo había sido hermoso, a pesar de que la ceremonia fue muy sencilla, en donde su hermano y su mejor amiga compartían votos de amor y fidelidad mientras unían sus vidas, cosa que no paso en su boda hace ya algo de tiempo y aunque no quería admitirlo aún pensaba en Shaoran, aún podía sentir su piel en la de ella y rogaba por las noches su contacto, su olor y su posesión.

_XD Ahem! __ Creo que esta niña es una picara jajajajajajaajajajajajajajajaja_

¡Dios era una mujer casada! ¡Tenia que dejar de pensar en el cada vez que se iba a la cama!, había tratado de soportar cuando lo veía en las portadas de revistas y periódicos acompañado de diferentes mujeres, tenía que reprimir sus celos y su rabia si sabía lo que le convenía para ella y su familia pero de tan solo pensar que otra mujer pudiera disfrutar de los placeres que él le proporcionaba a una mujer en su alcoba la volvía loca.

La ironía del destino le mostraba que todo aquello cual alguna vez soñó y que podía ver ante sus ojos en otras personas no sería en su vida nunca. Una boda con todos los que la estimaban, el hombre más guapo del mundo y amor entre los dos y claro la vida resuelta. Pero eso solo era un sueño y nada más ¡Ja! ¡Un hermoso sueño!

Acabada la ceremonia. Sakura no soportaba más su corazón y el nudo de la garganta que tenía, sentía ganas de llorar amargamente durante horas para poder así secar sus ojos y sacar de su corazón aquel dolor que la consumía por dentro. Salió despidiéndose apresuradamente de todos y Touya la comprendió. Solo él y su esposa conocían aquel dolor que embargaba el alma de ella pero no sabían el motivo.

Touya lo único que sabía que e había casado por ellos y que en su matrimonio no encontraba amor y felicidad.

-¿Crees que se encuentre bien?- le había susurrado Tomoyo a su esposo mientras contemplaban como Sakura se perdía entre la multitud para subir a su auto y conducir.

-No lo se linda, pero creo que si mi hermana encontró el amor ha sido demasiado tarde para ella.

-aún hay esperanza mientras el amor siga con vida.- había dicho Tomoyo mientras sostenía la mano de su marido al mismo tiempo que él la besaba.

-Sí aún hay esperanza….-dijo mientras sakura contenía las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos tratando de obstaculizar sus ojos.

Ese era su infierno… estar con alguien que no amaba y haber dejado ir al único que había amado en su vida.

Para él las cosas no eran diferentes, durante todo ese tiempo había tratado de borrar de su memoria los beso y el cuerpo de Sakura pero todo había sido un fracaso tras otro. Todas las mujeres que compartieron su lecho alguna vez le demostraban que solo su cuerpo lo tenía cautivado.

Una noche de copas, él se había derrumbado al alucinar a Sakura entre una de las artistas que cantaba en aquel hotel al que sabrá dios como pudo parar él ahí.

¿Por qué estas aquí amigo? Pareces un pájaro perdido de sus nido-murmuró ella a su oído causando que se estremeciera no de placer si no de dolor.

-estoy aquí por una mujer.¿Responde a eso tu entupida pregunta?- respondió Shaoran con tono cortante.

-Si creo que sí, el amor es muy fuerte y a la vez muy peligroso cuando no es correspondido.-sonrió con picardía mientras él la miraba molesto.

-¡Yo no la amo! ¡Solo es un capricho para mí nada más!- soltó él más para sí mismo que para los de su alrededor.

**Porque al irte contigo te has llevado**

**Todo aquello que me era más preciado**

**Hoy te odio por amarte por que te extraño**

**Y jamás podré olvidarte…**

-Por supuesto que si querido y sabes una cosa, ese amor no desaparecerá hasta que puedas tenerla para ti sin que nadie esté en el camino.-dijo mientras Shaoran analizaba sus palabras. ¡Era cierto! Solamente cuando la tuviera para sí podría quitarse ese absurdo sentimiento.

Podría sacar a Sakura Reed de su mente y su corazón para siempre y así dar paso a su venganza….

_CONTINUARA__…._

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

_Hummmmm no tengo nada más que decir que este capitulo responde algunas dudas que de seguro todos tenían acerca de lo que pudo haber pasado en esos 5 años y aunque es poco (si yo lo se muy pero muy poco) aun mi cerebro no responde como debiera, además que pienso que las cosas entre más misterio tengan mas atraen ¿no están deacuerdo conmigo? Bueno ahora los agradecimientos a: _

_Naomi in black. Sakura ssn. Sarita Li. __Haruno Sami. Majo Cullen. Lita Wellington. Juanis. Ifanyka. __Penny asakurali. nanita 09. j. Sakuraplatina. X tina Odss, cerezo oscuro. Jorge vargas, y todas las personas que me hacen el favor de leer mis historias. Muchas gracias a todos y nos vemos pronto en el capitulo numero 6. chao chao les mando un gran beso desde mexico!!!!_


	6. MUNDO DE RECUERDOS

_**Declaimer: Historia creada por Melanie Milburne adaptada para los personajes de clamp (card captor sakura) en fin nada es mió solamente lo tomo prestado para darles una historia fresca y muy divertida.**_

_**XD: Sakuralnl999 no puede creer lo que ve en su ordenador… respuesta inmediata!!!! Muchas gracias a todos por su consideración y sus líneas de apoyo…. Mil gracias!!!!**_

**CAPITULO SEIS… NOCHE DE RECUERDOS.**

Era una casa asombrosamente bella. Estaba decorada en delicados tonos crema, marrón y blanco que hacían destacar la negra balaustrada de hierro forjado de la majestuosa escalera que conducía al piso superior. El suelo de mármol del elegante vestíbulo terminaba en una mullida alfombra de color caramelo que abarcaba el recibidor. Allí amplias ventanas ofrecían maravillosas vistas de los exuberantes jardines exteriores.

_**XD Wow! Yo también me quede de a 6 ante la descripción que estoy haciendo.**_

Era una casa construida para el entretenimiento y el placer. Cada habitación estaba diseñada para acoger a muchas personas con el máximo confort.

El mobiliario, así como las obras de arte que colgaban de las paredes, hablaban de ilimitada riqueza y gusto exquisito. No se parecía en nada al diseño ostentoso que Clow había impuesto en su casa de Hokaido , y por supuesto, tampoco se parecía a los diferentes lugares en donde había estado sakura la mayor parte de su niñez.

-Me he tomado la libertad de pedir que recogieran tus pertenencias en tu anterior residencia- la profunda voz de Shaoran rompió el silencio-. Las traerán mañana. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es empaquetar tus objetos personales y ellos harán el resto.

-¿No te estás apresurando?-preguntó Sakura, volviéndose para mirarle-. Sólo hace una semana que enviudé y ahora se supone que soy tu amante. ¿Qué pensará la gente?

-No me importa lo que piense la gente –dijo Shaoran encogiendo los hombros. es algo entre tú y yo. No hay nada de que la prensa hará sus especulaciones. Ya pensaré algo para decírselo a los demás.

-¿Qué tal si les decimos la verdad? Que me haces chantaje por venganza.

-Será mejor para ti que no reveles el verdadero motivo que se esconde tras nuestras relación-le advirtió con ojos centellantes-. Por tu propio bien y por el mío.

-No voy a simular que estoy enamorad de ti- dijo Sakura con resentimiento.

-Eso sería mucho pedir. ¿No es así Sakura? Aunque debo recordar que lo hiciste muy bien en el pasado.

-. Nunca dejaras de insistir en ello ¿verdad?-preguntó Sakura, los ojos brillantes de ira-. Tu estúpido orgullo masculino quedo maltrecho, y ahora, cinco años después, todavía sigues con lo mismo.

Shaoran se acercó a la joven y tomó su barbilla entre los dedos, los ojos llenos de odio.

-El día que te casaste con mi padrastro te advertí que un día implorarías mi piedad. No me tientes, a menos que quieras hacerlo el mismo día en que lo has enterrado-dijo Shaoran salvajemente.

_**XD ¡Hay madre santa, Shaoran enojado es de miedo, lo que le espera a la pobre de sakura! **_

Sakura tragó en seco el miedo y su corazón se detuvo un instante.

-Déjame marchar- le pidió con voz trémula.

Los dedos de aquel hombre le apretaron la barbilla un momento. Shaoran la quemó con su ardiente mirada durante unos segundos interminables antes de solarla. Se alejó entonces, y Sakura creyó desfallecer. Todavía sentía el hormigueo allí donde los dedos de Shaoran la habían tocado.

-Enviaré un coche a recogerte y mañana a las diez. La casa donde has vivido hasta ahora será redecorada y puesta en venta.

-Estás eliminando toda huella de él. ¿Verdad?- le espetó Sakura amargamente-. ¿No es demasiado melodramático, hasta para alguien como tú?

- Tendrás que aprender a frenar esa lengua tuya, Sakura. Puede que hayas dominado a mi padrastro, pero conmigo no tendrás tanto éxito. Espero que seas educada y encantadora todo el tiempo, especialmente cuando tengamos huéspedes. Tengo clientes importantes, inversores corporativos que esperan que seas una perfecta anfitriona.

-¿Así que quieres que cocine para ti?

Mi padrastro me informó de tus muchas habilidades, tanto dentro como fuera de la cocina- le dijo mirándola de arriba abajo-. Estoy seguro de que serás capaz de afrontar el reto de preparar algo de vez en cuando.

-Estoy sorprendida de que no hayas vuelto a hablar del pasado. ¿Cómo sabes que Clow no te mintió sobre mis habilidades?

-Mi padrastro fue un mentiroso empedernido y un tramposo, pero no tenía por qué mentir sobre su relación contigo. No ocultó que le proporcionabas placer físico a pesar de la diferencia de edad.

Sakura se horrorizó al darse cuenta de lo que quería decir. ¿Era posible que Clow hubiera llevado las cosas a tal extremo en un último intento de mantener intacto su orgullo masculino?

_XD Las burradas que pueden cometer los hombres…. Simplemente_.

-Te dejaré unos minutos para que explores la casa y te familiarices con ella- dijo Shaoran-. Puedes escoger la habitación que desees, pero sería preferible que estuviera muy lejos de la mía.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sakura con una mirad burlona-. ¿Acaso tienes miedo de faltar a tu promesa?

-No-respondió Shaoran, con gesto impasible. Porque, si lo recuerdas bien, no he hecho ninguna promesa de esa clase.

Sakura se ruborizó

-¿Seguro que no esperas que duerma contigo' dijiste que iba a ser tu amante florero.

-Y eso es lo que serás a menos que alguno de los dos cambie de opinión- respondió Shaoran con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

Sakura le dio la espalda, simulando sentir un gran interés en la vista del jardín que se apreciaba desde la ventana. Sentimientos confusos bullían en su cabeza. Él tenía el control de todo.

-Ti… Tienes un hermoso jardín- dijo Sakura para llenar el vacío de aquel insoportable silencio.

-Puedes disfrutar de él cuando quieras. No pretendo esclavizarte todo el tiempo.

Sakura se volvió con una expresión cínica en su semblante.

-¿Así que no estaré encadenada a la casa?

-No completamente. Puedes ir y venir a tu antojo, pero hay algunas reglas.

-¿Cuáles son? – preguntó Sakura, y se cruzó de brazos.

-Ningún hombre.

-Por favor, aún me queda algo de decencia. Por si lo has olvidado, acabo de enterrar a mi marido- dijo con una mueca en los labios.

-Magnífico, porque no tolerare que traigas a ninguno de tus amantes.

-¿Algo más?- preguntó Sakura, irguiéndose y mirándolo con odio.

_XD Pero que se ha creído semejante bárbaro, falta de cerebro, engreído y… bueno dejamos los insultos para después._

-Sí- dijo Shaoran-. Espero que seas educada todo el tiempo con la joven que te sustituirá como imagen de Clow Fashions: Meilling Caravello. Vendrá aquí en alguna ocasión. Trataré de reducir esas visitas al mínimo, pero cuando venga espero que la trates igual que a cualquier otro invitado.

Sakura sintió una inmensa rabia. Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir; podía sentirlo en sus huesos. Sin duda esa tal Caravello se había acostado con él para conseguir lo que quería y acabaría paseándose por la casa con descaro.

_XD Amigas mías la aparición de Meilling en esta trama será trascendental en la historia… huuuummmmm no tanto pero sí._

-Eso no será un problema-dijo, rechinando los dientes-. Estoy segura que nos llevaremos muy bien.

-Es todo por ahora- dijo Shaoran, y se volvió hacia unos papeles que había tomado de la mesa de la entrada-. Estaré en mi estudio cuando hayas terminado de de inspeccionar la casa.

-¿Y después?

-Después cenaremos juntos- respondió, dejando lo papeles a un lado.

-¿Cenaremos?

-No te preocupes- sonrió con ironía al escuchar su ansiosa pregunta-. No espero que cocines esta noche. Saldremos a cenar fuera.

-Gracias por ser tan considerado- dijo Sakura con sarcasmo-. Pero preferiría irme directamente a casa.

-Tú ya no tienes casa, y si yo digo que saldremos a cenar esta noche, eso es lo que haremos. ¿Entiendes?- exclamó, clavándole la mirada.

Sakura sintió que estaba delante de un extraño. Aquel amante tierno había desaparecido, y en su lugar había un hombre duro y frío, decidido a llevar a cabo su venganza meticulosa.

Odiaba tener que doblegarse a su autoridad, pero no podía decirle las razones por las que se había casado con su padrastro. Si confesaba ser la hija de un hombre que había cometido el más atroz de los pecados, la noticia podría estar en los periódicos en cuestión de horas. Shaoran buscaba venganza y…

¿Qué mejor venganza que desprestigiarla ante todos?

-Parece que no tengo elección. Ahora tú eres mi jefe- dijo Sakura, y respiro con fuerza.

-Soy tu jefe en todo el sentido de la palabra. No obedecerás a nadie más que a mí hasta que yo estime que tu deuda esta saldada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas que durará esta farsa relación nuestra?

-Tanto como yo diga. Teniendo en cuenta lo que sucedió entre nosotros la última vez que nos vimos, creo que me debes ese privilegio. ¿No?

-En mi opinión, no te debo nada. O no debería, si no te hubieras aprovechado de la enfermedad de Clow de la forma que lo has hecho.

-No me hables de ese hombre- exclamó furioso-. Mañana, cuando hayamos comenzado a vivir juntos, te prohíbo que pronuncies su nombre cuando estés conmigo. ¿Entendido?

-Podrás impedirme decir su nombre, pero no podrás impedir que piense en él- dijo Sakura, sosteniéndole la mirada valerosamente.

Sus palabras lo hicieron enfurecer más de lo esperado. Un relámpago de furia brilló una y otra vez en sus ojos ámbar.

Ella se había equivocado. Aquel hombre tierno y generoso no había vuelto a ser el mismo tras su rechazo.

Shaoran volvió a situarse frente a la joven y le agarró la barbilla.

-Entonces tendré que encontrar la forma de hacer que no pienses en él. ¿No es así, Sakura?

Sakura miró sus labios. La amarga mueca de aquellos labios la hizo temblar por dentro. Si la hubiera besado, habría descubierto lo vulnerable que era en ese momento. Shaoran recorrió el labio inferior de la joven con el pulgar y ella contuvo el aliento,, anhelando el tacto de su boca. Pero él se apartó bruscamente, sin más.

_XD ¡malvado como la tortura y a nosotros en el camino!_

-Estaré en mi estudio si me necesitas. Tao –tse nos recogerá dentro de media hora.

Sakura lo vio abandonar la habitación y cayó presa de una profunda desilusión.

Después de echar una rápida mirada a la casa, Sakura escogió el dormitorio más pequeño, que estaba a cinco puertas del que debía ser de Shaoran.

La joven asomó la cabeza y al ver a norme cama se retiró de inmediato, suponiendo que aquellos eran sus aposentos. En el aire flotaba el aroma varonil de su aftershave de limón y sándalo, aquel que llevaba impregnado en su propia piel el día de su boda con Leed Clow.

Cerró la puerta y siguió adelante, decidida a no sucumbir al embrujo del pasado. No quería recordar el cuerpo de Shaoran sobre el suyo propio. No quería recordar cómo la había besado palmo a palmo, llevándola al paraíso.

Meses después, con el corazón hecho pedazos, había roto a llorar en la soledad de su habitación, al darse cuenta de lo que había perdido.

_XD Placer y dolor, así como existen el amor y el desamor, ¡Que caray así es la vida!_

Shaoran miro sin ver los documentos que tenía delante. Esos papeles representaban meses de duro trabajo, pero le faltaba algo. Lo único que deseaba realmente le había sido arrebatado. Aquella mujer era una cazafortunas. ¿Por qué se había casado con Leed Clow después de pasar una noche extraordinaria a su lado?

Estaba claro que ella había calculado con frialdad los posibles beneficios, y en aquel momento Clow podría darle mucho más.

Apretó los puños con rabia sobre el escritorio. Sakura pagaría por ello. Pagaría por cada momento que había pasado junto a Leed Clow. De eso estaba seguro.

Sakura se sentó en silencio a lado de Shaoran. Él chofer los condujo a la ciudad y el corazón de la joven comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando se vio a donde se dirigían. El hotel donde habían compartido momentos inolvidables apareció ante sus ojos. Durante su matrimonio con Clow no había sido capaz de volver allí. Había estado cerca una o dos veces, pero no había podido traspasar la puerta de la entrada.

-No voy a salir de aquí-dijo al pararse el coche y apretó el bolso contra su pecho.

-O sales del coche por tu propia voluntad o te llevo yo mismo- dijo Shaoran en un tono frío como el acero-. Tú eliges.

-Lo haces a propósito. ¿No?- dijo Sakura, fulminándolo con la mirada-. Todo esto es parte de tu estúpido plan de venganza.

-Por esta noche somos dos personas que cenan juntas. No hay nada más.

-Contigo siempre hay un plan- agregó Sakura frunciendo el ceño con furia-. Hay miles de restaurantes en Tokio. ¿Por qué tiene que ser en éste precisamente?

-Es un restaurante agradable y la vista de la ciudad de magnífica.

Me has traído aquí para echar sal a la herida. Sabías que me afectaría.

-No veo por qué te puede afectar, Sakura. Después de todo no se trata de que yo me haya casado con otra al día siguiente de que cenáramos aquí. Fuiste tú la que lo hizo. ¿Recuerdas?

Sakura debía haber fingido indiferencia y serenidad, en lugar de mostrarse emocionalmente frágil, pero eso era imposible estando a lado de Shaoran. Nunca había dejado de amarle….

_XD ¿y quien la culpa? Yo no todas amamos a este bombón a pesar de lo malo que sea._

El hombre uniformado le abrió la puerta del coche. Sakura lanzó un suspiro y salió del automóvil. Shaoran la agarró del codo y ella se dejó llevar de mala gana. El hotel había sido reformado, pero los recuerdos seguían allí. Acudían a su mente desde cada rincón del vestíbulo y del bar.

En otra época se había sentado en aquel tranquilo rincón junto a las ventanas para escucharle hablar del futuro. Había reído con sus bromas, y le había acariciado la mano, compartiendo cócteles y soñando con una vida maravillosa.

-Pensé que podríamos tomar algo en el bar antes de la cena, por los viejos tiempos.-su voz varonil interrumpió la ensoñación de Sakura.

Sakura sabía que era inútil negarse, así que echó a andar hacia los cómodos sofás que estaban junto al blanco piano de cola. Se sentó y miró la carta de bebidas, pero no fue capaz de leer ni una sola palabra. Las lágrimas se lo impedían.

Shaoran se sentó frente a ella y frunció el ceño al ver la emoción de su rostro.

-¿Lágrimas de cocodrilo…?

Sakura puso la carta de bebidas sobre la mesa y buscó algo dentro del bolso con manos temblorosas. Sacó un arrugado pañuelo de papel y se seco los ojos.

-Estas disgustada.

-Pareces sorprendido-dijo Sakura con una mirada irónica.

-Ha sido un día duro para ti.

-No trates de ser amable conmigo, Shaoran. No te sienta bien- dijo Sakura amargamente.

-Si no soy amable es por tu culpa-dijo él con tono cortante-. Lo que me hiciste es imperdonable, así que no te quejes si no te trato como hacía antes. Ahora ya no soy tan ingenuo y estúpido.

-Nos conocimos en el momento equivocado-dijo Sakura, la mirada baja ante el cáustico desprecio de Shaoran.

-No estoy deacuerdo. Nos conocimos exactamente en el momento adecuado. Las mujeres pueden llegar lejos para obtener lo que quieren. Tú me rechazaste y et casaste con un hombre que te doblaba la edad para hacerte de una fortuna, fortuna que tengo el placer de recordarte que ya no posees.

Las manos de Sakura sujetaron con fuerza el bolso que reposaba en su regazo.

-No debiste haberle destruido-le dijo-. No debiste humillarle después de lo mucho que sufrió.

-¿Me estás diciendo lo que debía haber hecho o no?- le preguntó Shaoran.

-Sí- dijo Sakura levantando la barbilla. Destellos de rebeldía brillaban en sus ojos-. Podrías haberle comprado el negocio a un precio reducido en lugar de restregárselo por la cara como lo hiciste.

-No hice más de lo que él había hecho a mi padre-dijo Shaoran.

-¿Qué bien te hizo perseguirle? ¿Dónde esta la victoria en destruir a un hombre que se estaba muriendo?

-Era un asunto de honor-dijo él, apretando los dientes.

-Qué pena que tu modus operandi no fuera siempre tan honorable- exclamó Sakura.

-Hablas de Clow como si realmente te importara-dijo Shaoran con una mueca en los labios.

-Sí…- Sakura se mordió le labio inferior por un momento-. Sí me importaba.

-Pero te casaste con él por dinero. ¿No?

Se hizo un tenso silencio. La pregunta retumbó en los oídos de sakura.- Me casé con él porque tenía que hacerlo- dijo después de una larga pausa.

-¿Tenías que hacerlo?- preguntó Shaoran frunciendo el ceño e inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante-. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Sakura se quedó desconcertada.

-Hum… Yo…-dijo la joven.

-¿Te obligó?

Habría sido fácil decirle la verdad…

Durante el tiempo que estuvo cuidando de Touya descubrió que su niñez había sido muy parecida a la de ella. En sus últimos días de vida le habló de la culpa y la soledad que sentía, y Sakura llegó a entenderle como nunca antes lo había hecho. Nunca traicionaría esa confianza que había surgido entre ellos. A Clow lo habían herido, pero era un hombre bueno.

-No- dijo ella después de una breve pausa-. No. Leed no me obligó.

-¿Entonces te casaste con él porque quisiste hacerlo?

-Sí-respondió Sakura, sosteniendo la mirada de Shaoran-. Me casé con él porque era lo que quería hacer en ese momento.

-Pero no lo amabas, o por lo menos no lo amabas entonces- le dijo, mirándola con determinación. Sakura dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro.

-No…

Otro intenso silencio se hizo entre los dos.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a casarte la noche que nos conocimos?

La joven no pudo sostener su penetrante mirada y bajó la vista.

-No estoy segura… Pensé hacerlo varias veces, pero quería olvidar y ser otra persona esa noche, Shaoran. O por lo menos no ser realmente yo.

¿Quién eres tú realmente?- preguntó Shaoran.

¿Cómo podría decirle quien era? ¿Qué pensaría al saber que cuando era niña había tenido que mendigar para poder sacar adelante a ella y a su hermano después de la muerte de su madre? ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado al enterarse que había pasado muchas noches en vela por el miedo a encontrarse con su padre y que por consecuencia abusara de ella al verla sin nadie que pudiera defenderle?

¿Y como podría decirle que su hermano estaba limitado a pasar sus días en una silla de ruedas al menos que se operará de inmediato de la cadera por culpa de su padre aquel mismo día que se marcho de sus vidas?

Sakura miró a lo lejos sin responder.

¿Quién es la mujer que se sienta ahora enfrente de mí?-preguntó Shaoran-. ¿Es la cazafortunas o la chica de corazón de oro?

-¿Y que pasa si soy ambas?-preguntó Sakura, con una sombra de tristeza en su mirada-. ¿Y qué si soy la una y la otra?

El camarero apareció en ese momento y Shaoran aprovechó la interrupción para reflexionar sobre la respuesta de Sakura. Ella era una persona complicada. Estaba rodeada de muchas capas y corazas que apenas había advertido aquella primera semana de embriagadora pasión. Pero las cosas habían cambiado y estaba determinado a abrirlas todas.

Había esperado mucho para vengarse. No había pensado en nada más durante aquellos cinco largos años. Su primer objetivo siempre había sido ajustar cuantas con Sakura.

Shaoran había sido implacable en su lucha por la riqueza y el poder. La rabia contra su padrastro había quedado en segundo plano ante su venganza en el amor.

Sakura Reed era famosa por su frialdad y serenidad. Su apariencia de dama de hielo tan sólo era el reflejo de un corazón de piedra que se escondía dentro de un cuerpo cálido y tentador.

Pero él no iba a permitir que lo engatusara de nuevo. Esa vez la tendría donde siempre había deseado que estuviera…

_En su cama…._

_CONTINUARA…… _

_Notas de la autora: _

_No tengo más que objetar, tan solo que al fin las cosas comienzan a tomar su camino y de que forma chicos y chicas. Al fin el apuesto Shaoran ha limitado sus propias reglas y comenzado su juego con sakura en medio y… aceptémoslo a todas nos gustaría decirle unas cuantas cositas a ese niño engreído pero es tiempo de aguantar las ganas de matarle y porque no de arrojarse a sus pies cunado puede ser encantador y devastadoramente apasionado. ¡Hay dios mió tan solo imaginar me produce miedo y ansiedad! Ahem! Y bien este es el inicio de lo inevitable, niñas y niños prepárense porque hay muchas mas cosas por ver aun en esta historia. Y no me detendré hasta tener muchos reviews de parte de todos muajajjajajajajaja y claro hoy no hubo canción porque realmente estoy más que muerta pero a la próxima los recompenso OK_

_Bueno y ahora los agradecimientos a todos ustedes:_

_XTINAODSS:_

_Nada me da más gusto que conocer a personas de diferentes y que más de la made patria como aún es considerada España para México ya que aparte de la esclavitud que nos dio con los conquistadores , no dio otras cosas aún más agradables pero en fin muchas gracias por leer mi fic. Muchas gracias tía os lo agradezco infinitamente, sigue conmigo en esta historia._

_PeNnY AsAkUrA Li: _

_No tengo palabras para decirte lo mucho que agradezco que elijas mi historia y que disfrutes de ella, además de seguir cada uno de los capítulos, esta historia al parecer es conocida como una novela romántica llena de pasión que estoy segura que de te atrapará en la trama deseosa de conocer acerca de ella un poco más. Espero que sigas muy pendiente de la trama así como conozcas también a mis otras tres creaciones que podrás encontrar en mi portal de fanfiction, muchas gracias y espero tus comentarios. Hasta pronto. Claro además de haber despejado tus dudas a cerca de la aparición de Touya en la trama. Muchas gracias por todo._

_Juanis:_

_Hola! Hace mucho que no sabía de ti pero me alegra saber que estas al pendiente de lo que realizo, espero que disfrutes de mis ocurrencias que se transmiten a través de mis letras. Sigue así chica que yo no me pienso ir a ninguna parte y estaré divirtiéndolos un buen rato todavía. Hasta pronto._

_Sakura SSN: _

_Temo decirte que no puedo revelar el secreto acerca de cuantos capítulos serán porque ni yo misma lo se; originalmente son 15 pero la adaptación da para mucho mas. Respeto que no quieras leer el capitulo 5 y tal vez cuando estés preparada para leer te animes a hacerlo ya que todos tenemos que afrontar cosas que no nos gustan pero aun así hay que conocerlas ya que no toco mucho el pasado; solamente lo que el mi opinión debió haber pasado en ese entonces. Tranquila amiga que no le haré sufrir tanto. Espero seguir con tu preferencia, hasta muy pronto. Y claro que habrá caminos cruzados y encadenando tu corazón. Desde luego_

_Ifanyka:_

_Muchas gracias por las porras que me hechas y es que la verdad esta semana se me ha pasado como agua; entre el trabajo y las actualizaciones y uno que otro asuntito personal mi vida se va a la velocidad del rayo, uff! Espero haber aclarado alguna que otra de tus dudas. Muchas gracias por seguir mis actualizaciones .nos vemos pronto_

_Naomi In black:_

_Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y la verdad aunque fue relativamente corto trate de explicar todo lo acontecido a detalle aunque dejara alguna que otra incógnita en el aire pero que puedo decir más que me gusta hacerlo. Le da más interés al asunto ¿No crees? Muchas gracias por tus palabras espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo y si no soy la culpable de todos tus sufrimientos. Lo se , hasta muy pronto._

_Nanita 09:_

_Espero que estés más tranquila y que al fin hayas liberado el drama un rato y bueno que puedo decir en mi defensa más que me alegra que me consideres privilegiada y creo que realmente lo soy ya que no me es fácil llevar mi vida fuera de la red y dentro de ella. A veces las cosas se complican bastante perro aun así sigo aquí para poder ofrecerles todo lo que sale de mi corazón y mi loquita mente, muchas gracias hermanita y hasta pronto!!_

_J. Sakuraplatina:_

_Amiga en cuanto a lo de Alaska huuuummmm la verdad es que no me gusta mucho el frío, mas si no puedes quitártelo cuando estas sola jejejejejejeje ¡Hay como quisiera ser sakura en algunos momentos! Pero bueno espero poder sobrevivir para terminar mis fic jajajajajajajaja hasta pronto._

_Majo Cullen:_

_Amiga mía no hago mas que esperar que actualices aunque claro yo también sigo en lo mió. Me alegra que te guste la historia. Hasta muy pronto y sigue adelante que ya me tienes en ascuas._

_Lita Wellington:_

_Amiga mía espero que te haya despejado un poco la duda que tenias acerca de nuestro querido Touya y bueno como dije anteriormente (no tendría el corazón para matarle) así que lo he dejado paralítico al menos por el momento, esperando encontrar una solución para restablecerle completamente de eso no te preocupes que lo haré, esperare tus comentarios._

_HaRuNo-SaMy: _

_Hola por primera vez! Espero que hayas disfrutado de todos los capítulos al igual que con este y bueno la historia original es el realidad una novela que me atrajo mucho cuando la vi en el supermarket y cuando empecé a ojearla me encanto y ya que tenia algo de dinero por ahí en esos instantes la compre y la leí ese mismo día. Lamentablemente no te puedo decir el titulo original puesto que lo diré al final de la misma dándole así un poco más de encanto y interés a la espera ¿No crees? Hasta pronto y que tengas un hermoso fin de semana!!!_

_YukiraB._

_Hola desde México!!!! Me alegra mucho saber que me consideras como una de tus autoras favoritas ( hay voy a llorar buuuuuuaaaaaaaa!!!!) me alegra que estés pendiente de unidos por la traición y espero que conozcas también mis demás historias, espero tus comentarios acerca de los capítulos y estaré pendiente de tu actualización OK. Hasta muy pronto!!! _

_Sarita LI:_

_Chica agradezco que guste mucho unidos por la traición y que mas por decir que arriba Colombia y México y todos los países que me honran con personas como ustedes!!! Muchas gracias y espero tus comentarios OK. Hasta pronto!!!_

_Y bueno agradecimientos rápidos a:_

_Cerezo oscuro. Tuty. Jorge vargas. Jhosalef erick. Y a todas las personas que me honran con leer mis creaciones, espero que podamos seguir adelante en este largo camino. Hasta muy pronto y muchos besos para todos. Hasta pronto ahora el respectivo avance:_

_AVANCE DE CAPITULO:_

_-No lo hagas-dijo implorante-. Por favor, no lo hagas…_

_La boca de Shaoran se acercó a la suya y Sakura sintió el roce de su aliento sobre los labios._

_¿No quieres que te besé, Sakura?-le preguntó suavemente._

_-No- suspiro ella, su boca plena de deseo-. No , no quiero…_

_-¿No quieres que te recuerde lo que vivimos?-le preguntó._

_-No…-dijo la joven, humedeciendo sus trémulos labios._

_-Así que no lo has olvidado. ¿Eh, Sakura?-dijo Shaoran, mientras rozaba la boca d ela joven con sus labios._

_A Sakura le flaqueaban las piernas y tuvo que aferrarse al él para no caer._

_-No, no he olvidado nada-respondió con un profundo suspiro._

_-Yo tampoco-dijo Shaoran, y estrelló sus labios sobre los de la joven._

_Jejejejejeje un pequeño avance que de seguro les gustara! Hasta pronto. Dejen muchos reviewssssssssssssssssssss. _

_Atte. Sakuralnl999_


	7. PERDICION

_**Declaimer: Historia creada por Melanie Milburne adaptada para los personajes de clamp (card captor sakura) en fin nada es mió solamente lo tomo prestado para darles una historia fresca y muy divertida.**_

_**XD: Sakuralnl999 no puede creer lo que ve en su ordenador… respuesta inmediata!!!! Muchas gracias a todos por su consideración y sus líneas de apoyo…. Mil gracias!!!!**_

Chicos; lean también caminos cruzados y encadenando por fa. Hasta muy pronto!!!

_CAPÍTULO SIETE… PERDICION._

Señor Li, la mesa que ordenó ya esta lista-informó el camarero poco tiempo después.

-Gracias- respondió Shaoran, y le dio la mano a Sakura para ayudarla a levantarse.

Sakura sintió que los dedos le temblaban al tocar los de él, pero cuando trató de retirarlos, él los estrechó aún más.

Shaoran miró le pesado anillo de casada que llevaba. Los diamantes brillaban con un resplandor cegador.

-¿Te gustó estar casada con él, Sakura?-preguntó.

Sakura dudó un momento.

-Como todo matrimonio, hubo momentos buenos y malos-dijo la joven, e intentó retirar la mano de entre las de Shaoran, sin éxito.

_Hay una luz que me hiela el alma_

_Caminar hacia ella me da la calma_

_No veo a nadie cerca de mi_

_Pero noto que me alejo y se me olvida vivir._

_Creo que ya he perdido mi cuerpo_

_Que ya no queda nada_

_Ni siquiera tiempo._

_No pienso ni siento, no actúo ni miento_

_Estoy por estar estoy por callar_

_Por no decir... lo que quiero_

-¿Te trató bien, Sakura?

-Sí… sí lo hizo-respondió, tragando con dificultad.

Sakura sintió un escalofrió al ver el contraste de su piel dorada sobre el nácar de la suya propia. Sus manos eran grandes, fuertes, con dedos largos y uñas cuidadas.

Shaoran

Le soltó la mano y la condujo hasta la misma mesa donde cinco años antes la había mirado con un deseo irrefrenable.

Sakura se sentó y deseó que no se diera cuenta lo angustiada que estaba. Era demasiado. ¿Por qué habría hecho eso? Seguramente querría llevar la venganza al límite. Muchos jóvenes se enamoran, dejan de estarlo, y continúan con sus vidas. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo él? ¿Qué bien les haría eso? Ciertamente no iba a cambiar nada. Ella se había casado con otro por motivos que él nunca llegaría a comprender.

El rostro de su madre y de su hermano le vino a la mente y su corazón se encogió de dolor. Touya y su familia siempre serían su prioridad. Sólo así podria sobrellevar la vergüenza del pasado. Si era preciso ir la infierno, lo haría. Era el precio que tenía que pagar.

Shaoran esperó a que el camarero se retirara.

-¿Todavía tienes el anillo que te regalé?

-Te lo devolví. Dejé una nota para el gerente del hotel, diciéndole que te lo entregara. ¿No lo recibiste?- preguntó Sakura, algo confundida.

-No. no lo recibí-dijo Shaoran, con una mirada ensombrecida por la sospecha.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y miró al suelo.

-Siento no habértelo devuelto personalmente. Alguien debe haberlo robado.

-Creo que ambos sabemos quién lo robó.

Al oír esto, Sakura levantó la cabeza, los ojos verdes abiertos y suplicantes.

-Si piensas que yo lo hice estás muy equivocado.

_**Guiarme por sus palabras**_

_**Fue mi triste perdición**_

_**Perderme en sus miradas**_

_**Me hizo recordar que no soy nada.**_

-Tú me robaste el corazón-respondió con una mirada de llena de amargura-. ¿Por qué no ibas a robar un anillo que vale una fortuna?

-Ojala no nos hubiéramos encontrado aquella noche-dijo Sakura con un profundo suspiro-. Ojala nunca hubiéramos entrado al bar.

-¿Por qué?

Sakura apretó los labios al pensar en ello. Aquella tarde había pasado a visitar a su hermano que se encontraba en compañía de Tomoyo y esta le había dicho que necesitaba de una operación más para acomodar su columna y dar paso a su rehabilitación, sin embargo Touya necesitaba de una medico las veinticuatro horas al día debido a que Tomoyo solo era voluntaria del hospital donde se encontraba y no podía quedarse todo el tiempo con él. Esa clase de cuidados representaban un coste astronómico que pocas familias podían facilitar a sus seres queridos.

Su amiga y ahora cuñada le había dicho entonces que podía ayudarla en ese aspecto pero Touya se opuso rotundamente. Él quería a Tomoyo por lo que ella era por dentro. No por la fortuna que representaba además estaba la familia de esta que no aprobaba su relación. Ella había decidido mantener y velar de su hermano hasta que él pudiera volver a ser como antes y al ver la situación que se le presentaba ante sus ojos le hizo recordar el pasado y el infierno que habían sufrido al lado de su padre.

Shaoran miró a Sakura y frunció el ceño.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué fuiste al bar?

-No quería estar sola esa noche-respondió la joven, mirándole a los ojos.

Algo cambio dentro de Shaoran al verla morderse los labios con ansiedad.

-¿Qué quieres como segunda entrada?-Shaoran llevó la conversación aun terreno menos peligroso-. El menú ha cambiado desde la última vez que cenamos aquí.

-Me sorprende que no hayas hablado con el chef para que preparara lo mismo de esa noche-dijo Sakura con un tono cortante y lleno de amargura.

-Quizás debí hacerlo. Aunque no creo que sea capaz de recordar que cenamos esa noche.

_XD ¡Claro pensando nada más en sus cochinos deseos sexuales! Maldito._

-Yo sí puedo-dijo Sakura, sin pararse a pensar en lo que revelaba su respuesta.

-¿De veras?-especulo Shaoran frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Tienes tan buena memoria?

Una arruga asomó en la suave frente de la joven.

-Para algunas cosas, creo…-respondió Sakura desviando la mirada.

Shaoran la observó jugar con el borde del mantel. Era un movimiento de inquietud que suscitaba su curiosidad, pero esa apariencia era puro teatro. Había fingido indignación al oír su proposición indecente, pero él había visto sus miradas furtivas. Shaoran recordó aquella noche del pasado.

Shaoran asió su copa y se imaginó en la cama con su padrastro; su cuerpo debajo de aquel hombre despreciable.

Se le revolvieron las tripas y sintió nauseas. ¿Cómo había podido venderse de esa forma? Empujo a un lado la copa para no lanzarla contra la pared más cercana.

-Clow y tú no tuvieron hijos. Dijo con un tono que ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Ella lo miró un instante.

-No…

-¿Fue su elección o la tuya?

Sakura nunca había mantenido relaciones con Clow. Ésa había sido la condición que ella le había impuesto antes de casarse, y él siempre había mantenido su palabra. ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado Shaoran de haberlo sabido?

_XD Huuuummmm yo creo que confundido y a la vez esperanzado? Hay no sé este joven es impredecible!!!_

-La quimioterapia a ka que se sometió unos meses antes de conocernos lo dejo estéril-dijo Sakura, y era verdad-. Fue muy penoso para él no poder tener hijos.

-¿Y tú? ¿También lo sentiste?-preguntó después de una pequeña pausa.

-No era prioridad para mí-respondió Sakura sin apartar la vista del vaso de agua.

-¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?

-Quiero decir que no quiero tener hijos. (¡Ja já. Mentira! Era lo que deseaba desde el momento que lo conoció a él.-pensó para sí)

-¿Alguna razón en particular?

Sakura volvió a mirarle a la cara, haciendo un esfuerzo.

-Creo que no sería buena madre.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?¿Acaso tuviste una mala madre?

-No, por supuesto que no-se apresuró a responder Sakura.

-¿Pero?

-No hay ningún PERO-dijo Sakura. Simplemente no quiero. No es para mí.

-Muchos dirían que una mujer que no quiere tener hijos es una egoísta.

-Esa es una opinión anticuada. Muchas mujeres no contemplan la posibilidad de tener hijos. También hay muchos hombres sin hijos y nadie se atrevería a llamarles egoístas.

-Tomo nota-dijo él, conforme-. No o había visto desde ese punto de vista.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti?-preguntó Sakura, cuando el silencio se hizo inaguantable-. ¿Esperas tener hijos algún día?

-Es algo en lo que pienso de vez en cuando. Ahora tengo treinta y tres años. A esa edad mi padre ya llevaba siete años casado. Pero por el momento, soy feliz tal como estoy. Ser un playboy tiene muchas ventajas.

_XD ¡ Hay más maduro que una manzana , y encima lo presume de ser libre, augh!!_

Sakura rechinó los dientes y deseó con fuerza que regresara el camarero. Durante años había tratado de no pensar en él junto a otras mujeres y casi lo había logrado, pero al verlo de nuevo todo había vuelto a su mente: lo que había sentido en sus brazos, la magía, la alegría y la explosión de placer.

_XD algo frio por favor que hace calor en la habitación_!

_**Se acabó al arrancarme la piel**_

_**Por el dolor...**_

_**Necesitaba en mi vida un poco de calor**_

_**Caen las hojas como cayeron mis sueños**_

_**Resbalando ante mis ojos**_

_**Huyendo de los dedos.**_

Pero él ya no la deseaba de esa forma. Ella era poco más que una empleada, una amante florero sin ningún estatus en la vida de Shaoran.

Se colocó la servilleta de un tirón al ver acercarse al camarero. Aunque no tenía apetito, trató de comer para no tener que hablar. Pero después se dio cuenta de que el sonido de los cubiertos hablaban por ella. Cada corte del cuchillo o pinchazo del tenedor parecía ser una palabra envenenada.

-¿Estás enfadada con la comida por alguna razón?-preguntó Shaoran con una mirada de triunfo.

Sakura retiró el tenedor y lo hizo sonar suavemente.

-No puedo hacer esto-dijo poniéndose de pie. Tenía los ojos húmedos-. No puedo sentarme aquí y fingir que esto no me afecta.

Sus ojos verdes chocaron con los ámbares de él.

-Siéntate, Sakura.

Se miraron un rato y la joven volvió a sentarse.

-Lo siento-dijo ella, y fijó la vista en el plato, los hombros caídos-. Ya no tengo costumbre de estar en público. Me siento un poco expuesta a las miradas. Hace bastante que no salía a cenar.

Shaoran se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó una de sus manos.

-Quizás no debí haberte traído aquí. Al menos no debí hacerlo hoy. Estás afligida. No sabía que la muerte de mi padrastro te afectaría tanto. ¿O es por que te dejó en la miseria?-susurró Shaoran.

Ella se mordió el labio.

-Las últimas semanas fueron tan duras-dijo con tono apagado-. Sé que piensas que se lo merecía, pero no podía soportar verle sufrir. Era un hombre corpulento, pero se consumió completamente.

Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y se la secó con el dorso de la mano.

-Normalmente no soy tan emotiva. Con los años he aprendido a dominar mis sentimientos.

-Eso no es bueno-dijo él, ausente, dándole golpecitos en la mano con el pulgar.

-No- dijo la joven con un suspiro entrecortado-. Creo que no.

-Vamos te llevaré a casa-dijo Shaoran, y le apretó la mano.

-¿Estás seguro?

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza y la ayudó a levantarse.-Yo tampoco estoy disfrutando de la cena-le dijo.

Shaoran se dijo a sí mismo que Sakura era una muy buena actriz. Su actuación había sido magnífica: las lágrimas, la desesperación…. Hasta el ligero temblor de su barbilla era asombrosamente real.

Su corazón se volvió a endurecer cuando salieron del hotel. Sin duda caería rendida a sus pies cuando conociera su estado financiero.

_XD ¡hay que poca vergüenza con este hombre , cree el león que todos son de su condición…. Ja!!!!_

Sakura entró en el coche y permaneció en silencio durante el corto camino hacia su casa en Hokaido. Las emociones se columpiaban en su interior y la presencia de Shaoran la perturbaba profundamente. Cada vez que él la miraba sentía su desprecio y su odio. Sin embargo, cinco años atrás sólo había habido una increíble ternura en esos ojos.

-Te acompañaré hasta la puerta-dijo Shaoran cuando entraron al camino que llevaba a la casa.

-No es necesario que te molestes. Estaré bien.

-No es ninguna molestia. Además, me gustaría ver mi nueva casa.

-Esta bien, ven por aquí-dijo ella al oír su tomo imperioso-. Estás en tu casa-le dijo con ironía antes de entrar.

Él pasó delante de ella y se tomó el tiempo para admirar el piso inferior, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para contemplar un cuadro o un adorno. Después de una eternidad, regresó a donde ella se encontraba. Shaoran se fijó en sus brazos cruzados y en la dura expresión de su hermoso rostro.

-Es solo una casa, Sakura-dijo-. Y no es particularmente hermosa.

-No es sólo una casa-le espetó la joven-. Es mi hogar.

-Ya no es tu hogar- le recordó Shaoran.

-No lo es porque no vas a parar hasta controlarlo todo. ¿Verdad?-dijo Sakura con resentimiento.

Shaoran la agarró de la barbilla y la hizo volverse a él.

-¿Vas a culparme por desearlo todo?-preguntó

-Has ido demasiado lejos. Sabes que sí. Esta noche prácticamente lo has admitido.

Shaoran le miró los labios.

-No creo haber ido demasiado lejos-dijo, y deslizó el pulgar hacia la comisura de sus labios. Sakura tragó en seco.

No lo hagas-dijo implorante-. Por favor, no lo hagas…

La boca de Shaoran se acercó a la suya y Sakura sintió el roce de su aliento sobre los labios.

¿No quieres que te besé, Sakura?-le preguntó suavemente.

-No- suspiro ella, su boca plena de deseo-. No , no quiero…

-¿No quieres que te recuerde lo que vivimos?-le preguntó.

-No…-dijo la joven, humedeciendo sus trémulos labios.

-Así que no lo has olvidado. ¿Eh, Sakura?-dijo Shaoran, mientras rozaba la boca d ela joven con sus labios.

A Sakura le flaqueaban las piernas y tuvo que aferrarse al él para no caer.

-No, no he olvidado nada-respondió con un profundo suspiro.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Shaoran, y estrelló sus labios sobre los de la joven_._

Sakura sintió una explosión de deseo ante el cálido contacto de los labios de Shaoran. Todo su cuerpo despertó y una corriente de energía fluyó por sus venas. Entonces Shaoran la agarró de las caderas y la estrechó a su cuerpo.

La candente presión que él ejercía contra su pelvis disparó sus pulsaciones y sus pezones hinchados se rozaban contra el cuerpo de Shaoran. Entonces él le agarro un seno y Sakura se dejó llevar por sus deseos.

Shaoran la besó una y otra vez, y ambos se consumieron en una combustión instantánea. La joven sintió el roce de sus dientes avídos en el labio inferior y empezó a mordisquearle hasta arrancarle un gemido de placer desde lo más hondo de la garganta. De pronto todo terminó.

Él se separó de ella y la dejo a la deriva en un mar de deseos insatisfechos. Sakura abrió los ojos y pestañeó. Desorientada, desaliñada y extremadamente avergonzada, se encontró con la fría y dura mirada de Shaoran.

-Parece que yo tenía razón. No tienes problemas buscando sustitutos para tu difunto marido-le dijo burlón.

_XD HAY YO AHORA SI LO CUELGO DEL EDIFICIO MÁS ALTO!!!_

-Creo que es hora de que te vayas-dijo Sakura, desafiante.

-No puedes echarme de mi propia casa, _cara_- respondió él-. Odiar es bueno, Sakura. Prefiero eso a las mentiras de hace cinco años.

-Nunca te dije que te amaba-respondió ella sin mirarle a los ojos-. Fuiste tú quien miró más allá de lo que realmente había en ese entonces.

-Eres una zorra con el corazón de hielo-gritó Shaoran sin piedad-. Amas el dinero y la posición social, no a las personas. Harías cualquier cosa por obtener lo que deseas. ¿No es cierto? Si te hubiera ofrecido una casa, habrías dejado que te hiciera el amor aquí mismo.

_No pienso ni siento, no actúo ni miento_

_estoy por estar, estoy por callar_

_por no decir... lo que quiero._

_Guiarme por sus palabras..._

LA QUINTA ESTACION- PERDICION.

Sakura dio media vuelta y se alejó de él. No quería que viera las lágrimas que trataba de ocultar.

_XD ¡Hay me da…. Ahora sí que lo descuartizo completo!!!!_

-Por favor, vete-dijo la joven con la voz ahogada-. Vete… por favor.

-Te veré mañana en mi casa, como acordamos-dijo Shaoran, para romper el silencio que se había hecho entre los dos-. Enviaré a Tao a buscarte. Ni se te ocurra renegar el trato. Tienes mucho que perder.

-Ya lo he perdido todo desde hace mucho tiempo atrás…- pensó Sakura.

Shaoran salió con un portazo y ella se recostó contra la pared.

-¡Dios! ¡Lo he perdido todo!-exclamó Sakura, llena de tristeza.

_CONTINUARA….._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

OK respiren….. 1…. 2…. 3….4…. 5….6……7……8…..9…..10…..listo!!! uff hay que calmar los ánimos antes de volver a hablar… fiu!!!!!!! Ahem!! Bueno ahora si puedo decir:

Ese hombre esta completamente loco!!!!! Hay dios bendito no se lo que haré para contenerme de matarle y es que la verdad se lo esta ganando desde hace varios capítulos ya pero como no me gustan los finales tristes no puedo hacerlo y bueno sakura se ha dado cuanta que aquel hombre que conoció se ha vuelto rencoroso, obsesivo, odioso y engreído y bueno además de que consigue aún dominarla bajo sus deseos y sus palabras y bueno eso puede ser peligroso dada la situación ¿Qué le deparará a nuestra querida sakura en aquella mansión y más aún viviendo con Shaoran? ¡Hay ahora si que se arma la buena! Y yo preparó mis pompones para poder echarles porras aunque claro tambien me he de poner a escribir.

Además de que les comunico que apartir de este momento me dedico exclusivamente a UNIDOS POR LA TRACION. Si como lo escucharon y es que la verdad es muy difícil llevar 4 historias al mismo tiempo y más aun si nada más le hacen caso a una sola y es preferible más para mí porque mantengo la concentración aunque para los fans de CAMINOS CRUZADOS, ENCADENANDO TÚ CORAZÓN Y UNA NUEVA VIDA. No se preocupen no los abandonaré y puede que llegue a editarlos si se requiere pero de que los siga en continuación eso no esta en duda y puede que si las cosas marchan bien de aquí al fin de semana tambien me concentre en ENCADENANDO TÚ CORAZON que por lo visto es más aceptada que caminos y una nueva vida. En fin nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ahora los agradecimientos:

SARITA LI:

JAJAJAJAJAJA Bueno en realidad si soy un poco mala pero aceptémoslo así que quieren. ¿Verdad? Aunque todos se emocionaban cuando puse el corto y si indicaba que bueno iban a hacer sus "cosillas" pero al final como viste no y si. Shaoran es muy pero muy malo al dejarnos con las ganas al igual que sakura, nos vemos pronto y esperare tu comentario.

BEATRIZ VENTURA:

Hola que tal! Me alegra conocer gente nueva y muchas gracias por elegir a UNIDOS POR LA TRAICION para poder leer entre tantos fic. En cuanto a la reacción de nuestro querido bombón yo tampoco estoy segura de ello ya que es impredecible y en cuanto a que sufra créeme que ya lo hace desde que la volvió a ver, supongo que es un tipo de masoquista pero él así lo quiere, nos vemos y espero tu comentario.

J .Sakuraplatina:

Amiga mía veo que te compadeces de mis niños y de lo que pasan pero no será tan malo (bueno al menos eso creo jejejeje)

XTINAODSS:

Hola y bueno lo consiguieron…. He actualizado en menos de 48 horas y eso es algo adictivo y con personas como ustedes no puedo negarme. En cuanto a que se entere de todo me temo que no podrá ser, mas aún si sakura lo oculta tan recelosamente así que se paciente y sigue la historia.

JUANIS:

Hola de nuevo… huuuuummm me has dejado intrigada.. Eres niño o niña? Porque muy pocas personas me llaman así y bueno la mayoría son hombres ¡ No te ofendas si eres mujer! Pero eso si que me has dejado desconcertada y algo confundida pero en fin!. Y bueno regresando al tema que nos atañe jejejejeje me has descubierto muajajajajajaja (risa demoniaca) y me alegra que seas de mi tierra aunque quiere decir que si me porto mal no dudaras en buscarme para ponerme en cinta ¿VERDAD? Jajajaja y claro que necesito porras ademas de mucho cariño de parte de todos para poder seguir. Muchas gracias y nos vemos pronto!!!.

IFANYCKA:

JEJEJEJEJEJE ¡Si soy muy pero muy mala! Lo se y me ufano de ello jajajajajajajaja en cuanto a las burradas que cometen los chicos he de decirte que tienes toda la razon, prácticamente los tenemos en la palma de nuestras manos cuando sabemos jugar nuestras cartas, nos vemos luego y sigue conmigo ok. Hasta pronto!!!

NANITA09:

Hay hermana mía no te mueras!!!!! Resiste sakuralnl999 va en tu auxilio con unos lindos enfermeros que son nada más ni nada menos que Shaoran, eriol , touya y Yukito!!! Resiste amiga, tu resiste que estos bombones te reanimen con respiración de boca, claro tambien llevo cajas de pañuelos para las lágrimas. Nos vemos la semana que viene porque mi tiempo se ha vuelto cada vez mas corto ¡que lastima buuuuuaaaaaaa!

Agradecimientos rápidos a:

NAOMI IN BLACK: AMIGA GRACIAS

LITA WELLINGTON: MUCHAS GRACIAS.

HARUNO-SAMY: MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS.

MAJO CULLEN: AMIGA GRACIAS.

SAKURA-SSN, PENNY ASAKURA LI, TUTY-FRUL, GEOVIS, JORGE, CARMENLR, CEREZO OSCURO, AYAME-LI, YUKIRAB, CELINA SOSA, CHIFUNI-CHAN, SAKURAKINO, y todas las personas que amablemente leen mis historias. Muchas gracias ahora el respectivo avance.

AVANCE DEL CAPITULO:

-No pertenezco a ningún hombre-exclamó Sakura, intentando escapar-. Y ciertamente no te pertenezco a ti.

Él se negó a soltarla. Sus dedos sujetaban con fuerza el brazo de la joven.

-Todavía te deseo y quiero tenerte. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

-No voy a acostarme contigo-dijo ella

-No serás capaz de contenerte-dijo Shaoran-. Veo el deseo en tus ojos cada vez que me miras.

-Son imaginaciones tuyas. No siento nada por ti.

Shaoran sonrió burlonamente y se acercó más a Sakura.

Jajajajaja quieren matarme? So lo se pero si lo hacen no sabrán lo que pasa después, nos vemos muy pronto.

Los quiere….. SAKURALNL999.


	8. ENTRE MIS MANOS

_**Declaimer: Historia creada por Melanie Milburne adaptada para los personajes de clamp (card captor sakura) en fin nada es mió solamente lo tomo prestado para darles una historia fresca y muy divertida.**_

_**XD: Sakuralnl999 no puede creer lo que ve en su ordenador… respuesta inmediata!!!! Muchas gracias a todos por su consideración y sus líneas de apoyo…. Mil gracias!!!!**_

_**CAPITULO OCHO… ENTRE MIS MANOS.**_

QUIERE DECIR QUE ES CIERTO?-Exclamó Sakura, asombrada-.¿Realmente no queda nada?.

Takashi Yamasaki, el abogado de Clow, movió la cabeza.

-Lo siento señora Reed-dijo con un tono que no sonaba a disculpa-. Su difunto marido dejó todo hecho un lió. Sé que las cosas no fueron fáciles para él en sus últimos días, pero debía haber designado a alguien para que llevara las cosas en su lugar cuando él ya no podía hacerlo.

-Leed me dijo que todo iba bien-dijo Sakura, a la defensiva-. Se lo pregunté varias veces.

-Como usted sabe, Leed era un hombre muy orgulloso. La forma en que llevó su enfermedad era un claro ejemplo de ello. Nadie hubiera supuesto que estaba luchando contra el cáncer desde hacía tanto tiempo.

-No puedo creer que dejara las cosas así-dijo Sakura, mirando los desordenados papeles sobre el escritorio-. Solo tengo facturas y… gastos.

Un largo silencio la hizo levantar la mirada. Los ojos de Yamasaki mostraban una aviesa intención.

-Tendrá que buscarse otro marido rico o un acaudalado benefactor lo antes posible, señora Reed.-exclamó Takashi Yamasaki, y la miro de arriba abajo-. De lo contrario tendrá que responder por una deuda de algunos cientos de miles de dólares.

Sakura recogió el bolso del suelo y se puso de pie-. Gracias por su tiempo-dijo finalmente. El abogado asintió sin levantarse.

-Buena suerte señora Reed. Por lo que he leído en los periodicos esta mañana, parece que ya ha puesto los pies en la tierra.

Sakura no le preguntó lo que quería decir. Salió del despacho y respiro hondo.

Había un quiosco en la esquina y la joven dio un traspié al ver los titulares de la prensa del corazón.

¿VUIDA ARRUINADA O AMANTE ACAUDALADA?

No se paró a comprar el periódico pues no era necesario leer el resto.

Regresó a casa de Clow con piernas de plomo y una fuerte sensación de miedo en el estómago. No era posible que las cosas hubieran ido tan mal. Había pasado largos meses cuidando de Leed y él no le había dicho nada. En cambio, le había asegurado que había dejado todo en orden para que no tuviera preocupaciones económicas en el futuro. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta?

_**XD LA CONFIANZA A VECES PUEDE SER ALGO PELIGROSA NO?**_

Shaoran la esperaba en el estudio de la casa. En cuanto entró le pidió que se sentara.

-Hay algunas cosas que tengo que preguntarte sobre el negocio-le dijo.

-No estoy segura de poder ayudarte-respondió Sakura-. En los últimos meses tuve poco que ver con esos asuntos. Es mejor que hables con Yukito Tsukishiro, el administrador.

-Ya he hablado con él. En realidad he hablado con todos los de la compañía y creen que debo hablar contigo.

Sakura se puso rígida, pero sus manos siguieron moviéndose en su regazo.

-Hace poco me enteré de que te hiciste cargo del diseño de la colección primavera-verano cuando se agravó la enfermedad de mi padrastro. Son los mejores diseños que he visto en mi vida.

Sakura lo miró estupefacta, incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa ante el cumplido.

-Gracias.

-Parece que tienes un don natural-continuó Shaoran-. Y de eso quería hablarte esta mañana..

Sakura apretó los labios, sin saber donde quería llegar, pero se atrevió a mirarle de frente. Sus ojos chocolate la observaban detenidamente, pero su expresión era como una mascara indescifrable.

-¿Estás interesada en diseñar la colección otoño-invierno?

Sakura pestañeo incrédula.

-¿Me estas ofreciendo trabajo?

-Ya te di uno ayer, si no recuerdo mal-respondió Shaoran con una mirada insondable.

-Sí ya lo se, pero… ¿Otro trabajo además del de ayer?

-Sí- respondió Shaoran-. Te estoy ofreciendo otro trabajo ¿Te interesa?

Sakura presiono las húmedas palmas de sus manos contra las rodillas y lo miró de frente.

-Sí, estoy interesada. Pero solo si me pagas bien.

Shaoran frunció en ceño con cinismo.

-Doy por hecho que has hablado con el abogado de tu marido-dijo jugueteando con la pluma.

-Sí. He sido informada del estado de los negocios-respondió Sakura.

-¿Te sorprende lo que te dijo?

-Por supuesto-dijo Sakura, mirándole a la cara-. Estoy muy enfadada por haber sido la ultima en enterarse de lo mal que iba todo.

Shaoran lanzó la pluma a un lado y miró su traje de diseño con ojos inflexibles.

-Probablemente estabas muy ocupada gastando el dinero para saber de donde venía o si estaba a punto de agotarse. Ése era tú trabajo. ¿No Sakura? Actuar como una niña tonta. La mujercita sexy que satisfacía las necesidades de su viejo marido, a cambio de la riqueza y la posición que él le brindaba…

Sakura hizo rechinar sus dientes hasta que le dolió la mandíbula.

-Fui una buena esposa para tu padrastro. Y el dinero no tuvo nada que ver con ello.

Shaoran se levantó de golpe y dio un manotazo sobre la mesa con los ojos llenos de furia.

-Tú no eres más que una zorra barata. Te sientas ahí y me dices que fuiste una buena esposa, pero en realidad flirteabas con cualquiera que llevara pantalones a espaldas de mi padrastro.

Inesperada por las palabras de Shaoran y llena de indignación, Sakura le propinó una sonora cachetada al castaño mientras este la mirada con rabia.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-gritó Sakura, llena de rabia.

Shaoran se alejó de la mesa con una expresión desdeñosa en su rostro, calmando sus ganas de gritarle aún masa esa mujer.

-El abogado de tu marido me contó cómo te le insinuabas cada vez que iba a tu casa.

Sakura lo miró boquiabierta. Le llevó mucho tiempo recuperar la voz.

-¡Takashi Yamasaki es un mentiroso!-dijo, y se puso de pie-. No es más que una asquerosa serpiente de quien nunca me fíe. No me sorprendería que tuviera que ver con la ruina de Clow.

-¿Cuál fue el problema, Sakura?-preguntó Shaoran con una mueca sarcástica-. ¿No te ofreció suficiente dinero para que te acostaras con él?

_**XD ¡HAY NO AHORA SI YO LO CACHETEO HASTA QUE ME QUEDE SIN FUERZAS!**_

Sakura cerró los puños para no abofetearle de nuevo en pleno rostro.

-Ningún dinero hubiera podido tentarme para estar con él. Además esta casado.

-Ah, pero estás preparada para hacer negocios conmigo-dijo Shaoran, acordando la distancia entre los dos.

Sakura miró a su alrededor, buscando una salida, pero su corazón dejó de lator al no hallar ninguna. Entonces contuvo el aliento al sentir la mano de Shaoran sobre la mejilla.

-Pero yo no estoy casado. ¿No es así, Sakura?-dijo recorriendo la suave curva de su pómulo con el pulgar.

-No me interesa-dijo Sakura, y el apartó la mano.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Shaoran con una fría sonrisa, y volvió a sentarse detrás del escritorio-. No has tenido tiempo suficiente para comprender la gravedad de la situación en la que te encuentras. Cuando lo hagas, casi puedo asegurarte que buscaras refugio en mi cama.

_**XD¡HAY NIÑO MALCRIADO Y ENGREIDO! Hay muchas cosas que él no se imagina….**_

Sakura volvió a sentarse porque sus piernas no la sostenían.

-Creía que querias hablar conmigo de negocios-dijo Sakura con una gélida mirada-. Si no es así, me gustaria marcharme.

Shaoran le sostuvo la mirada durante un rato.

-Me gustaría que me acompañaras a China para inspeccionar la fábrica de ropa-dijo

Sakura dio un salto en su asiento.

-¿China?

-De todas las personas que conozco eres la única a quien no le importaría viajar al extranjero-dijo, y frunció el ceño nuevamente-. Tú viajaste a todas partes con mi padrastro. ¿No es cierto?

-No el año pasado-respondió Sakura volviendo a bajar la vista.

-Quizás el problema sea tener que viajar conmigo. ¿Verdad Sakura?-su tono mostraba un ligero pero inconfundible vestigio de celos y rabia.

-Estoy preparada para fingir que soy tu amante, pero eso no quiere decir que sea real.

-Éstas muy segura de ti misma. ¿No?-dijo Shaoran con una fría sonrisa.

Sakura no repondió. Se sentó en silencio y lo miró fijamente.

Él se inclino en su asiento una vez más y la observó mientras daba golpecitos con la pluma en el borde del escritorio.

-Estás rebobinando. ¿Eh Sakura? Haciendo que te desee nuevamente. Cada mirada tuya, cada revoloteo de tus pestañas, cada vez que te humedeces los labios…. Todo es un plan para que te haga formar parte de mi vida para siempre.

-Ésas son imaginaciones tuyas-dijo Sakura con crispación-. Piensas de esa forma porque estás acostumbrado a que las mujeres se arrastren hasta tu cama.

_**XD ¡PUNTO PARA NUESTRA QUERIDA SAKURA! YUPIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!**_

-¿Vas a negar que todavía te sientes atraída por mí?-preguntó Shaoran.

Sakura se estremeció al sentir su mirada viril sobre la piel y sus pechos se endurecieron como si los hubiera rozado con los labios. La joven juntó los muslos para detener el torrente de deseo que pugnaba por escapar de su interior, pero fue inútil. Todo su cuerpo temblaba recordando el momento en que él la hizo suya, y Shaoran lo sabía.

**Oye el boom boom de mi corazón  
ven y dime tu no me digas no ay,  
que me derrito por caer  
rodando cuesta abajo  
al abismo de tu piel ay,  
que me estoy muriendo poco a poco  
mirarte y no tenerte  
me está volviendo loco  
dónde estás?**

-Por su puesto que voy a negarlo-respondió Sakura-. No tengo interés en mantener ningún tipo de relación contigo.

Shaoran ignoró su respuesta.

-He reservado los pasajes para la mañana del viernes. Pasaremos una semana en la casa de mis padres. Después del artículo que han publicado en los periódicos, te vendrá bien tomarte un respiro.

-No he leído el periódico. Eché una mirada a los titulares y decidí que no valía la pena-dijo Sakura.

Shaoran abrió el periódico que estaba sobre su escritorio y se lo entregó-

-Debo advertirte que el artículo no es nada favorecedor.

Ella miró la foto del funeral de Clow, tomada el día anterior. El fotógrafo la había captado cuando estaba embozando una sonrisa mientras hablaba con Eriol Hiragizawa; el jefe de ventas. Aquel instante le había servido para retratarla como una viuda superficial, ansiosa de dinero.

_**XD BREVE APARICION DE ERIOL EN ESTA TRAMA.**_

EL artículo la describía como la última conquista del magnate chino Shaoran Li, el nuevo propietario de Clow Fashions. El periodista incluso llegaba a decir que su aventura había transcurrido a espaldas de Leed Clow Reed, mientras éste luchaba contra un cáncer Terminal.

Sakura tiró el periódico indignada y dirigió su rabia contra Shaoran, levantándose de golpe.

-¿Tú hiciste esto, no es cierto?-le espetó a la cara-. Les dijiste un montón de mentiras para hacerme parecer una fulana sin moral. ¿No es así?

Shaoran la miró imperturbable y Sakura se puso aún más furiosa.

-Ya sabes cómo son los periodistas, _**Cara.**_ Hacen estas cosas para elevar las ventas.

Sakura dio un manotazo sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia donde él estaba. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rabia.

-Lo has hecho para mandarle un mensaje a tu estúpida ex amante, pero no pudiste resistir la tentación de exagerarlo para perjudicarme. ¿Verdad?

**Tan solo dame un poco mas  
de la miel que me envenena de pasión  
Oye el boom boom boom de mi corazón  
ven y dime tú no me digas no  
porque ya no aguanto mas por ti me estoy muriendo  
oye el boom boom boom de mi corazón  
bajare la luna por tu balcón  
solo ven y dame mas  
de lo que llevas dentro**

Shaoran reparó en su escote y entonces la miró a los ojos.

-Yo no he hecho tal cosa. Siempre soy extremadamente cuidadoso cuando hablo a la prensa. Parece que ha habido una desafortunada falta de coordinación. Pero, como te dije, este viaje permitirá que la polvareda se asiente.

_**XD ¿Ustedes le creen? Porque yo no…. ni tantito.**_

-¿Desafortunada falta de coordinación?-balbuceó Sakura-. Hasta donde puedo ver, lo has coordinado todo al milímetro, dejándote ver en el funeral y comportadote como el despótico tirano que eres.

-Ya te he hablado de tu falta de prudencia cuando te diriges a mí, Sakura-le advirtió suavemente, y se puso de pie.

Sakura tuvo que luchar contra todos sus instintos para no retroceder al verle acercarse. Se mantuvo firme, las manos crispadas en los costados, chispas en sus verdes ojos.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero te odio, Shaoran Li. ¿Me oyes? ¡Te odio!

La ambarina mirada de Shaoran, dorada como el oro, la atravesó.

-Puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras dentro de esta casa, pero tan pronto como salgamos de ella tendrás que obedecerme. De lo contrario tendrás que vértelas en contratos que te tomaran años en entender y muchas más en pagar. Voy a mi oficina de la ciudad-dijo, y sacó del bolsillo las llaves del coche-. Volveré a casa para cenar alrededor de la siete y media.

-Si piensas que voy a preparar la comida y esperar a que regreses, es que te has vuelto definitivamente loco-dijo Sakura-. Si no llegas a tiempo, la tiraré a la basura.

_-__**La mia piccola patrona arrabiata**_-dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa burlona-. Mi pequeña amante enfadada.

-No me llames eso-dijo la joven acaloradamente.

-¿Preferirías _**La mia patrona, picola e cara?**_ –Preguntó Shaoran-. Eso es lo que eres. ¿Verdad Sakura? Mi querida y pequeña amante, porque he pagado mucho por ti.

-Yo no te pertenezco.

Shaoran le dio un golpecito en la mejilla con la punta de un dedo.

-Ah pero yo sí lo creo-dijo con voz profunda y aterciopelada-. Y cuando llegue el momento tomaré lo que puedas ofrecerme.

-Yo no voy a ofrecerte nada.

-Anoche tuve otra impresión-dijo Shaoran, con una mirada pícara.

-Lo de anoche fue un error. No era yo. Estaba afectada, las emociones me sobrepasaron y tú te aprovechaste de ello-dijo Sakura.

-Sólo me aproveche porque me suplicabas-replicó con dureza-. Y si me lo vuelves a ofrecer, haré lo mismo. Me has enseñado bien. ¿Eh Sakura? Ya no llevo mi corazón a flor de piel. Una vez fue más que suficiente.

-No me puedes culpar para siempre por tus propias limitaciones-dijo Sakura-. Tienes la opción de comportarte honorablemente a pesar de lo que haya sucedido en el pasado.

-¿Me hablas de honor cuando tú te has prostituido durante cinco años con un hombre que podía ser tu padre?-rugió Shaoran-. Verte de su brazo el día de tu boda me revolvió el estómago al pensar que habías sollozado de placer en los míos.

Sakura se tapó los oídos para no escuchar la voz de Shaoran.

-¡Basta ya!-gritó.

Él apartó las manos de la joven y continuó en el mismo tono airado y amargo.

-¿Clow te hacía gritar de placer, Sakura? ¿Te hizo arañarle la espalda con las uñas? Ha ¡¿Lo hizo?!

-¡No, suéltame!

-¡Mientes!-gritó Shaoran-. Te exhibía como un trofeo cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Vi las fotos en la prensa. Sonreía como un gato que hubiera robado el pastel. Pero era mi pastel. ¿No es verdad, Sakura? Y todavía lo es. Los dos lo sabemos y anoche lo comprobamos.

_**XD ¡CELOS …. CELOSO….HUUUUMMMM…. HASTA LAS NARICES!**_

-No pertenezco a ningún hombre- exclamó Sakura, intentando escapar-. Y ciertamente no te pertenezco a ti.

Él se negó a soltarla. Sus dedos sujetaban con fuerza el brazo de la joven.

-Todavía te deseo y quiero tenerte. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

-No voy a acostarme contigo-dijo ella.

-No serás capaza de contenerte-dijo Shaoran-. Veo el deseo en tus ojos cada vez que me miras.

-Son imaginaciones tuyas. No siento nada por ti-dijo Sakura.

Shaoran sonrió burlonamente y se acercó más a Sakura.

**Ay, eres pecado y es mortal pero morir no importa  
si te veo al despertar  
ay, demasiado fuego para andar  
pidiendo dar batalla  
y yo a punto de estallar  
donde estas?  
tan solo dame un poco mas de la miel que me envenena  
de pasión**

-Lo sientes ahora. ¿No es así, Sakura? Es el mismo deseo que sentimos el uno por el otro desde el momento que nos conocimos.

Sakura sintió que su cuerpo la traicionaba. Cada centímetro de su piel gritaba de dolor, ansioso por sentir el ardiente tacto de Shaoran. Era incapaz de pensar ante la tentación de su boca tan cerca de la suya.

_**XD TENTACIONES….. TENTACIONES….. MUCHAS TENTACIONES**_

El roce de su cuerpo excitado le recordaba la pasión que habían compartido y un corazón palpitaba y se derretía en lo más profundo de su sexo de mujer.

-No te deseo-dijo Sakura, acercando su boca a la de él-. No te deseo…

Shaoran cortó sus palabras abruptamente y tomó sus labios salvajemente. La sensual arremetida de Shaoran la incitó a devolverle las caricias con una pasión que contradecía todo lo que le había dicho unos segundos antes.

Ella lo deseaba… Por supuesto que lo deseaba.

**Oye el boom boom boom de mi corazón  
ven y dime tu no me digas no  
porque ya no aguanto mas  
por ti me estoy muriendo  
oye el boom boom boom de mi corazón  
bajare la luna por tu balcón, solo ven y dame mas  
de lo que llevas dentro**

Nunca había dejado de desearle, de amarle. Le echaba de menos. Sufría por él y lamentaba que las cosas no hubieran sido diferentes.

Pero Shaoran buscaba la venganza, no el amor. Él quería rectificar los errores del pasado, a su manera, y acabaría marchándose cuando todo hubiera acabado.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano lo apartó, presionando el pecho de Shaoran con ambas manos.

-No-dijo Sakura-. Esto no está bien.

-¿Qué hay de malo en satisfacer una necesidad que ambos compartimos?-preguntó Shaoran.

-No puedo hacerlo, Shaoran-dijo Sakura, a punto de romper a llorar.

-¿Por qué es demasiado pronto?-preguntó él.

-Porque está mal. ¿No lo ves? Tú me odias.

Shaoran se alejó de ella, le dio la espalda y se mezo los cabellos con la mano.

_**XD DEL AMOR AL ODIO SOLO HAY UN PASO ¿NO CREEN?**_

-Quizás tengas razón-dijo, jadeante-. El amor y el odio pueden ser una mezcla letal.

-Tienes que dejarlo, Shaoran. Tuvimos un pasado, pero se terminó. Admito que me equivoqué al hacerte creer que teníamos una oportunidad de compartir un futuro, pero yo era joven y… ya le había hecho una promesa a tu padrastro.

-Podías haberle dicho que habías conocido a otro. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Sakura tragó con dificultad.

-Ya me había comprometido con él. Me había dado dinero, mucho dinero, y yo lo había gastado. Sé que puede sonar horrible, pero estaba en apuros y su dinero me ayudó a salir del aprieto.

-Yo podía habértelo dado. ¿Por qué no me lo pediste?

-Me dijiste que todavía estabas construyendo tu negocio. Sé leer entre líneas y supe que no podrías darme la cantidad que necesitaba.

-¿En que tipo de atolladero estabas metida?

Sakura desvió la mirada. Se alegraba de haber ensayado su mentira con Clow.

-Yo era una irresponsable con el dinero. Es algo que sucede a muchos jóvenes cuando adquieren su primera tarjeta de crédito. De pronto debía más de lo que podía manejar.

Shaoran quería creerla. Todo su ser deseaba que fuera la chica que había conocido cinco años atrás, pero algo le decía que no podía confiar de nuevo.

-¿Sabías quien era yo la semana que pasamos juntos?-preguntó Shaoran después de un corto y tenso silencio.

Sakura volvió a mirarle.

-No… no lo sabía, aunque debí imaginármelo-dijo Sakura, y se mordió el labio inferior un instante-. Pero esa semana sólo quería pensar en nosotros: dos jóvenes que se habían enamorado.

**Al menos dame una mirada  
una señal, una palabra  
tú sabes bien que donde estés  
aquí te espero  
y ya no hay noche sin tus ojos  
y ya no hay fuerza sin tus besos  
y nada soy sin el perfume de tu amor.**

-Pero tú no estabas enamorada de mí-dijo Shaoran-. Porque si lo hubieras estado, no te habrías casado con mi padrastro.

-¿No lo entiendes, verdad?-dijo Sakura con desesperación-. Algunas veces en la vida no podemos hacer lo que quisiéramos. No podía eludir mis responsabilidades. No tenía opción. Tienes que aceptarlo. Volvería a hacer lo mismo.

-Entonces, después de todo, eres la fría cazafortunas que yo pensaba. Te fuiste sin mirar atrás. Ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de decirme a la cara que todo había terminado.

-Te dejé la nota con el anillo. Traté de explicártelo lo mejor que pude.

-Pero no recibí la nota ni el anillo, lo cual me hace dudar. Suenas muy convincente. Esas lágrimas brillantes merecen un premio de teatro. Pero yo no soy tonto, Sakura. Sé lo que te traes entre manos. Has tenido una alfombra financiera a la que asirte y ahora que se ha deshecho bajo tus pies. Puedo ver el pequeño plan que estás urdiendo.

**Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom  
late mi corazón, cada vez que siento  
que solo quiero ser el dueño de tu amor  
boom, boom, boom, boom, boom  
late mi corazón, cada vez que siento  
que solo quiero ser el dueño de tu amor  
Oye el boom boom boom de mi corazón.**

-No hay ningún plan. Sólo…

-Por supuesto que hay un plan-la interrumpió enfadado-. Lo veo desplegarse ante mis ojos ¿Acaso no es mejor hacerme desearte hasta volverme loco? Así es como funciona ¿Verdad? Quieres que te desee para manejarme a tu antojo.

**Ven y dime tú no digas no  
porque ya no aguanto mas  
por ti me estoy muriendo  
oye el boom boom boom de mi corazón  
bajare la luna por tu balcón  
Boom boom boom, oh yeah, boom boom boom, oh yeah  
por que no aguanto, no aguanto el amor, que me estoy muriendo  
boom boom boom, oh yeah, boom boom boom, oh yeah.**

-Eso no es cierto. Yo no quiero nada de ti.

Se hizo un breve silencio que Shaoran rompió.- ¿Qué tal si te dijera que lo haría?-Shaoran hizo una pausa para medir la reacción de la joven-. ¿Qué tal si te dijera que en lugar de ser una amante florero quiero que seas una amante de verdad?

**Solo dame mas del amor que llevas dentro  
oye el boom boom boom de mi corazón  
ven y dime tu no me digas no.**

Sakura permaneció quieta, sus verdes ojos clavados en los de Shaoran. Su corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que él hubiera podido escucharlo. Sakura trató de humedecerse los labios, pero fue inútil, estaban completamente secos. Sólo pudo emitir un entrecortado susurro que estaba muy lejos de parecerse a su voz.

-Tú no quieres decir eso. No puedes decir que…

Durante unos segundos interminables Shaoran le sostuvo la mirada hasta que sus bocas se unieron en un breve y apasionado beso.

**Oye el boom boom boom de mi corazón  
bajare la luna por tu balcón  
solo ven y dame mas  
de lo que llevas dentro.**

**OYE EL BOOM**** - DAVID BISBAL.**

-Te veré esta noche-dijo.

Sakura ni siquiera notó que había contenido la respiración y sólo reacciono cuando Shaoran cerró la puerta tras de sí. Trató de reprimir las lágrimas, pero no pudo. Éstas brotaron en silencio, como si llevaran años esperando este momento.

_**CONTINUARA….**_

**NOTAS DE LA MALVADA AUTORA:**

**HOLA DE NUEVO! QUE TAL ANTES QUE NADA MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES POR SU APOYO Y SUS LINDAS PALABRAS QUE SON GUARDADAS EN LO MAS PROFUNDO DE MI CORAZON… MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!!!**

**Y BUENO AHORA EL RESPECTIVO RESUMEN:**

**Ahen!! Celos… desconfianza y rabia por tener lo que tanto desea es lo que hemos visto alrededor de nuestro lindo Shaoran y la pobre de Sakura que no pude revelarle el motivo que la orillo a casarse con Clow amándolo como lo ama y ahora unida a él no solo por las deudas, aún por amor a pesar que el muy cabezotas no quiera o no pueda notarlo ¡ hay que distraído el hombre jejejeje! Y bueno con eso finaliza mi pequeño resumen de este lindo capitulo que espero les haya agradado. Ahora los respectivos agradecimientos:**

**Sakura –ssn:**

**Amiga mía, hace mucho que no sabia de ti!!! Antes que nada muchas gracias por elegir mi historia para poder leer además de encadenando tu corazón, espero ser de tu preferencia mas adelante. Saludos y nos vemos pronto. OK**

**Beatriz ventura:**

**Jajajajaja , espero tenerte aun mas intrigada que al principio, realmente me gusta emocionar y hacer esperar a la gente para que me pida más jajajajjajaja y bueno también es pero que te haya gustado el cap. Porque me lleve muy poco en hacerlo y eso que la verdad estaba pensando en publicar en prox miércoles pero decidi adelantarlo un poco jajajaja, nos vemos pronto.**

**Nanita 09:**

**Amiga, el enfermero shaoran Li a tus ordenes y las mías…. ¡He vuelto!!!!!! Jajajajajaja cuídate y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!!!!**

**J . sakuraplatina:**

**Muchas gracias por perdonarme la vida, y muchos besos de mi parte. Hasta el proximo capitulo ok. Cuidate…. Hasta pronto!!!!!**

**Penny asakura Li:**

**Todo lo que has dicho de este niño lo acepto porque es verdad, ha no te preocupes por el review lo importante es que has vuelto a mi lado y me acompañas en el desarrollo de esta historia, nos vemos pronto!!!**

**Sarita Li:**

**Gracias por el cumplido… jajajajaja si soy mala y pienso serlo mucho mas, saludos y besos, hasta muy pronto!!!!**

**Juanis:**

**Perdon por lo anterior pero si me desconcertó bastante jajajajajaja , no te preocupes a mi tambien mis a migas me llaman, princesa, fresita y asi y gracias por todo y mucho mas por ser una de tus autoras favoritas al elegir mis fic, nos vemos pronto!!!!**

**XtinaOdss:**

**Amiga mía a mi tambien me dan ganas de tirarlo desde la montaña mas alta de mi pais pero no puedo porque ya no habria fic, vos eres muy amable al darme la idea del pozo… lo voy a pensar jajajajaajjajaja no es cierto!!!! Nos vemos luego!!!!!**

**Y bueno aquí termino mis agradecimientos explícitos ahora los rapiditos:**

**Majo cullen, cerezo oscuro, , Celina sosa, ifanycka, naomi in black, lita wellinton, haruno- samy, y a todos los que me hacen el favor de leer mis fic. Muchas gracias. Y ahora no dejaré continuación porque no pienso tardarme en publicar…. No soy tan mala. Solo un poquito jajajajajajajaja**

**Hasta muy pronto, los quiere…. Sakuralnl 999.**


	9. CALOR DE LA COCINA

_**Declaimer: Historia creada por Melanie Milburne adaptada para los personajes de clamp (card captor sakura) en fin nada es mió solamente lo tomo prestado para darles una historia fresca y muy divertida.**_

_**XD: Sakuralnl999 no puede creer lo que ve en su ordenador… respuesta inmediata!!!! Muchas gracias a todos por su consideración y sus líneas de apoyo…. Mil gracias!!!!**_

CAPÍTULO NUEVE… EL CALOR DE LA COCINA.

Después de pasar la mayor parte del día deshaciendo las maletas, Sakura salió al jardín. Una explosión de colores lo inundaba todo: el rosa y el carmesí de las azaleas y los árboles de cerezo, el blanco delicado de las camelias y el azul cielo de los jazmines.

El verde césped estaba cerrado por hayas y olmos que mostraban sus nuevos brotes a la primavera. Pero el aire fresco y la humedad le recordaron que el invierno en Japón se resistía a marcharse.

Un pequeño gato dorado saltó detrás de una cerca. Vino hacia ella y comenzó a restregarse contra sus piernas, con un suave ronroneo. Sakura se inclinó para acariciar su suave pelaje y admirar sus hermosos ojos oro.

-Hola gatito, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Tomó en sus manos la chapa que colgaba del cuello del animal y leyó su nombre.

-Hola Kero-dijo Sakura-. Me pregunto a quién perteneces.

El gatito maulló mimoso y Sakura sonrió.

-Yo también me alegro de conocerte, kero. ¿Vives cerca de aquí?

El gato fue hacia la puerta trasera de la casa dando pequeños saltos. De vez en cuando, se paraba para ver si Sakura la seguía.

-¿Quieres que te de comer?- preguntó la joven-. No creo que Shaoran quiera ver al gato del vecino merodeando por su casa. Pero ahora no está, así que lo le diré nada si tú tampoco lo haces.

El gatito maulló de nuevo y entró rápidamente en la casa.

Sakura encontró un platillo y lo llenó de leche. Se sentó a observar cómo bebía complacida. Buscó en la despensa y sacó una lata de atún que vació en otro plato que sin embargo el animal no toco. Extrañada. Sakura busco algo que pudiera gustarle al pequeño minino encontrando en la nevera un delicioso flan de vainilla y canela y se lo ofreció. Sin decir más el gatito comenzó a comer aquel flan con tanta rapidez que Sakura embozo una sonrisa de alegría.

-Parece que te gustan las cosas dulces.

Una vez terminado el festín, el gato comenzó a lamerse, limpiándose las suaves almohadillas de las patas contra la cara una y otra vez.

_XD SUPONGO QUE YA NOTARON LA APARICION DE KERO EN LA HISTORIA._

EL gato parpadeó rápidamente antes de terminar de lamerse. Entonces saltó sobre una de las sillas de la cocina, se hizo un ovillo y cerró los ojos.

Sakura empezó a preparar la cena. Se sentía mejor al estar acompañada y el hablaba a Kero como si fuera un amigo.

-Nunca he tenido una mascota. Mis padres se mudaron muchas veces cuando era niña. Cuando empezaba a hacer nuevos amigos, nos marchábamos a otra parte. Siempre he estado sola. Era la niña rara, con ropas y zapatos extraños, siempre despeinada.

El gato abrió los ojos y parpadeó. Sakura la miró de reojo y continuó hablando.

-¿Te das cuenta de que eres la primera "persona" a la quien le he contado esto?

El gato bajó de la silla y vino a restregarse contra las piernas de Sakura.

-Ni siquiera se lo dije a Cloe-dijo la joven con un pequeño suspiro.

-Te dije que no quería escuchar ese nombre en mi casa-dijo Shaoran desde la puerta.

Sakura de dio vuelta de golpe, con el corazón en la garganta.

-No te sentí llegar-dijo, sonrojada.

Shaoran miró al gato que se enroscaba alrededor de las piernas de Sakura.

-Con que ya conociste a nuestro vecino Kero-dijo Shaoran.

-Sí… -respondió la joven.

Sakura se preguntó cuanto había oído. Su expresión era impenetrable y parecía estar más interesado en el gato, que en ese momento iba hacia él.

Él se inclinó para acariciarlo y el animalito comenzó a empujarle la mano con la cabeza.

-Eres un gatito muy travieso-le dijo Shaoran con afecto-. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te quedes en tu jardín?

Sakura se sorprendió al verle levantar al gato y sostenerle contra su pecho. Shaoran acarició la cabeza de Kero y este cerró sus ojos dorados, embelezado. Su suave ronroneo era el único sonido que se escuchaba.

_XD VALLA! VEMOS A SHAORAN EN ARMONÍA CON KERO; BASTA DE PELEAS EN ESTA SERIE, AL MENOS EN MI FIC NO SE PELEAN JAJAJAJAJA_

-La encontré en el jardín-dijo Sakura-. Parecía muy dispuesta a entrar a la casa. Buscaba comida y se la di. Espero haber hecho bien.

-Está bien-dijo él-. El gato pertenece a la señora Akisuki, nuestra vecina del fondo. Su esposo está en el hospital desde hace varias semanas. Seguro que fue a visitarle y el pequeño Kero se siente solo.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que Shaoran la observaba con atención. Como ella no quería mostrar lo que sentía, se dirigió a él con resentimiento.

-Llegaste antes de tiempo, así que no esperarás que la cena esté lista. Acabo de empezar a prepararla.

-Eso suena muy fuerte, Sakura-dijo Shaoran con centellas en los ojos-. ¿Has tenido un mal día?

La joven frunció los labios.

-No más de lo normal. Primero me reuní con un abogado de mala muerte, después leí en el periódico un montón de mentiras sobre mi persona, desempaqué mis cosas en el dormitorio de un hombre que me odia y conversé con un gato dorado toda la tarde. Un día de lo más normal.

Shaoran comenzó a embozar una sonrisa. El gato saltó de sus brazos y produjo un ruido sordo al caer al suelo.

-Buscas más emociones. ¿No es así, _cara_?- dijo acercándose a la joven.

Sakura se mantuvo firme para demostrarle que no le tenía miedo, pero sus piernas se negaban a sostenerla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Sakura al sentir las manos de Shaoran en su cintura.

-¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo, Sakura?

-No lo sé. Pero si tiene que algo que ver con nuestra pasada relación, mejor que no sigas.

-¿No te gusta sentir mi cuerpo dentro del tuyo, Sakura?-preguntó Shaoran frotándose contra ella de forma insinuante-. ¿Recuerdas lo ardiente que fue aquella noche? Sólo de pensarlo estoy a punto de explotar.

_XD JA Y NOSOTRAS A PUNTO DE PERDER LA CORDURA!!_

Sakura tragó saliva.

-No quiero complicar aún más este absurdo acuerdo que hemos hecho-dijo Sakura sin aliento.

-Ya estás cediendo-dijo él con una sonrisa-. Puedo sentirlo. Estás luchando contra algo que nos supera, _cara_. Cuando nos conocimos hace cinco años la pasión fue incontrolable.

Shaoran puso su mano sobre el corazón de la joven, que latía fuertemente.

-Todavía late dentro de ti.

-No hagas eso, Shaoran-dijo Sakura con un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué no haga qué?-preguntó Shaoran.

Sus labios rozaron los de la joven y su mano se deslizó sobre sus pechos.

Voy  
perdiendo vuelo entre el cielo y tus ojos  
atando en sueños tu piel a mi piel  
contando estrellas al amanecer  
Voy  
tejiendo historias de amores perdidos  
y en la memoria recuerdos heridos de amor  
mientras se embriaga de ti mi corazón  
Cuento las horas en que tú no estás  
ven a mis brazos que no puedo más  
será que alguna vez  
será que un día vendrás  
dime que tú me amarás  
Camina y ven  
que estoy desesperado  
que sueño con tenerte aqui a mi lado  
no olvido tu querer  
tu cuerpo de mujer  
ya ves que soy un loco enamorado de tu piel

Sakura no pudo controlar el deseo de responder y lo besó con fuerza. Se inclinó para abarcar todo su cuerpo y lo rodeó con los brazos. Cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos y lanzó un quejido de placer.

Sintió la oleada de deseo que la arrastraba sin que nada pudiera impedirlo. El beso se volvió frenético, casi salvaje. Los cinco años de separación habían aumentado la pasión que Shaoran sentía por Sakura hasta un límite inimaginable. Sus dientes chocaron con los de ella y su lengua se zambulló en la boca de la joven, alcanzando con las manos el codiciado premio de sus senos con avidez.

_XD ¡¡¡ FUEGO EN LA COCINA!!! LLAMEN A LOS BOMBEROS QUE ESTO ARDE!!!_

-He esperado tanto tiempo este momento-rugió y le rompió la blusa, dejando al descubierto sus senos-. Nunca he olvidado cómo me amaste aquella noche. Nadie ha podido superarte en todos estos años.

Camina y ven  
que muero en agonía  
sabes muy bien  
que pronto será mía  
el tiempo se nos va  
y nunca volverá  
ven que mi corazón no puede más  
Voy  
imaginando tu piel con la mía  
y voy llenando mis noches vacías  
borrando huellas de mi soledad  
Y así  
beber tu cuerpo plateado de luna  
y en cada beso atrapar mi locura por ti  
sacar pos siempre de mi pecho esta obsesión  
Cuento las horas en que tú no estás  
ven a mis brazos que no puedo más  
será que alguna vez  
será que un día vendrás  
dime que tú me amarás

Sakura empezó a abrir su camisa con la misma pasión. Le besó el pecho y la garganta, sintiendo en la lengua el sabor salado de la piel de Shaoran. Lo sintió gemir al besar sus pezones, ocultos en medio del vello que marcaba su masculinidad. Había soñado tantas veces con besar todo su cuerpo de arriba abajo. En el pasado la timidez se lo había impedido, pero ya no podía controlar las ganas de hacerlo. Quería llegar al momento más íntimo y demostrarle que ya no era una niña sino toda una mujer.

Camina y ven  
que estoy desesperado  
que sueño con tenerte aquí a mi lado  
no olvido tu querer  
tu cuerpo de mujer  
ya ves que soy un loco enamorado de tu piel  
Camina y ven  
que muero en agonía  
sabes muy bien  
que pronto será mía  
el tiempo se nos va  
y nunca volverá  
ven que mi corazón no puede más  
Cuento las horas en que tú no estás  
ven a mis brazos que no puedo más  
será que alguna vez  
será que un día vendrás  
dime que tú me amarás

El cuerpo de Shaoran estaba tenso bajo los dedos de Sakura. Él respondía a cada una de las caricias de ella con ardientes muestras de deseo mientras la besaba sin contenerlo aún más la sentó en la barra de la cocina y la agarró por la cadera mientras Sakura le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas, él acariciaba por debajo de la falda las torneadas piernas de Sakura.

-No podemos hacer esto aquí-dijo Shaoran, y la miró con ojos llenos de pasión-. _Quiero darte placer en mi cama, a donde perteneces._

Sakura comenzó a zafarse de su abrazo. Las palabras de Shaoran le recordaron el motivo por el que estaba allí. Para él no se trataba de un amor perdido, sino de venganza.

-No- dijo Sakura, y lo apartó.

-Sabes que no quieres decir eso, _cara_-dijo Shaoran y sujetó las manos de Sakura contra su pecho-. Tú me deseas, pero quieres que te suplique. ¿Verdad?

-Quiero que me dejes marchar.

-Pídelo amablemente.

Sakura rechinó sus dientes, los ojos relucientes de ira.

-Déjame marchar, bestia arrogante.

Shaoran movió la cabeza con reprobación.

-Ésta no es la forma de hablarle a un amante, Sakura. Espero que no le hayas hablado así a mi padrastro.

-Clow era el doble de hombre que tú-le lanzó a la cara-. Al menos el tenía conciencia.

Los ojos ámbar de Shaoran relucieron como témpanos de hielo.

-¿De veras?-dijo, apartando sus manos de las de Sakura., ¿Eso significa que confesó sus pecados antes de morir?

-Me dijo que se arrepentía de la forma en que le había quitado el dinero a tu padre-respondió la joven, y trató de abotonarse la blusa con dedos temblorosos-. Pero tu madre también tuvo la culpa. Ella lo animó a que lo hiciera, diciéndole que la mitad le pertenecía.

-Qué pena que él no se disculpara con mi padre. Quizás todavía estaría vivo.

-Estaba desolado por el suicidio de tu padre. Eso fue lo que hizo romper su relación con tu madre. Se sentía culpable.

Shaoran lanzó una carcajada feroz.

-Sí que hizo un buen trabajo contigo.¿ Que se sentía culpable? Ese trepa de bajos fondos no sintió ningún remordimiento al destruir a mi padre.

-Tú no lo conociste tan bien como yo-exclamó Sakura-. Si te hubieras preocupado por conocerle, sabrías porqué era así.

-Supongo que te contó alguna historia triste sobre su niñez torturada. ¿No?-preguntó Shaoran-. Yo no pierdo el tiempo con gente que utiliza eso como excusa. Él no era una victima, sino un depredador.

-No pensarás que la niñez de una persona determina lo que será de adulto.

-Creo que mi padrastro te vendó los ojos. Es lo que pienso. Pero quizás la cantidad que te pagó para que te metieras a su cama hizo que le vieras con gafas de color rosa.

-No me acosté con tu padrastro por dinero-dijo sakura.

_Nunca me acosté con tu padrastro de ninguna forma_, se dijo a sí misma.

Shaoran la miró con esceptimsmo.

-Quizás es eso lo que te pasa ahora-agregó, y recorrió el cuerpo de la joven con una mirada insolente-. No te estoy ofreciendo lo suficiente. ¿Eh, Sakura?

Sakura se resistía a emplear la violencia que marcó toda su vida de pequeña. Pero apenas podía controlar el impulso de abofetearle.

-Me alegro de haberte rechazado cuando lo hice-dijo con los labios apretados-. Puede que Leed Clow no haya sido un ángel, pero nunca me insultó como tú lo has hecho.

-Creo que tú me aventajas en los insultos, _cara_-dijo Shaoran con rabia-. Tendrás que perdonarme si aprovecho la ocasión de igualar tu record.

-No solías ser tan frío y calculador. ¿Cómo puedes soportarte a ti mismo?

-No me digas que soy frió y calculador-rugió-. Tú eres la del corazón de hielo. Aún conociéndote como te conozco, me sorprendió que accedieras a vivir conmigo tan rápidamente.

-No me diste muchas opciones-dijo Sakura-. Me amenazaste con deudas. Deudas de las que no sabía hasta que las mencionaste.

-Lo único que no te gusta es carecer de dinero. ¿No es así, Sakura? Harías lo que fuera por conseguirlo, incluso vivir con un hombre al que habías rechazado.

Sakura sabía que no podía defenderse. A menos que le contara los motivos que la obligaron a casarse con su padrastro, siempre la consideraría una cazafortunas.

-Hice lo que creí correcto en aquel momento. Siento haberte lastimado. No fue ésa mi intención. No tenía la menor idea de que tus sentimientos hacia mí fueran tan fuertes.

-¡No me tomes por tonto!-dijo Shaoran estruendosamente-. Sabías exactamente lo que hacías. Me llevaste a donde querías y después me echaste a un lado por un premio más sustancioso.

-Pro favor no me hagas odiarte más, Shaoran.

-Me vas a odiar mucho más-dijo Shaoran-. Porque he descubierto más deudas de tu difunto marido y quiero que me las pagues.

-¿Cuánto te debe en total?- preguntó Sakura, los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar los puños.

-Más de lo que te gustaría saber. Parece que mi padrastro no solo perdió su habilidad para los negocios, sino que también lo abandonó la racha de buena suerte en sus últimos meses de vida.

-Estaba muy enfermo. Yo lo cuidé en sus últimos momentos de agonía. Sé que le gustaba jugar de vez en cuando, pero nunca vi que lo hiciera hasta perder el control.

-Quizás debiste de llevar mejor las cuentas. Pero como te dije esta mañana, eras más feliz gastando lo que él ganaba, según lo acordado en un matrimonio como el tuyo.

-No sabes nada de mi matrimonio-dijo Sakura con resentimiento.

-Sé que no debió de ser muy satisfactorio para ti en los últimos meses-dijo con ojos centellantes, sugerentes-. Pareces una mujer que ansía liberar su sensualidad.

-Es lógico que alguien como tú piense así-dijo Sakura, rechinando los dientes-. En lo único que piensas es en satisfacer tus repugnantes instintos animales.

Shaoran se acercó a Sakura, frotando sus pelvis contra ella al tiempo que agarraba un mechón de su pelo.

-Tú tienes los mismos instintos, Sakura-dijo, y aspiro el perfume de sus cabellos con fruición-. Puedo verlos, sentirlos y olerlos.

Sakura contuvo el aliento. Podía ver las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo.

-¿Qué dices, _cara mía_?- comenzó a besar los labios de Sakura suavemente-. ¿Por qué no calmamos estos repugnantes instintos animales?

Camina y ven  
que estoy desesperado  
que sueño con tenerte aqui a mi lado  
no olvido tu querer  
tu cuerpo de mujer  
ya ves que soy un loco enamorado de tu piel  
Camina y ven  
que muero en agonía  
sabes muy bien  
que pronto será mía  
el tiempo se nos va  
y nunca volverá  
ven que mi corazón no puede más

_CAMINA Y VEN- DAVID BISBAL._

-No me gustan tus motivos para retomar nuestra relación-dijo Sakura con el corazón desbocado.

-¿Quieres decir venganza?

-Sí-dijo la joven -. Tú me odias.

-No te amo como lo hice hace cinco años pero te deseo.

-¡Já, valla! Gracias.

Shaoran frunció el ceño ante el lacónico comentario de la joven.

-¿Qué esperabas que dijera? ¿Qué nunca he dejado de amarte?

-No. por supuesto que no-respondió ella, y se mordió los labios.

-Pero preferirías que tuviera otro sentimiento hacia ti que no fuera sólo lujuria.

-Lujuria es una palabra horrible-dijo ella con repugnancia.

-No puedo ocultar lo que siento por ti con un envoltorio romántico. Pero…. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás con el tiempo podamos volver a sentir lo que vivimos hace cinco años.

-Nunca me perdonarás por haberme casado con tu padrastro. ¿Verdad? Los motivos por los que me obligaron a hacerlo no importan.

-No quiero volver a hablar de él.

-No era una mala persona, Shaoran.

-No quiero que él se una tercera persona en nuestra relación-añadió implacablemente-. Comprendo que lo amaras, pero preferiría que no volvieras a recordármelo a cada momento.

-Nosotros no tenemos una relación.

-Todavía no. pero tengo el presentimiento de que pronto cambiarás de opinión.

Sakura trató de decir algo, pero Shaoran le puso un dedo sobre los labios para hacerla callar.

-Silencio, _cara mía_-dijo con una sonrisa burlona-. No quiero que tengas que comerte tus palabras. Deja espacio para nuestra cena. ¿Vale?

-No va haber ninguna cena, o por lo menos una en la que yo cocine-dijo, y le apartó la mano.

Sakura salió dando un portazo. Su cabellera castaña se balanceaba con furia.

Shaoran soltó un suspiro y observó al gato, que lo miraba con reproche.

_XD ALGUNAS MÁS CON MUCHO ENOJO……_

-Supongo que era de esperar que estuvieras de su parte-dijo Shaoran con ironía-. A los dos no les gusta obedecer órdenes.

Kero le lanzó una última mirada y salió menando la cola.

_CONTINUARÁ……_

_NOTAS DE LA MALVADA AUTORA:_

_HOLA DE NUEVO!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJA VEN QUE NO ME TARDÉ MUCHO? JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE BUENO ANTES DE QUE ME QUIERAN AVENTAR LA SILLA O OTRA COSA QUE PUDIERA HACERME DAÑO QUISIERA DECIR QUE LA ESPERA VALIÓ LA PENA ¿NO? AQUÍ LES ENTREGO EL NOVENO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE EN LO PERSONAL LLEVA MUCHAS EMOCIONES ENCONTRADAS….. BUENO DEJEMOS EL SENTIMENTALISMO PARA LOS CAPITULOS AHORA EL RESUMEN._

_Ahem! Aquí podemos ver a un niño super ansioso por tener a cierta chica castaña en su cama y en su cuerpo y aceptemoslo a nosotras nos encantaria que volvietra a ocurrir despues de esos 5 años de distancia y él parece que no a olvidado nada de lo que pasó esa noche al igual que ella, lastima que los dos esten tan confundidos…. Jejejejejeje. Si confundidos y bastante despistados pero aún asi los queremos. ¿No?_

_Ahora los agradecimientos:_

_Tuty-frul:_

_Me da alegria que te guste la historia, espera ver las maldades que hará este ambarino con sakurita ….. jajajajaja puedo ser muy mala cuando me lo propongo, lastima que he de hacer sufrir a sakura, nos vemos pronto._

_Sarita Li:_

_Huuuummmm… sip soy muy mala pero así me quieren ¿No? jajajajajajaja si yo quiero uno como el pero real , lastima que aún no lo encuentro pero no pierdo las esperanzas jajajajajaja, nos vemos pronto. Tomaré en cuenta tu petición.. no es cierto es que la verdad no tuve mucho tiempo para terminar el cap bien bien disculpa._

_OriiCullen:_

_Espero que estes disfrutando de la historia tanto como yo al escribirla, muchas gracias por leer, un saludo de México para venezuela!!!! Hasta pronto._

_Naniii. Naaa:_

_Hola niña, voy a tomar en cuenta tu idea,mmmm tal vez les de una sorpresita de la que si me vana querer matar, jajajajaja hasta pronto y un saludo desde México para argentina!!_

_Mooki:_

_Hola desde México!!!! Muchas gracias por elegir mi fic para leer, me gusta conocer dia con dia a más gente que le gusta lo que hago, muchas gracias y esperaré que me dirijas algunas palabras acerca de lo que piensas, OK. Hasta pronto tía!!!_

_Nanita09:_

_Jajajajajaja amiga apenas estoy comenzando, en cuanto a que shao se esta ablandando…. Huuuuummmm creo que si y ahora mucho mas aunque el trate de ocultarlo o negarlo, ya lo esta haciendo… el enfermero estrella de sakuralnln999 en camino!!! Jajaja nos vemos pronto hermana!!!_

_XtinaOdss:_

_No es que sea malo, solamente que esta algo fue de la verdad, y en cuanto a que sakura revele el porque se casó con Cloe tal vez lo explique posteriormente y ahí si que se va a sentir el microbio más despreciable de la tierra eso lo prometo ok, saludos y nos vemos pronto!!!!_

_J Sakuraplatina:_

_Jajajajaja si soy cruel pero no porque quiera, la verdad es que tuve algunas complicaciones con el cap al igual que este; ¿Creerias que se me borraron las últimas 3 pag antes de terminar? Lo que pasa es he ¿Qué se me fue la luz y la PC se me apagó y….. Estaba haciendo el cap!!!! Lo peor para mí fue que cuando volví a abrir el cap tenia menos de lo que ya había hecho…. Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa casi me da un infarto!!! Y tuve que empezar de nuevo hasta donde tenía y eso me puso de muy mal humor por suerte terminé a muy buen tiempo para poder es¿xplicar todo esto, uffff nos vemos pronto, saludos ¡!!!!!_

_Agradecimientos ha:_

_Ayame –li, Celina sosa, cerezo oscuro, geovis, lita Wellington, jorge, erick, Majo cullen, juanis, penny asakura LI, Beatriz ventura, sakura-ssn,Ifanycka, Naomi In black-, Haruno-Samy, haaaaaaaaaaaaa y a todas las personas que me hacen el favor de leer este fic. Muchísimas gracias de todo corazon, nos vemos en el capitulo 10 ahora sí un avance:_

_AVANCE DE CAÍTULO: INEVITABLE SEDUCCION…._

-Relájate, Sakura-dijo Shaoran , al ver que ella se movía intranquila en el asiento-. No quiero que la gente piense que prefieres estar en cualquier sitio excepto aquí.

-Preferiría estar en cualquier sitio excepto aquí-afirmó Sakura.

-Yo también-respondió Shaoran con una sonrisa sensual-. En la cama por ejemplo. Tus piernas alrededor de mi cuerpo.

-¡No quise decir eso!-exclamó Sakura, y volvió a ocuparse del menú

-Eres como un libro abierto, Sakura. Puedo ver que estás haciendo todo lo posible por alargar el tiempo antes de que volvamos a consumar nuestra relación. Pero cada vez es más difícil. ¿Cierto?

-No estoy haciendo tal cosa.

-¿Crees que, si me haces esperar, subirá el precio? Si así lo crees, funciona. Me excito con sólo mirarte desde aquí…

Jajajajaja esto es un pequeño adelanto. ¿Qué es mejor? Saber o no saber ese es el dilema…. Nos vemos pronto, los quiere.

Sakuralnl999


	10. INEVITABLE SEDUCCION

_**Declaimer: Historia creada por Melanie Milburne adaptada para los personajes de clamp (card captor sakura) en fin nada es mió solamente lo tomo prestado para darles una historia fresca y muy divertida.**_

**XD: Sakuralnl999 no puede creer lo que ve en su ordenador… respuesta inmediata!!!! Muchas gracias a todos por su consideración y sus líneas de apoyo…. Mil gracias!!!!**

**Capítulo diez… Inevitable Seducción.**

Sakura quería evitar un nuevo enfrentamiento con Shaoran, por lo que a la mañana siguiente se demoró en bajar. Pero él había adivinado su intención, así que cuando ella llegó, él ya estaba leyendo el periódico frente a una humeante taza de café.

-He arreglado todo lo del viaje para mañana. Nos vamos a las seis en punto en mi jet privado y aterrizaremos en china, donde tengo la casa que antes tenían mis padres en Hong Kong.

-¡Qué maravilloso debe ser tener tanto dinero como para tirarlo!-dijo sé por qué no vamos en un vuelo comercial como todo el mundo. ¿No sabes que hay una clase preferente?

-He trabajado duro para lograr todo lo que tengo y quiero hacer mis viajes largos cómodamente. Pero si te remuerde la conciencia, puedo reservar un pasaje para ti en un vuelo comercial en clase preferente. ¿O prefieres la clase turista, que es la más económica? Yo seguiré con mi plan e iré por mi cuenta.

-Por supuesto. Lo que sea por estar lejos de ti-dijo Sakura con desdén.

-Estoy perdiendo la paciencia contigo, Sakura. Pensaba en tu comodidad igual que en la mía.

-Apuesto a que sí-respondió ella, cortante.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Quiero mi propia habitación en tu casa. En realidad quiero una habitación para mí sola dondequiera que estemos.

-Me temo que eso será imposible-dijo Shaoran.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Sakura, con desprecio-. ¿Acaso tu carísima casa es tan pequeña?

-No- respondió él-. Tiene muchas habitaciones, pero cada una de ellas está a cargo de mi ama de llaves.

Sakura sintió un timbre de alarma en su cabeza.

-¿Y?-Preguntó.

_**- So, la mía piccola patrona**_-dijo, arrastrando las palabras-. Tendremos que compartir habitación para guardar las apariencias.

-¡No haré tal cosa!-gritó Sakura con rabia.

-Viajarás como mi compañera íntima, Sakura. Los miembros del personal están acostumbrados a que mis conquistas compartan mi habitación y esperan que tú también lo hagas. Además mi ex amante sospechará si no nos comportamos con normalidad.

-¿Tú ex amante vive en Hong Kong?

-Sí.

-Entonces debe de tener muchos espías. Pensé que ella era la razón por la cual yo fingía ser tu amante aquí en Tokio- le dijo Sakura, cortante.

-Lo es.

-¿Qué significa eso?-dijo Sakura, con los ojos llenos de sospecha.

-Sabina Gambani tiene familia en Japón-dijo Shaoran-. Quería que se enteraran de nuestra relación para que no hubiera problemas al llegar a Hong Kong.

-Eso esperas-dijo la joven cruzando los brazos.

-No habrá ningún problema una vez que se haya publicado. Su familia esperaba que nos casáramos, pero ahora seguro que desistirán de ello.

-¿No querías casarte con ella?

-No después de lo que le pasó a mi padre. No creo conveniente comprometerme con una sola mujer.

-Supongo que eso es una indirecta.

Shaoran le lanzó una mirada indiferente.

-Te veré esta noche. No te molestes en cocinar. Cenaremos fuera.

-No quiero salir. Tengo que hacer las maletas.

-Tienes el resto del día para hacerlas, _**cara**_. Ahora eres una dama del ocio. ¿No es así?

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-preguntó Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

-Hasta que me pagues lo que me debes.

-¿cómo puedo saber que no vas a estirar la cuerda indefinidamente? No dejas de adjudicarme deudas.

Shaoran se acercó a Sakura y le levantó la barbilla.

-Si deseas apresurar las cosas, puedes pagarme el primer plazo en cualquier momento, Sakura.

-No voy a rebajarme a ese modo-respondió furiosa.

-Si tuviera tiempo, te haría tragar cada una de esas estúpidas palabras. Tienes suerte de que tenga una junta, de lo contrario ahora estarías acostada sobre esta mesa y probaría cuanto me deseas.

**Quiero perderme en tu cuerpo  
como agua clara en un bosque de sol  
mirar tus ojos inciertos  
donde sembrara mil sueños de amor.  
Quiero beber en tus labios  
esa caricia de luna y de miel  
y descubrir el encanto  
de la pasión que se esconde en tu piel.  
Quiero pintar con tus besos  
un cielo de estrellas sembrado de luz  
buscar abrigo en tu cuerpo  
en la noche eterna de tu juventud.**

Sakura sintió un vació en el estómago ante aquella promesa sexual. Su corazón palpitaba y se detenía, hasta que volvía a latir, a destiempo.

Al ver que iba a besarla se quedó paralizada y fue arrollada por la fuerza de sus labios.

_**XD Y NOSOTROS A PUNTO DEL DESMAYE!!!!**_

Shaoran se apartó de ella, asió las llaves y el maletín, y se marchó, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada abrasadora que la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

Sakura tomó un taxi a Hokaido. Pasó la tarde con su hermano y Tomoyo mientras paseaban por el jardín En su silla de ruedas.

-Las cosas han cambiado un poco-dijo ella a su cuñada y amiga y a su hermano.

-Lo sabemos, hemos visto los periódicos-dijo él muy serio mientras contemplaba la hermosa vista del jardín.

-¿Es verdad que estás con ese hombre de nuevo?-preguntó Tomoyo mientras se sentaban en una pequeña banca de piedra. Con un suspiro de resignación ella asintió con la cabeza para decir.

-Si. Me tiene en sus manos, al parecer Clow adquirió muchas deudas, deudas que ahora que ha muerto tengo que afrontar y eso unido a que me odia por haberme casado con según él: "El hombre que destruyó su familia" complica aún más las cosas.

-¿No crees que hace todo esto porque quiera recuperar el tiempo y tenerte ahora que ya no hay nada que se lo impida?-preguntó Touya interviniendo en la conversación.

Tomoyo miraba con ojos brillantes a Sakura, los tres sabían que Shaoran Li era uno de los playboy más atractivos y soltero más codiciado en los países asiáticos he italianos.

-No. esa no es la razón, al parecer él solo quiere vengarse de mí porque hace cinco años lo rechacé para casarme con Clow. Él no acepta eso, o por lo menos su orgullo de macho, eso me lo ha dejado perfectamente claro.

Touya se quedó pensativo, sabía que había algo más atrás de esa "supuesta venganza" y él como hombre lo intuía. Sabía la historia completa de propia mano de su hermana y, aunque entendía la situación sospechaba que Shaoran Li tenía otras intenciones con su hermana. Intenciones que no le gustaban para nada.

-No será mejor que te alejes de él, es decir podemos comenzar de nuevo, ahora no estamos solos Sakura, Fujitaka está encerrado y mamá esta por fin descansando, podemos trabajar los tres en lo que sea y así comenzar una nueva vida lejos de él y todo lo que nos rodea.

Tomoyo miró a su amiga mientras ella fijaba su vista a los rosales y se acercaba a una rosa en botón.

-No puedo hacer eso, a la más mínima provocación de huída, Shaoran me buscaría por mar, cielo y tierra y al encontrarme me destruiría y a todo conmigo, incluyendo a ustedes. Es mejor soportar todo esto hasta que él decida y así podré ser libre. Antes no puedo hacerlo.

Touya fruncía el ceño. Sabía que su hermana aún estaba enamorada de ese hombre y ahora la situación se complicaba un poco más al tenerlo muy cerca todos los días, pero era un riesgo que la misma Sakura iba a afrontar.

-¿Cuándo es la operación definitiva?-preguntó la joven a Tomoyo que al ver su semblante y el cambio de tema tan repentino contestó.

-En dos días si todo sale bien, pronto con la rehabilitación, Touya estará caminando muy pronto y podremos cumplir nuestros sueños.-dijo la ojiazul mientras sus pupilas se iluminaban de alegría y esperanza.

-¿Aún siguen con el sueño de formar una familia?-preguntó Sakura a su hermano que solo asintió con la cabeza mientras su esposa hablaba.

Antes de la boda, checamos que fuéramos compatibles para concebir a pesar de la situación de Touya y cuando pueda volver a caminar buscaremos que crezca la familia. Tomoyo sonreía con estrellitas en los ojos mientras Sakura y Touya suspiraban y de sus cabezas surgía una enorme gota.

Observando su felicidad y pasando la mayor parte de la tarde con ellos, Sakura se retiró pensando en muchas cosas. Clow nunca le había cuestionado sus salidas o la disposición del dinero que le pagaba. Ella nunca le había hablado de su hermano, pero en las últimas semanas, cuando estaba languideciendo, se sintió tentada de revelarle la situación. Habría querido darle las gracias a nombre de su hermano y de ella por todos los cuidados pero nunca tuvo el valor de hacerlo.

Su pasado ya no existía y hablar de él no iba a cambiar la vida de nadie. Le habían arrebatado la oportunidad de una vida normal durante todo ese tiempo y ella tenía que darle la oportunidad de volver a ser como era antes del accidente a cualquier precio. No obstante, durante el viaje de regreso, tuvo que admitir que el precio podría resultar mucho más alto de lo que había imaginado.

_**XD SI MUCHO MAS ALTO…. EL CORAZÓN Y EL ALMA.**_

Al regresar del trabajo, Shaoran la encontró sentada en el recibidor con el gato en su regazo.

-Te llamé varias veces. ¿Dónde estabas?

-Fui de compras.

-¿Qué compraste?

-Nada.

-¿Nada?

Sakura se puso de pie y Kero saltó al suelo.

-Dijiste que no iba a estar encadenada a la casa. ¿Recuerdas? ¿O quieres que fiche al entrar y salir?

-Prefiero saber donde estás.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres vigilar mis movimientos como si fueras el guardia de una prisión?

-No. simplemente pienso en tu seguridad.

-No puedo creer que ir de compras sea un pasatiempo peligroso-dijo Sakura.

-Tal vez no lo sea, pero prefiero que te lleve Tao-tse en vez de utilizar el transporte público.

-Puedo cuidar de mí misma.

-Eres demasiado delgada, Sakura. Un golpe de viento podría llevarte. No tendrías ninguna oportunidad si alguien quisiera robarte el bolso o las joyas.

-Soy modelo, o por lo menos lo era hasta hace unos días lo era-le espetó tajante-. Se supone que debo estar delgada.

-¿Te disgusta que haya cancelado tu contrato?

Sakura estaba disgustada, pero no por lo motivos que él creía.

-Me hubiera gustado discutirlo antes-dijo la joven.

-Podemos discutirlo durante la cena. También quiero que analicemos el contrato de diseño. ¿Ya estás lista?

**Quiero saciar mi locura  
en la tibia playa de tu desnudez  
para llenar de ternura  
la inocencia pura de hacerte mujer.  
Quiero escapar por tu vientre  
para nuevamente llenarme de paz  
que es tan inmenso tenerte  
clavada en mi pecho  
como una verdad.  
Quiero entregarte mis años  
mis ansias de amarte  
mi fuerza y me fe.  
Para llegar de tu mano  
al rincón sagrado que siempre soñé.**

Sakura le lanzó una mirada acalorada y, sin decir palabra, tomó el bolso y lo acompañó hasta el coche en el que Tao-tse los llevaría al restaurante.

La mesa estaba en un rincón apartado, con poca luz. El ambiente era muy íntimo.

Sakura ocultó la cara tras la carta para evitar mirarle. Tan sólo tenía que estirar las piernas para tocarle y sintió la tentación incontrolable de hacerlo.

Relájate, Sakura-dijo Shaoran, al ver que ella se movía intranquila en el asiento-. No quiero que la gente piense que prefieres estar en cualquier sitio excepto aquí.

-Preferiría estar en cualquier sitio excepto aquí-afirmó Sakura.

-Yo también-respondió Shaoran con una sonrisa sensual-. En la cama por ejemplo. Tus piernas alrededor de mi cuerpo.

-¡No quise decir eso!-exclamó Sakura, y volvió a ocuparse del menú

-Eres como un libro abierto, Sakura. Puedo ver que estás haciendo todo lo posible por alargar el tiempo antes de que volvamos a consumar nuestra relación. Pero cada vez es más difícil. ¿Cierto?

-No estoy haciendo tal cosa.

-¿Crees que, si me haces esperar, subirá el precio? Si así lo crees, funciona. Me excito con sólo mirarte desde aquí…

**Quiero pintar con tus besos  
un cielo de estrellas sembrado de luz  
buscar abrigo en tu cuerpo  
en la noche eterna de tu juventud**.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada fulminante, sus mejillas estaban llenas de rubor.

-Eres realmente despreciable. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo despreciable que eres.

-Lo quieres todo. ¿Verdad?-preguntó Shaoran con indolencia-. El papel de amante nunca te ha interesado. Quieres el matrimonio, pero no estoy dispuesto a ofrecértelo.

_**XD CAE MÁS RÁPIDO UN HABLADOR QUE UN COJO DICEN POR AQUÍ…**_

-No lo aceptaría aunque me lo ofrecieras-dijo Sakura, y echo hacia tras su cabellera castaña.

-No juegues conmigo _**cara**_-dijo Shaoran con una dura expresión en su mirada-. Esta vez no ganarás. Tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente y lo arreglaremos en mi cama.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no quiero acostarme contigo?

-Sería más fácil creerte si tu cuerpo me enviara el mismo mensaje, pero no es así. Tú sí quieres acostarte conmigo y lo harás esta noche.

-Tendrás que hacer una gran esfuerzo si quieres que aparte a Clow de mi mente para hacerte sitio-dijo Sakura con desdén, para ocultar el miedo que sentía.

La furia de Shaoran se alzó entre los dos. Sakura sabía que pincharlo era una imprudencia, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

_**XD NIÑA MALA, QUIERE QUE LA CASTIGUEN…… MUAJAJAJAJAJA**_

-Juro por dios, Sakura, que te haré olvidar a ese hombre-exclamó con ira-. Haré que pronuncies mi nombre, no el suyo. ¿Me oyes?

-Eso crees-respondió Sakura, desafiante.

-Antes de que termine la noche haré que digas mi nombre entre sollozos, como lo hiciste hace cinco años-dijo con voz grave, y se inclinó hacia ella-. Tú cuerpo vibrará y sólo yo podré lograrlo.

_**¡Hay ya salió el semental al ruedo! ¡Ole toro…ajá!!!**_

Sakura abrió la boca para replicarle, pero en ese momento el camarero se acercó a tomar la orden. Indiferente, Sakura pidió lo primero que se le ocurrió. Sabía que no era capaz de probar un solo bocado. Un nudo atenazaba su garganta.

Sakura no volvió a pronunciar palabra en toda la cena. Él hacia alguno que otro comentario para cubrir las apariencias, pero apenas podía contener la furia que amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento.

Ella bebió otra copa de vino y se sintió un poco mareada por la falta de costumbre.

-Por la mañana lo lamentarás si sigues bebiendo-dijo Shaoran.

-No me importa, déjame en paz.

-Nos vamos-dijo él con decisión.

-No quiero irme todavía-dijo Sakura.

Pero la mirada de Shaoran no admitía replica. Sakura bajó los ojos, agarró el bolso y lo siguió hasta el coche. Él no abrió la boca durante todo el viaje. Ella sabía que había ido demasiado lejos

_**XD ÉL SE LO BUSCÓ, POR ANDAR DE CALIENTE… JAJAJAJA.**_

El coche ronroneó al entrar en el enorme garaje, como una pantera que regresa a su guarida.

-No voy a darte la satisfacción de verme comportarme como el bruto insensible que crees que soy-dijo Shaoran al cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos-. Tampoco voy a responder a tus intentos de hacerme perder el control. Eso es lo que pretendías en el restaurante. ¿No?

-Lo siento-susurró la joven.

-Sakura, Sakura, Sakura-dijo, atrayéndola hacia él con tanta dulzura que no pudo evitar las lágrimas-. Me has hecho enfadar tanto. Tienes suerte de que no sea un hombre violento.

_**XD NADA MÁS ESO NOS FALTARÍA, QUE ENCIMA DE MALO FUERA UN PATÁN!!!!**_

La joven se acercó más y puso las manos alrededor de la cintura de Shaoran.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, _**cara**_?

-No quiero que me odies, Shaoran. No puedo soportar hacer el amor con un hombre que me odia.

-No puedo simular sentimientos que ya no tengo. ¿Puedes entenderlo?

-Sí, lo entiendo-dijo Sakura, y eludió su mirada.

-Pero eso te pone triste. ¿Verdad?-dijo Shaoran.

-Muchas cosas me ponen triste, Shaoran-respondió Sakura con suavidad-. Muchas cosas.

Shaoran apartó un mechón de cabellos de la cara de Sakura.

-Estoy hecho un lío, Sakura. por un lado, algo me dice que te deje marchar y, por el otro, quiero que te quedes conmigo. Me preguntó que debo hacer.

Sakura contuvo el aliento cuando sintió el roce de sus labios sobre los de ella. Pensó que debía escapar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero su cuerpo no obedecía a su mente. Lo abrazó con fuerza y hundió los dedos en la seda chocolate de sus cabellos.

Shaoran lanzó un gemido de placer al sentir la lengua de la joven contra la suya. Perdido todo el control, acarició sus pechos con desesperación y la levantó en sus brazos. Sakura trató de protestar, pero él la hizo callar con sus labios.

-_**No, cara mía**_-dijo Shaoran, y subió por las escaleras-._** Ha llegado el momento. No te resistas.**_

Sakura es estremeció de placer cuando Shaoran comenzó a desnudarla. Le quitó el sostén y acarició sus túrgidos senos. Miró con ojos de deseo el vientre de la joven, que temblaba ansioso. Sorbió el placer de los pechos de Sakura con fruición y sintió cómo se endurecían sus tiernos pezones dentro de su boca.

**Quiero saciar mi locura  
en la tibia playa de tu desnudez  
para llenar de ternura  
la inocencia pura de hacerte mujer.**

Abrió la cremallera y dejó caer la falda de la joven. Le quitó las medias y la dejó desnuda, excepto por las diminutas bragas. Sakura sintió que sus ojos la quemaban. Cuando más la acariciaba, más crecía su ansía.

Shaoran rompió la negra braguita de encaje con los dientes y la tiró al suelo.

-Tú no te has quitado la ropa-dijo Sakura, con un dulce reproche en la voz.

-Lo sé-respondió mientras la besaba en el ombligo-. Ahora tengo otras cosas en mente.

_**XD SAKURITALNL SE PONE MÁS ROJA QUE UN TOMATILLO…..**_

Sakura se aferró a las sabanas cuando la boca de Shaoran descendió hasta los pequeños y apretados rizos que guardaban su feminidad, dejando tras de sí un sendero de fuego. Entonces ahogó un grito de placer cuando él se adentro en su ser con la lengua.

-Todavía sabes a sal y azúcar-dijo Shaoran.

Cada movimiento de los labios del ambarino lanzaba una corriente de pasión por todo el cuerpo de Sakura.

Ella también quería probarlo y sentirlo. Le quitó la camisa y besó su pecho desnudo lentamente, jugueteando con los vellos que delataban su masculinidad.

Le quitó el cinturón, bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones y admiró el volumen de su virilidad que pugnaba por salir del negro slip. Eliminó también este último obstáculo a sus ansias y…

-_**Eiaculó troppo velocemente**_- gimió Shaoran.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-preguntó Sakura, besando su miembro repetidamente.

-Qué termino rápidamente-gimió Shaoran con un estremecimiento de placer cuando ella volvió a besarle.

Sakura abrió la boca para saborear la sal de su piel y sentir la suave seda que cubría su acero.

-_**l**_ _**l mio Dio.**_-gimió Shaoran nuevamente, a asió los cabellos de Sakura.

Tomó entre sus manos el miembro de él, al cual le suministró fricción, al principio era lento, sin presura alguna, la cual fue aumentando al tiempo que Shaoran se excitaba más.

-Ohhhhh….ohh-la voz de Shaoran era más ronca con cada roce, Sakura levantó un poco la mirada para ver el rostro delicioso de él, aún llevaba los ojos cerrados, su lengua acariciaba sus labios constantemente y se mordía el labio inferior por igual manera, y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente por lo agitado que estaba. Su virilidad había aumentado, aún no había llegado a lo máximo y eso la estremeció, al pensar que le faltaba por crecer. Acercó sus labios a la punta de su miembro y sopló con suavidad sobre el, esto a Shaoran hizo que se le escapara de la garganta un fuerte gemido, todo el cuerpo de él estaba en calor, y su corazón latía con mayor impulso y la sangre le quemaba por dentro. En el mismo lugar donde sopló lo besó varias veces, en una de las ocasiones lo introdujo, solo la parte superior, y lo mordió, tal acto la divirtió y a él lo estremeció, en la punta trazó círculos con su lengua, como tenía las manos desocupadas las puso en el trasero de él, acariciándolo y mientras ella misma se excitaba con lo que hacía, las nalgas de él recibieron algunas clavadas de uñas y apretones.

-¡Para!

-No quiero parar-dijo Sakura.

Shaoran lanzó un juramento y la apartó de sí. La colocó debajo de él y avanzó con ímpetu acarició su vientre con sus yemas subiendo con delicadeza hasta sus pechos, para apretarlos nuevamente. Bajando y subiendo con sutileza, llegó hasta el final de su espalda donde la besó, y mordió varias veces sus caderas, sus labios descendieron hasta el trasero de ella, él lo mimó y le otorgó muestras de cariño apasionados, recibió varios mordiscos, no podía evitarlo.

**Quiero pintar con tus besos  
un cielo de estrellas sembrado de luz  
buscar abrigo en tu cuerpo  
en la noche eterna de tu juventud**

Las manos de Sakura apretaban las sabanas, las caricias de Shaoran la elevaban al cielo, dejándola conocer el paraíso, no podía creer que había durado tanto para que aquellas manos la tocaran de esa forma, estaba envuelta en un éxtasis delicioso, gozaba el movimiento ágil de las manos de Shaoran, mordió su labio inferior al percibir como la mano de él, a pesar de estar de espaldas se introducía entre sus piernas. Se acercó a sus labios para besarla desesperadamente, penetrando su lengua en su boca, alimentándose del dulce néctar que ella le da a través de sus besos. Bajó por su cuello para luego posar sus labios en el pecho derecho de ella, mientras el otro recibía presiones de su mano. Lamió con desenfreno el pezón, y lo absorbió varias veces, hasta que a ella le dolía y gritó por eso. Las manos de Sakura se posaron el los hombros de él y lo apartó un poco, para levantarse y quedar a horcajadas encima de él. Con su mano izquierda se apartó de lado el cabello y descendió un poco para que estos rozaran el rostro de Shaoran. Con ambas manos masajeó el fornido pecho de él y bajó los labios hasta el pezón de él para vengarse de lo que él le había hecho. No pensó tratarlo con dulzura, sin dudarlo lo mordió y hacía todo tipo de figuras alrededor de él con su lengua, supo que era una de las zonas sensibles de Shaoran al sentir como su virilidad crecía más, no podía dejar que las cosas terminaran tan rápida, pero primero haría presencia su maldad.

Se incorporó y la tomó de un brazo jalándolo hacía él, estaban de frente, de rodillas en la cama, él con la punta de la lengua dibujó los labios de ella, para luego depositar un beso suave, ella le besó la punta de la nariz, con sus manos tomando el rostro de él, luego, las mejillas y por último sus ojos, para luego dejar a escasos centímetros sus labios entreabierto frente a los de él, permanecieron así por varios segundos, hasta que él atacó con furor, arrancándole de la piel extensos suspiros.

La dejó sobre la cama sin dejarla de besar, los besos descendieron hasta su vientre, donde él, con ambas manos abrió las piernas de ella e introdujo su rostro dentro de su zona, si creyó haber experimentado el placer con los dedos de él en esa parte, su lengua la hacía explotar sin compasión, sin importarle que sus gritos pudieran oírse a mil leguas. Sakura tapó su rostro con sus manos, y luego apretó las sabanas, con tal fuerza que pensaba que moriría allí mismo.

La lengua de Shaoran retozaba con su zona más sensible, él sintió como ella expedía aquel líquido que era un comprobante de lo bien que lo estaba pasando, en una chupó esa zona, e introdujo la punta de la lengua dentro de ella. Sakura experimentaba en ese momento un orgasmo que le aceleraba el puso y la estaba volviendo loca, estaba desesperada porque Shaoran se adentrara en su interior, pero saboreaba la rica sensación que experimentaba con esa forma de hacer el amor.

Ya sus piernas entrelazadas, y ambos acomodados, su virilidad comenzó a buscar el orificio de ella, al encontrarlo, y ella sentirlo así, tan endurecido, exclamó por la boca de él, y lo abrazó por el cuello para acercarlo y así como él le haría el amor, quería que su lengua hiciera lo mismo con su boca. Entonces con un movimiento ágil y oportuno el lo introdujo en la cavidad de ella, tal cosa provocó que ella le mordiera el labio a Shaoran, al inicio él se movía con lentitud, hasta que el deseo de los dos aumentó y aceleró el ritmo para que su miembro sintiera más fricción y ella por igual, lo sacaba y entraba, nunca lo sacaba por completo, solo por la mitad. Y en ningún momento dejo de besarla, apretándola con sus brazos.

Ella lo abrazó con las piernas mientras el ritmo comenzaba a volverse frenético, casi salvaje. En cada momento las envestidas se volvía más feroces y enloquecidas, los dos sobrepasando el punto máximo de la pasión y la locura. La cama estaba en movimiento, con la misma fuerza que ellos. De pronto sintió que los dedos de Shaoran la acariciaban íntimamente, tensando aún más las cuerdas de su pasión.

**Quiero saciar mi locura  
en la tibia playa de tu desnudez  
para llenar de ternura  
la inocencia pura de hacerte mujer.**

**DAVID BISBAL- QUIERO PERDERME EN TU CUERPO.**

En breve la ardiente cascada de masculinidad de Shaoran inundó su sexo y no pudo evitar gritar de placer, ambos se desplomaron exhaustos sobre la cama hechos uno aun.

Sakura acarició la espalda de su amante con largos y suaves movimientos. La esencia de Shaoran se escurría lentamente entre sus piernas.

-Oh no…-exclamó Sakura.

Shaoran se apoyó en los codos y la miró preocupado.

-¿Te he lastimado?-Preguntó.

-No es que… no hemos usado ninguna protección. Yo no tomo la píldora.

Shaoran se incorporó y contuvo la rabia.

-¿No crees que deberías haberme dicho eso hace unos minutos?- preguntó con voz aparentemente tranquila.

-No me diste mucho tiempo-respondió ella, poniéndose a la defensiva ante su tono acusatorio.

-¿Me estás culpando a mí?

-No veo a otra persona aparte de nosotros en este cuarto. Por supuesto que te estoy culpando a ti. Si estabas tan preocupado, debiste haber usado protección. ¿O es que no acostumbras a practicar sexo seguro?

-No se trata de eso-dijo Shaoran-. Puede que tú lo hayas planeado de esta forma.

Sakura se negó a responder, pues sabía adónde quería ir a parar.

-Es un viejo truco, pero muy bueno. Si quedaras embarazada, tendrías una muy buena carta a tu favor. ¿No?

-Antes muerta que tener un hijo tuyo-dijo Sakura con fiereza.

-Creo haberte dicho que no me hables en ese tono insultante-respondió Shaoran.

-Te hablaré de la forma que quiera. Me pagas por ser tu supuesta amante, no tu esclava incondicional.

-Gracias por recordármelo-dijo Shaoran con frialdad, y recogió sus pantalones del suelo.

Sakura palideció al verle sacar dinero de su cartera.

-Creo que esto será suficiente-dijo, y lo tiró sobre la cama.

Una intensa furia se apoderó de Sakura. observó a Shaoran mientras se vestía y optó por callar.

-Voy a salir-dijo él.

-¿Crees que me importa?-le espetó, Sakura.

-Probablemente no, pero pensé que debía decírtelo. No quiero que esperes por mí sin necesidad.

-¿Es eso lo que una pequeña y obediente amante debe hacer?-preguntó Sakura.

-No tiene que ser así, Sakura-dijo Shaoran tras un largo silencio.

Sakura apretó los labios decidida a no responder, y Shaoran salió del dormitorio. El suave clic de la puerta al cerrarse tras él desgarró el silencio.

_**CONTINUARA…..**_

Notas de la Autora:

Sakuralnl se encuentra debajo de su escritorio observando por todos lados……. No hay moros en la costa…. No creo que no OK a la una… a las dos y a las tres.

Antes de que me empiecen a arrojar desde el monitor hasta el cpu y lo que tengan a la mano he de decir a mi defensa que si algo me pasa no sabrán lo que sigue con esta historia. Si hasta yo misma temo por mi propia seguridad porque yo quiero matarme!!!! Jajajajajaja

Espero que si piensan arrojarme tomates y cualquier otra verdura o fruta comestible sean variadas ya que tengo antojo de una ensalada. Jajajajajajajajaja!!!

Bueno ya ahora el respectivo resumen de este capitulo que sin duda como su número merece una diez para su segura servidora jajajajajaja.

Les juro que tengo las uñas apretadas a las palmas de mis manos conteniendo las ganas de matarle en cualquier oportunidad que tengo pero la mi suerte y de ustedes no puedo hacerlo a menos que me invente a alguien como él. Un gemelo tal vez pero no la verdad aunque sea malo no es motivo para matarle a pesar de las ganas que tengo yo o alguna (o) de todos ustedes.

¿Les gustó el lemon? La verdad es que me esforcé mucho en hacerlo más que nada porque muy poco de lo que aparece es de Melanie Milburne y tuve que ponerle de mi cosecha además de una ayudadita de otra persona para que quedara mucho más largo y detallado, digo no es que tenga la mente cochambrosa o sucia solamente que mi imaginación vuela cuando tiene inspiración jajajajajajajajaja.

Ahora podemos ver a un Shaoran más desesperado en tener a Sakura en su cama y a pesar de que se enojo mucho por lo de la protección al final disfrutó mucho de hacer el amor con Sakura y ¡De que forma! Yo aún estoy más roja que una granada y me tiemblan las manos al escribir. Aunque he de confesarles que me moría de la risa al escribir, disfrutando de la cada dialogo de esta encantadora pareja y de las ocurrencias de mi alocada mente. (Regresando al capitulo por favor) ¡Hay si, hay voy! Ahem y bueno realmente la pasión esta que arde, Shaoran cada vez esta ablandando un poco su corazón aunque a veces sea más duro que una roca y más cortante que un cuchillo dispuesto a dejarnos con múltiples heridas pero bueno creo firmemente que a medida que avance la historia no será tan malo. (Eso espero yo verdad) y bueno sakura aún sigue amándolo y deseándolo con locura. ¿Qué? ¿Alguien no lo haría en su lugar? Yo sí, creo que también soy masoquista pero bueno muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Ahora los respectivos agradecimientos:

Lizzy Ying Fa de Li-Cullen:

Muchas gracias por tener a mi fanfic como numero uno en tus historias favoritas, me encanta conocer a gente de mi propio país que valora lo que hago y veo que compartimos muchos gustos en fanfics y en autores, me alegra que te haya encantado y estés muy pendiente de la actualización. Jajajajaja yo también amo a Shaoran a pesar de que sea tan cruel (más cruel que yo) jajá jajá muchas gracias por todo y nos vemos muy pronto!!!

Melanie Stryder:

Hola desde México!!! Un saludo muy cariñoso para chile. Gracias por todo y no te preocupes yo a veces también quisiera matar a mis personajes pero sin ellos no habría historias y no puedo hacer eso y en cuanto a que este bien y me apure hummmm no hay cuidado no eres la primera que me amenaza, de hecho para estas alturas ya deben de tener un cartelón de recompensa por mi cabeza. Jajá jajaja. Muchas gracias y nos vemos muy pronto, esperaré tu comentario con ansias.

Leoni Tao91:

Hermana mía, espero que estés bien, si yo se lo que es la intriga de esperar la continuación de alguno de los fic que he leído y que por desgracia no están completos pero he logrado calmarlas cuando escribo así que no hay cuidado. No soy peligrosa mientras enfoque mis oscuros pensamientos en letras que se conviertan en capítulos jejejejejeje, no te preocupes que hay mucho de UNIDOS POR UNA TRAICION para rato. Nos vemos y espero tus comentarios OK, hasta pronto!!

Danny1989:

Wow un saludo para Colombia!!! Por lo que he visto de tu perfil, podrías ser mi gemela y eso me asusta… yo soy única he irrepetible!!!!!! Jajajajaja no e cierto… Bueno la verdad es que si. Nos vemos pronto y esperaré tus comentarios, hasta pronto!!!

Sarita Li:

La que es linda es linda…. Jajá jajá bueno basta de echarme tantas flores porque me la voy a creer jejejejeje en cuanto del merecido que se avecina para shaoran huuummmm aún estoy pensando en el mejor castigo por hacer sufrir a Sakura todo este tiempo, quizás amerite un capitulo más a la historia para hacerlo sufrir. No se déjame ver que puedo hacer, nos vemos pronto y esperare tus comentarios, hasta luego!!!

HaRuNo SaMy:

Nah no te preocupes por eso, la verdad es que yo si me aloque al publicar tres capítulos a la vez en esta semana y a veces me pierdo en los reviews y a la hora de agradecer y tengo que tener mi correo abierto para saber a quien le agradezco porque de memoria no puedo.. Soy bastante despistada jejejejeje, esperaré tus comentarios y nos vemos muy pronto!!!

DINA:

Ha que puedo decir en su defensa, no es que sea un monstruo lo que pasa es que es un hombre rencoroso y muy vengativo pero eso no quiere decir que no sienta todo lo que hace y como dije anteriormente, haré un capitulo para hacerlo sufrir por todas las cosas que le hace a Sakurita, já de eso me encargó yo, esperaré tus comentarios y nos vemos pronto.

J. Sakuraplatina:

Bueno si fue algo rápido pero es debido a todos ustedes que no me dejan descansar ni a sol ni a sombra( y no es que me queje, al contrario me encanta) porque así puedo mantener mi mente ocupada y fuera de el trabajo y lo que pasa alrededor de mi vida, meterme en cada palabra y vivir lo que escribo para mis personajes, en cuanto a si Shaoran es un enfermo masoquista creo que no puedes tener más razón y de que se arrepiente se arrepiente no te preocupes, espero tus comentarios y nos vemos pronto!!!

Naniii. Naaa:

Vos tenéis la razón, no es que él sea tan malo y va a tener que pedirle de rodillas perdón por todo lo que le ha hecho y sí el también sufre por todo lo que le hace a Sakura pero verás que al final todo se arregla (esperó por mi bien jejejeje) nos vemos y esperaré tus comentarios… hasta pronto!!!

XtinaOdss:

Si Sakura está que le llueve sobre mojado y bueno en cuanto a que Shaoran se enteré de que Clow jamás tocó a Sakura se va a querer morir por tanta humillación de su parte hacia con ella, espera con paciencia porque falta un rato para que se revele eso, nos vemos y esperaré tus comentarios OK, chao

PeNnY AsAkUrA Li:

Muchas gracias, me da mucha alegría que te guste la historia, Shaoran necesita madurar?... definitivamente , entre el amor y el odio todo se vale y en cuanto a que le devuelva una por una todas las que le ha hecho si creo que podré hacerlo pero no en un futuro cercano y bueno la fuerza de voluntad se fue por los suelos y en este capitulo lo hemos comprobado no? jejejeje subió la temperatura a niveles estratosféricos, esperaré tus comentarios, nos vemos pronto!!!

Verito:

Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste la historia en cuanto a la relación de estos dos está a punto de convertirse en el choque de dos titanes como ellos, entre la pasión desenfrenada, el rencor, la rabia y el odio y por supuesto el amor. La verdad no se que vaya a pasar, nos vemos y esperaré tus comentarios. ¡Hasta pronto!

Nanita09:

Hermana mía como dije anteriormente: somos idénticos he irremplazables jejejejejeje huuuummmm que quieres primero? ¿Camisa de fuerza o inyección de tranquilizantes? Jajajajaja claro que si estuviera en el manicomio con Shaoran no lo dudaba ni un minuto en la camisa de fuerza pero con el adentro!!!!! Jaja nos vemos.

Ifanycka:

No te preocupes, lo importante es que has leído el fic y que te tomas la molestia de dejar algún comentario largo o corto acerca del fic, (no pido mucho mas saber que les parece) nos vemos pronto, esperaré tus comentarios.

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa y después de los agradecimientos explícitos ahora siguen los rapiditos, recuerden dejar reviews para agradecerles personalmente OK . DEJEN MUCCHOS REVIEWW PARA PODER CONTESTARLES PERSONALMENTE OK. NOS VEMOS:

OriiCullen- Mooki-Chifuni-chan- Beatriz Ventura-YukiraB- Cerezo Oscuro- Sakurassn-Lita Wellington-Juanis-Tuty-Frul -Naomi In Black-Majo Cullen-Geovis-Jorge-Carmenlr-Celina Sosa- Ayame-li. Y a todas las lindas personas que me hacen el favor de leer y seguir UNIDOS POR LA TRAICION; CASTIGADOS CON EL PLACER. Esperando que todas mis obras sean de su agrado… hasta pronto ahora el respectivo avance…

AVANCE DE CAPÍTULO:

Shaoran comenzó a besarla, y Sakura pensó que iba a destrozarle el corazón, pero todo su cuerpo respondió apasionadamente. Él le acarició los senos y los pezones con ansia, y Sakura exhaló un quejido de placer.

-Me deseas tanto como yo a ti-dijo Shaoran, y dejó de besarla por un momento-. Siento cómo palpita tu cuerpo.

Sakura no se molestó en negarlo. Lo besó y su lengua buscó la de él con pequeños movimientos que lo hicieron gemir.

Pronto sus ropas cayeron al suelo. Sakura se enroscó alrededor de Shaoran y sintió su miembro viril contra la pelvis.

-Estás logrando que me vuelva loco por ti. No voy a poder contenerme.

Sakura no quería que lo hiciera. Quería que se sintiera tan desesperado como ella lo estaba. Clavó los dedos en su espalda para atraerlo a su sexo sediento. Una oleada de placer estremeció por completo sus cuerpos, seguida de una segunda y una tercera, tan intensas como la primera.

Sakuralnl se vuelve a meter debajo del escritorio en espera de los tomatazos y las bombas…………. Nos vemos la semana que viene. Hasta muy pronto y recuerden:

ARRIBA EL AMOR… ABAJO LA SOLEDAD!!!! DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSS.

ATTE.

SAKURALNL999


	11. INTIMIDAD

_**Declaimer: Historia creada por Melanie Milburne adaptada para los personajes de clamp (card captor sakura) en fin nada es mió solamente lo tomo prestado para darles una historia fresca y muy divertida.**_

_**XD: Sakuralnl999 no puede creer lo que ve en su ordenador… respuesta inmediata!!!! Muchas gracias a todos por su consideración y sus líneas de apoyo…. Mil gracias!!!!**_

_**CAPÍTULO ONCE…..INTIMIDAD.**_

El viaje a Hong Kong fue largo y cansado, a pesar de la comodidad que ofrece un jet privado. Sakura permaneció casi todo el tiempo en el dormitorio. Estaba muy dolida. Shaoran la había insultado profundamente con su actitud. Pero después de todo ella se había casado con su padrastro y obviamente éste le había hecho creer que el matrimonio era real.

_**XD SI YO SE QUE QUISIERAN MATAR A CLOW SI NO ESTUVIERA MUERTO.**_

Desde la casa se veía el hermoso mar. El sol brillante y el fuerte sabor a sal que impregnaba el aire contrastaban con el caprichoso invierno de Japón.

-Él señor Li me ha dado instrucciones para que la ayude a deshacer su equipaje-dijo Carine, la ama de llaves, tras mostrarle la suite matrimonial-. ¿Necesita que le planche algo para la cena de esta noche?

-No, gracias. Estoy acostumbrada a valerme por mí misma-respondió Sakura con una amable sonrisa.

-Pero usted es una modelo…-dijo la mujer, algo confusa.

-Hace meses que no trabajo como tal. No se preocupe. He traído ropa cómoda-añadió Sakura.

-Usted es muy diferente a las demás amigas del señor Li-observó el ama de llaves.

-¿De que modo?-dijo Sakura, sin poder resistirse a preguntar.

-La última no hacía más que molestar-respondió Carine-. Siempre quería algo a cualquier hora del día o de la noche. Me dolían las piernas de hacerle recados.

-Prometo no hacerte eso-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Es usted preciosa. Es mucho más hermosa-añadió Carine-. Ella era rubia de bote.

_**XD SIN MENOS PRECIAR A LAS RUBIAS CLARO.**_

-Espero no ser una molestia para ti-dijo Sakura.

-Creo que usted será una buena compañía para él señor Li-respondió Carine efusivamente-. Él era un hombre despreocupado, pero desde hace unos años está… ¿Cómo se dice? ¿Resentido?

-Resentido, sí-dijo Sakura.

-¿Lo ve? Ya estoy aprendiendo buen japonés con usted-exclamó Carine-. La señorita Gambani ni siquiera me hablaba en chino. Pero usted no es así. Usted es amable. Su familia la ha educado bien.

_**XD GOLPE BAJO EN EL ESTÓMAGO……. AUGH!!!**_

-Sí-mintió Sakura-. Muy buena.

-¡Lo sabía!-exclamó Carine-. Una buena educación es importante. ¿Verdad?

-Mucho-dijo Sakura.

-Si necesita algo, no dude en llamarme-dijo Carine.

-Lo haré. Gracias.

-Espero que le proponga matrimonio. Es lo que él necesita. Una esposa y un par de chiquillos que lo hagan sentar la cabeza.

_**XD JÁ já QUE MÁS QUISIERAMOS NOSOTROS QUE LO HICIERA CON ELLA.**_

-Carine. ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas?-dijo Shaoran desde la puerta.

-Si, señor-Carine bajó la cabeza servilmente y se marchó mientras Sakura se alejaba un poco y miraba por el balcón de la habitación para no tener que mirarle a los ojos.

-No tenías por qué hablarle tan fríamente. Ella te aprecia, aunque no sé por qué.

**Tú has causado en mi existir**

**la mas bella sensación**

**sin la cual no se vivir**

**fiebre de amor,**

**fiebre de amor**

**yo lo doy todo**

**por tener el calor de tu pasión**

**que me hace enloquecer**

**fiebre de amor,**

**fiebre de amor no,**

**no quisiera ni pensar**

**que algun día**

**vivire sin la fuerza de tu amor**

**me morire**

-No me gusta ser objeto de especulaciones del servicio. Carine tiene la costumbre de hablar demasiado.

-Es muy joven-dijo Sakura en su defensa-. Está ansiosa de agradar y no debes recriminarla por ello.

-Se te da muy bien captar el efecto de la gente-dijo Shaoran.

**fiebre de amor,**

**fiebre de amor**

**mar, tu que mojas a su piel**

**dime si te da el calor**

**que ella produce en mi ser**

**fiebre de amor,**

**fiebre de amor**

**sol, que calientas tierra y mar**

**te quisiera preguntar**

**si es que su amor**

**me causara**

_**-Excepto el tuyo…**_- pensó para sí mientras se abrazaba así misma.

-Todavía estás enfadada conmigo ¿Verdad, Sakura?

-Pareces asombrado, lo que hiciste es imperdonable-respondió la joven en un intento de salir de aquel lugar para librarse de su presencia.

-¿A dónde vas, sakura?-preguntó él mientras tomaba su brazo deteniéndole en seco mientras ella observaba la presión que hacia su mano en su piel.

-Huuuummmm no sé, A cualquier lugar lo suficientemente lejos de ti- contestó ella fríamente luchando por liberarse de el agarre de él.

-Eres mía y eso no puedes cambiarlo. ¿Entiendes, Sakura? serás mi amante por un precio.

-No me acosté contigo por dinero, y tú lo sabes.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces?

-Nunca creí que las cosas llegarían tan lejos. Pensé que podía parar en cualquier momento.

-Pero no pudiste-dijo Shaoran.

-No, No pude-respondió Sakura con un suspiro.

-Yo tampoco pude, _**cara mía**_. Eres como la fiebre en mi sangre. Te derramas bajo mi piel como un río de lava cada vez que te miro. Nadie me había hecho sentir así.

XD _**Huuuuuuuuuuummmmm eso es una revelación o un cumplido?**_

_**Pero tú no me amas como yo a ti**_ – pensó en decirle mientras trataba de controlar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos verdes en cualquier momento.

-Tenemos una relación que se basa en nuestras necesidades. Cuando termine, estarás libre de las deudas que te dejó tu difunto marido. Es un chollo ¿No crees? –dijo controlando el temblor de su voz.

Shaoran comenzó a besarla, y Sakura pensó que iba a destrozarle el corazón, pero todo su cuerpo respondió apasionadamente. Él le acarició los seños y los pezones con ansia, y Sakura exhaló un quejido de placer.

-Me deseas tanto como yo a ti-dijo Shaoran, y dejó de besarla por un momento-. Siento cómo palpita tu cuerpo.

Sakura no se molestó en negarlo. Lo besó y su lengua buscó la de él con pequeños movimientos que lo hicieron gemir.

Pronto sus ropas cayeron al suelo. Sakura se enroscó alrededor de Shaoran y sintió su miembro viril contra la pelvis.

-Estás logrando que me vuelva loco por ti. No voy a poder contenerme.

Sakura no quería que lo hiciera. Quería que se sintiera tan desesperado como ella lo estaba. Clavó los dedos en su espalda para atraerlo a su sexo sediento. Una oleada de placer estremeció por completo sus cuerpos, seguida de una segunda y una tercera, tan intensas como la primera.

Sakura besó los oscuros pezones de Shaoran y dejó que su lengua se deslizara hasta su ombligo. Él se estremeció al sentirla acercarse al sitio más sensible de su masculinidad. Sakura abarcó su miembro viril con labios candentes y empezó a moverse cada vez con más fuerza, saboreando su contacto, hasta que él explotó en su boca, dándole el placer de probarlo por primera vez.

La intimidad de lo que acababa de hacer la sorprendió tanto como a él.

_**XD CREANME QUE A NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN….**_

-Ciertamente aprendiste algunos trucos de mi padrastro. Y yo que pensaba que él alardeaba de tu habilidad sexual.

_**XD ¡¡¡ ESO ES UN INSULTO!!! YA VERÁ ESTE …. AUGH!!!! **_

-Alardeaba-dijo ella enfáticamente-. Nunca me acosté con él.

-No insultes mi inteligencia con esa patética mentira-dijo Shaoran, lleno de furia.

-Es la verdad. Él no podía, y yo no lo habría hecho aún cuando él hubiera podido.

_**XD LISTO…. LO DIJO…. LO DIJO!!!!!! HAY QUE BUENO….**_

-¡Vístete!-dijo, y le tiró la ropa en la cara-. No quiero oír más tonterías.

-¡No es una tontería!- insistió Sakura-. Nunca mantuve relaciones sexuales con Cloe. Tenía cáncer de próstata. No quería que nadie lo supiera, pero había quedado impotente después de la operación.

-Así que sentiste lástima por él y te casaste por eso-dijo incrédulo-. Lo hiciste por dinero, por mucho dinero.

-Ya te expliqué los motivos por los que me case con tu padrastro.

-Sí, y estás conmigo por la misma razón. ¿Verdad? Por dinero eres capaz de cualquier cosa.

-No me siento avergonzada de haberme casado con él. Me ayudó cuando lo necesitaba y me trató con respeto.

-No estás avergonzada porque no tienes vergüenza. Utilizas a la gente y no tienes remordimientos.

-Ésa parece una descripción de ti más que de mí. Me has utilizado de la forma más despreciable. Me has tratado como a una fulana. Pero en los últimos cinco años no me he acostado con nadie excepto contigo.

-Buen intentó, Sakura-dijo, y su risa burlona la llenó de angustia-. Casi me lo creo, pero como en todos los cuentos de hadas, no tiene nada que ver con la realidad.

-Ya sé que no puedes creerme. Éstas demasiado amargado para ver la verdad. Pero… ¿Y si te equivocas conmigo?

-Sé lo que eres, Sakura. Una trepadora social. Me has mentido desde el principio, como haces con todo el mundo, incluida Carine, mi ama de llaves. He hecho algunas averiguaciones sobre ti.

Sakura se sintió alarmada. No creía que hubiera podido averiguar quién era ella verdaderamente. Había cambiado su nombre y todo recuerdo de su familia lo había borrado para siempre.

-Me preguntaba por qué nadie de tu familia había estado en el funeral de mi padrastro. Cada vez que hablabas de ellos pintabas un maravilloso cuadro familiar. ¿Dónde estaban cuando más los necesitabas?

-Discutimos… hace un par de años…

-¿Cuál fue el motivo?-preguntó Shaoran-. ¿Qué es lo que tratas de ocultarme, Sakura?

-Procedo de un hogar infeliz-respondió con voz temblorosa-. Sé que es algo usual, pero siempre me sentí avergonzada del lugar donde vivíamos. No teníamos mucho dinero y nos mudábamos a menudo.

-¿Por qué me lo ocultaste hace cinco años?

-Odio hablar de mi familia. Siempre soñé con unos padres que se amaran y que quisieran a sus hijos. Pero mi hermano y yo éramos un inconveniente.

-¿Todavía los ves?

-Mi madre murió y desde entonces rompí todo vínculo con mi padre.

-¿Y tu hermano?

-Ya no estamos tan unidos como antes. Nos vemos ocasionalmente, pero no nos comunicamos mucho.

Al conocer su pasado Shaoran comprendió por qué buscaba con avidez el dinero y la seguridad.

Pero él no iba a bajar la guardia. No podía perdonarle que no confiara en él cuando se conocieron. ¿Acaso era verdad que no se había acostado con Clow? Su explicación tenía lógica, pero ya le había mentido antes. Tenía la cara pálida y demacrada después de la confesión.

_**XD ALGUIEN LA CULPA? NO YO NO….**_

-Gracias por decírmelo. Siento haberte causado un dolor innecesario-dijo él.

-Estoy acostumbrada, créeme. Pero preferiría no volver a hablar de ello.

-Si así lo quieres, así será a partir de ahora.

-Creo que debo vestirme-dijo Sakura.

-No, todavía no-dijo él.

La atrajo hacia sí, y esta vez sus besos no sabían a venganza. Ella le devolvió las caricias apasionadamente. Shaoran la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, aprisionando su suave cuerpo con el peso del suyo. Esta vez se puso un preservativo antes de hacerla suya.

**fiebre de amor,**

**fiebre de amor**

**no, no quisiera ni pensar**

**que algun día**

**vivire sin la fuerza de su amor**

**me moriré**

**fiebre de amor,**

**fiebre de amor**

**fiebre de amor fiebre,**

**fiebre, fiebre de amor**

**fiebre, fiebre de amor**

**fiebre de amor…**

_**FIEBRE DE AMOR-LUIS MIGUEL.**_

Sakura besaba sus labios, sus mejillas, sus ojos. Todo lo que tenía a su alcance mientras el entraba en su cuerpo nuevamente aprisionando su caderas entre sus manos mientras besaba cada centímetro de su piel. Shaoran fue aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas hasta llevarla a la cima del deseo sexual. Tensó la cuerda de la pasión como si tocara el más fino instrumento y ambos se unieron en un éxtasis maravilloso que reverberó en sus cuerpos.

Permanecieron unidos, y Sakura cerró los verdes ojos, relajada. Shaoran observó su hermoso rostro y la huella de sus besos en los hinchados labios de la joven. Él también cerró los ojos con un largo suspiro, y respiró el aroma del cuerpo de Sakura. Entonces la pasión volvió a resurgir entre los dos mientras se demostraban a través de sus cuerpos, lo mucho que se necesitaban.

_**CONTINUARA….**_

_**NOTAS DE LA PERVERTIDA AUTORA:**_

_**¿Y mi ensalada?.......... hay no yo tengo antojo de una ensalada de verduras para poder continuar………………. Jajajajajajaja no es cierto pero es que ya me dio hambre.**_

_**Ok vamos al capitulo ahora si al resumen de este capitulo:**_

_**Ahem! Como hemos visto Shaoran no desaprovecha ninguna oportunidad de llevarse a la cama a Sakura y menos después de la primera vez y…… ¡Yo no me resistiría en estar con él! Y creo que ustedes tampoco ¿Cierto? Jajajajajajaja soy una pervertida!!! Si eso ya lo sé.**_

_**Y bueno he revelado algo más del pasado de esta linda castaña y al fin le dijo que no se acostó con Clow lo cual es bueno y malo; bueno porque sabe que no puede compararlos, malo porque cree que solamente se caso por dinero.**_

_**Aquí dejo este resumen para que ustedes saquen sus propias conclusiones acerca del la historia, nos vemos y recuerden mandar muchos review ya que nos acercamos a los 100 reviewssss!!! Wow estoy mas que sorprendida y emocionada… no tengo palabras para agradecerles todo lo que han escrito para mi…. muchas gracias**_

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**Leoni Tao91:**_

_**Comadre muchas gracias por todo y por las flores que me echas, jajajajaja espero poder seguir divertiendote con mis locuras y sabes que tenemos algo pendiente… échale muchas ganas que yo estaré contigo siempre, esperaré tus comentarios…. Hasta luego.**_

_**XtinaOdss:**_

_**Jajajajajaja me alegra que te haya gustado el lemon y en cuanto a lo del embarazo…………. Huuuuuuuuuuuummmmm eso es el secreto mejor guardado de mi cabeza jajajajajaja, hasta pronto y nos vemos en el review ok.**_

_**Sarita Li**_

_**Jejejejeje si siempre los dejo con ganas de más y no puedo evitarlo, espero tus comentarios y nos vemos pronto.**_

_**DINA :**_

_**Jajajajajajajajajajaja bueno trató de superarme cada día si yo casi lo aviento por la ventana del la habitación pero de todas formas ya saben que no puedo matarlo ( no no puedo ni quiero hacerlo) y yo tambien queria que durmieran pegaditos entre besos y un poco más pero lo echo a perder shaoran y bueno he aquí el resultado en cuanto a que se arrastre como la rata que a veces demuestra ser.. bueno en eso espero trabajar la semana que viene si dios quiere, espero que tu frustración se haya disipado, esperaré tus comentarios y nos vemos luego!!!!.**_

_**Carmenlr:**_

_**Que bueno que has vuelto!!!!! La verdad te extrañaba mucho y me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo… jejejeje yo me divertí hasta las carcajadas al escribirlo, gracias amiga y nos vemos en los reviews he. Hasta pronto.**_

_**Sakura-ssn:**_

_**La hija pródiga que regresa al hogar…….. jejejeje amiga mía estabas desaparecida de mi radar pero aun así has vistgo que te tengo presente en todos mis cap, muchas gracias por tu apoyo en la cuestión de el contenido de este fic. Originalmente eran 15 según la historia original pero a medida que la he adaptado y desarrolado me doy cuenta que dan para más. Así es que aún no se cuantos sean porque tambien pondré epílogos y no te preocupes que hay UNIDOS POR LA TRAICION para un buen rato más, hasta luego y nos vemos en el review ok.**_

_**HaRuNo SaMy:**_

_**Huuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyy que bueno que estes pendiente de la actualizacion. Jajajajajaja si puse muuuuuuuuuucho de mi parte y quedo genial , incluso en el lemon de este capitulo puse mucho mas de mi parte, muchos besos y esperaré tus comentarios ok. Hasta pronto.**_

_**PeNnY AsAkUrA Li:**_

_**Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado el lemon. Traté de que no se viera tan rádido y vulgar y creo que lo logre y si cedió al fin la mujer ante los encantos del amabarino ¿Quién en su sano juicio se le resistiria? Jajaja yo no y en cuento a lo de los idiomas he de reconocer que si me gusta pero no , no lo estudio ya que de hecho asi vienen las palabras en la historia original pero me encantaria hacerlo….. ciao review plisssss.**_

_**Danny1989:**_

_**Si Shaoran esta más caliente que una olla Express!!! Muchas gracias por las flores que me echas y bueno espero que me acompañes ya que queda aun mucho de UNIDOS POR LA TRAICION para rato, nos vemos. Reviewsss pliiiissss.**_

_**Naniii naaa :**_

_**Si estaba necesitado y merecia… y que la vamos a hacer más que satisfacer sus necesidades animales. Jajajajaja oye huuuuumm de que lo hago sufrir lo hago y me estas dando ideas pero prefiero sorprenderlos con algo que estoy segura que les encantará. Nos vemos. Reviewwss pliiiissss.**_

_**Nanita09:**_

_**Uno, dos tres…. No hay moros en la costa? No creo que no ok antes de que me quieras matar he de decir que estas muy lejos para poder hacerlo y no me alcanzas jejejejejejejejejejeje en cuanto a lo de la camisa de fuerza creo que mejor la inyeccion de tranquilizantes para tus nervios u despues vemos eso ok hasta luego hermana. Y nos vemos para eso ok.**_

_**J. sakuraplatina:**_

_**Wow mw impresiona tu habilidad de leer rápido el capitulo anterior y bueno que puedo decir de el lemon…. Ami me encantó mas al escribirlo entre risas y carcajadas y tomar mucho agua para controlar mi temperatura, jajajajajajajaja a mi me hace más feliz que seas feliz con lo que escribo.. muchas gracias y nos vemos pronto…. Reviewwssss pliiiissss.**_

_**Bueno y he acabado con los agradecimientos a las personas que respondieron en menos de 22 horas…. Wow mw tienen impresionada aunque claro no les quito el mérito a las personas que posteriormente me demuestran sus comentarios en lindos reviewwssss nos vemos pronto.**_

_**.**__** Mooki. Chifuni-chan. **__**Beatriz Ventura. YuriraB, Cerezo Oscuro, Lita Wellington, Juanis, Tuty-Frul, Naomí In Black, Majo Cullen,Geovis,Jorge, Celina Sosa,Ayame-Li, Sakurakino y todas las lindas personas que se toman la molestia de leer este fic y todos los de mi creacion… muchas gracias.**_

_**Avance de capitulo:**_

_**Avanzaba por la arena mientras contemplaba al luna y sentia en su piel la brisa marina. Sus ojos la penetraban como dagas pero esta vez no le hacian daño y eso era extraño.**_

_**-Quiero tenerte…. Dijo él a su oído.**_

_**-¿Aquí?-preguntó ella sobresaltándose al sentir que la acostaba en la arena y la atrapaba entre la arena y su cuerpo.**_

_**-Si. Porque si no lo hago ahora no soy capaza de contenerme hasta llegar a casa…. Dijo él entre besos mientras sus manos acariciaban todo su cuerpo y Sakura dejaba llevar.**_

_**-Tomamé… soy tuya………………**_

_**Ustedes creerán que soy una pervertida pero todo tiene un porqué…. . hasta pronto y nos vemos en el capitulo doce de unidos por la traicion; titulado… MIEL. **_

_**HASTA PRONTO…. NOS VEMOS… DEJEN REVIEWWWWWSSSSS MUCHOS REVIEEEEWWWWSSSSSSSS!**_

_**ATTE. SAKURALNLN999.**_


	12. MIEL

_**Declaimer: Historia creada por Melanie Milburne adaptada para los personajes de clamp (card captor sakura) en fin nada es mió solamente lo tomo prestado para darles una historia fresca y muy divertida.**_

_**XD: Sakuralnl999 no puede creer lo que ve en su ordenador… respuesta inmediata!!!! Muchas gracias a todos por su consideración y sus líneas de apoyo…. Mil gracias!!!!**_

CAPÍTULO DOCE… MIEL.

El agua se balanceaba al ritmo de la oleada del mar mientras que una figura nadaba y se sumergía en lo más profundo de su aquel corazón azul. Nadando tranquilamente encontró una pequeña almeja y la tomó para poder subir a la superficie.

Avanzando entre las olas sakura salió del mar aún con la almeja en sus manos, era muy hermosa y pensaba guardarla como recuerdo de que había estado ahí, al menos cuando ella y Shaoran terminaran su "acuerdo" y cada uno tomará por diferentes rumbos.

_**Por sentado no doy**_

_**nada de lo que soy**_

_**ni el latido más mínimo, ahora no**_

_**It's the air that i breathe**_

_**it's my fall at your feet**_

_**it is my song**_

_**i sing when you are gone**_

Suspiró. Era inevitable pensar en ello y lo sabía, él se marcharía cuando dejara de desear tener su cuerpo para calentar su cama y esas eran las reglas del juego desde un principio lo cuál no podía evitar

Sacando esos pensamientos de su mente. Sakura sonrió disfrutaría del tiempo que le quedara a su lado fuera el que fuera y después vería como continuar con su vida lejos de él, no era fácil pero tampoco imposible. Lo había logrado durante cinco largos años y podría intentarlo el resto de su vida.

Pasando sus cabellos húmedos por su cuello y exprimiendo un poco el agua que escurría de ellos, Sakura no se dio cuenta que la observaban muy de cerca. Aquellos ojos ámbar la observaban ha fino detalle, cada gesto, cada centímetro de su piel.

-Es una joven muy hermosa, si me permite opinar amo Li. –dijo Wei, el mayordomo y amigo de Shaoran mientras él seguía con la mirada el camino de la chica. Su cuerpo cubierto por el diminuto traje de baño era iluminado por el sol mientras la suave brisa del mar meneaba su cabellera castaña.

Sabía que la deseaba. ¡Dios si fuera por él, estaría todo el día con ella en la cama! Pero había algo que escondía y podía sentirlo cada vez que estaban juntos, al mirar sus ojos verdes que lo tenían hechizado desde el primer momento que la vio.

_XD YO NO SE USTEDES PERO ESO SE LLAMA AMOR…… AUNQUE ÉL LO NIEGUE._

Sakura se dispuso a disfrutar del sol sobre una manta en la arena blanca de aquella playa, disfrutando de la tranquilidad del lugar así. Sola, sola con sus pensamientos y su corazón.

Durante los últimos días habían acordado una "tregua de no agresión" entre los dos consiguiendo mantener la armonía y cordialidad fuera y dentro de la cama.

_**En esta primavera anticipada**_

_**que aumenta así**_

_**lo bueno dentro de mí**_

Shaoran tenía una actitud diferente desde que ella le había contado "algo" de su familia y de su pasado y al menos estaba más tranquilo aunque mantenía aún su coraza de hombre frío y calculador cuando se encontraban en el mismo espacio y no haciendo el amor.

-¿Podría revelarle la verdad ahora?

-¿Estaría bien que conociera de una buena vez todo lo que orillo a su matrimonio con Leed Clow?

-No, Claro que no. ¿Sakura, en qué estás pensando? ¡Lo utilizaría en tu contra si lo revelas!

Despejando sus pensamientos comenzó a colocarse bloqueador solar en la piel para evitar que se quemara mucho más de la cuenta. Para después cerrar los ojos y escuchar la brisa y el rompimiento de las olas a no muy lejos de ella cuando comenzó a escuchar a lo lejos unos pasos que cada vez más se acercaban a ella. Sin embargo no se molestó en mirar quien era hasta que la sombra de aquella persona se interpuso entre ella y el sol.

-¿No sientes ya la piel muy caliente y bronceada?-preguntó Shaoran mientras Sakura abría los ojos.

-No me siento perfectamente así.

Él se inclinó, recargándose a un lado y acarició su rostro mientras ella cerraba los ojos ante la caricia. Sus dedos acariciaban su frente, sus cejas, sus mejillas para llegar a sus labios al mismo tiempo que Sakura contenía la respiración ante su contacto- ¡La estaba volviendo loca con la más mínima caricia!- abriendo sus ojos para contemplarlo mientras él mantenía sus ojos fijos en ella.

-No me mires así o no soy responsable de mis actos…

Con inocencia y picardía brillando en sus gemas verdes, Sakura sonrió seductoramente mientras miraba a sus labios acercando su cuerpo al de él.

-¿Y que podría pasar? Yo no estoy haciendo nada….

Shaoran tragó en seco. Su pulso se aceleraba y su corazón galopaba como un corcel indomable. Hasta que de pronto todo se detuvo. El sonido y el mundo que los rodeaba desapareció y solo estaban ellos.

Comenzaron a besarse, primero lento. Pausado, disfrutando del contacto y el sabor de sus labios, acariciando sus rostros, jugando, mordiendo, riendo. Sakura acariciaba sus hombros. La espalda y el pecho de Shaoran que estaba cubierto por la camisa blanca de algodón, mientras él recorría su espalda, sus brazos… Conteniéndose para no quitarle de un tirón la poca ropa que cubría su cuerpo hermoso.

_**Ahahah lo sé**_

_**eres mi horizonte mi amanecer**_

_**ahahah la prueba que**_

_**demuestra lo que puedes hacer**_

_**porque**_

-Estamos en un…-dijo entre besos- lugar donde pueden vernos… será mejor que-dijo entre cortadamente mientras él besaba y mordía ligeramente su cuello.

-No me importa…dijo él- si quiero tenerte ahora lo haré.

-¡Ah, Shaoran no!- gimió Sakura al sentir las manos de aquel hombre recorrer su cuerpo para terminar en su entrepierna. Los besos comenzaron a hacerse más apasionados, más demandantes. Ella no podía detenerlo y él no podía controlarse.

¡¡Ahem!!

-¿Alguien carraspeaba?...... huuuuummmmm sí creo que sí…

Shaoran subió la mirada, apartando sus labios de los de ella encontrando a Wei a varios metros de distancia tratando de mirar a otro lado para evitar indiscreciones. Sonrió, mientras ella permanecía confundida y sonrojada.

-Esta todo listo para cuando usted lo disponga, joven Shaoran- dijo el anciano.

-Perfecto, enseguida subo. Dijo él.

Unos momentos más , y aquel hombre se retiró para volver a dejarlos solos y aunque ya no había nadie que los interrumpiera, Sakura aprovecho para ponerse de pie y separarse un poco de Shaoran y así controlar sus impulsos y sus emociones que pugnaban por acercarse a él y pedirle, casi rogarle que la tomara en ese mismo momento.

-Debo irme, hay algunas cosas que dejar listas antes de irnos.-dijo Shaoran mientras tomaba su muñeca.

-¿Antes de irnos? ¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó ella mientras Shaoran sonreía.

-Me refiero mi dulce flor, que nos iremos de china para viajar a Sicilia, ahí tengo algunos asuntos que atender.

-¿Sicilia?-preguntó ella- pensé que tenías tus asuntos aquí en Hong Kong.

-Algunos. Sí pero podremos irnos de aquí hoy como a las 6: 00 de la tarde, lo que resta de la semana lo pasaremos allá debido a que la fabrica necesita la supervisión de los diseños antes de la producción y por eso te he traído conmigo. Quisiera que me dieras tu opinión en cuanto a los diseños, después de todo tu diseñaste algunos y quisiera ver que te parecen.

Sakura parecía asombrada y confundida… ¿Él quería su opinión?

-Claro, por mi esta bien-dijo controlando el temblor de su voz y tratando que saliera de su boca lo más normal posible.

-Vamos es mejor que volvamos a casa, tengo que cambiarme y tu tienes que ordenarlo todo con Carine para nuestro viaje.

Con esas ideas en la cabeza, los dos caminaron a paso tranquilo pero con algo de prisa. Él observaba su cabellera que estaba cubierta con una pañoleta de colores oro y escarlata que combinaban maravillosamente con el color de su pelo y el traje de baño que ella portaba.

_**All my hopes and my fears my hopes my fears**_

_**in this moment are clear**_

_**you are the one the one**_

_**my moon my stars my sun**_

-Pareces una gitana… dijo Shaoran a su oído mientras ella se estremecía.

-¿Te parece?

-Sí, podrías hechizar a cualquiera con tus ojos condenado a permanecer a tu lado para siempre.

Ella se estremeció aún más mientras el soltaba su mano para posarlas alrededor de su cadera, pegando así su cuerpo al suyo.

_**Es esta primavera anticipada**_

_**me gusta así, sí, me hace volver a vivir**_

-Esta vez te has salvado por Wei, pero la próxima no tendrás escapatoria preciosa…

Con una sonrisa seductora en el rostro, Shaoran beso lentamente el cuello de la joven mientras ella sonreía.

-Eso lo veremos…. –dijo ella mientras se soltaba y caminaba a paso apresurado mientras él aún estaba asimilando sus palabras…. ¿Ella lo estaba retando? Si lo hacia, y muy pronto pagaría por ello.

****************************************

A las 4 de la tarde, las maletas estaban listas colocadas encima del lecho que ahora ambos compartían mientras Sakura tomaba una ducha de agua tibia para aliviar el calor que sentía en la piel. Shaoran había llamad hace menos de tres horas anunciándole que llegaría un poco tarde a casa y que el viaje por consecuencia se retrasaría un poco debido a ello.

El agua caía por su cuerpo mientras Sakura pensaba en todo y en nada a la vez. Durante todo este tiempo, desde que había hecho el amor con Shaoran de nuevo después de aquellos 5 años no había podido comunicarse con su hermano ni con Tomoyo y estaba ansiosa por saber como le había ido a su hermano en la operación. ¿Todo había salido bien? ¿No tuvo complicaciones de último minuto? ¿Cuánto duraría la recuperación? Estas y otras preguntas rondaban su cabeza mientras se duchaba.

_**Ahahah lo sé**_

_**eres mi horizonte mi amanecer**_

_**ahahah la prueba que**_

_**demuestra lo que puedes hacer**_

Unos pasos se acercaban por el corredor. Realmente estaba más que cansado y de ser posible dormiría todo el viaje hasta llegar a Sicilia, dejando el maletín en el recibidor, el saco y la corbata en una mesilla cercana a la suite, los zapatos al entrar y escuchar el sonido del agua del baño, girando la vista para poder buscar con la mirada a la mujer que usualmente se encontraba en esa habitación. Encontrándose con las maletas en el lecho, listas para el viaje.

Podía escuchar el agua de el cuarto de baño correr y suponía que se estaba duchando y… ¡Por dios esa era una invitación! Y él aunque estuviera muy cansado no la rechazaría aunque fuera algo pequeño y rápido para poder viajar en paz y descansar un poco en el viaje.

_**Flores, mosaico de colores**_

_**Errores, cicatrizan hoy mejor en mí**_

El agua corría por su cuerpo mientras se frotaba con las manos el cabello, manejando entre ellos el shampoo de frutas que tanto le encantaba, con los ojos cerrados y la espuma descendiendo de su cabeza hacia su cuerpo en un camino por el rostro, el cuello, los hombros y todo lo demás. Sakura no sintió cando alguien entró a la habitación.

Él podía ver su cuerpo a través de la puerta de cristal, y aunque el vapor del agua caliente elevaba un poco la temperatura del lugar, él tenía ya un incendio en su interior que deseaba apagar con el agua de la mujer que se encontraba frente a él.

Sus manos comenzaron a descender por el cuello mientras acomodaba su cabello aun lado para permitir que el agua pudiera fluir por todo el cuerpo, dándole la espalda a la puerta de cristal donde ya s encontraba cierto castaño.

_Sin duda serás tú el artífice_

_En esta primavera que ya, llegó, llegó_

_Ahora_

_La siento a mí alrededor._

_Laura Pausini - Primavera anticipada_

Shaoran abrió lentamente la puerta, entrando sigilosamente. Y, debido a que estaba completamente distraída, ella no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que sintió las manos de alguien recorrer sus cintura. Sobresaltada y algo asustada, Sakura se dio vuelta para contemplar aquellos hermosos ojos ámbar que la miraban con deseo y… hambre.

_XD JAJAJAJAJA AQUÍ VAMOS DE NUEVO…_

-Shao…. Shaoran-dijo ella mientras él la acercaba a su cuerpo.

-Hola _cara mía_. Te dije que a la próxima oportunidad no te salvarías

Tomó sus labios mientras ella pasada los brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo a la ducha y mojando así sus cuerpos.

-Pensé que llegarías un poco más tarde…-dijo ella en una respiro para tomar aire.

-Lo sé pero quise apresurar aún más el momento.

Aprisionando su cuerpo entre el suyo y la pared de loza, Shaoran pegó la cintura de la joven contra su pelvis mientras ella devoraba sus labios con ansias. Shaoran cargó a Sakura mientras ella le rodeaba las piernas.

-¿Protección?-dijo ella.

-mmmm… Si.

-¡Ah, shaoran!- gimió Sakura al sentirlo entrar en ella con tanta facilidad que estuvo a punto de derretirse ahí mismo. Sus embestidas eran frenéticas y pausadas a la vez. Disfrutando el momento cuando unan sus cuerpos una y otra vez.

-Solo… sólo un pequeño adelanto porque si no puedo volverme loco si no te tengo antes… dijo Shaoran entre besos mientras Sakura le arañaba la espalda acercándolo más y más.

La pasión se desató mientras disfrutaban del contacto. Con pasos temblorosos y las manos ansiosas. Shaoran soltó a Sakura para ponerse de rodillas en la tina y obligarla a hacer lo mismo que él, acomodando su cuerpo debajo del de ella. Comenzó acariciarla con las manos mientras ella se disponía a poner el tapón para evitar que la bañera se quedara completamente seca. Se giró buscando el rostro de él. Shaoran sonrió y atrapó los labios de Sakura dándole un suave beso. Las manos de él comenzaron a acariciarle el cuerpo con la esponja Así, con el cuerpo de Sakura muy cerca del de él, las caricias comenzaron a fluir, él deslizó la esponja sobre las piernas flexionadas de ella. Acarició delicadamente todo el cuerpo de la mujer. Lavó el largo cabello con gran torpeza pero con suave dedicación, hizo que ella descansara sobre su ancho pecho y deslizó las manos recubiertas de jabón sobre los blancos senos de Sakura. Pronto Shaoran sintió el doble filo de la espada, cerró los ojos tratando de acallar los gritos que de su cuerpo que le exigían entrar en esa mujer, su miembro ya estaba entusiasmado y se erguía sin consideración del hombre que quería demostrar un poco de sobriedad ante la situación, Sakura se estremeció al sentir la presión que la virilidad de Shaoran le daba a su trasero. A pesar de que él mantenía los ojos cerrados sus dedos sentían, y le indicaban que ella no le era indiferente a sus caricias. Jugó con los pezones erectos a la vez que masajeaba la prominencia de sus senos. Tomó agua y la dejó caer sobre la piel de la joven. Sakura cerró los ojos no preocupándose en ocultar el placer que le provocaba el recorrido del agua por su cuerpo. Después de estar libre de espuma se acurrucó en los brazos del hombre y le regaló una serie de besos que plasmó en todo el torso del hombre. Minutos después, torpemente trató de bañar a Shaoran, correspondiendo lo que había recibido, deslizando la esponja por el torso, los brazos y aquella virilidad que la volvía loca, jugando con le agua entre risas y besos fogosos, salieron del la bañera dejando escapar el agua que tenía en su interior mientras se secaban con una toalla, con la sangre en ebullición, Shaoran volvió a besarla y mientras eso sucedía la tomó en brazos sacándola del cuarto de baño llevándola a la cama.

-Me temo que no podremos viajar hoy… dijo entrecortadamente.

-¿Por qué no?.

-Porque te deseo ahora y no podré detenerme hasta que la luz del día vuelva a salir.

_XD Y DE NUEVO LA PASIÓN…………….._

Con esas palabras, Sakura se dio cuenta que ya había anochecido y por lo tanto no era muy recomendable viajar de noche y menos en el estado que se encontraban**. **Una vez más la pasión se desbordó, si antes él se había comportado con una bestia en celo, ahora él la hacía suya como si estuviera haciéndole el amor al ser más frágil jamás creado.

Esa noche Sakura y Shaoran hicieron el amor repetidas veces, la unión tomó diferentes matices, conociendo así ella el verdadero significado de la pasión, la ternura, y la travesura ardorosa… y es que la mordida que había dado Sakura al trasero de Shaoran no podía llamársele de otra forma, así como la respectiva réplica de ese acto, el delicioso tirón que él había dado a su sensible pezón no fue más que una ingeniosa venganza.

Conciliaron el sueño, encrespados ante la conclusión de cada corazón, que esa noche se habían unido más que lo que sus cuerpos consiguieron hacerlo.

A la mañana siguiente y justo cuando el sol subía por el horizonte, Sakura se despertó notando aún como Shaoran se encontraban abrazado a ella mientras conciliaba el sueño. Sin más se dio vuelta lentamente para poder observarlo detenidamente a la cara. No se veía frío ni mucho menos alguien sin sentimientos, durante toda la noche anterior había podido contemplar sus ojos mientras hacían el amor, encontrando ternura, pasión y deseo mezclados entre su mirada y su caricias, sus besos ya no sabían a venganza y eso la reconfortaba un poco. Con una idea pícara en la mente, Sakura se dispuso a besar lentamente su cuello a lo que él protestaba por interrumpir su sueño mientras se cubría un poco más con las frazadas de la cama. Ella molesta por su reticencia a despertar comenzó a besarle ahora los labios mientras acariciaba su firme he imponente cuerpo debajo de las sabanas arrancando suaves gemidos de satisfacción del hombre que se encontraba en aquel lecho con ella.

-¡No, Sakura. Cinco minutos más!

Declaró él mientras se colocaba en forma de feto mientras hundía la cabeza aún más en la almohada. Derrotada, Sakura pensó en una nueva estrategia levantándose del lecho para mirarlo fijamente.

-Como no te quieres levantar tomaré un baño y nos veremos en le desayuno… adiós Shaoran.

Él escuchó sus palabras mientras mantenía cerrados los ojos y ¡Demonios! Por más cansado que estuviera ella lo estaba retando. Con esos pensamientos en la mente se dispuso a ponerse de pie mientras ella ya cruzaba el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa dejando caer de su cuerpo la sabana que hasta ese momento cubría su figura sabiendo que era observaba y seguida por el castaño.

Una hora y media más tarde, Sakura salió del cuarto de baño con mucho calor y una sonrisa en pleno rostro. Jamás había pensado que aquel hombre fuera tan insaciable y apasionado. Tenía calor, pero no por la temperatura del agua sino más bien por el ardor que sentía cuando sus cuerpos se encontraban en el mismo espacio haciendo algo más que ducharse.

Él seguía en el cuarto de baño así que sin más se alistó poniéndose un ligero vestido color azul sin mangas, a la altura de las rodillas mientras que dejaba su cabellera suelta solamente sujetada por un delicado broche de lado sosteniendo un mecho de su cabello. Se veía linda con ese aire fresco y ella lo sabía, no tenía en la cara ningún tipo de maquillaje más que el ligero brillo labial que tenía su boca.

-Eres hermosa, nunca lo dudes… -dijo una voz a sus espaldas, llamando su atención. Sakura volteo mientras observaba con él la contemplaba a unos metros de distancia con aquella sonrisa que no era fría si no más bien calida y agradable.

-Veo que ya has terminado, aunque creo que vista no ha cambiado mucho desde que me fui.

Shaoran se desconcertó mientras ella lanzaba una carcajada mientras señalaba a su interlocutor.

¡Saliste sin la toalla, espero que no te entre un aire colado! Dijo ella entre carcajadas mientras que él observaba que ella tenía razón que ya que había salido del baño como dios lo trajo al mundo y con la dichosa toalla en las manos. Se sonrojo mientras Sakura se deshacía en risas evitando que la alcanzara mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para decirle.

-Bueno cuando hayas terminado te espero para desayunar, espero que no te resfríes por salir así.

Soltando una nueva carcajada. Sakura salió de la habitación evitando así que él pudiera detenerla y cobrarse por la burla hecha y mientras cerraba la puerta escuchó decir;

-Verás que no y tendré que castigarte por esto… tarde o temprano.

_**XD ¿QUE CLASE DE CASTIGO? HUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM**_

Después de la broma de la ducha, Sakura se dispuso a ir al comedor a desayunar. Carine ya la esperaba junto a una de las cocineras de la casa y mientras tomaba asiento en la silla Carine acomodaba los platos y le daba la servilleta mientras decía;

-Buenos días señora Reed

Sakura notó aquel nombre mientras fruncía el ceño para decir.

-Carine ¿Qué pasa? Acaso hay algo de lo que deba enterarme.

El ama de llaves dudó mientras le extendía por debajo de la mesa un pequeño papel doblado y que ella sin dudar tomó mientras trataba de descifrar el misterio que guardaba Carine con ello.

-Hace una hora llamaron por usted, al parecer el señor Hiragizawa tenía interés en comunicarse con usted señora.

Sakura se extrañó. ¿Eriol Hiragizawa la había llamado? Es más ¡La había llamado en la casa de Shaoran! ¿Cómo rayos sabía donde estaba y quien le dio el teléfono para localizarle?

Sakura se quedo perdida en sus pensamientos mientras trataba de articular palabra alguna, levantando la vista se dirigió a la ama de llaves que la miraba con interrogantes en los ojos.

-Gracias Carine, me comunicaré en cuento pueda.

-De nada señora.

Sakura frunció el ceño nuevamente. No le gustaba que la gente la tratara como si fuera una viuda amargada o ya entrada en edad con eso de "mi señora" o simplemente "señora" aunque realmente lo era o al menos lo fue cuando su marido vivía.

Olvidándose por el momento de ese inconveniente y para poder leer la nota. Sakura pidió estar sola mientras rogaba a los cielos que Shaoran demorara aún más en estar con ella y sin más abrió la nota que decía:

_**Se tu secreto…. No te preocupes… conozco tu causa y te admiro aún más por ello…**_

Sakura se desconcertó y de pronto el miedo la invadió. ¿Conocía a su hermano y su esposa? ¿Conocía su pasado? ¡Dios no era posible!

Controlando las ganas de gritar y de buscarlo o llamarle para saber que era lo que sabía. Lo primero era encontrar una oportunidad para poder hablar con él tranquilamente eso si, sin que Shaoran se enterara del contenido de la charla. Mantenerlo fuera del asunto lo más que pudiera. Mirando un poco más debajo de lo ya leído, notó un numero telefónico….. ¡Viva! Podía localizarlo cuando pudiera. Guardando el papel entre sus bolsillos. Sakura respiró hondo y trató de tranquilizarse para poder ver de nuevo a Shaoran que es esos momentos se acercaba a la mesa para tomar su desayuno con ella.

-Lamento no poder estar contigo más tiempo del que quisiera, tengo una junta al aterrizar en Sicilia y tal vez me demore bastante, ayer si hubiéramos partido tal vez contaríamos con algo de tiempo para hacer algo de turismo por la ciudad.

-Hubiéramos pero no lo hicimos…. ¿Cierto?- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras tomaba café al mismo tiempo que él también sonreía.

-No. no lo hicimos y fue todo gracias a ti-acusó con una sonrisa.

-¿Gracias a mi? querido me sorprendes… no fui yo la que decidió que no quedáramos ¿Cierto?

Shaoran se avergonzó al recordar que él la había inducido a seguir, olvidando lo del viaje y las implicaciones de este. Sin embargo tenía que reconocer que ella ya estaba casi lista cuando él llegó a casa y si no fuera porque se estada dando una ducha en esos momentos. Ahora ya estarían en Sicilia disfrutando un poco de su estancia.

¡Ahem! Como sea, podrás hacer lo que quieras siempre en cuanto no te alejes mucho, recuerda que Sabina estará alerta de nuestros movimientos. ¿Deacuerdo?

-Deacuerdo- dijo ella.

Después del desayuno. Shaoran y Sakura abordaron el coche que los llevaría de nuevo al aeropuerto para abordar el jet que los transportaría de China a Sicilia mientras tanto cada uno estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Él aún en el pasado que la joven guardaba celosamente y que en todo ese tiempo no había podido conocer a pesar de haberla investigado a fondo. Ella en como podía saber el agente de ventas de su difunto esposo su pasado mientras que el destino les aguardaba muchas sorpresas por delante.

_**CONTINUARA…..**_

_**NOTAS DE LA PERVERTIDA AUTORA:**_

_**JAJAJAJAJAJA ESTE CAPITULO EN VERDAD SI QUE ME GUSTÓ Y NO DESPRECIO A LOS DEMÁS PORQUE REALMENTE ES EL PRIMER FIC EN DONDE PUEDO SEGUIR MIS PROPIAS REGLAS Y HACER LO QUE QUERA A LA VEZ Y… ¡ES MUY DIVERTIDO! COMO YA SE HABRAN DADO CUENTA ESTE ES UNO DE MIS CAPITULOS ESPECIALES DE MI PROPIA AUTORIA Y AL CUAL LE DEDIQUE UN POCO MÁS DE TIEMPO DEBIDO A QUE ES SACADO DE MI CABECITA PARA TODOS USTEDES Y ESTOY SEGURA QUE SE PREGUNTARÁN….. ¿COMO LE HACE PARA INVENTAR SEMEJANTES COSAS Y SEGUIR CUERDA? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ CREANME QUE YO MISMA TAMBIEN ME LO PREGUNTO PERO HASTA AHORA NO HE HALLADO LA RESPUESTA.**_

_**Y BUENO NO ME QUEDA MAS QUE DECIR………. ¡¡¡¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!!!!! HEMOS LLEGADO A LOS 108 REVIEWSSSS!!!! Y ESO MERECE MENCIÓN HONORÍFICA… DIGO DESPUES DE UNOS CUANTOS SUSTOS, SALTOS, AMENAZAS DE INFARTO Y ATAQUES DE NERVIOS DE MI PARTE ASÍ COMO DE USTEDES (EXAGERADA) JAJAJA SI LO SOY PERO NO ME IMPORTA JEJEJEJE. OK A LO QUE ESTABA LES AGRADESCO INFINITAMENTE SU APOYO Y SU LINDOS COMENTARIOS QUE DÍA CON DÍA ALIMENTAN MI ESPIRITU Y ME DAN FUERZAS PARA SEGUIR ESPERANDO NO QUE SIGAN ASÍ SINO QUE DE SER POSIBLE TRIPLIQUEMOS ESA CANTIDAD DE REVIEWSSSS Y BUENO ESO SERÍA UN REGALO PARA MÍ…..**_

_**Y BUENO CON ESTO Y DANDOLES AÚN LAS GRACIAS ME DESPIDO NO SIN ANTES OBIO LOS COMENTARIOS OBLIGADOS Y MERECIDOS DE LAS PERSONAS QUE SE HAN TOMADO LA ATENCIÓN DE DIRIGIRSE A SU SEGURA SERVIDORA.**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**_

_**BEATRIZ VENTURA:**_

_**Bueno tanto como empalagoso no está, mas bien rico y antojable y digo del capitulo porque de Shaoran eso ya lo sabemos desde que salio a nuestras vidas jajajaja, nos vemos pronto.**_

_**OOSakurita-LiOo:**_

_**Hola como estas? Espero que muy bien y bueno me alegra saber que te gusta mucho mi fic ¡me esmero día con día para ello! No te preocupes por lo de el pasado, lo importante es que he has comunicado y que me das tu opinión y espero de ahora en adelante poder tenerte constantemente entre mis agradecimientos. OK hasta pronto.**_

_**Naniii. Naaa:**_

_**Hola amiga, espero que hayas disfrutado de los capítulos en los que permaneciste ausente y no es reclamo, me gusta complacer a todos aunque yo misma me vuelva loca por ello, nos vemos pronto. **_

_**Naomi In Black:**_

_**Me alegra que la historia te guste más y más y en cuento a que estén desesperados jajajajaja no sabes cuanto y bueno aunque actualice casi a diario a veces se me hace fácil pero hay otras que no debido a mis cosas que tengo por hacer (y que aún no termino) y en cuanto a los deseos de que estén juntos veré que hago jajajajajaja. Hasta pronto.**_

_**PeNnY AsAkUrA Li:**_

_**El título de la historia no he de revelarlo hasta el final mas que nada para proteger el desarrollo del fic en este tiempo y aunque ha servido de base para este fic en si no lo he puesto como está escrito pero de todos modos al final del mismo anunciaré el origen de esta historia y en cuanto a la interacción de los personajes poco a poco he de ampliarlo aun más. Muchas gracias por todo ciao!!!!**_

_**CARMENlr:**_

_**JAJAJAJA Espera porque el lindo de Shaoran hará sufrir aún más a esta linda niña y en cuanto a la alianza…. No se que decir ya que habrá muchos motivos para querer lincharlo pero todo a su debido tiempo. Nos vemos pronto y no dejes de escribir va.**_

_**LUNACHIBATSUKINO:**_

_**Algo largo el nombre pero me gusta..Jajá jajá en cuanto a lo de Clow y su parentesco con Shaoran solo he de decir que él se casó con Ieran que dejó al hien Li por este… ¿Suena complicado? Jajajajaja lo se, nos vemos pronto y sigue en contacto.**_

_**Ifanycka:**_

_**Como lo pediste o si no Eriol hace incursión en esta historia nuevamente, claro el será trascendental para algunas cosas, además de algunas sorpresitas que tengo detrás de este enigmático chico y a lo de que se quede embarazada…. Soy una tumba, a su debido tiempo revelaré ese asunto jajajajaja nos vemos.**_

_**Juanis :**_

_**Hola pervertida jajá jajá en cuanto a lo de si queda encinta o no ya lo dije todo a su debido tiempo jajá jajá y como te habrás dado cuenta la pasión aún sigue. Nos vemos muy pero muy pronto.**_

_**Danny1989:**_

_**Jajajaja si dichosa ella por tener a semejante hombre a su lado y más que quiera estar con ella cada vez que se le antoje, así si quiero uno como él jejejejeje en cuanto a lo de la aprovechada aún no se si poner a una rival para sakura, creo que lo definiré más adelante. Nos vemos pronto!!!**_

_**Sarita Li:**_

_**Si es para el beneficio lo que estoy haciendo .. pues si hay algo de eso y en cuanto a que shaoran tenga su merecido si ya tengo en mente lo que puedo hacer para este chico y seguro que se van a querer morir con él cuando lo saqué a la luz. Jajajajajaja nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Tuty –Frul:**_

_**Bueno espero que tu curiosidad se este disipando atravez de los capitulos, muchas gracias por todo y espero que te guste dia con día cada vez más, hasta pronto.**_

_**Sakura-ssn:**_

_**Es un placer para mi poder contestar a todas tus preguntas y bueno aún no tengo definido hasta cuantos Cáp. Tenga, lo más probable sea que 24 Cáp. Pero aún no se con exactitud ya que tiene bastante de donde sacar, nos vemos y para mi es un gusto ponerte en mis agradecimientos, hasta luego!!!**_

_**HaRuNo-SaMy:**_

_**Hola como estas? Perdón por no haber actualizado desde ayer pero es que la verdad aún no estaba el capitulo terminado y lo menos que puedo hacer es darles algo bien hecho y no nada más al trancazo además que no me gusta hacerlo, te mando muchos besos y que igual te cuides, nos vemos pronto.!!!**_

_**Leoni Tao91:**_

_**Hay amiga yo tambien te quiero, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado al igual que los anteriores y haré hasta lo imposible para publicar el fic mañana ok, ciao nos vemos pronto.**_

_**J sakuraplatina:**_

_**Jajá jajá se que quieras saltar sobre la tumba de Clow pero tranquila, mejor tomate un té de tila y charlemos: jajajajaja si soy una pervertida y no me avergüenzo de ello. Shaoran es un desastre? Jejeje es definitivo yo daría mi alma al diablo por un hombre como él haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa besos y nos vemos pronto amiga!!!**_

_**Nanita09:**_

_**Espero mi ensalada después de este capitulo jejejejejejeje en cuanto a tus ideas muy pronto las verás hechas realidad jajajajaja nos vemos amiga, comadre, hermana y compinche de travesuras.**_

_**Agradecimientos rápidos A:**_

_**XtinaOdss, DINA, mooki, chifuni-chan, yukiraB, cerezo oscuro, lita Wellington, majo cullen, geovis, jorge, Celina sosa, ayame-li, sakurakino, ya todas las lindas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic y todos los de mi autoría… mil gracias.**_

_**Ella no está aquí señor.-dijo Wei mientras Shaoran se confundía.**_

_**-¿Qué no está? Eso es imposible Wei!**_

_**¡Demonios Sakura, donde estas!**_

_**-Él no puede saberlo, lo utilizaría en mi contra y eso sería el fin de todo-dijo ella al mirar aquellos profundos ojos amatistas del caballero que la miraba en esos instantes.**_

_**-Es mejor que lo sepa de ti, y no de los demás porque si lo descubre querrá saber toda la verdad.**_

_**-La verdad… puede hacer mucho daño….**_

_**-¿Dónde diablos estabas, sakura? ¿Y quien estuvo contigo?**_

_**Ah y perdón por lo del avance anterior, se me cruzaron los cables jajá jajá ese avance pertenece a el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**Avanzaba por la arena mientras contemplaba la luna y sentía en su piel la brisa marina. Sus ojos la penetraban como dagas pero esta vez no le hacían daño y eso era extraño.**_

_**-Quiero tenerte…. Dijo él a su oído.**_

_**-¿Aquí?-preguntó ella sobresaltándose al sentir que la acostaba en la arena y la atrapaba entre la arena y su cuerpo.**_

_**-Si. Porque si no lo hago ahora no soy capaz de contenerme hasta llegar a casa…. Dijo él entre besos mientras sus manos acariciaban todo su cuerpo y Sakura dejaba llevar.**_

_**-Tómame… soy tuya………………**_

_**Las cosas se complican aún más, nos vemos en el capitulo trece llamado: ENTRE TÚ Y YO…. HASTA PRONTO, LOS QUIERE …..**_

_**SAKURALNL999**_


	13. ENTRE TÚ Y YO

_**Declaimer: Historia creada por Melanie Milburne adaptada para los personajes de clamp (card captor sakura) en fin nada es mió solamente lo tomo prestado para darles una historia fresca y muy divertida.**_

_**XD: Sakuralnl999 no puede creer lo que ve en su ordenador… respuesta inmediata!!!! Muchas gracias a todos por su consideración y sus líneas de apoyo…. Mil gracias!!!!**_

_CAPÍTULO TRECE; ENTRE TÚ Y YO._

El viaje a Palermo fue largo y cansado, a pesar de la comodidad que ofrece un jet privado. Sakura y Shaoran permanecieron en el dormitorio del jet, descansando un poco para poder tener energías para lo que les esperaba. Al aterrizar, fueron escoltados hasta el auto que los llevaría a la casa de campo que él tenía en aquel lugar.

Al llegar, Sakura pudo constatar que la "Casa de Campo" no era más que una mansión imponente y hermosa que el tenía y desde ella se podía ver el puerto de Sicilia. Después de descender acompañaba de Shaoran y poder ocupar la habitación principal. Se limitó a observar el paisaje que retrataba la hermosa vista.

**I had to escape**

**The city was sticky and cruel**

**Maybe I should have called you first**

**But I was dying to get to you**

**I was dreaming while I drove**

**The long straight road ahead, uh, huh**

-Tal vez llegue tarde para la cena, puede que te aburras un poco.

-Trataré de no hacerlo, puedo hacer turismo hasta que llegues.

Shaoran la miró fijamente mientras tomaba sus manos.

-Será mejor que descanses y que te distraigas un poco. No sé ir de compras o quizá ir a un spa. Sakura lo miró extrañada…. ¿Ir a un spa? ¿ÉL le estaba sugiriendo que se consintiera un poco?

-Es buena idea, puedo hacer algunas compras, aunque estoy segura que no me dejarás ir sola. ¿Verdad?

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza, la última vez que le dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, se le había escapado y por consecuencia la había visto casada con el hombre que más odiaba.

-No te equivocas, Wei estará contigo todo el tiempo que sea necesario, al menos hasta que yo le indique otra cosa. Te podrá servir como chofer y traductor por si no conoces el idioma de aquí.

Sakura se llenó de furia, sabía que el no la dejaría sola desde aquel episodio que salió de casa sin avisarle. Pero no diría nada, al menos no por el momento. No deseaba destrozar la armonía que aún mantenían y lo más recomendable para ese momento era pensar en la manera de poder escapar a sus vigilantes y así poder comunicarse con Eriol lo más pronto posible.

-Esta bien. ¿A que hora vuelves?

-Después del atardecer, iremos a cenar a un restaurante italiano.

-Perfecto. –dijo ella.

**Could taste your sweet kisses**

**Your arms open wide**

**This fever for you is just burning me up inside**

Él se inclinó y le beso lentamente mientras ella disfrutaba del contacto. El beso se profundizó mientras ella se sostenía de sus hombros para no caer porque juraba que las piernas se le hacían gelatina. Tan rápido como pasó, terminó dejando a su paso miradas de fuego y deseo en sus ojos.

-Procuraré no demorar.-dijo él

**drove all night to get to you**

**Is that alright**

**I drove all night**

**Crept in your room**

**Woke you from your sleep**

**To make love to you**

**Is that alright**

**I drove all night**

-Te estaré esperando.-dijo Sakura mientras volvían a besarse pero esta vez con más pasión a diferencia del anterior beso. Con renuencia, Shaoran abandono los labios de Sakura mientras ella aún sonreía al verlo no querer irse. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era sin duda comunicarse con Hiragizawa lo más pronto posible y saber que es lo que sabía y qué quería por su silencio. Después de dos horas y media. El mayordomo y confidente de Shaoran se marchó a hacer las compras de la casa, momento que aprovecho ella para poder encerrarse en la habitación y salir a la terraza para poder hablar por teléfono, marcando así el número que le había dejado.

La línea sonó varias veces, mientras su corazón latía al mil por hora hasta que finalmente el silencio se rompió.

-Hola. Aquí Hiragizawa…

Ella se puso aún más nerviosa mientras trataba de que su voz no sonara temblorosa he inquieta.

-Señor…. Hiragizawa…. Muy buenos días tenga usted.

-La línea permaneció en silencio unos segundos mientras ella sentía el corazón en la boca.

-Ho… hola Eriol, espero que no te incomode que te hable a estas horas.

Él pareció notar el nerviosismo en la voz de la castaña mientras decía tranquilamente.

-Señora, me da mucho gusto saber que se encuentra en perfectas condiciones y más aún en tan buena compañía como lo es el señor Shaoran Li.

-Sí, claro –suspiró- quisiera saber el motivo de su mensaje y que es lo que sabe acerca de mi…-dijo ella directamente mientras detrás de la línea el silencio se volvía a hacer presente.

-Veo que el mensaje que le deje anteriormente ha dado efecto, en si señora lo único que se hasta ahora es que usted mantiene a su hermano desde hace más de 8 años y que él está con un problema de salud.

Aquello la desconcertó…. ¿Cómo sabía todo eso? Es más ¿Cómo pudo averiguarlo? ¡Demonios, tenía que saber todo lo que él tenía de ella!

-Todo lo que ha dicho hasta ahora es verdad, aunque no se en verdad por que o como sabe acerca de ello.-dijo ella mientras apretaba aún más el aparato en sus manos.

-Simple señora, y creo que por casualidad tal vez. Lo que pasa es que yo conozco a la señora Kinomoto…

¿Kinomoto?.... ¿Había dicho señora Kinomoto? ¿Era posible?

¡Ja! Por lo que notaba si.

-Entonces quiere decir que conoce a la esposa de mi hermano, la joven Tomoyo Daidoujji.

-Así es, señora. La conozco gracias a la madre de la misma.

Sakura se tranquilizó un poco, sólo un poco ya que no le veía el sentido a que ella figurara en aquel momento.

-Lo que aún no entiendo es porqué sabe acerca de mi y el parentesco que tengo con la señorita…. Digo con la señora Kinomoto.

-A lo que voy, señora Reed es que ahora se de manos de su cuñada que su nombre no es Amamiya como lo dio el la solicitud de empleo de la empresa de su difunto marido, sino más bien su nombre y apellido son, claro está: Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya.

Sakura se estremeció al volver a oír ese nombre que le recordaba tantas cosas amargas y dolorosamente horribles que había prometido enterrar desde el mismo momento que su madre había muerto.

-Es ahora claro que conoce mi verdadero nombre y aún no entiendo porque me dice que me admira aún más…. O al menos esas son las palabras citadas en su mensaje.

Eriol sonrió a través de la línea mientras observaba al horizonte, específicamente a los jardines, mirando a unos niños correr y jugar alrededor de el con una mujer que a simple distancia podía asegurar que era su madre.

-Sé lo que es poder o querer escapar del pasado, señora y la verdad después de saber la historia de su familia de parte de su cuñada entiendo un poco más su actitud y las acciones que la orillaron a hacer lo que ha hecho hasta el momento.

Aquello las desconcertó aún más….. ¿Tomoyo le había contado todo su pasado? ¡¿TODO?! De una cosa si estaba segura……………. ¡Iba a matar a su cuñada, amiga y prima por haber hecho eso!

_XD ¿ALGUIEN SE LE UNE? JAJAJAJAJA ESTOY SEGURA QUE TOMMY LO HIZO CON LA MEJOR INTENCION JAJAJAJAJAJAJA_

Suspirando por largo tiempo sakura apretó aún más la madera del barandal de aquel balcón mientras observaba para todos lados.

-Según lo que he escuchado, creo que mi cuñada le ha contado algo más de su vida de casada a lado de mi hermano y mi pregunta es. ¿Qué quiere usted de mi para poder guardar silencio? ¿Acaso dinero o algo así?

-No señora, eso sería una ofensa, solo le reitero mi más sincera admiración y respeto además de mi absoluto silencio puesto que ese fue el pacto que hizo la señora Kinomoto conmigo cuando accedió a contarme la historia de su familia . el motivo de mi mensaje era para avisarle que hay unos documentos por firmar que su difunto marido dejo en mi poder y que, según sus instrucciones. Debían ser dados a conocer a usted después de su fallecimiento.

¿Documentos? ¿De qué clase de documentos hablaba? ¿Qué demonios había guardado Cloe para ella después de la muerte además de las deudas que tenía con Shaoran?

-¿Cuales documentos? Que yo sepa no hay nada más de mi marido salvo lo que dejo estipulado en su testamento en donde indicaba mis obligaciones además de otras cosas.

-Simples precauciones que el señor Reed tomó antes de morir y que por motivos que desconozco, no dejó a su abogado. El señor Takashi Yamasaki. Y que por esas razones debo hacerle entrega a usted lo más pronto posible.

¿Simples precauciones?- pensó para sí. Mientras observaba el anillo de diamantes que aún adornaba su mano, frunciendo el ceño.

-En estos momentos no me encuentro en Japón, estoy de viaje por Europa y no creo poder volver muy pronto.

-Lo sé señora, recuerde que tengo comunicación constante con el señor Li y por eso se su ubicación, afortunadamente me encuentro cerca de la fabrica de ropa, aquí en Sicilia.

-¿Algún lugar donde pueda verlo y así solucionar este asunto?- preguntó ella.

-Por su puesto señora, ¿le parece que sea aquí, en mi casa?

-¿Vive en Palermo?-preguntó ella, sorprendida.

-Si, al menos desde hace algún tiempo con toda mi familia.

-Deacuerdo. ¿A qué hora?

-dentro de dos horas iré a buscarla a la mansión de el señor Li.

Ella le interrumpió, segura de que Shaoran se enteraría que iba a visitar a un hombre y al saber de quien se trataba no sabía que reacción desencadenaría en él precisamente.

-NO. No por favor, es mejor que el señor Li no esté presente. Después de todo él no tiene nada que ver en el asunto ¿Cierto? Además de que puedo salir a las afueras de la mansión y encontrarme con usted para poder solucionar esto.

-Perfecto entonces la veo en el cafecillo que se encuentra en la esquina, a las tres.

-Deacuerdo. Entonces a las tres de la tarde, hasta luego.

Cortando la llamada, y aún con el teléfono en las manos. Sakura de dispuso a pensar en cómo podía escapar a la supervisión de laque era sometida por uno de los sirvientes de Shaoran.

Después de tanto batallar con su mente se dispuso a salir haciendo una llamada para acordar una cita en uno de los spa más prestigiosos de toda Sicilia y que le proporcionaba el tiempo suficiente para poder ir y regresar al mismo sin que nadie lo notara debido a que era exclusivo para mujeres.

Con eso en mente, Sakura se dispuso a avisarle a Wei que de inmediato preparó el coche para conducirla a su destino y cuando llegaron tuvo la sorpresa de su vida.

-Lo siento mucho señor, ero aquí no es permitido al entrada a caballeros.-dijo la recepcionista mientras Sakura trataba de no ponerse a reír a carcajadas ante la cara del sirviente de Shaoran y de su propio recuerdo, claro está. Ni él ni Shaoran podían entrar a constatar en donde estaba ella y eso era más que estupendo. Podría disfrutar de un poco de libertad después de todo.

-Pero tengo ordenes de…. –dijo Wei mientras la joven escondía en sus labios la carcajada que pugnaba por salir si no mantenía el control.

-Lo siento, caballero pero esas son las políticas del lugar. El spa es exclusivo de señoras y debido a ello ni siquiera el personal que labora aquí es masculino.

-Estaré bien, Wei. En serio espero no tardarme mucho tiempo o por lo menos hasta que Shaoran regrese a casa. Puedes esperar en el coche.

-Como usted ordene, señora Sakura.-dijo él no muy convencido por la idea pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer y lo sabía y sin mas salió mientras que al momento que él cruzaba la acera al otro lado de la calle. Sakura estallaba en carcajadas mientras se agarraba el estomago de tanta risa. Unos minutos después y ya con algo de control de la risa se dirigió a la recepcionista.

¿A que hora empieza mi cita?

-Dentro de tres horas, señora Reed.

-Perfecto. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor niña?- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Claro, estamos para servirle señora.

-Gracias, lo que quiero que hagas es simple, dejaré mis cosas aquí para no levantar sospechas y sin el señor que acaba de irse vuelve dile que estoy en un tratamiento o lo que se te ocurra. Yo debo salir de nuevo y espero regresar antes de que mi cita empiece… ¿Entendiste?

-Perfectamente señora. ¿Qué quiere que haga por usted?

-¿Hay alguna otra puerta de entrada o salida de este lugar?- preguntó ella mirando a todos lados.

-Si esta la puerta de servicio que se encuentra atrás de las canchas de tenis.

-Eso es estupendo. Ahora lo que quiero que hagas es que….

Hablándole al oído mientras sonreía. Sakura minutos después salió por la puerta de servicio y tomó un taxi hacia el mencionado lugar que Hiragizawa le había indicado y al llegar vio que él ya la estaba esperando.

-Muy buenas tardes, señora Reed. Es un gusto volverla a ver después de la desafortunada muerte de su señor esposo.

-Lo mismo digo. Eriol.- dijo ella tomando asiento en el privado de aquella cafetería.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos.

-. No, espere de ser posible quisiera tratar ese asunto en este momento.

Sorprendido y algo confundido. Eriol asintió mientras tomaba su maletín y lo abría. Sacando de el los documentos que había citado por teléfono antes.

-Bueno como le decía por teléfono, existen varios documentos que el señor Reed me dio a custodia con el fin de que , después de su muerte, usted firmara y estuviera enterada del contenido de los mismos.

-Por favor, llámeme por mi nombre de pila, me hace sentir más vieja de lo que soy cada vez que me dice señora.

-Estabien, Sakura. Aquí están los documentos mencionados.-dijo mientras sonreía y se los entregaba. Minutos después y con haberlos leído completamente hasta las letras más chiquitas de aquellos papeles. Sakura aún no salía de su asombro. ¡Era imposible a estás alturas! ¿En que estaba pensando Leed Clow Reed al redactar semejante condición?

Oh si en nada, más que en mantener un legado.

*********************************

Después de varias horas, entre juntas, y mucho trabajo por delante. Shaoran estaba prácticamente muerto y con demasiadas ganas de llegar a casa. Conduciendo a velocidad considerable pero rápida llegó a la mansión notando que no había nadie más que los empleados de servicio y eso le extrañó ¿Dónde estaba Sakura Y Wei?

**What in this world**

**Keeps us from tearing apart**

**No matter where I go I hear**

**The beating of our one heart**

Buscando en los pasillos de aquel lugar, buscó a Sakura por todos lados y al final se resignó a recordar que Wei le había avisado que ella estaba en un spa a las afueras de Sicilia y que probablemente se tardara aún más de lo esperado. ¡Rayos, se le había olvidado por completo! Sintiéndose aún más calmado se dispuso a relajarse un poco y cambiarse de ropa para poder ir a cenar en cuanto ella regresara y sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormido hasta que el sonido de su móvil interrumpió su placentero sueño.

-Aquí Shaoran Li. ¿Quién habla?

-¿Señor? Oh, gracias al cielo que lo encuentro. Desde hace varias horas he tratado de comunicarme con usted. –dijo Wei a través de la línea.

-¿Qué pasa, porqué estás tan alterado?

-La señora… la señora Sakura.

Shaoran dio un salto sobre su lugar mientras el miedo lo comenzaba a invadir de a poco.

-¿Le ha pasado algo? ¿Está mal, herida o algo malo?

-No señor, creo que está bien pero no la encuentro por ningún lado.

-¿Cómo que no la encuentras por ningún lado? ¿Nos se supone que estás con ella?

-Bueno con ella precisamente no señor. Lo que pasa es que la deje sola y ahora no la encuentro. Suspiró para decir;

- Ella no está aquí señor.-dijo Wei mientras Shaoran se confundía.

-¿Qué no está? Eso es imposible Wei!-Dijo el ambarino mientras se mesaba los cabellos para controlar el dolor de cabeza que tenía en esos momentos.

-Dame la dirección y en 5 minutos estoy contigo.-dijo lo más frío posible mientras que por dentro se estaba muriendo de angustia por saber del paradero de aquella mujer.

**I think about you**

**When the night is cold and dark**

**No one can move me**

**The way that you do**

**Nothing erases the feeling between me and you**

- ¡Demonios Sakura, donde estas!- se preguntaba mientras conducía a gran velocidad por las calles de Sicilia.

***************************

Mientras que el otro lado y observando detenidamente el paisaje que le mostraba aquella cafetería y el privado en el que estaba. Sakura estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Él no puede saberlo, lo utilizaría en mi contra y eso sería el fin de todo-dijo ella al mirar aquellos profundos ojos amatistas del caballero que la miraba en esos instantes.

-Es mejor que lo sepa de ti, y no de los demás porque si lo descubre querrá saber toda la verdad.

-La verdad… puede hacer mucho daño….

-Si, pero a la vez puede aliviarte el alma de una carga tan pesada como el dolor y la culpa. Aún no entiendo como es que Clow jamás se enteró o se dedico a investigar.

-. No, yo le dije que era una mujer sin pasado y entendió que no debía hurgar en ello, esa fue una de las condiciones por las cuales acepté casarme con él.

-Entiendo, bueno Sakura espero volver a verle muy pronto y no dude en llamarme cuando requiera de mi ayuda.

-Gracias Eriol.

Minutos más tarde, los dos se despidieron mientras ella se rehusaba a que la llevara cerca de aquel spa ya que tenía que pensar muchas cosas aún y no estaba segura de como poder actuar frente a Shaoran en esos momentos.

Olvidándose de todo se dispuso a caminar por la playa hasta llegar a casa y viendo como el la noche se extendía por todo el lugar suspiró. Había perdido su cita en aquel lugar y para estos momentos ya todos sabrían que ella no estaba ahí, incluso Shaoran que no la encontraban por ningún lado. Y conociéndolo estaría más que furioso. Su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar y ella supo de inmediato de quien se trataba y sin más lo tomo para contestar.

-¿Dónde diablos estabas, sakura? ¿Y quien estuvo contigo?

Aquella voz le era conocida y pugnaba por dejarla sorda si no alejaba sus oídos de el móvil porque él no estaba hablando…. ¡Estaba gritando a todo pulmón!

_**XD ALGO HISTERICO EL HOMBRE NO CREEN?**_

Suspiró mientras trataba de sonar lo más tranquila posible para poderle contestar.

-¿Dónde estoy?... en la playa cerca de la mansión….

¿Con quien?...... yo y mi alma…….

¿Y donde estaba?...... bueno me aburrí de esperar a que mi cita llegara y Salí por las calles a pasear un poco hasta que me perdí.

-¿Te saliste del Spa? ¿Por qué?- preguntó él mientras la joven suspiraba.

-Porque me aburría como una ostra y decidí pasear un poco por el lugar y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba fuera. Así que pensé en dar un pequeño paseo pero no conté con que me perdería.

_**XD PREGUNTA…. ¿LAS OSTRAS SE ABURREN?**_

-¿Dónde estás en este momento?-dijo él mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el coche, entrando en él y ordenándole con la mirada a Wei que le siguiera.- En menos de 5 min. estoy contigo.

Manejando como loco y con el corazón desbocado por verla. Shaoran manejo tratando de no matar a algún cristiano en el camino y encomendándose al algún santo para no matarse en el mismo.

_**XD ¿CUATRO MINUTOS, TREINTA Y NUEVE SEGUNDOS ES UN RECORD? JAJAJAJAJA CREO QUE SI.**_

Llegando mucho antes de lo esperado, Shaoran salió del auto antes de que este mismo detuviera su marcha y al voltear hacia atrás, con una seña le indicó a Wei que los dejara solos apartir de esos momentos mientras observaba como Sakura aún lo mirada sorprendida y con algo de alegría en su semblante.

Llegó hasta ella y lo primero que hizo fue besarla con todas las fuerzas que tenía, mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello apegándolo así aún más a su cuerpo tibio.

**Drove**** all night to get to you**

**Is that alright**

**I drove all night**

**Crept in your room**

**Woke you from your sleep**

**To make love to you**

**Is that alright**

**I drove all night**

Después de varios minutos así él soltó sus labios mientras su vista se dirigía hacia la hermosa luna llena y el movimiento de las olas romperse al entrar en contacto con los arrecifes.

Avanzaba por la arena mientras contemplaba la luna y sentía en su piel la brisa marina. Sus ojos la penetraban como dagas pero esta vez no le hacían daño y eso era extraño.

-Quiero tenerte…. Dijo él a su oído.

-¿Aquí?-preguntó ella sobresaltándose al sentir que la acostaba en la arena y la atrapaba entre ella y su cuerpo.

-Si. Porque si no lo hago ahora no soy capaz de contenerme hasta llegar a casa…. Dijo él entre besos mientras sus manos acariciaban todo su cuerpo y Sakura dejaba llevar.

-Tómame… soy tuya………………

La luz temblorosa realzaba sus rasgos, y Sakura pensó que nunca había visto un hombre más bello. Un deseo abrasador palpitaba por sus venas mientras su cuerpo respondía a la esencia de Shaoran.

La mirada de Shaoran lo decía todo. La deseaba. Sin decir una sola palabra, se inclinó y besó las comisuras de su boca antes de apoderarse de ella. Sintió acelerarse su respiración, el temblor de su cuerpo, el calor que emanaba de su boca. Sintió vibrar cada fibra de su ser, cada pulsación, cada poro de su piel.

**Could taste your sweet kisses**

**Your arms open wide**

**This fever for you is just burning me up inside**

Mientras que Sakura sentía el ansia con que la besaba. Aflojó sus piernas y aceleró su corazón. Lo rodeó con los brazos y sintió su miembro.

Estaba volviendo a marcarla, reclamando lo que era suyo y siempre lo había sido. Su boca exigía de ella una respuesta mientras la desposeía ansiosamente de cualquier pensamiento consciente, más allá de cómo la hacía sentirse. Y la pasión de Sakura estaba a la altura de la suya.

Shaoran deslizó la mano hasta sus caderas, en un afán de desnudarla lo más pronto posible mientras ella se dejaba hacer y deshacer pos las manos de aquel hombre que amaba, así que ella interrumpió el beso. Jadeaba atropelladamente. Había tomado una decisión. Con las manos aún temblorosas comenzó a quitarse el vestido mientras él la observaba en cada uno de sus movimientos y momentos después estaba completamente desnuda ante sus ojos.

-Te deseo- dijo suavemente.

Él atrapó su boca, y procedió a desnudarse también. Notó cómo contenía ella el aliento cuando se irguió sobre ella, gloriosamente desnudo y excitado mientras que todo su cuerpo se tensó, electrizado, lleno de deseo. Y, cuando Sakura le tendió los brazos, se tumbó sobre ella, excitado y poseído por un ansia frenética.

La pasión creció hasta proporciones extremas cuando los dedos de Shaoran tocaron a Sakura y se deslizaron sobre su cuerpo, sus curvas, sus turgencias, su exuberancia, le parecieron sublimes mientras la acariciaba por todas partes, comenzando por sus pechos antes de deslizar la mano más abajo, entre sus piernas.  
Allí, su mano encontró el tesoro que buscaba. Sakura estaba húmeda y ardiente. Su olor lo consumía. Comenzó a acariciarla mientras le decía en voz baja lo que quería hacerle.

Cuando ninguno de los dos pudo soportarlo más, Shaoran se arrodilló delante de ella, ansioso por saborearla. Comenzó besando todo su cuerpo, y en especial sus pechos, cuyos pezones hinchados lamió. Y, al oír que ella contenía el aliento con un gemido suave y gutural, sujetó con fuerza sus caderas, deslizó la boca por debajo de su ombligo y sintió que se tensaba, sorprendida. Después, al hundir la lengua en la misma esencia de su ser para amarla y agasajarla, comenzó a oír los gemidos de un placer asombrado que brotaban de su garganta.

– ¡Shaoran!-! –exclamó Sakura en un grito de gozo cuando la lengua de él comenzó a acariciarla.

Shaoran abrió suavemente sus piernas con la mano, decidido a gozar de todo cuanto quería. Con el ardor de su boca, le demostró como nunca se lo había demostrado a ninguna otra mujer lo que significaba para él, lo que siempre había significado. Ella gritó su nombre una y otra vez mientras clavaba las uñas en su espalda y cuando Shaoran sintió que el clímax tensaba su cuerpo, se colocó rápidamente sobre ella. Sus miradas se encontraron en el instante en que la penetraba. Al mismo tiempo, la agarró por las caderas y la levantó para hundirse más en ella.

–Ahh –Shaoran dejó escapar un suspiro largo y tembloroso cuando los músculos internos de Sakura se cerraron en torno a su sexo, ciñendo su erección palpitante y manteniéndola cautiva en su interior. Por un instante no pudo moverse. Se quedó inmóvil en aquella postura y disfrutó del placer de estar dentro de ella, conectado con ella, unido a ella.

**Drove**** all night to get to you**

**Is that alright**

**I drove all night**

**Crept in your room**

**Is that alright**

Comenzó a moverse y sus embestidas aumentaron, se fueron haciendo más rápidas a medida que el deseo, se apoderaba de él. La cabeza le daba vueltas fuera de control. Su cuerpo la siguió y, cuando sintió que ella se dejaba llevar por un orgasmo que la sacudió hasta la médula, gritó su nombre y se hundió más profundamente dentro de ella al tiempo que el orgasmo lo desgarraba y lo hacía estallar en su interior. Bajó la cabeza y devoró sus labios, su boca, su lengua. Sakura estaba de nuevo en sus brazos, y él se hallaba de nuevo dentro de su cuerpo.

**Drove all night**

**I drove all night to get to you**

**Is that alright**

**I drove all night**

**Crept in your room**

**Woke you from your sleep**

**I DROVE ALL NIGHT - CELINE DION**

_**XD NOTA: VEAN LA TRADUCCION DE LA CANCION EN Y SE DARAN CUENTA PORQUE ES MÁS QUE INDICADA.**_

Demasiado débil para moverse, Sakura permaneció en brazos de Shaoran y disfrutó del placer de estar allí. Cuando él cambió de postura para mirarla, ella sintió la intensidad de su mirada. Él se inclinó y se apoderó de su boca, y ella se llenó de gozo al recordar lo que habían compartido, a pesar de que era consciente de lo que se interponía aún entre ellos: las dudas, los remordimientos y la rabia. Lo estrechó entre sus brazos mientras suspiraba.

. –Vamos a la casa, Shaoran –dijo en voz baja, decidida mientras el deseo volvía situarse entre sus pupilas.

Trataría de hacerlo olvidar todo y quizá así podría contarle lo que su difunto marido había dispuesto antes de su muerte y que estaba segura que él desconocía.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**NOTAS DE LA ZO…. AUTORA:**_

_**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! LOS CACHE DE NUEVO LEYENDO LEMON!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJA**_

_**XD (ANTES DE QUE QUIERAN ASESINARME, SACO BANDERITA BLANCA)**_

_**HOLA DE NUEVO! COMO ESTAN? ESPERO QUE SUPER BIEN Y BUENO AL FIN HE TERMINADO Y LES CUETO LAS PERIPECIAS QUE HE TENIDO QUE PASAR PARA PODER PUBLICAR ESTE CAPITULO AL CUAL LO DEDICO A DOS GRANDES PERSONAS:**_

_**1… SAKURA KINOMOTO AMAMIYA!!!... SI COMO LO PUEDEN VER ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO PARA LA HERMOSA SAKURA DEBIDO A QUE EL DÍA DE AYER CUMPLIÓ UN AÑO MÁS DE VIDA…¡¡¡¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES!!!!**_

_**2-. LEONI ANGEL: MI QUERIDA COMADRE Y AMIGA, ADEMAS DE COMPINCHE, ALIADA, HERMANA. ESTE CAPITULO ES PARA TI YA PARA TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE DISFRUTAN DÍA CON DÍA TODO LO QUE HAGO. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR AGUANTARME AMIGA.**_

_**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A:**_

_**PeNnY AsAkUrA Li:**_

_**Espero que tengas un ventilador cerca después de todo el calor que he provocado y que aún pienso provocar jajajajaja y en cuento a las peleas aún falta lo más bueno aunque en lo personal me gustan más las reconciliaciones sin embargo como dices la tregua no durara mucho y el papel que eriol juegue será importante. Sí, nos vemos pronto. Jo jo jo. **_

_**XtinaOdss:**_

_**Espero que tus dudas se hayan disipado un poco y la verdad no tenía contemplado en la historia la aparición de Eriol pero decidí volverlo a traer para poderles dar una sorpresa más y hacer más interesante la historia jajá jajá no vemos pronto, muchos besos.**_

_**Lunachibatsukino:**_

_**Jajajajaja si lo es y creo que ya no hemos dado cuenta desde hace bastante tiempo ¡Dichosa Sakura! y claro dichosas nosotras de que podemos disfrutar de escenas XXX jajá jajá y los celos de Shaoran dan para mucho más, muchos besos y nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Lyzzy Ying Fa de Li- Cullen:**_

_**Ha perdón por no haberte mencionado antes pero es que como dije en el capitulo anterior… ¡SE ME CRUZARON LOS CABLES! Jajajajaja espero que te siga alegrando los días he igual espero que te estés super bien, hasta luego y un abrazo de oso.!!!!!**_

_**Sarita Li:**_

_**Gracias, muchas gracias…. Jajajajaja espero poder seguir divirtiéndote con mis locuras y mis más oscuros pensamientos. Jajajajaja, hasta muy pronto.**_

_**Melanie Stryder:**_

_**Me alegra que día con día te siga gustando el fic y bueno aquí te dejo con la aparición del bombón de Eriol y las diabluras que hará en contra de Shaoran, hasta luego.**_

_**Ifanycka:**_

_**Espero que tengas al menos una bolsita porque no pienso parar en mis escenas fogosas como ya te has dado cuenta adema de las emociones al mil por hora y no te preocupes falta muy poco para saber si queda embarazada o no, jajajajaja hay muchas sorpresas apartir de ahora. Hasta luego.**_

_**Carmenlr:**_

_**Más bien una ayuda y una complicación: ayuda para ella claro está y una complicación en la relación que lleva con Shaoran, aquí te dejo con una más de mis entregas. Nos vemos pronto y un fuerte saludo.**_

_**J Sakuraplatina:**_

_**Como siempre eres una de las primeras en darme tu opinión y eso lo agradezco en el alma amiga mía y coincido contigo al querer a un hombre como él para todo lo que se me ocurra en mi pervertida mente( jejejejeje si lo aceptó) un beso enorme para ti también y nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Juanis:**_

_**Nop. No quiere dar su brazo a torcer, al menos hasta el último minuto. Espero poder haber disipado tus dudas y muchas gracias por todo te mando un gran beso y un abrazo de oso, hasta pronto.**_

_**Nanii. Naaa:**_

_**Shaoran se está ablandando y de eso no hay duda pero igual será un maldito cuando se lo proponga y aún tengo muchas sorpresas bajo la manga para este niño y todos ustedes. Nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Danny1989:**_

_**Si me equivoque en los avances y es que la verdad últimamente he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza que a veces me causan tremendos dolores y bueno si pudieran estar como mueganos todo el día lo estarían, lamentablemente no es posible, muchas gracias por todo y nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Nanita09:**_

_**El enfermero Shaoran Li se encuentra no disponible en este momento….**_

_**¡No se encuentra porque está pendiente de mi salud! Y es que después de tantas carcajadas que todos me provocan con sus comentarios mi pobre corazón se muere… pero de la risa!!! Jajá jajá y bueno si creo que mis queridos lectores te buscarían hasta hacerte puré y declaro firmemente que si soy una pervertida pero aún así me quieren todos jejejejeje muchas gracias por acompañarme en este éxito que nunca pensé tener y es que este era uno de mis sueños que ahora se ha vuelto realidad gracias a todos ustedes muchas gracias y nos vemos muy pronto hermana mía. Muchos besos!!!!**_

_**Leoni Tao91:**_

_**Bueno lo prometido es deuda y he cumplido mi palabra , no en el de Miel si no en este capitulo, espero haber disipado tus dudas y no te preocupes, hoy a más tardar subo eso ok. Hasta luego.**_

_**Y con esto termino mis agradecimientos a todas las personas que atentamente me dejan un review y a las que no y disfrutan de este fic, no se preocupen siempre las tengo en cuenta como son:**_

_**Sakura ssn. Cerezo oscuro. Majo cullen. **__**Ayame Li, yukiraB. Lita Wellington. **_**O0SAKURITAH-Li0o. -Naomi in Black. Tuty-Frul. HaRuNo-SaMy. Dina. Mooki. ****Chifuni-chan. Geovis. Jorge. Celina Sosa. Sakurakino y a todas las lindas personas que muy atentamente leen este fic esperando que sigamos juntos en este camino que aún no termina. ¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!**

**AVANCE DEL CAPITULO:**

Sus ojos se encontraron en una mirada llena de promesas y sus cuerpos comenzaron a acercarse…

El sonido de unos pasos rompió el hechizo. Él la tomó de la mano con un suspiro apenas audible y la condujo fuera de la catedral, hacia la calle iluminada por el sol.

-_**. Il mio povero tesoro.**_-dijo Shaoran, y la tomó de la mano.

-¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó la joven.

-Significa que me ablando cuando se trata de ti, Sakura.

-¿Es eso bueno o malo?

Shaoran besó la mano de Sakura y la miró fijamente antes de responder.

-Me temo que tendré que esperar para saberlo.

XD ¿Qué dijeron? ¿Otra escena de lemon? Jajajajajajaja pues no. Nos vemos muy pronto. Los quiere…

SAKURALNL999


	14. NOTICIAS IMPORTANTES

_**Declaimer: Historia creada por Melanie Milburne adaptada para los personajes de clamp (card captor sakura) en fin nada es mió solamente lo tomo prestado para darles una historia fresca y muy divertida.**_

_**XD: Sakuralnl999 no puede creer lo que ve en su ordenador… respuesta inmediata!!!! Muchas gracias a todos por su consideración y sus líneas de apoyo…. Mil gracias!!!!**_

XD SAKURITALNL999 SALE CON LAS MANOS ENTRECRUZADAS Y MIRANDO AVERGONZADA EL PISOOBSTINADAMENTE….

NOTICIAS IMPORTANTES….

ANTES QUE NADA ES CLARO QUE PIENSO AGRADECER POR LAS MUESTRAS DE CARIÑO Y APOYO QUE LE HAN BRINDADO A UNIDOS POR LA TRAICION Y QUE PARA QUE NEGARLO HA SIDO UNA SORPRESA PARA MI EL APOYO ADEMAS DE QUE POCO A POCO HAN IDO INTERACTUANDO CON LA HISTORIA Y CONMIGO

A TRAVÉS DE SUS PETICIONES Y SUS ESPECUALCIONES. SIN EMBARGO HE DE NOTIFICARLES QUE POR CUESTIÓN DE VACACIONES DE SEMANA SANTA O PASCUAL Y CREO QUE LAS DOS COSAS… _UNIDOS POR LA TRAICION TOMARÁ UN DESCANSO DE AL PARECER UNA SEMANA HASTA EL 13 DE ABRIL_ Y QUE POR OBIAS RAZONES NO SE PUBLICARAN LOS CAPITULOS ANTES DE LA FECHA YA MENCIONADA ADEMÁS DE QUE BUENO LA VERDAD NECESITO UN DESCANSO PARA ASI COBRAR FUERZAS Y MÁS QUE NADA ARMAR DE UNA VEZ EL FINAL DE ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA PARA QUE USTEDES PUEDAN DISFRUTAR DE ESTE FIC COMO LO HAN HECHO HASTA AHORA.

-¡Ah si tú, como no quedas con la vida suspendida se te hace fácil!

_XD ¿Quién DIJO ESO?_

-¡Pues yo, quien más! –dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba a sakuralnl999.

_-¡Ah Shaoran, cállate!_

BUENO COMO LES IBA DICIENDO AUNQUE YA TENGO LOS PROXIMOS TRES CAPITULOS CASI TERMINADOS. ME TOMARÉ MIS BUENAS Y MERECIDAS VACACIONES PARA DISFRUTAR DEL SOL Y DE LA PAZ.

-Ajá ¿Y que piensas que haré yo mientras tú vacaciones y descansas?

_XD Huuuuummmm pues no sé, tal vez seguir con lo que mejor sabes hacer . ¿No?_

-¡AHEM!- Shaoran se sonroja mientras sakuritalnl999 trata de controlar una carcajada.

-¿Otra vez peleando ustedes dos?- dijo Sakura mientras observa el ceño de Shaoran y la cara de ángel que pone sakuritalnl999.

_XD ¡augh! Ya sabes que él siempre encuentra la manera de hacerme enojar, además de que se está metiendo en mi mensaje._

-Bueno, si pero te estás explicando el porqué tomas esa decisión. ¿Cierto?- dijo Sakura mientras Shaoran frunce más el ceño y sakuritalnl999 sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-Pues si. Pero mientras ella descansa nos deja flotando a ti y a mi, sin mencionar claro el rumbo de la historia. ¿Qué no la has escuchado? Tiene los próximos 3 capítulos casi listos y lo pero es….. ¡Que no publica!

-Shaoran, no te pongas así.

-Es que quiero saber que demo….

_XD TE ESTOY DANDO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE HACER LO QUE TE VENGA EN GANA Y AÚN ASÍ PROTESTAS!_

BUENO COMO LES IBA DICIENDO ANTES DE LA "OPORTUNA" INTERRUPCIÓN DE CIERTO CASTAÑO QUE HACE MUCHO QUISIERA AHORCAR ES QUE SI DESCANSO LA SEMANA QUE VIENE Y ES QUE PENSABA QUE NADA MÁS IBA AL TRABAJO LUNES Y MARTES PERO VEO QUE ME HE EQUIVOCADO Y QUE DEBIDO A ESO NO HARÉ CAPITULO MÁS QUE NADA PORQUE NO CUENTO CON PC _PROPIA ( VOY A SOLUCIONAR ESO, LO PROMETO)_ NO PUEDO HACER NADA MÁS QUE REALIZAR LOS CAPITULOS SIGUIENTES ES DECIR; SI YA TENGO 13 EN LÍNEA Y TRES SEMITERMINADOS DAMOS A LA SUMA DE 16 OK

Y AÚN ME FALTAN COMO 4 CAPITULOS INCLUIDO EL FINAL Y LOS EPILOGOS QUE TENGO CONTEMPLADOS PUES……. ES MUUUUUUCHO TRABAJO POR HACER ADEMÁS DEL QUE YA TENGO AQUÍ EN MI TRABAJO.

_XD ¿Ustedes se preguntarán…. Se acerca el final de esta linda historia?_

_XD no precisamente, más bien quisiera alargarla hasta finales de abril y bueno dejarles con un muy buen sabor de boca y decirles un par de noticias que aún no tengo a ciencia a cierta pero bueno._

- Das muchas vueltas. ¿Sabías?

-Shaoran…..

-Mira, todavía que juega con nuestras vidas se pone a decir asi como asi cuento tiempo nos tendrá en sus manos.

_XD SHAORAN….. EN SERIO TE ESTAS GANADO QUE TE HAGA NO SOLO TRES CAP PARA QUE SUFRAS POR TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO SI NO QUE HAGA HASTA UHN CUARTO SI NO TE RETRACTAS._

-¡¡NO PIENSO HACERLO!!!

-No la provoques, porque voy a tener que pagar los platos rotos yo también.-dijo Sakura suspirando mientras la vena de el castaño se inflamaba aún más.

-¡Me importa un carajo! Estoy expresando lo que pienso.

-OK pero no te sulfures. Cuenta hasta diez y…..

-¡No voy a contar hasta diez porque…

-¡Shaoran Li, si no te callas juro por dios que no vuelvo a compartir tu cama en lo que resta de esta historia!- dijo Sakura ya muy enojada mientras cruzaba los brazos y cerraba los ojos para no matar con la mirada al castaño.

_XD JA JA JA JA LERO LERO YA LO REGAÑARON POR MALO… JAJAJAJAJA _

-¡Ahem! Muchas gracias por haberlo callado Sakura, eres mi héroe.

-De nada- dijo con una sonrisa mientras era abrazada por Shaoran por la cadera mientras sakuritalnl999 trata de mirar a otro lado p ara no ver sus comportamientos.

_XD OK NADA MÁS DEJENME TERMINAR CON ESTO Y LES DOY TODO EL TIEMPO QUE QUIERAN PARA QUE PUEDAN HACER SUS COSILLAS._

-¡¡¡SAKURALNL999!!!- Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras se ponen más rojos que los tomates.

_XD JAJAJAJAJAJA OK DEJENME EN PAZ POR UN MOMENTO Y JURO YA NO METERME ENTRE LOS DOS… AL MENOS UN BUEN RATO._

-Deacuerdo- dijeron Sakura y Shaoran mientras soltaban un suspiro de resignación.

BUENO Y CON ESTA BREVE PLATICA ENTRE MIS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES Y MÁS QUERIDOS PARA MI DENTRO DEL ANIME ME DESPIDO NO SIN ANTES DECIRLES QUE PUEDEN DEJARME CUALQUIER COMENTARIO EN UN REVIEW.

YA SABEN DESDE TOMATAZOS, RECLAMOS, AMENAZAS, ENSALADAS Y EN FIN MUCHAS COSAS OK, LES MANDO UN GRAN BESO Y NOS VEMOS HASTA EL 13 DE ABRIL….

LOS QUIERE.

SAKURALNL999.


	15. REALIDAD

_**Declaimer: Historia creada por Melanie Milburne adaptada para los personajes de clamp (card captor sakura) en fin nada es mió solamente lo tomo prestado para darles una historia fresca y muy divertida.**_

_**XD: Sakuralnl999 no puede creer lo que ve en su ordenador… respuesta inmediata!!!! Muchas gracias a todos por su consideración y sus líneas de apoyo…. Mil gracias!!!!**_

CAPITULO QUINCE…. REALIDAD.

NOTAS IMPORTANTES DE SAKURALNL999:

Hola amigos (as) mías (míos)!!!!!! Espero que hayan descansado superbien esta semana santa y lo que aun queda de la semana de pascua y bueno antes que nada lamento no haber sacado el capitulo como lo había prometido pero es que debido a mis múltiples ocupaciones se me hizo imposible y bueno mis más sinceras disculpas por todo y ahora lo siguiente:

Como bien saben con este Cáp. Llevamos ya 15 Cáp. Y no pienso alargarlo más debido que hace no muy poco tiempo dije que terminaría a finales de abril y pienso cumplir mi palabra si no que antes termina este fic y… aunque se que a muchos les pondrá triste esta noticia he de decir que es por un bien para todos ya que todo tiene su línea de tiempo. Las nuevas noticias que les tengo es sin duda el lanzamiento de un nuevo fic que espero llenara el espacio que deje UNIDOS POR LA TRAICION titulado: ENEMIGOS Y AMANTES.

Además de suspender temporalmente la actualización de encadenando tu corazón, caminos cruzados y una nueva vida para poder editar algunas cosas que a mi parecer no han quedado bien en ellas… ¡pero no se alarmen! Seguiré con ellos más adelante.

Ahora las cosas se pondrán algo serías y mas complicadas a partir no de este capitulo sino muy cerca y creo que debo a agradecerles por todo su apoyo con un final muy diferente al que estaba programado en la historia y que será de mi propia autoría al igual que algunos Cáp. Que anteriormente he publicado.

-¡Vaya la hija pródiga regresa después de sus "vacaciones"-

-¡Oh shaoran, cállate….! ¿Quieres?

-Esta vez no esta Sakura para que pueda intervenir…-dijo él riendo.

-No necesito de ella para ponerte en tu lugar…. Querido- dice sakuralnl999 con dulzura fingida.

-Es cierto pero no habrá nadie que pueda abogar por ti si te hago algo.

-¡¡¡JA JA JA!!! TÚ A MI? por dios Shaoran, eres más inofensivo que una mosca.

-Es más para que no sientas que estamos solos te presento a una hermana mía que se muere por conocerte.

-¿A si, y quien es?, alguien tan loca como tú. Supongo

-¿A quien le dijiste loca?- dice diana saliendo a la luz mientras cruza los brazos y frunce el ceño.

-Creo que a ti hermanita.

-Pero bueno… diana el es shaoran. Shaoran ella es diana… mi hermana.

-Que remedio….-dice él.

-Que sangrón- dice ella.

-OK Chicos, dense la mano en señal de paz.

Los dos se dan la mano mientras sus miradas contienen fuego, mientras que su segura servidora solamente suspira. De repente Diana lo jala y él cae al piso mientras que de sus espaladas salen unas pequeñas vendas que empiezan a envolver a Shaoran hasta dejarlo cubierto de la cintura para arriba.

-A Sakura no le va a gustar esto.

-No tiene porque esterarse…. ¿Cierto sakuralnl999?

-No pero….

-entonces esta bien… me lo llevo para ajustar cuentas con el sobre algo que me debe.

-OK pero me lo regresas he? Lo necesito para continuar.

-Deacuerdo, en un ratico te lo regresó.

Cargándolo al rastras shaoran suplica con la mirada mientras que Diana sonríe a sakuralnl999.

***************

Cuando Sakura se despertó a la mañana siguiente estaba sola en la cama. Se dio una ducha y se puso un ligero vestido de algodón, recogiéndose el pelo de manera informal. Wei le sirvió el desayuno en la terraza que daba al mar.

-El joven Shaoran vendrá enseguida-dijo Wei-. Está haciendo algunas llamadas de negocios.

-Gracias, Wei ¿Hace mucho tiempo que trabajas para el señor Li?

-Desde antes que naciera, serví a su padre en su juventud y aun después de la separación de sus padres y cuando el joven se quedo solo.

-Por lo que veo su educación fue supervisada por usted… ¿Cierto?

-Su madre que dios la tenga en sus santa gloria. Me lo encomendó casi al nacer y aunque al principio al señor Hien no le agradó mucho al final terminó por complacido.

-¿Entonces su madre no lo crió?

-No señora.

-Debió de ser algo muy duro para él que su propia madre no se interesara en él tanto así para no participar en la crianza de su propia sangre.

-Lo fue al principio, cuan el joven Shaoran era un niño pero con el paso del tiempo y con lo que pasó. Prácticamente lo superó.

-¿Usted sabe que pasó realmente entre Clow y su madre?

-Si señora, es algo que esta pobre y vieja memoria jamás podrá olvidar.

La lluvia no dejaba de caer mientras que las lágrimas y los sentimientos eran liberados como si hubieran sido encerrados desde hace tanto tiempo he irónicamente así era.

-Que no comprendes que todo a sido una farsa.-dijo Ieran mientras miraba directamente a los ojos a aquel hombre mientras que el mantenía la mirada fija en el ventanal mientras la lluvia caía afuera.

-¿Para quién? ¿Para ti o para mí?

-Para los dos Hien. Tú sabes que yo no te amaba y quisiste engañarte que podría a llegar a hacerlo con el tiempo pero al final te has dado cuenta que eso es mentira.

-¿Acaso todo lo que vivimos fue una mentira para ti?-preguntó el hombre mirando directamente a los ojos de aquella mujer que a pesar de todo amaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras la misma le destrozaba el corazón y el alma en mil pedazos.

-Te empeñaste en tratar de meterte en mi corazón y eso fue un error… yo jamás pude amarte aunque lo intentara. ¿Qué no te das cuenta que el corazón no se manda? _Él nunca ha sido un error…. Ha sido lo más hermoso que me ha dado la vida._

Entonces por él deberías de considerar lo que estás haciendo ¿No te parece?

-Es necesario que crezca en un hogar donde haya amor y confianza no mentiras y desamor…. Solamente te pido que me dejes ser libre por una maldita vez!!!!! Él estará mucho mejor conmigo que contigo.

Sus palabras lo hirieron aún más mientras que la furia y los celos, mezclados con rabia se apoderaron de sus ojos y de sus palabras.

-¡¡¡ENTONCES LARGATE SI ES LO QUE PIENSAS HACER, PERO A ÉL NO LO ALEJARÁS JAMÁS DE MI!!!

Ieran se sobresaltó al escuchar al siempre sereno y afable Hien Li gritar a todo pulmón mientras la miraba ya no con amor sino con odio y…. ¿Desprecio?

-No tu no puedes decir que…. Esto es…

-No voy a discutirlo más Ieran, el niño se queda conmigo y no hay macha atrás… tú podrás hacer de tu vida un completo papalote pero él se queda conmigo y no hay marcha atrás.

-¡Tu no puedes hacer eso!

-¿Qué no puedo? legalmente y consanguíneamente es mi hijo.

-Pero tú no te atreverías a….

-¿Cuándo te has interesado verdaderamente en él, Ieran? ¿Cuándo has velado sus sueños o sus pesadillas? ¿Cuándo lo has cuidado las veces que ha estado enfermo o cuando se ha lastimado en la escuela? Dime tú cuando has demostrado algo de "cariño maternal" a él.

La mujer se quedó callada mientras bajaba la mirada para decir;

-Tú siempre estabas ahí cada vez que trataba de acercarme además de el parecido que tienen entre los dos…. Era… es algo que no puedo tolerar porque….

-¡Es que tanto asco te doy!!! Tanta rabia y rencor además de odio me tienes por haber frustrado tus planes con Leed? Pues entonces vete con él y no vuelvas más. Nosotros no te necesitamos más….

Sus palabras causaron un profundo dolor en Ieran que a pesar de que no amaba a Hien Li le tenía cariño por todo lo que había hecho por ella y por el hijo de ambos. Con el ánimo por los suelos se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación de su pequeño Shaoran que en ese momento dormía profundamente acercándose a su mejilla para depositar un pequeño y tierno beso de despedida mientras sendas lágrimas poblaban sus ojos.

-Hasta pronto angelito…. Te amo.

Y sin decir más tomo las maletas y se marchó para jamás volver.

Días después, Shaoran preguntaba constantemente a su padre por su mamá mientras que Hien evadía el asunto gracias a la ayuda de Wei que siempre lo mandaba a entrenar o a estudiar… hasta aquel fatídico día en que aquel niño había llegado a casa junto con Wei para encontrar a su padre completamente inmóvil y sin vida.

A partir de ese momento, el mundo se fue encima de aquel niño que sin más remedio fue a parar a los brazos de su madre y aun sin olvidar que por culpa de un hombre su familia estaba y fue destrozada cuando para él lo era todo. Su rencor y su odio crecieron aún más gracias a una mujer que jugó con él y que le demostró que Leed Clow Reed era el único culpable de todas sus desdichas.

Wei terminó con un profundo suspiro mientras Sakura se quedaba completamente estática y muda ante aquel relato. De pronto, Wei miró por encima del hombro de Sakura.

-Joven Shaoran-dijo-. Su desayuno está servido.

-Gracias Wei-dijo Shaoran-. ¿Podrías decirle a Kumiko que tenga listo el coche dentro de una hora?

-Sí señor.

-Por lo que veo Wei te ha dado suficiente munición contra mí.

-Eso no es cierto, él solo me ha contado algo que yo le pedí que hiciera.

-No trates de engañarme Sakura porque no podrás conseguir absolutamente nada con ello.

-No trató de hacer tal cosa, solo….

-¿Has vuelto a pensar en mi oferta de trabajar como diseñadora en mi negocio?

Sakura se quedó desconcertada y confundida…. ¿Él estaba cambiando el tema así como así? Si creo que si.

-No estoy segura que sea la persona indicada-dijo Sakura, dudando-. No estoy calificada. Sólo lo hice con el apoyo de tu padrastro.

-¿Hay alguna otra cosa que te gustaría? Anteriormente trabajaste allí como asistente personal. ¿Volverías a hacerlo?

-No debería involucrarme demasiado. Después de todo no soy más que una diversión temporal en tu vida. Cuando se acabe, no creo que quieras que continúe en Clow fashions.

-No pienso mantener el negocio mucho tiempo. He invertido mucho dinero en el negocio y, cuando se recupere del ligero bajón que ha sufrido, lo venderé. Ya he hecho algunas indagaciones y sólo estoy esperando a que suba el precio.

-El duro hombre de negocios-comentó Sakura con acritud.

-No esperarás que mantenga el negocio indefinidamente.

-No tal vez no. es sólo que tu padrastro trabajó tanto para levantarlo.

-Olvidas que estafó a mi padre para ello.

-Entiendo tu amargura. Pero tanto Leed como tu padre están muertos. No puedes cambiar lo que ocurrió entre ellos.

-No pero quiero justicia.

-¿Con eso quieres decir que debo pagar por haberte rechazado?

-Estoy siendo generoso contigo. Te ofrezco saldar todas las deudas que te dejó tu difunto marido, a cambio de ser mi amante por un breve tiempo. Aunque ahora las circunstancias han cambiado un poco a nuestro favor, si consideramos lo ocurrido las últimas noches.

_**Soñar,**_

_**Visualizo tu piel,**_

_**Que esta,**_

_**Vespertina,**_

_**Casi como siempre,**_

_**Cruzar,**_

_**Estos mares siempre,**_

_**Tu y yo,**_

_**Es imposible andarlos sin ahogarse.**_

Sakura permaneció en silencio, mientras conjeturaba cuanto tiempo duraría su actual relación. Tal vez se cansara de ella en unas semanas, y eso la destruiría.

-Pensé que podríamos dar un paseo hasta uno de los poblados donde se fabrican los diseños-dijo Shaoran-. Después podemos hacer un poco de turismo, antes de cenar en algún lugar.

_**Dime donde estas,**_

_**Háblame de allá,**_

_**Di por tus hermosos labios,**_

_**Que no,**_

_**No sufriré más daños al buscarte.**_

_**Tienes en tus suaves la luz,**_

_**(En tus manos)**_

_**La vi.**_

_**Me conduce a ti.**_

-Perfecto.

-Se supone que lo estás pasando bien, Sakura. Debes de parecer una mujer consentida por su amante devoto. Lo menos que puedes hacer es sonreír a mi equipo.

-Mira como me divierto-dijo con sarcasmo-. No veo a ningún equipo por el momento-apuntó Sakura.

-Quizá no, pero me gustaría verte sonreír de todos modos. No creo haberte visto sonreír en todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos.

-Las circunstancias no son para sonreír precisamente-remarcó Sakura.

-No cedes ni un ápice, ¿Verdad? Retuerces tu pequeño puñal cada vez que tienes ocasión ¿Qué esperas lograr con ello?

-No espero mucho de ti. Sólo eres capaza de ser rencoroso y retorcido conmigo.

-Si soy rencoroso, sólo tú tienes la culpa. No puedo respetar a una mujer que se casa con un hombre sin amarle, sólo por su dinero. No puedo pensar en nada que lo justifique.

-Entonces no te esfuerzas mucho en pensar, Shaoran.

Sakura se puso de pie y fue hacia la casa. Shaoran observó su elegante modo de andar. La puerta se abrió y se cerró de golpe, haciendo retumbar la casa. Shaoran se incorporó lentamente y la siguió puertas adentro.

_**Pero es que al despertar no detengo,**_

_**Y me abrazo al deseo,**_

_**Me vuelve amanecer una vez,**_

_**Unido a ti,**_

_**Preciso conjurarme a tu cuerpo,**_

_**Si por dentro te llevo,**_

_**En mí...**_

Sakura no esperaba pasarlo tan bien en compañía de Shaoran. Parecía como si la tregua de no agresión que mantenían antes volviera a reinar entre ellos. La hizo participar en las discusiones y le presentó al equipo de la fábrica, solícito y cortés en todo momento.

Ella se llevó una agradable sorpresa al ver uno de sus diseños en manos de una de las costureras. De haber tenido otra vida, le habría gustado estudiar arte. Después de un ligero almuerzo en un café junto al mar, Shaoran le contó la historia de Sicilia, la mayor isla del Mediterráneo.

_**Detrás,**_

_**De ti imagen no existe más,**_

_**Que la nada,**_

_**Si te siento fuerte,**_

_**No habrá,**_

_**Otro instante en serenidad,**_

_**Para curar heridas al amarte.**_

-Sicilia está considerada como la primera sociedad multicultural del mundo-dijo Shaoran-. Estuvo gobernada por asiáticos, africanos y europeos. Aquí verás templos griegos y anfiteatros romanos, iglesias aragonesas y castillos árabes.

Visitaron la Capilla Palatina, que contiene algunos de los más bellos mosaicos del mundo, y la catedral, construida en 1184 por el rey normando Guillermo ll. Sakura pudo comprobar que Shaoran estaba muy interesado en muchas otras cosas además de los negocios.

-¿Te estoy aburriendo?-preguntó.

-No- contestó Sakura, y embozó una ligera sonrisa.

-Casi llegas a sonreír del todo-dijo Shaoran-. ¿Significa eso que perdonas mi rudeza pasada?

-Estamos en una catedral, así que no puedo decir que no.

-Creo que está bien por hoy. Podríamos ir a cenar a algún sitio. ¿Tienes hambre?

-No… -dijo Sakura, y sintió el pulgar de Shaoran sobre sus labios.

Sus ojos se encontraron en una mirada llena de promesas y sus cuerpos comenzaron a acercarse…

El sonido de unos pasos rompió el hechizo. Él la tomó de la mano con un suspiro apenas audible y la condujo fuera de la catedral, hacia la calle iluminada por el sol

_XD ¡HA QUE GENTE TAN INOPORTUNA ¿VERDAD?_

A Sakura se le hacía la boca agua con el olor de la cocina siciliana. Shaoran pidió vino del lugar y levantó la copa para brindar.

-Brindemos por la paz mientras estemos en Italia. No quiero más discusiones que puedan estropear nuestra estancia.

-No soy yo quien discute-dijo Sakura.

-Por favor, Sakura, dejemos el pasado a un lado por unos días y comportémonos como una pareja de vacaciones.

_XD: ¡VALLA AL FIN DIJO ALGO SENSATO…!_

-Está bien-dijo, y brindó con él-. Por la paz entre nosotros.

-Buena chica. ¿No confías en que mantendré mi palabra?

-Es difícil para mí confiar en alguien-confesó-. Tal vez sea consecuencia de mi niñez.

-Dime algo de ella _Cara. _¿Fue tan terrible? Sé que no quieres hablar de ello, pero quizás podrías sentirte mejor si lo haces.

-No serviría de nada, Shaoran. Hablar no cambia las cosas.

-¿No habrás sido…-. Shaoran hizo una pausa para encontrar la palabra adecuada-violada o algo similar?

Se hizo un profundo silencio, y Shaoran se sintió conmovido por la profunda tristeza que vio en sus ojos.

-¿Sakura?-preguntó suavemente.

-No de la forma que insinúas-dijo al fin-. Pero hay otras maneras de hacer miserable la vida de una niña.

-_ll mió povero tesoro _–dijo Shaoran, y la tomó de la mano.

-¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó la joven.

-Significa que me ablando cuando se trata de ti, Sakura.

-¿Es eso bueno o malo?

Shaoran besó la mano de Sakura y la miró fijamente antes de responder.

Me temo que tendré que esperar para saberlo.

_**Nada esta mas,**_

_**Manda una señal,**_

_**Dime por tus rojos labios,**_

_**Que no no!**_

_**Que nadie como yo podría evitarte.**_

Shaoran mantuvo su palabra y no volvió a hablar del pasado. Las noches que pasó a su lado le hicieron darse cuenta de que cada día la deseaba más y más.

La última noche en Sicilia llegó demasiado pronto. Sakura esperaba que le cambio de lugar no alterara la atmósfera amigable que los envolvía. Había pensado varias veces en revelarle las verdaderas razones por las que se había casado con Clow, pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al conocer toda la verdad sobre su pasado.

Aquella última imagen de su padre y su hermano peleando y aquel horrible accidente estaban gradabas en su mente para siempre. Nunca había pensado que aquel enfrentamiento pudiera tener resultados tan terribles. Volver a repasar los detalles sería como recordar las pesadillas que la atormentaron aquellos primeros años.

-Estás muy pensativa, _cara_. ¿Estás pensando en volver a casa mañana?

-Lo siento-respondió Sakura con una leve sonrisa-. No soy una buena compañía esta noche.

-Te he estado observando unos minutos. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

Sakura reflexionó sobre la posibilidad de contarle todo, pero… ¿Y si la rechazaba por ser hija de un hombre al que consideraba no solo el culpable de todos sus males sino también de un "asesino"?

-Shaoran, hay algo que quiero decirte…

-¿Estás embarazada?-preguntó intranquilo.

-No por supuesto que no-respondió Sakura con un ligero rubor.

-Hicimos el amor sin protección hace una semana y hace unos días en la playa-recordó él

_¡VALLA QUE BUENA MEMORÍA PARA RECORDAR SUS PERVERSIONES. ¿NO CREEN?_

-¿Y…?

-Podría ser. Si hubieras quedado embarazada no tendrías la regla a tiempo. ¿Cuándo te toca?

Sakura no lo sabía. Su regla era irregular. Al tener que cuidar de Clow durante tanto tiempo había perdido mucho peso por el estrés. No tenía la menor idea de cómo marchaba su cuerpo.

-¿Sakura?

-Hum… la semana que viene-dijo-. Pero con los viajes podría tener algún desarreglo. Me sucede a menudo.

-Creo que mejor sería que tomarás la píldora cuando regresemos. No quiero ningún accidente. Sakura sintió que sus esperanzas se desmoronaban. Si la hubiera amado realmente, un hijo no hubiera sido una carga para él, sino una bendición. Decirle la verdad empeoraría las cosas.

-No habrá ningún accidente-le aseguró-. En la época ñeque vivimos una mujer no tiene que soportar un embarazo no deseado.

¿Interrumpirías el embarazo?-preguntó Shaoran apretando la mandíbula sin que ella lo notara.

Sakura sintió que la había puesto contra las cuerdas.

-Trataría de buscar una alternativa si estuviera en esa situación-respondió.

-¿Quieres decir que lo darías en adopción?- preguntó Shaoran con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo haces sonar peor que un aborto. Mi madre cometió el peor error de su vida. Se casó con mi padre porque estaba embarazada. Cuando pensó dejarlo, de nuevo estaba embarazada. Educar a dos niños pequeños cuando apenas tienes una educación secundaría, no es tarea fácil, aunque tengas ayuda estatal. Perdió la confianza en sí misma debido al constante desprecio de mi padre. Se hizo cómplice de su propia esclavitud. En su mente torturada, Touya y yo éramos el enemigo, no mi padre.

-¿Así que descargó su frustración con tu hermano y contigo?

-A veces.

-Pero tu padre era el principal perpetuador. ¿No?

-No me gusta hablar de esto-dijo Sakura, y apartó la mirada.

-Se que no te gusta, Sakura-dijo, y tomó tiernamente una de sus manos-. Pero no te imaginas lo importante que es para mí comprender todo lo que has pasado.

_**Guardare en mi triste pecho la luz,**_

_**(Sin la luz)**_

_**Que al fin,**_

_**Me conozca a ti.**_

-¿Porqué es importante?- preguntó Sakura con amargura-. Yo no significo nada para ti.

-Eso no es cierto.

_XD: OK ÉL SOLITO LO DIJO… LE IMPORTA MÁS DE LO QUE DESEARÍA…_

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

-Quiero entender, Sakura. Quiero conocer los secretos que guardas. Lo siento cuando estamos juntos. Siempre ocultas algo, excepto en nuestros momentos íntimos.

_**Pero es que al despertar no detengo,**_

_**Y me abrazo al deseo,**_

_**Me vuelve amanecer una vez,**_

_**Unido a ti,**_

_**Preciso conjurarme a tu cuerpo,**_

_**Si por dentro te llevo,**_

_**En mí...**_

-Bueno, parece que no tengo control sobre eso.

-Ni yo tampoco, _cara mía. _Creo que nuestros cuerpos hablan su propio idioma.

_XD ¿Alguien quiere aprender ese idioma con él aparte de sakura? pues yo sí si se pudiera._

Sakura sintió que la tenía en la palma de la mano.

-¿No te gusta ser vulnerable, verdad?-preguntó Shaoran.

-¿Acaso le gusta a alguien?

-Quizás no-dijo él-. Pero entre amantes debe haber vulnerabilidad y franqueza.

-Nosotros no tenemos esa clase de relación.

-No pero podríamos tenerla.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Shaoran acarició la mano de la joven suavemente.

-Me encanta esta tregua que nos hemos dado-dijo-. ¿Qué te parece si la ampliamos un poco más?

_XD: OK ESTOY FRANCAMENTE DESCONCERTADA Y SORPRENDIDA…_

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-No lo he pensado mucho- respondió Shaoran-. Pero disfrutamos estando juntos ¿O no?

Sakura se dio cuenta de que no podía negarlo. Le había dado pruebas suficientes de su satisfacción la noche anterior. Todavía podía sentirlo dentro de ella.

-Debemos irnos a dormir-dijo Shaoran-. Aún que no nos levantemos muy temprano. No quiero que estés demasiado cansada.

-No me siento cansada. Dormí una buena siesta esta tarde en la tumbona.

-Ésa es la mejor noticia que he escuchado en todo el día-dijo Shaoran, y la besó con fuerza en los labios

_**Pero es que al despertar no detengo,**_

_**Y me abrazo al deseo,**_

_**Me vuelve amanecer una vez,**_

_**Unido a ti,**_

_**Preciso conjurarme a tu cuerpo,**_

_**Si por dentro te llevo,**_

_**En mí...**_

Se fueron a la habitación tomados de la mano. El buen humor de Shaoran le hacía olvidar su deseo de venganza. Tan sólo era un hombre que deseaba estar con ella en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad.

_XD JAJAJA SI PERVERTIDO ESTE…._

-¡Desnúdate para mí!- le ordenó Shaoran tras cerrar la puerta del dormitorio.

-¿Qué quieres que me quite primero?

-la parte de arriba quiero verte los senos.

Sakura se desabotonó la blusa botón a botón, tomándose su tiempo y lanzadole provocadoras miradas.

_XD: EL ARTE DE LA SEDUCCION CHICAS…_

-Ahora continúa y tócate a ti misma.

Era una orden difícil de cumplir, pero ella lo hizo porque así se sintió como la mujer más bella y deseable del mundo. Quitándose la falta y los zapatos, sólo quedaba en ropa íntima y medias subiendo y apoyando una de sus piernas para poder quitarse las medias lentamente. Provocando que él sudará frío y se mordiera los labios. Después lentamente se despojó de las medias para quedar en bragas y sostén. Llevando sus manos a sus hombros dejó caer lentamente las cintas mientras se acariciaba los brazos y al final quitándose de un solo movimiento el sujetador dejando sus senos en total libertad.

-¡Ven aquí!- dijo Shaoran bruscamente.

-¿Así?- preguntó Sakura, y apretó sus senos desnudos contra el pecho de él.

Shaoran los besó ávidamente, haciéndola estremecerse de placer. La hizo andar de espaldas hacia la cama sin dejar de besarla. A Sakura se le entrecortó la respiración cuando los largos dedos se deslizaron por el borde de sus bragas y lentamente se las deslizó hacia abajo. Shaoran enterró su boca en la suave piel de su vientre mientras que a Sakura le temblaban las piernas de forma tan violenta que estiró las manos para sujetarse al pelo de Shaoran. Con un profundo suspiro, él inclinó la frente brevemente contra los temblorosos músculos de su estómago.

Sus ojos verdes eran como profundos abismos de deseo y amor mientras observaba a Shaoran despojarse de su ropa con una gracia inherente en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Ya desnudo él también, comenzó a subir lentamente desde le vientre hacia los senos de ella con sus labios provocando que la joven ardiera en deseos aún más, besando, acariciando y mordiendo ligeramente. Ella abrió las piernas para recibirle, y él apenas tuvo tiempo de ponerse el preservativo antes de penetrar el sedoso sexo de la joven con un gemido de satisfacción. Enterrando sus manos en las caderas de ella comenzó a embestirla lentamente provocando dulces gemidos en ella y que, a medida que comenzaba a aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos empezaba a enloquecer con ella de pasión.

Sakura sintió cómo temblaba su cuerpo bajo el apasionado empuje de Shaoran. Entonces sintió que volaba y los espasmos de su cuerpo llevaron al límite a Shaoran. Ella se moría de amor por él, pero se mordió la lengua para no decirlo en voz alta. Sabía que no la creería si se lo confesaba. Pensaría que era otra de sus artimañas para lograr seguridad económica.

-¿Por qué frunces el ceño?-preguntó Shaoran.

-¿De veras? No me he dado cuenta.

-Te van a salir arrugas.

-Sonreír es peor-dijo Sakura-. Intervienen más músculos en una sonrisa.

-¿Te lo acabas de inventar?

-No lo leí en alguna parte. Creo que en una revista.

-Las personas felices viven más tiempo.-dijo Shaoran.

-Pero la felicidad no siempre está en nuestras manos.

-¿Te refieres a tú niñez?

-Prometiste no volver a hablar de eso. Me ha llevado años dejarlo atrás. No quiero que salga a la luz cada vez que hablemos.

Shaoran percibió el dolor y la tristeza en aquellos ojos verdes y se sorprendió al ver lo mucho que le afectaba el estado de ánimo de la joven. Le gustaba verla sonreír cuando se entregaba a él sin condiciones, cuando lo besaba apasionadamente y le echaba los brazos al cuello.

_**Pero es que al despertar no detengo,**_

_**Y me abrazo al deseo,**_

_**Me vuelve amanecer una vez,**_

_**Unido a ti,**_

_**Preciso conjurarme a tu cuerpo,**_

_**Si por dentro te llevo,**_

_**En mí...**_

_**David cavazos- el deseo.**_

_**XD Ya se está ablandando más….**_

_**¡¡Maldita sea!! **__, _pensó Shaoran. Él no quería eso. Quería continuar odiándola por haberle traicionado y hacerle pagar su traición. Se había vendido a su padrastro y, según lo que había dicho el abogado, tuvo numerosas aventuras mientras estuvo casada con Clow. Debía de recordar eso… no podía confiar en ella.

Una sospecha se instaló en su mente. ¿Se habría inventado lo que le contó sobre su niñez? Había oído historias de niños caprichosos que se inventaban cosas para destruir a uno de sus padres. Familias completas habían sido destruidas de esa forma.

¿Y si ella había hecho lo mismo para ganarse la simpatía de su padrastro? De ser así, había funcionado, porque se había casado con Leed Clow pocas semanas después de empezar a trabajar para él.

Estaba haciendo lo mismo con él, buscando su simpatía con esa historia.

-Sakura-le dijo a la cara-. ¿Dónde creciste?

-¿No me has oído, Shaoran?- le respondió con rabia-. Te dije que no quiero hablar de esto.

-No es una pregunta tan difícil, Sakura. Si no quieres decírmelo, tendré que contratar a un detective privado para averiguarlo ¿Qué prefieres?

-Crecí en Mount Isa-dijo con una voz carente de matices.

Shaoran sabía que mentía. Cuando Sakura mentía no podía sostenerle la mirada. Había aprendido a conocer sus expresiones en los días que habían pasado juntos.

-Puedo comprobarlo. ¿Sabes?

-Compruébalo. No encontrarás nada.

-No, porque tú no creciste allí. ¿Cierto?

Sakura cerró la boca con fuerza y volvió la cabeza. Shaoran soltó un suspiro y se levantó de la cama.

-Voy a ducharme. ¿Me acompañas?

Sakura respondió tapándose la cabeza con la sábana.

Shaoran se reunió con ella en la terraza para desayunar.

-Parece que después de todo tendrás que regresar en clase preferente _**cara. **_No podré volver contigo a Tokio como habíamos planeado. Tengo un negocio que atender aquí que me tomará por lo menos una semana.

-Esta bien-dijo Sakura, y trató de no mostrar su decepción-. Tengo mucho que hacer en Japón para mantenerme ocupada.

-Quizás puedas hacer un viaje rápido a Mount Isa para visitar a tu padre y tu hermano.

-No me gusta la humedad en esta época del año- respondió Sakura, y evitó cuidadosamente la mirada inquisidora de Shaoran.

-Trataré de arreglarlo todo a la mayor brevedad. Pero debo advertirte que no intentes ninguna tontería mientras esté lejos.

-¿Quieres decir que no actué como una persona independiente por unos días?

-Quiero decir que no te busques un amante de repuesto durante este tiempo. Tao Tse tiene instrucciones de vigilarte.

La rabia de Sakura estalló como un volcán.

_**XD HAY ESTE……. **_

-No me juzgues con tus mezquinos criterios; puedo imaginarme que clase de "negocios" te retiene aquí.

-He tratado de ser paciente contigo, Sakura. Hemos tenido siete días de tregua y los estás echando por la borda.

-No he sido yo quien rompió la tregua, sino tú. Has insistido en mencionar cosas de las que no quiero hablar.

-Has compartido mi cama y mi cuerpo- le espetó con rudeza-. Lo menos que puedes hacer es hacerme el honor de decirme la verdad.

_**XD ¿Mira quién habla?**_

-¿Tú me hablas de honor? –Preguntó Sakura con fiereza-. ¡Tú no conoces el significado de esa palabra! Porque si la conocieras yo no estaría aquí contigo. Hasta donde yo sé, probablemente te estés acostando con una docena de mujeres a mis espaldas como parte de tu plan de venganza ¡Pero tengo que decirte que no me importa!

-Bien-dijo Shaoran con una ira irrefrenable-¡Disfruta del vuelo y te veré en siete días!

Sakura iba a decir algo, pero vio que Wei se acercaba. El anciano mayordomo tuvo que hacerse aun lado para no chocar con Shaoran.

-El joven Shaoran esta de muy mal humor. Espero que no sea por la llamada que tuvo esta mañana.

-¿Qué llamada?- preguntó Sakura, sujetando su taza con mano temblorosa.

-No debería decírselo, pero no me gusta esa mujer. Llama a todas horas y pide hablar con el joven Shaoran.

-¿Te refieres a Sabina Gambari?

Wei asintió, en silencio.

-¿Qué quería?- preguntó Sakura sin mostrar interés.

-Quería verle, por supuesto. Ella no acepta un no por respuesta.

A Sakura le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-Hablando con franqueza… ¿Crees que ese es el negocio que tiene que atender esta mañana? – preguntó sin poder contenerse.

-Yo realmente esperaba que todo hubiera terminado entre ellos- dijo Wei -. Cuando la trajo aquí estaba seguro que se quedaría con usted, pero ahora no puede hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sakura, con un nudo en la garganta.

_**XD Y miedo en el corazón falto….**_

Wei la miró fijamente y ella le sostuvo la mirada.

-No estoy seguro de que deba decírselo….

-Puedes hacerlo-. Le aseguro Sakura.

-Pero usted tiene una relación con el joven Shaoran. No quiero herirla. Sakura decidió decirle la verdad a Wei.

- Escúchame. Soy una aventura pasajera para el señor Li. Él no está enamorado de mí. Siempre lo he sabido.

-Pero… ¿Y sus sentimientos hacia él?

Sakura se sobresaltó pero al final dijo con tristeza.

-Mis sentimientos no tienen importancia-dijo Sakura con tristeza-. Eso también lo he sabido desde el principio.

-L a señorita Gambari está embarazada. Se lo oí decir a un vecino del pueblo cuando fui a comprar algunos víveres.

Sakura sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho que casi no la dejaba respirar. Su ex amante iba a tener un hijo suyo.

-Por eso no puede regresar a Tokio con usted- continuó Wei-. Estoy seguro que se casará con esa mujer. Es lo que se espera que haga. La familia Gambari insistirá en ello.

-¿Pero seguro que a Shaoran le importa? No me parece que sea la clase de hombre que se deja coaccionar.

-No pero un hijo y heredero es algo que todos los hombres de china desean fervientemente. Puede que la señorita Gambari no sea la mejor opción como esposa, pero ha decidido por él al quedar encinta. El joven Shaoran no permitirá que su hijo sea un bastardo.

-¿Y si no fuera suyo? -. Preguntó Sakura.

Wei comenzó a limpiar la mesa, su rostro todavía sombrío.

-Me temo que tendremos que esperar para verlo.

_**XD: JA SI CLARO! Mientras que uno se muere de la angustia ante semejante noticia!!!! Hay yo lo mató……**_

_**Continuara**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Hola de nuevo!!!! Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que me comprendieron y me dieron su apoyo y cariño y también a los que muy pacientemente esperaron a que yo terminara mi capítulo que por lo que ven esta algo más largo que los anteriores y es que a partir de este momento empieza el momento crucial de esta historia y lo digo porque la vida de nuestros protagonistas cambiara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y creo que ahora si se desatara una tormenta que la verdad no se cuanto pueda durar. Bueno no los intrigo más y vamos directamente al resumen acostumbrado:**_

_**¡¿ESTA LOCO?! Realmente creo que ya hemos perdido a shaoran, díganme ¿Quién en su sano juicio le preguntaría a su mujer sobre su regla y cuando le toca así… tan descaradamente? Además de que sin duda si se embaraza o no bueno él tiene la culpa por pervertido, sucio y más cosas de las que me ahorro por le momento porque estoy a punto de explotar de coraje a pesar de lo feliz que estaba el día de hoy por la mañana pero bueno pasando de nuevo al fic ( hay si gracias… aplausos) OK ahem! Bueno sorprendidos por la noticia de Sabina Gambari? Si perdón pero este es el apellido original de esa bruja que con la artimaña más antigua del mundo pretende atrapar al idiota de Shaoran si él le da la oportunidad….. ¿Acaso los hombres no pueden pensar tan siquiera una vez en su vida con la cabeza que llevan en los hombros y no con la que llevan entre las piernas? Hay( Y NO LO DIGO GENERALIZANDO A TODOS ASI QUE AL QUE LE QUEDE EL SACO QUE SE LO PONGA OK) Lo que pasa es que conozco a varios que así lo hacen y me dan risa pero también a otros que piensan tres veces antes de hacer las cosas ( CLARO QUE SON CONTADOS CON LOS DEDOS DE LAS MANOS) Y espero poder aclarar todo este enredo que ha ocasionado Shaoran para que Sakura no sufra más de lo que él le ha provocado intencionalmente ….. Aunque creo que no podré cumplir con mi palabra porque aun falta lo más fuerte, nos vemos luego…. Se despide su amiga….**_

_**Agradecimientos a: BEATRIZ VENTURA, HARUNO SAMY, IFANICKA, oOSakuritah-LiOo, SAKURA SSN, J. SAKURAPLATINA, XTINAODSS, DANNY1989, **__**Cerezo oscuro. **__**Majo cullen. Ayame Li, yukiraB. Lita Wellington.**_** -Naomi in Black. Tuty-Frul. HaRuNo-SaMy. Dina. Mooki. Chifuni-chan. Geovis. Jorge. ****Celina Sosa. Sakurakino y a todas las lindas personas que muy atentamente leen este fic esperando que sigamos juntos en este camino que aún no termina. ¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!**

_**Sakuralnl999**_

_**Avances del capitulo:**_

_**-¡Quiero alejarme de ti! ¡¡Te odio!!- dijo Sakura con lo dientes apretados**_

_**-No te alejarás de mí hasta que yo lo diga, cara mía- dijo Shaoran riendo.-. es mejor que no lo olvides. Eres mía todo el tiempo que yo quiera.**_

_*****************************_

_**Tengo el resultado de análisis…**_

_**Sakura contuvo el aliento.**_

_**Ha dado positivo…. Estas embarazada….**_


	16. INEVITABLE TORMENTA

_**Declaimer: Historia creada por Melanie Milburne adaptada para los personajes de clamp (card captor sakura) en fin nada es mió solamente lo tomo prestado para darles una historia fresca y muy divertida.**_

_**XD: Sakuralnl999 no puede creer lo que ve en su ordenador… respuesta inmediata!!!! Muchas gracias a todos por su consideración y sus líneas de apoyo…. Mil gracias!!!!**_

CAPÍTULO 16: INEVITABLE TORMENTA…

¿Cuántas veces el corazón puede resistir el dolor?

¿Qué alma podría tolerar el desamor, el odio, la venganza y hasta el deseo al mismo tiempo?

A veces las cosas no son tan fáciles para una mujer, viviendo por vivir al día siguiente, teniendo que esconder un pasado lleno de sombras y dolor.

¿El pasado puede afectar el futuro o el presente? Nunca la ruleta del destino le había demostrado benevolencia hacia su persona pero los dios sabe el porque de las cosas y el destino de las personas.

Dios le había abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba y se encontraba ya sin fuerzas para seguir luchando…. ¿Será que esta vez la fortuna estará de su parte?

El aeropuerto de Tokio estuvo cerrado unas horas debido a la densa niebla y el vuelo fue desviado a Kyoto. Tao Tse la estaba esperando en la puerta de llegadas y la llevó directamente a casa de Shaoran. Durante el trayecto, Sakura se restregó los ojos llorosos varias veces, mientras el chofer la miraba por el retrovisor.

Esperaba que Shaoran se despidiera de ella, pero había terminado cansándose. Era como si enviara un paquete y no una persona con sentimientos. Lo imaginaba con su amante, celebrando el futuro nacimiento de su hijo y haciendo planes de matrimonio.

-El señor Li me ha pedido que la lleve a donde desee-. Dijo Tao, y coloco el equipaje de Sakura dentro de la casa.

-Ya lo sé, pero no necesito chofer. Prefiero usar el transporte público.

-Sería mejor que haga lo que él dice-. Advirtió Tao.

-Yo no recibo ordenes del señor Li-dijo Sakura con tono altanero.

-No quiero perder mi trabajo.

-Si él le despide porque yo no quiero que me lleve en el coche, entonces es mucho más despiadado y deshonesto de lo que pensaba.

-Es un buen hombre- insistió Tao-. Siempre actúa honestamente.

_XD AJA! Y YO NACÍ AYER……._

Sakura se contuvo y subió las escaleras. Su corazón estaba hecho añicos. Había perdido su oportunidad cinco años atrás y parecía que no iban a tener otra.

Era demasiado tarde…

El teléfono sonó tres días después.

-¿Hola?- dijo Sakura.

-Sakura- Shaoran la saludó fríamente-. Tardaste tanto en llegar que me preguntaba si te habías escapado.

-Eso es imposible con tu pequeño perro guardián vigilándome todo el tiempo- respondió ella con resentimiento.

Shaoran lanzó una carcajada entrecortada.

-Tao sabe quién le paga. Y espero que tú también.

-Quiero acabar con esto- dijo Sakura-. Ya no hay motivo para continuar con nuestro acuerdo.

-¿Olvidas el dinero que me debes?- preguntó Shaoran.

-¿Olvidas a la mujer que está esperando un hijo tuyo?

Se hizo un largo silencio al otro lado de la línea.

-Hasta donde yo sé no hay ninguna mujer que espere un hijo mío. A menos que tú tengas alguna noticia que darme al respecto.

_XD OK…. NO SE ME OFUSQUEN... TODO TIENE UNA EXPLICACIÓN_

Sakura sintió un vació en el estómago. Todavía no había tenido la regla. Estaba muy cansada. Al principio había pensado que era el desfase horario, pero el cansancio continuaba, a pesar de lo mucho que había dormido.

-¿Sakura?

-No, por supuesto que no. pero pensé….

_XD Y TODAS LAS DEMÁS PENSAMOS…._

-Te dije que mi ex amante es muy decidida. Pero no soy tan tonto como para caer en ese truco.

-¿Cómo averiguaste que no era tuyo?

-Insistí en una prueba de paternidad, pero no fue necesaria. Sabina confesó que era mentira y que el padre era otro.

-Oh…

-Por eso regreso a Tokio pasado mañana. Confío en que me estés esperando.

-Para eso me pagas-dijo Sakura con cierta amargura.

-Si. Y es mejor que no lo olvides.

-Eres un bastardo arrogante. Debí haberlo sabido la primera vez que te vi.

-Suena como si me echaras de menos, _cara mía_. ¿Quieres empezar otra pelea?

-Quiero alejarme de ti. ¡TE ODIO!- Dijo Sakura, los dientes apretados.

-No te alejaras de mí hasta que yo lo diga, _cara mía_- dijo Shaoran riendo-. Ése es el trato. ¿Recuerdas?

Sakura volvió a sentir que sus emociones se desbordaban. Con Tao pegado a los talones, no había podido visitar a Touya y Tomoyo desde su regreso de Sicilia a Japón y lo que más quería en la vida era saber como le había ido a su hermano.

-No puedo hacer esto por más tiempo… -dijo casi sin voz-. No puedo.

-Sakura-dijo Shaoran con tono más suave-. ¿Estás llorando?

-Por supuesto que no- sollozó-. Yo nunca lloro.

-Lo siento, Sakura. Te sientes atrapada. ¿Verdad?

-Sí- le dijo lloriqueando-. Tao me sigue como una sombra. No puedo soportarlo más. No soporto más. No soporto que me examinen todo el tiempo. Lo odiaba cuando era modelo, no puedo ser yo misma.

-No llores más, Sakura.

-No estoy llorando…

-Sí estás llorando. Puedo oírte.

-¿Te importa acaso? Tú me odias ¿Recuerdas?

-No he olvidado mis sentimientos por ti- respondió Shaoran después de una pausa.

-Quiero terminar con esto- dijo Sakura con otro sollozo-. ¿Cuánto te debo ahora?

-Te lo diré cuando regrese.

-Pero quiero saberlo ahora.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque esto no funciona, Shaoran. Sabes bien que no. fingimos una tregua por unos días, pero no es suficiente. Hay demasiado rencor.

-Ahora eres mi amante, Sakura. Podemos decir que tenemos un compromiso y espero que cumplas con tu parte.

-No quiero ser tú….

-Adiós Sakura. Voy a colgar.

-Si cuelgas, no estaré aquí cuando regreses- dijo Sakura amenazante.

_XD: DEJAVÚ…. Deyavú eso me sonó a deyavú…._

-Si no estás ahí cuando regrese, te encontraré y te demandaré por lo que me debes- replicó Shaoran.

-Así que tú ganas de todas formas- dijo Sakura, cortante.

-Eso es. Y mejor que no lo olvides. Eres mía todo el tiempo que yo quiera.

Al día siguiente Sakura no vio aparecer a Tao Tse por ninguna parte, así que pensó que Shaoran lo había llamado. Eso suavizó sus sentimientos hacia él, a pesar de la rabia que sentía.

Fue a visitar a Touya que en ese momento se encontraba profundamente dormido después de la ardua rehabilitación a la cual tenía que someterse después de la operación. Tomoyo le contó que los primeros días después de ella, él estuvo en cama y con mucha fiebre pero al pasar de las horas todo iba lentamente mejorando.

Sakura aún se sentía culpable. Aún podía recordar cuando aquel día después de clases encontraron a su madre desangrándose en el piso de la cocina…. Su madre había sufrido un aborto debido a que Fujitaka le había golpeado de tal forma que, al no saber que estaba encinta le hizo perder el bebe.

Dos días pasó Nadeshiko Kinomoto en el hospital de Tokio hasta que un día de lluvia el alma de aquella mujer abandonó su cuerpo terrenal no sin antes hacerle prometer a sus hijos que velarían por ellos y que jamás permitirían que su padre les hiciera más daño.

Touya sin embargo, cada día que pasaba se llenaba de rencor hacia su padre, durante muchos años fue el causante de la tristeza he infelicidad de su familia. Él un borracho, drogadicto y irresponsable que al verse humillado por su mujer lo único que pudo hacer fue golpearle pero con él era diferente porque era mano a mano…. Hombre contra hombre.

Lo encontró en uno de los bares más conocidos de Tomoeda. Borracho, estúpido y maloliente, recargado o más bien "tumbado "en una de las mesas con una prostituta.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta!- gritó Touya.

Sin pensarlo, touya se abalanzó para golpearle, una y otra... Una y otra vez, sus nudillos le dolían de tanto apretar los puños a la cara casi desfigurada de su padre hasta que se oyó un disparo.

El tiempo se detuvo mientras el cuerpo de Touya caía estruendosamente al suelo. Fujitaka había disparado una pistola dándole a su hermano justamente en la espalda. Tirado y sangrando el asesino trató de rematarle pero no pudo ya que los demás espectadores le pegaron con una botella y calló inconsciente.

-Llamen a una ambulancia… ¡Pronto el chico muere!- dijo uno.

-¡Oh dios esta perdiendo mucha sangre! ¡Dense prisa… se muere!

Sakura en ese momento sentía un horrible dolor en el pecho. Estaba frente a la tumba de su madre llorando, la lluvia caía incesantemente pero a ella no le importaba. Ese sentimiento la estaba ahogando.

-¡No por favor, ahora él no! ¡Touya no!

Corrió hasta que no pudo más, su corazón latía desenfrenadamente era como si su corazón le dijera a donde ir y al llegar al hospital pudo ver con sus propios ojos aquello que le llenó de horror y dolor.

Touya era trasladado en una camilla, desangrado, pálido a morir.

Los médicos trataron de salvarle mientras que Sakura se moría de dolor. Días después y viéndolo sedado fue comunicada por los doctores que la bala afecto algunos de los músculos de la espalda además de la columna que, afortunadamente no sufrió mucho daño pero requería de una operación para volver a caminar.

Al despertar. Touya le contó el encuentro con su padre, cosa que horrorizó aun más a la joven que en ese entonces solo era una adolescente. Consternada y enfurecida fue a verlo a la cárcel en donde el ya se encontraba debido a los delitos de robo, he intento de homicidio.

-Fuiste capaz…. Fuiste capaz de matar a tu propio hijo…. Borracho!!!!- gritó ella en su cara mientras aquel hombre permanecía inmóvil. Ella sabía que su hermano no estaba muerto y había dicho eso con el fin de hacer sentir a su padre como la peor de las basuras de este mundo.

_XD Huuuummmm creo que eso ya lo es._

Pero no decía nada, estaba como ausente, encerrado en su mundo.

-¿Señorita Kinomoto?

Un doctor entraba por la puerta de la celda mirando por un instante a Fujitaka para después regresarla a la chiquilla.

-¿Sucede algo, doctor Terada?

El médico miró fijamente a Sakura.

-Es muy probable que su padre se encuentre en un serio shock, como ve no sabe reconocer a las personas o en donde está, es necesario que se interne en un hospital psiquiátrico para su seguridad y la de todos los que le rodean debido que, gracias a al consumo de estupefacientes y alcohol que en los últimos años ha estado ingiriendo.

-Haga lo que tenga que hacer, supongo que por ser ahora un delincuente lo mantendrá el estado. Yo no tengo nada que ver más con ese hombre. Pero le pido que si ve alguna mejoría en el me la haga saber para poder aclarar ciertos puntos con el en cuanto se recupere.

-Pero señorita Kinomoto es que…

-No doctor. Él ha dejado de ser mi padre desde el momento que mi madre murió por culpa suya, ahora tengo un deber moral por él y por mi hermano que en estos momentos se encuentra muy grave. Entiéndalo por favor.

Sin mirar atrás. Sakura dejó de ser una niña para convertirse en una mujer, dejando sus sueños y sus fantasías en su subconsciente y enfrentadote a la dura y cruda realidad.

Cuando Sakura regresó encontró a Kero en la entrada de la casa. La tomó en brazos y ocultó su rostro en el suave pelo del animal.

-¿Cómo sabías que necesitaba a alguien en este momento? Yo también te he echado de menos.

Tao tse se asomó por la puerta para decirle que iba al aeropuerto a recoger a Shaoran.

-Creía que llegaba pasado mañana- dijo Sakura, desconcertada.

-Cambió de planes- respondió Tao tse-. Aterriza en una hora.

Cuando lo vio llegar, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no correr a su encuentro y arrojarse a sus brazos.

-Acércate, Sakura.

-No- respondió la joven, desafiante.

-Estás decidida a pelear conmigo siempre, aunque te duela.

_XD Hay el muy maldito…… augh!_

-Lo que me duele es que me utilices.

-No te estoy utilizando, Sakura. Ambos nos aprovechamos de nuestro acuerdo.

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en que cumplirás tu parte? Dices que estaré libre de deudas cuando termine, pero quiero pruebas.

-Está bien. Hablaré con el abogado por la mañana y prepararemos algo.

-No quiero ver a Takashi Yamasaki confió en él.

-Me parece que no confías en nadie.

-Es cierto, no confió en nadie.

-¿Por eso me mentiste diciendo que te habías criado en Kyoto?

Sakura se quedó sin habla.

-No veo ningún motivo para mentir sobre el lugar donde te criaste. A menos que hubieras hecho algo malo ¿Es así, Sakura? ¿Sientes vergüenza por algo que hiciste y quieres mantenerlo oculto? Dime tu pequeño secreto, _cara mía_ – dijo, y se acercó a la joven.

-No hay ningún secreto…

-Huummm ¿Tengo que sacártelo a besos?

Shaoran la atrajo hacía él y chocó su pelvis contra la de Sakura. La besó con pasión y el vientre de ella ardió de emoción. Se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, sus senos henchidos de deseo mientras él le besaba los pezones.

La empujo hacia el sofá en donde él cayó en el respaldo con ella encima. Lentamente fue subiendo la falda de Sakura hasta descubrirle a plenitud las piernas, las cuales acarició con pasión. Sakura por su parte ya estaba en la tarea de arrancarle la corbata y la camisa. Inmediatamente después de conseguirlo, se dispuso a saborear el pecho de Shaoran. Los gemidos de él eran roncos, poderosos. Tímidamente Sakura guió su mano hacia el vértice de las piernas de él, acarició lentamente el miembro ya entusiasmado no dejando de besar y degustar el fuerte pecho de su Shaoran. Ella se aventuró en la boca masculina provocando profundos gemidos en ambos. Para cuando Sakura reaccionó de su estado se vio con la camisa abierta y sus voluptuosos senos a punto de salir de su sostén.

Shaoran se puso de pie y se desnudó en cuestión de segundos. Lo mismo hizo con ella, con la diferencia que la despojó de sus prendas como si la acción fuera parte de un rito. Avergonzada por su lujuria, se descubrió añorando como desquiciada la masculinidad de su amante, rogando por tenerla dentro de ella. Sus cuerpos se entremezclaron en un nudo de piernas y brazos.

-Te deseo- gimió Shaoran-. Ahora mismo.

El chino besó cada parte del fino cuerpo de Sakura, tomando matices extraños e incomprensibles en el acto. El ardoroso hombre devoró sus senos dando de pronto la apariencia de ser un dulce chiquillo para luego convertirse en un lujurioso amante. En la intimidad de Sakura sucedió simplemente esto último. La pasión de Shaoran no tuvo piedad e inevitablemente despojó del pudor ya conocido en Sakura, obligándola a gritar de genuino placer penetrando en ella con un ansía irrefrenable.

-Me haces perder el control- exclamó con ojos centellantes.

-Quiero que lo pierdas. Quiero que me desees tanto como yo a ti.

-Siempre te he deseado, Sakura. Estoy seguro de que mi deseo por ti nunca terminará. No importa las veces que hagamos esto.

Se besaron apasionadamente. Ambos estallaron casi al unísono, sus cuerpos tensos y erguidos en una acometida de placer. La penetró hasta tocar el cielo. En una danza lenta pero intensa se hicieron uno solo ser. A medida que la velocidad se incrementaba sus respiraciones acompasaban.

Se dieron un beso que tocó el alma de ambos, y así unidos, encontraron el clímax del acto.

-No te muevas, Sakura. Quiero sentir tu cuerpo alrededor del mío- exclamó sin poder recuperar el aliento

Ya más relajados, tumbados en el sillón estaban Shaoran y Sakura abrazados de brazos y piernas. La camisa de Shaoran era la única prenda que cubría parte de sus cuerpos.

Sakura lo acarició y buscó sus ojos.

-¿Shaoran?

-¿Dime, Sakura?- preguntó, y apartó suavemente los cabellos de la joven.

-Nada. Sólo quería asegurarme de que no estoy soñando…

-¿De veras te parece un sueño _**cara mía**_?

-Un poco. Pienso que voy a despertar en cualquier momento y que ya habrá terminado.

-No se ha terminado, Sakura. No por mucho tiempo.

-Pero se acabará. ¿Verdad?

-No hablemos del futuro ni tampoco del pasado- dijo, y la volvió a besar-. Mejor nos concentramos en lo que tenemos aquí y ahora.

Sakura suspiró. Él tenía razón. No tenían futuro, y el pasado era muy doloroso como para recordarlo. Sólo tenían el presente. Nada más.

**********

Al despertar, Sakura encontró a Shaoran a su lado. Sus ojos color chocolate la miraban fijamente.

La joven comenzó a incorporarse, pero sintió náuseas y tuvo que acostarse nuevamente.

-¿Sakura?- preguntó intrigado-. ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy pálida.

-No me siento muy bien- dijo Sakura, y sintió un sabor bilioso en la boca.

-No comes lo suficiente- la reprendió Shaoran-. Te traeré un poco de té y unas tostadas.

-No, por favor no quiero nada…- dijo Sakura, y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño. Shaoran fue tras ella y la vio arrodillarse para vomitar.

-Debes ver a un médico- dijo, y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Sí, creo que debo hacerlo. Hace mucho que no voy- respondió Sakura.

Shaoran se sintió culpable. Ella había cuidado de Leed Clow durante largo tiempo que duro el tratamiento con quimioterapia. Todo el mundo sabía que esa terapia tenía graves efectos secundarios. ¿Cómo se las había arreglado Sakura para atenderle?

_**XD Si como no… ¿ahora pepe grillo es su conciencia no?**_

-Cuidar de mi padrastro fue muy difícil. ¿Verdad?

Sakura asintió y ocultó su rostro en la toalla que él le había dado.

-Tuvo suerte de tenerte a su lado- dijo Shaoran, y la acarició tiernamente.

-Fue un buen hombre, Shaoran-dijo Sakura-. Sé que lo odiabas, pero él trató de rectificar lo que hizo.

-Tengo que ir a la oficina-dijo Shaoran, y la mirada tierna abandonó sus ojos-. ¿Estarás bien o debo llamar al doctor para que venga a verte?

-Veré a mi médico-dijo Sakura-. Pero estoy segura de que no es nada grave. Es muy probable que todavía sufra de desfase horario.

-¿Crees que podrías estar embarazada?- le preguntó desde la puerta.

-No.

-Pareces muy segura.

-Lo estoy-mintió Sakura, y esperó que él no lo notara.

-No te molestes en hacer la cena. Saldremos a cenar fuera, si te sientes bien.

-Estaré bien. ¿A dónde iremos?

-A una cena con baile, para recaudar fondos para una obra de beneficencia con la que colaboro.

-¿Realizas obras de beneficencia?- preguntó sorprendida.

-¿No me consideras una persona generosa, _**cara mía**_?

-Ni siquiera lo había pensado.

-He sido muy generoso contigo. ¿No es así? Podría haberte demandado, pero en lugar de eso te di la oportunidad de pagar la deuda.

-Sí, usándome como una esclava sexual. Eso no es generosidad precisamente.

-No te estoy utilizando de ese modo. Los dos hemos estado de acuerdo cada vez que hemos hecho el amor.

-Nosotros no hacemos el amor. Sólo es sexo.

-Yo no quiero amarte.-dijo enfadado.

-¿Quieres decir que estás luchando contra ello?- preguntó Sakura.

-Me voy a trabajar. Ya son las siete.

-¿Shaoran?- preguntó Sakura, y se acercó a él.

-Déjalo, Sakura-dijo fríamente-. Tú mataste mi amor hace cinco años. No puedo volver a amarte aunque lo quisiera.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él. Sakura se miró en el espejo e hizo una mueca. Tenía diez horas por delante antes de la cena y las iba a aprovechar hasta el último minuto.

Había muchas personas en la consulta del médico. Impaciente, Sakura ojeó algunas revistas y encontró varias fotos suyas. Era algo irreal. Esa extraña que anunciaba los productos Clow Fashions no era ella, o al menos así lo sentía.

-Al fin dijeron su nombre y entró en la consulta del médico.

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos, Sakura- dijo la doctora Nagasaki-. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Sakura decidido ir directamente al grano.

-Creo que podría estar embarazada- respondió

-¿Has tenido alguna falta?-preguntó Yun Nagasaki sin pestañear.

-No estoy segura. Hace meses que mi regla no es regular, pero tengo algunos síntomas.

-Te haré un análisis de sangre para comprobarlo. Los resultados estarán esta misma tarde.

-Gracias.

Después de ir al médico. Sakura se dispuso a visitar a Touya para saber al fin como le había ido en la operación. Sin embargo no se dio cuenta que un auto le seguía desde una velocidad considerable. Al llegar lo primero que encontró fue a Tomoyo descansando en una de las sillas que se encontraban cerca de la cama de su hermano, abrigándola con un manta se dispuso a observar a Touya que también estaba dormido dejando caer entre sus manos un libro. Rápidamente se lo quitó y fue cuando él despertó.

-Hola…- dijo suavemente y muy bajo.

-Hola Sak… -dijo Touya algo somnoliento.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Algo cansado y adolorido, los ejercicios y la rehabilitación me tienen jodidamente agotado.

-¡Touya no hables así, estamos en un hospital!- reclamó Sakura quietamente sin subir el tono de su voz.

-Lo siento.

Después de unos minutos él estaba completamente despierto mientras que platicábamos y observábamos a Tomoyo dormir.

-Es mejor que se acueste en una cama porque si no al despertar tendrá un fuerte dolor de cuello

-Tienes razón, ven ayúdala a enderezarse y tráela aquí a la cama- dijo Touya

-Pero…. ¿No será incomodo para ti?

-No en verdad, es mejor que descanse. Ha estado todos estos días cuidándome día y noche, además que me gustaría hablar contigo a solas.

-¿Conmigo? ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

-Sakura… sakura no dejas de preocuparte ni un solo instante. ¿Verdad?- dijo Touya tomando de las manos a su hermana mientras ella lo miraba expectante-. Ven acompáñame al jardín, ahí podremos hablar con comodidad.

Después de que Sakura le acercara y ayudara a touya a sentarse en la silla de ruedas, colocó a Tomoyo en la camilla de su hermano…. Con mucho esfuerzo y N/A Algunos peligros de que se fueran a caer de bruces contra el piso para después caminar hacia los pasillos que daban hacia el enorme jardín empujando la silla de su de su hermano que se encontraba extrañamente serio.

-¿Qué pasa, Touya?

-Sakura, quiero que diga lo que diga y pase lo que pase siempre me dirás la verdad.

Ella lo miró extrañada. ¿Por qué su hermano le decía esas cosas? ¿Qué era lo que quería saber?

-Dime.

Touya lo dudó por unos instantes, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para utilizar.

-Sakura hasta ahora he respetado las decisiones y todo lo que has hecho por el bien mió y de ti, jamás te dije nada acerca de que decidieras casarte con Leed Clow por los motivos que los dos sabemos pero creo que esto ya ha pasado del límite que pueda yo soportar

-Touya no te preocupes, te aseguro que….

-No déjame terminar por favor. Durante estos años te has sacrificado por mi debido a la culpa que sientes acerca de lo que pasó con Fujitaka y sin duda la promesa que le hiciste a mamá en su lecho de muerte pero es momento de que vuelva a la vida que deje desde aquel día. Es momento de que dejes de sacrificarte y vivas tu vida plenamente sin remordimientos del pasado. Vive tu vida, encuentra a una persona que te ame por lo que eres y no por lo que representas o lo que dicen de ti las personas… ¡AL DIABLO CON ELLAS Y LO QUE PIENSEN! Lo importante es que te sientas libre, querida y sobre todo confiada de ti misma.

Sakura estaba sin habla, con los ojos verdes abiertos como platos

-Ppero hermano… ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Lo que oyes, Sakura. Quiero que dejes de sacrificarte por mí y vivas tu vida lejos de Shaoran Li

_**XD Supongo que a ninguno (a) le asombre que diga eso ¿Verdad?**_

-Pero touya, sabes porqué motivos estoy con él.

-Ya no existen, Sakura. Ahora ya estoy bien y con algo de descanso pronto volveré a estar bien y trabajar, sabes que no le tengo miedo a nada.

Sakura conocía lo tenaz y terco que era su hermano y no dudaba que podría encontrar algún empleo por si solo.

-La madre de Tomoyo vino hace unos días a hablar con ella…-dijo su hermano sacándola de sus reflexiones.- estuvo platicando vario rato con ella en privado, supongo que tratando de persuadirla de seguir conmigo y pedir el divorcio pero como no lo consiguió hablo conmigo.

-¿Mi tía Sonomi habló contigo?- preguntó Sakura mientras su hermano suspiraba.

-Sí. Sakura, Sonomi hablo conmigo y me dijo que ya que su hija no estaba dispuesta a dejarme lo más conveniente fuera que después de la recuperación y rehabilitación me pusiera a trabajar, me ofreció un puesto en la empresa de su familia pero pensamos que era mejor consultarlo antes contigo

Sakura sonrió. Estaba muy feliz por él y por su amiga además de muy agradecida con su tía por la oportunidad que les estaba brindando para realizar su vida juntos.

-Por mi no hay ningún problema, puedes empezar a trabajar cuando el médico te indique que ya estás totalmente recuperado- y lo abrazó enterrando su rostro en uno de sus hombros mientras que Touya correspondía a su abrazo.

Mientras tanto, y no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, un castaño veía la escena apretando las manos sobre aquella pared…. Ella se encontraba ahí no había duda pero…. ¿Quien era él y porque lo abrazaba?

Las dudas y los celos lo atormentaban, Takashi Yamasaki le había dicho que Sakura tuvo muchas aventuras estando casada con Leed Clow y aún en su enfermedad. ¿Era posible que ese hombre fuera su amante desde hace tanto tiempo?

Sus sentimientos y su corazón le decían que sí pero su lógica y su sentido común le gritaban que todo tenía una explicación a esto y estaba más que ansioso por saberla.

**Yo no he deseado jamás en la vida cambiarme por nadie  
pues con mis defectos y con mis virtudes siempre pude aceptarme  
de mis fracasos, mis amores, siempre aprendí de mis errores  
pero nunca celos o envidia de nadie jamás yo sentí  
Hasta que el destino me puso ante mi tu mirada de ángel  
y así comenzó mí obsesión, mi delirio por conquistarte  
pero al saber que no eras libre, no me aleje y en cambio quise  
estar lo mas cerca posible de ti, espiarte y seguirte allí donde vas**

Podía acercarse y pedir una explicación y solo aceptaría la verdad y nada más que la verdad, pero su orgullo se lo impedía por que su corazón no quería creer lo que sus ojos veían a veces una mirada vale mas que mil palabras y las que dirigía hacia donde estaba sakura no daba duda de su indignación hacia ella. Dio media vuelta con los celos comiéndolo por dentro, no podía soportar seguir viéndolo pero un sentimiento de masoquismo de sabiendo que se lastimaría pero tenia que saber la verdad así que se retiró de ahí en completo silencio apretando los puños, dirigiéndose hacía el coche y manejando como loco a la mansión.

-¿Cómo podía? ¿Quién se creía para tomarle el pelo de esa forma?- esas eran las preguntas que se formulaba en la cabeza mientras conducía a toda velocidad lleno de rabia, rencor y deseos de venganza

**Envidia, me muero de celos y envidia  
pensando en la forma en que el te acaricia  
y siempre me estoy imaginando  
las veces que el te hace suya  
no puedo aguantar tantos celos  
me muero de envidia  
envidia, queriendo ser luna do noche  
y así ser testigo de tanto derroche  
queriendo cambiar yo mi vida por la de ese hombre  
y amarte hasta que se te olvide...su nombre  
Va contra mis principios, mi moral, mi dignidad  
el tener sentimientos de amor por una mujer ajena  
que será mi condena...que me va a matar**

Mientras tanto en el hospital, Sakura se encontraba frente a Touya, sentada mientras él la observaba con detenimiento.

-se que te preocupas por mi pero estoy bien, espero que esta situación no dure mucho tiempo, él ha estado dispuesto a liquidar todas las deudas que Clow adquirió a cambio de que me quede con él algún tiempo y después cada quien tomara su camino-

-A mí no me engañas Sakura, sé que lo quieres y que te mueres por estar junto a él pero también sabemos que lo único que busca de ti es que le calientes la cama todas las noches o donde quiera que él quiera tener sexo contigo.

Sakura se sonrojó, a veces su hermano decía las cosas sin discreción y delicadeza…. Se había quedado medio paralítico pero no estúpido.

-Touya no creo que sea el momento ni el lugar para….

-No Sakura, durante todo este tiempo, exactamente cinco años he notado el cambio en tu actitud, en tu forma de ser. Se que lamentaste mucho haberte casado con aquel hombre habiéndolo conocido a él y que te causo un profundo miedo al volverle a encontrar y más cuando te pidió...no te exigió que vivieras con él como amante. Pero al final no temes porque descubra nuestro pasado si no porque descubra que a pesar de los años aún lo sigues amando.

Sakura sabía que las palabras de su hermano no podían ser más ciertas. Aún conservaba la esperanza de volver a tener el amor de aquel hombre al que le entregaba su cuerpo todas las noches, a pesar de lo que él mismo dijera.

-Se que todo lo que has dicho es verdad. Y te juro que aunque he intentado pensar que no pasa nada, siento que esto va creciendo lentamente día con día. A pesar de todo lo que diga o haga.

-Entonces lo mejor sería que te alejaras de él y pusieras las cartas en la mesa de una buena vez, enana porque él no entenderá lo que sucede. Déjate de secretos y dile de una maldita vez la verdad.

Sakura miró fijamente a los ojos de su hermano. Sabiendo que tenía razón, debía de destrozar de una buena vez los fantasmas del pasado y revelarle de una buena vez toda la verdad y el porque se había casado con Leed Clow hace cinco años.

-Tienes razón, es momento de dejar dolores del pasado y seguir con nuestras vidas….sin secretos, sin mentiras. Muchas gracias Touya.

Él solo asintió lentamente mientras veía como su hermana se despedía y le decía que saludara a Tomoyo de su parte.

Caminando. Sakura se dio cuenta que su hermano tenía toda la razón del mundo. Basta de mentiras…. Basta de secretos.

De camino a casa de Shaoran sonó su móvil. Era la doctora Nagasaki.

-Sakura, tengo el resultado de los análisis.

Sakura contuvo el aliento.

-¿Y?

-Ha dado positivo-dijo la doctora-. Estás embarazada.

El alma se le cayó a los pies.

-Oh.

-Me gustaría verte otra vez tan pronto como puedas-continuó Yun Nagasaki-. Tienes un poco de anemia. Hay algunos suplementos vitamínicos que quiero recomendarte durante el embarazo, si quieres continuar con él.

-Por supuesto que sí-dijo Sakura.-. Llamaré a la recepcionista para concertar una cita. Gracias por adelantar el análisis.

-No hay de qué, Sakura. Trata de hacer mucho reposo hasta que te vea de nuevo.

-Lo haré…-dijo Sakura, y colgó.

************

Mientras tanto y en la mansión Li shaoran llega a su casa y se sirve un vaso de wisky y se instala delante de la puerta para esperar su llegada. Quería una explicación y cualquier precio la iba a tener.

De un momento a otro un taxi paró enfrente del gran portón dejando ver en su interior a la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Su perfecta sonrisa lo encolerizó aún más mientras que su corazón latía a mil por hora.

-Hola, ¿Llegaste muy temprano? Apenas son las tres.

**No puedo aguantar tantos celos, estoy que me muero de envidia  
ay me muero de envidia**

Conteniéndose para no gritarle algo más que el nombre se acercó y al acorraló en un pared. Sin querer evitarlo, la tomó de una mano y la forzó a sentarse en su regazo. Ella lució sorprendida, casi pasmada. Pero él aprovechó aquel momento para propinarle un beso que la dejara aún más helada.

Su lengua invasora la obligó a abrir los labios, y ella no tardó mucho en retribuirle el gesto. Le pasó las manos por la nuca, aferrando el cuerpo femenino contra su pecho, mientras palpaba con rudeza la suave piel de su espalda.

Escuchó el débil gemido de ella y aquello lo catapultó a llevar las cosas con más rapidez de lo esperado. Desesperado, furioso y con lo celos a punto de estallar, Shaoran le rompió la blusa dejando su cuerpo cubierto solamente por el sostén que llevaba.

**Pensando en la forma en que el te acaricia y te hace suya  
no puedo aguantar tantos celos, estoy que me muero de envidia**

Besaba con ansías frenéticas su cuello, su clavícula, sus hombros. Hábilmente le quitó el sostén para poder saborear con su boca sus senos. Esta vez un gemido ronco se escapó de ella, mucho más fuerte que el anterior, y a Shaoran aquello sonó como música para sus oídos. Obligándola a desvestirse por completo, contempló el hermoso cuerpo desnudo por unos segundos

-Ahh Shaoran aquí…

-Me importa un carajo.

**Que celos, los malditos celos  
estos celos con mi vida van a terminar  
que celos, los malditos celos**

Sólo buscó la pared más cercana, tal y como su instinto animal le exigía, se bajó los pantalones y aferrándola en contra del muro, la poseyó con salvajismo, escuchando sus gemidos en el oído y sintiendo que su calidez lo rodeaba en toda su extensión.

La penetró una y otra vez, con fuerza brutal e inusitada, tal y como lo había deseado hacer desde que la conoció.

-"Shaoran..." Gruñó ella, completamente apasionada.

-Tú eres mía hasta cuando yo quiera y si yo lo decido toda la vida. Tú me perteneces…. Tu cuerpo y todo lo que eres es mío Sakura…. todo.

En ese mismo momento ella cruzó sus piernas detrás de él y la penetración fue más profunda que nunca antes, multiplicando por mil el placer de ambos.

**No se lo que me pasa, está maldita envidia  
que va acabar conmigo yo lo se, si no te hago mía  
va contra mis principios, mí moral, querer amar a  
una mujer que es ajena**

Ella lo besó en los labios, mientras que él se apoyaba con sus manos en la pared, ganando fuerzas para satisfacerla.

-"Ah, eres un idiota" Dijo ella, casi alcanzando su orgasmo.

**Vivir así no puedo mas, en esta agonía  
Vivir así no puedo mas  
te digo no puedo mas  
vivir así no puedo mas  
no puedo mas, no puedo mas**

_**CELOS- MARCK ANTONY.**_

Él rió con suavidad y la penetró una última vez, antes que ambos alcanzaran el cielo. La penetraba una y otra vez mientras ella se moría de placer.

Después de unos minutos, Sakura y shaoran se encontraban un poco más calmados mientras se acomodaban las ropas mientras se miraban con una sonrisa pícara.

Él pensaba que era una cínica y una mentirosa mientras que ella que él era el hombre más maravilloso que conocía en su vida.

Sakura se vistió con un traje de noche de Clow color plata. La seda del traje se amoldaba a cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo. Se dejó el pelo suelto acomodándolo sobre sus hombros enmarcando así su cara. Llevaba largos pendientes de diamantes y una gema similar reposando Ens. Escote.

Se tocó el vientre y se estremeció al pensar en cómo darle la noticia.

Lo esperó pacientemente en el recibidor.

-Lo siento- dijo Tao tse-. El señor Li me ha dado instrucciones para que la lleve directamente. Una reunión lo ha retrasado. Se encontrará con usted en el hotel.

-Gracias, Tao tse. Ya estoy lista-dijo poniéndose de pie.

El salón de baile del hotel resplandecía. Relucientes arañas iluminaban toda la estancia. Globos y carteles a favor de los niños desfavorecidos colgaban a ambos lados del escenario.

-¿Señora Reed?- preguntó un fotógrafo que se encontraba a su lado.

Sakura sonrió mecánicamente, pero la sonrisa se congeló en su rostro. Fue entonces cuando le vio entrar del brazo de una joven mujer a quien miraba con afecto. La visión se clavó en su pecho como una daga de hiel y sintió náuseas. Las piernas no la sostenían.

-¿Señora Reed, es cierto que ya no será la imagen de Clow, que Meilling Caravello la sustituye?- preguntó un periodista.

-Es cierto. He terminado mi contrato con Clow Fashions- respondió escuetamente.

-¿Conoce a la señorita Caravello?- preguntó el periodista.

-No todavía no.

-¿Ha escuchado los rumores sobre la relación de Shaoran Li con la señorita Caravello?

Sakura le dirigió una gélida sonrisa.

-Tengo por costumbre no escuchar ni responder a rumores. Por lo regular no son ciertos.

-¿Cómo describirá usted su actual relación con el señor Li? ¿Todavía vive con él?

-No tengo nada más que decir- respondió Sakura, y se dirigió hacia el aseo de señoras.

Se encerró en uno de los cubículos y respiró hondo. Oyó que abrían la puerta de entrada y unas voces femeninas llenaron la estancia.

-Parece que Shaoran Li tiene otra amante. Pensaba que estaba con Sakura Clow.

-Lo estaba, pero he oído que han terminado-dijo la otra mujer-. ¡Abajo lo viejo, arriba lo nuevo!

-Sakura Clow sólo tiene veinticuatro. No es vieja.

-Lo sé. Pero ya sabes cómo son estos playboys. Pueden tener a quien quieran. Te recuerdo que Sakura Clow también utiliza a la gente. Se casó con un hombre que hubiera podido ser su padre. Me siento mal sólo de pensarlo.

-Es asombroso lo que alguna gente es capaza de hacer por dinero-dijo otra, y las dos se marcharon.

_**XD ES ASOMBROSO LO QUE LA GENTE CHISMOSA DICE PARA ENTRETENERSE... ¿Verdad? **_

Sakura se incorporó y se dirigió al salón con paso vacilante. Buscó a Shaoran con la mirada y lo vio en el otro extremo, conversando con un grupo de gente. Sus ojos se encontraron y él inclinó la cabeza para decirle algo a la joven que lo acompañaba antes de acercarse a Sakura.

-Sakura te estaba esperando. Hay alguien a quien te quiero presentar.

-no me interesa conocer a tu nueva amante. Me voy.

Shaoran la tomó del brazo y la condujo al bar., lejos de los oídos de los demás.

-Meiiling no es mi amante.

-¿Esperas que me lo crea?

-Espero que recuerdes lo que hemos acordado.

-No voy a seguir con esto-dijo Sakura, desafiante-. No me importa si me demandas.

-¿Crees que es mentira? ¿Acaso me estás probando para ver si cumplo mis amenazas?

-Si me demandas, le harás daño a tu propia sangre-dijo Sakura, apunto de romper a llorar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Estoy embarazada-dijo, no sin antes cerciorarse que nadie la oyera.

-Supongo que no es correcto preguntar si es mió-dio Shaoran después de un largo silencio.

-Sería muy cruel que lo hicieras. Pero si quieres hacer un test de paternidad lo aceptaré.

Shaoran soltó una carcajada provocando que varios de los que ahí se encontraban lo miraran con curiosidad.

-Realmente es el mejor truco que has hecho durante todo este tiempo Sakura, te felicito.

Ella lo miraba sin entender. ¿Qué le ocurría a Shaoran?

-No se de que estás hablando.

-Por supuesto que lo sabes y realmente me impresiona que quieras usar el mismo truco que Sabina Bambari.

Sakura abrió aún más los ojos… él pensaba que le mentía.

-Ese era tu plan. ¿Verdad? Lo preparaste muy bien, tengo que admitirlo. Primero tímida, haciendo que mi deseo por ti se desbordara hasta el punto de hacerte el amor sin protección para después enjaretarme un hijo que no es mío sino de tu amante. Fue una táctica muy inteligente y calculada a la perfección.

-¡Yo no hice tal cosa!-exclamó Sakura.

-No me tomes por tonto. Te olvidas que he tenido una experiencia similar recientemente. No voy a creer que el bebé es mió hasta que tenga pruebas de ello.

-Tengo el resultado de los análisis en tu casa.

Eso no es suficiente para mí. Quiero que mi ADN esté también ahí.

-Eres un bastardo despiadado-dijo Sakura furiosa-. Ojala no te hubiera dicho nada. Debí habérmelo callado, mantenerlo en secreto para castigarte.

_**HAY MUCHAS PERSONAS QUE OPINAN LO MISMO.**_

-Eso es exactamente lo que una mujer como tú haría. ¿Verdad, Sakura?-dijo Shaoran con sarcasmo-. Te encanta tener secretos. Pero olvidas que tengo los medios para descubrirlos. Me pregunto qué harás entonces.

Sakura pensó que Touya tenía razon desde el principio. Shaoran Li no era nada más que un hombre acostumbrado a ganar a cualquier precio y bajo sus propias reglas, no había nada que pudiera escapar a él. Ella podría arreglarselas sola con su failia. En cuanto a Shaoran, el sueño se había desvanecido así como todos los demás.

-No voy a ofrecerte matrimonio. Te ayudaré económicamente si se comprueba que existe el bebe y si es mío.

_**XD MALDITO BASTARDO…. HIJO DE LA …. AUGH!**_

-No tienes por que molestarte. Puedo arreglármelas sola. Aunque tuviera que vivir en la calle, lo haría con tal no de aceptar nada de ti.

Sakura salió del bar. intentando contener las lágrimas. No quería que nadie la viera llorar.

-¿Desea tomar algo señor?- le preguntó el camarero a Shaoran.

-¿Qué?

-Que si desea tomar algo-agregó, y señaló hacia el bar.

-Sí- respondió Shaoran -. Que sea doble, por favor.}

Sakura no esperaba que Shaoran saltara de alegría con la noticia, pero tampoco que fuera tan frío y tan cruel. Durante la maravillosa semana que habían pasado en Sicilia había creído ver un cambio en él. Incluso había pensado en contarle lo de Touya. Pero el asunto de su ex amante se lo había impedido. Y después había aparecido esa joven acompañante.

No podía pensar otra cosa: ella había sido un pasatiempo para él. Su venganza había sido la mejor. Con lágrimas en los ojos busco el número telefónico de Eriol Hiragizawa y sin dudar lo marcó.

-Aquí Eriol Hiragizawa.

-¿Eriol?

-¿Señora Reed?

-Necesito que me haga un gran favor.

-Lo que usted ordene señora.

-quiero marcharme del país tan pronto como sea posible, si es preciso hoy mismo.

-Pero…

-Por favor Eriol, quiero irme de aquí con mi familia lo más rápido posible.

-Este bien, venga a mi casa, llamaré al aeropuerto y pediré los pasajes…. ¿Hacia donde quiere ir?

-A donde sea, pero muy lejos de aquí.

-Entiendo…

Cortando la llamada, Sakura se dispuso a hablarle a Tomoyo que después de varios segundos de espera en la línea

-¿Sakura, que sucede?

-Tomy prepara las cosas que en unos momentos voy por ustedes

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Lejos…. Muy lejos de aquí.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

………………………………………………………… _**uno , dos tres cuatro carguen!!!!!**_

_**Doctor se nos va!!!!**_

_**Carguen a doscientos…. Ahora. **_

_**Lo logramos doctor a regresado!!!! Dijo la enfermera mientras que sakura-chan comienza a respirar pausadamente por el respirador.**_

_**OK aquí estoy de nuevo con una nueva entrega para todos ustedes y creo decir que este capitulo fue en especia intenso y muy pero muy picante, peleas, reconciliaciones y de nuevo las peleas es el saldo que dejo hasta ahora y…. No se ofusquen porque realmente creo que escribí este Cáp. Como sonámbula he hipnotizada. Las cosas que ocurren son muy fuertes y ahora nos toca llorar por todas las infamias que este lindo castaño comete… ¿Por qué? Simple….POR ODIOTA PERO ASI SON LOS HOMBRES (BUENO ALGUNOS, NO LA MAYORÍA) y creo que he de dejar el resumen hasta aquí porque si no me va a dar un paro.**_

_**BEATRIZ VENTURA:**_

_**ESPERO HABER SOLUCIONADO TUS DUDAS AMIGA, NOS VEMOS EN EL PROX CAP.**_

_**IFANICKA:**_

_**ESPERO QUE TUS INSTINTOS DE ASESINA SE CALMEN UN POCO PORQUE AUN FALTA LO MÁS FUERTE DE LA HISTORIA Y ESTOY DEACUERDO QUE ALGUNOS HOMBRES NO SON MÁ QUE BASURA PERO EN FIN HASYQ UE CONSERVAR LA ESPECIE , NOS VEMOS PRONTO.**_

_**JUANIS:**_

_**ESPERO HABERTE TRANQUILIZADO CON LA ACLARACION DE EL EMBARAZO DE SABINA GAMBARI Y ME ALEGRO QUE LES GUSTE QYE HAYA EMBARAZADO A SAK ESTE BABOSO DE SHAO PERO VES COMO REACCIONÓ, HAY YO LO MATÓ!! NOS VEMOS PRONTO.**_

_**HARUNO SAMY:**_

_**PERDON POR EL AVANCE TAN CORTO EN VERDAD LO SIENTO, DE TODAS FORMAS AQUÍ DEJO UN CAP SUPER BIEN DOTADITO DE INFORMACION, NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO.**_

_**PRISGPE:**_

_**AHORA SABEMOS QUE TODO ES CULPA DE SHAO, ME ALEGRA QUE OPINES , SIGUE ASI, ESPERE TUS COMENTARIOS , HASTA MUY PRONTO.**_

_**DANNY1989:**_

_**ESPERO HABERTE SORPRENDIDO MUCHO MÁS, NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO. BESOS.**_

_**NANITA09:**_

_**AMIGA PARA QUE DISFRUTES TODA LA SEMANA Y BUENO GRACIAS POR MI ENSALADA!!!!!!!! ESPERO NO DEJARTE SECUELAS Y YA SABES QUE SIEMPRE NOS ENCONTRAMOS PARA EL CHISME… HASTA LUEGO.**_

_**MELANIE STRYDER:**_

_**NO TE DISCULPO PUESTO QUE TAMBIEN PENSÉ SERÍAMENTE EN ESO ASI QUE NO HAY PROBLEMA PERO A PARTIR DE AHORA HARÉ SUFRIR A SHAO POR TODAS LAS QUE LE HA HECHO A LA POBRE DE SAK Y SU SUERTE CAMBIARA DE MANERA MUY DRÁSTICA, NOS VEMOS PRONTO. BEXOS**_

_**SAKURA- SSN:**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LA BIENBENIDA AMIGA, NAH NO TE PREOCUPES POR LAS GROSERÍAS PORQUE YO TAMBIEN PUSE Y NO ME ASUSTAN. HARÉ SUFRIR A SHAO HASTA QUE ME CANSE Y LLORE EFECTIVAMENTE LAGRIMAS DE SANGRE, NOS VEMOS PRONTO.**_

_**MAJO CULLEN:**_

_**HOLA NIÑA, HACE MUCHO QUE NO SABÍA DE TI, MUCHAS GRACIAS, NOS VEMOS PRONTO.**_

_**J SAKURAPLATINA:**_

_**AMIGA MÍA TU COMO SIEMPRE PENDIENTE DE MI Y DE MIS CAP, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP TE HAYA GUSTADO Y AUNQUE ME TARDE UN POCO LO HICE PARA LEER TUS OBRAS AUQNE NO LAS LEI TODAS POR FALTA DE TIEMPO, ESPERO AL CONTI DE TU ULTIMO FIC, NOS VEMOS CHICA TE MANDO UN FUERTE ABRAZO Y UN BESO. NOS VEMOS PRONTO.**_

_**LEONITAO91:**_

_**COMADRE HE VUELTO, ESTA VEZ NO SALES PORQUE LA NETA NO ME QUEDO TIEMPO PERO EN EL QUE SIGUE SI VA, VEO QUE LE HECHAS PORRAS A NANITA09-- ¡ UPS! YA REVELE SU IDENTIDAD… NAH NO IMPORTA JEJEJEJEJE NO SE ENOJA ( CREO YO VERDAD) , NOS VEMOS PRONTO AMIS Y ESPERO PODER TENER EL CAP EL LUNES A MÁS TARDAR , CIAO.**_

_**AVANCE:**_

_**Shaoran descubre que sakura se ha ido llevándose solo lo necesario, sakura por su parte se encuentra con eriol, tomoyo y su hermano para ir a…… ¡ no se los diré, pero muy lejos de shaoran eso si!**_

_**Y shaoran descubre que sakura es en realidad la hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto el presunto asesino de Nadeshiko Amamiya además de descubrir la identidad de el que creía era el amante de sakura…. ¡SU HERMANO TOUYA KINOMOTO! **_

_**HUY SHAORAN SE QUIERE MORIR…… ¿Qué esta dispuesto ha hacer por recuperarla?**_

_**Ha cometido un error terrible…. ¿Lo perdonara?**_

_**No se pierdan el Cáp. 17 titulado…… EL PEOR ERROR DE MI VIDA. **_

_**NOS VEMOS…**_

_**ATTE.**_

_**SAKURA-CHAN (SAKURALNL999)**_


	17. EL PEOR ERROR DE MI VIDA

_**Declaimer: Historia creada por Melanie Milburne adaptada para los personajes de clamp (card captor sakura) en fin nada es mió solamente lo tomo prestado para darles una historia fresca y muy divertida.**_

_**XD: Sakuralnl999 no puede creer lo que ve en su ordenador… respuesta inmediata!!!! Muchas gracias a todos por su consideración y sus líneas de apoyo…. Mil gracias!!!!**_

NOTAS DE INICIO:

LAS COSAS SUCEDEN POR UNA RAZON, TODOS SOMOS TITERES DE EL DESTINO… COMETEMOS ERRORES QUE NOS CUESTAN LÁGRIMAS DE SANGRE… PIENSA EN CADA UNA DE TUS ACCIONES Y PREGUNTATE…. ¿HAS HECHO ALGO DE LO QUE TE ARREPIENTAS?

CAPITULO 17: EL PEOR ERROR DE MI VIDA.

Nubes de tormenta acechaban la ciudad de Tokio mientras que aquel hombre miraba fijamente hacia el horizonte que comenzaba a oscurecer.

-¿Aún en la cabeza?

Shaoran observó a través del rabillo del ojo a Meilling que sostenía una copa de vino en cada mano ofreciéndole una de ellas.

-¿Se nota mucho?

Meilling suspiró para después tomar un pequeño sorbo de su copa.

-Me atrevería a decir que desde que saliste de la mansión no has dejado de hacerlo, y, aunque has actuado la indiferencia y la frialdad ante los demás, conmigo no es así. Te conozco desde que teníamos pañales y sé que te estás muriendo de celos y de rabia.

Él la miraba fijamente mientras apretaba los puños hasta dejarse los nudillos pálidos.

-Ella está embarazada y tiene un amante… ¿Qué más pruebas quieres acerca de sus mentiras?

-¿Estás completamente seguro que es así?

-¿Perdón?

-Acaso no has pensado que ese bebe en verdad sea tuyo y que aquel hombre con el que la viste aquel día no sea alguien de su pasado. Un abrazo no significa nada primo y puede que aquel hombre esté ligado al pasado que celosamente ella ha guardado a lo largo de todos estos años.

Shaoran la miraba sin comprender;

-¿Qué dices?

-Por lo que se hasta ahora durante los cinco años de matrimonio de Sakura Amamiya con Leed Clow ella nunca tuvo ningún escándalo que perjudicara el nombre de su marido. Clow la llevaba a todos lado y tu más que nadie lo sabe, cunado se convirtió en modelo él mismo se convirtió en su representante y por lo tanto siempre estaba con ella… ¿Tu crees que si hubiera podido tendría a su amante cerca?

Cuando Leed enfermó ella dejo el modelaje y se dedico enteramente al cuidado de su marido. Cloe siempre defendió su buen nombre y su prestigio de todos los escándalos y chismes que se hacen en la sociedad y no tenía a nadie problemático cerca…. ¿Crees que él soportaría que su mujer tuviera amoríos con otro cuando él mismo se ufanaba de lo buena esposa que era?

Shaoran se quedo pensativo, mientras analizaba cada una de las palabras dichas por su prima que díganlo así siempre actuaba como "la voz de su conciencia"

-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?

Que he investigado a Sakura Amamiya tal como me pediste que hiciera y he decirte que has cometido el peor error de tu vida al pensar que te engañaba con aquel hombre.

_XD ¡Valla al fin! ¡Que le de un sape por baboso!!!!! _

****************

La lluvia comenzaba a caer mientras el taxi llegaba a su destino, dejando ver una imponente mansión estilo inglés y fuera de ella a una persona enfundada en una gabardina negra y paraguas. A Sakura no le importaba el clima, el viento o la lluvia puesto que ya llevaba su propia tormenta dentro de su corazón.

-Tome el cambio. Muchas gracias por todo.

-Para servirle señorita.

El taxi comenzó andar mientras ella caminaba a paso lento para poder ingresar a aquel edificio, sus ropas comenzaban a humedecerse. Agradeciendo con una inclinación a aquel hombre que le ofrecía una toalla entró al vestíbulo y mientras el mayordomo sacudía el impermeable y el paraguas, Sakura observó a detalle la vista de aquella mansión.

El espejo, las flores y la encantadora mesa estilo francés además de la alfombra fue lo que de inmediato su vista enfocó.

-Permítame señora, enseguida el joven Eriol estará con usted. ¿Quiere tomar algo?

Iba a contestar con una leve negación con la cabeza pero una voz al fondo la interceptó.

-Té por favor, además de unas frazadas y por favor un cuarto de huéspedes para la señora. Llama a mi prima y dile que venga de inmediato por favor spinelsun.

El hombre asintió con la mirada mientras se retiraba, dejando a Eriol y Sakura solos en mitad del silencio.

-¿Qué ha pasado señora?

-Eriol deja las formalidades….

-Perdón…..Sakura que ha pasado…

Ella no contestaba, miraba pérdida algún punto en el espacio mientras decía.

-He cometido el peor error de mi vida al pensar que tal vez podría cambiarlo todo… pero me equivoque de nuevo.

Un sollozo se escucho mientras ella se derrumbaba para caer en el piso llorando sin poder contenerse más, Eriol trataba de consolarla en sus brazos y… minutos después se encontraba recostada en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar.

-No le importa nada, ni su sangre ni nuestro destino…. –sollozaba Sakura mientras una joven mujer trataba de calmarle mientras Eriol miraba todo con atención.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ti?

Sakura respirando profundamente y tratando de calmarse se incorporo un poco en aquel sofá.

-Si, llama a mi familia y dile a Tomoyo que se vaya a casa de mi tía con mi hermano, que pronto estaré con ellos

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Irme… irme lo más lejos para jamás volver a recordar mi pasado.

Eriol la miraba mientras Sakura observaba fijamente el fuego de la chimenea.

-Necesito comenzar de nuevo, renacer de las cenizas de este dolor que me está matando, vivir de nuevo y construir una vida para mí y para mí bebe.

Eriol estaba francamente sorprendido mientras que ella le sonreía levemente.

-Si todo se ha cumplido y tal como lo estipuló Clow. Llevo en mi vientre al heredero del Clow Fashions y es por él que no pienso volver a derrotarme a mi misma, lucharé por lo que por derecho le pertenece a pesar de que su propio padre no lo reconozca….

-Pero…. ¿Como? ¿El joven Li piensa que él no es el padre del hijo que espera?

Sakura sonrió mientras bajaba el rostro.

-No, piensa que es un truco más para poder atraparlo, como el que le trató de hacer Sabina Gambari hace no mucho tiempo. Piensa que además tengo un amante y que lo he mantenido durante estos cinco años y….

-¿Cómo es que supone eso?

-Realmente no lo se, pero creo que pudo vernos a mi y a mi hermano juntos o tal vez me mando a espiar algún día…. No se…. Realmente no se pero ahora ya no me importa. Lo único que quiero en este momento es alejarme de aquí y comenzar un futuro junto a mi familia y mí bebe, no quiero volver a saber nada más de Shaoran Li.

-En este momento no podemos volar debido al clima de Tokio pero mañana a primera hora veré que puedo hacer.

-Eriol, acerca de eso, quisiera que la esposa de mi hermano se encargara de todo, se que cuando te llame te pedí que me alejaras de aquí pero lo más recomendable para todos es que nadie sepa donde estoy, encárgate de todo lo que tenga que ver con asuntos de la empresa, y hazle llegar en escrito que dejó Clow antes de morir.

-Pero Sakura es mejor que hables con él para….

-No Eriol, es mejor que no vuelva a verlo más que lo estrictamente necesario,

Quiere una prueba de ADN. Se la daré pero en cuanto compruebe que yo no miento no lo quiero cerca de mí ni de mi hijo.

Eriol veía dolor y decepción en aquellos ojos verdes y no tuvo más que decir, Sakura necesitaba volver a confiar en ella misma y vivir su vida para comenzar de nuevo.

-Llamaré a la señora Kinomoto para ponernos de acuerdo, porque me supongo que después de que te marches estaré en contacto a través de ella.

-Así es.

-Entonces no hay nada más que decir, por favor descansa, mi prima Nakuru estará aquí dentro de un rato para llevarte a tu habitación, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Eriol, y muchas gracias por todo.

Sakura se quedo sola y a pesar de todo lo necesitaba, necesitaba analizar sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos, Shaoran se había comportado dulce y tierno la noche pasada y en la mañana igual, en la tarde la había tomado casi en la puerta de la mansión y de pronto en la noche ya no le importaba nada más que echarle en cara mentiras y cosas que no conocía…. Aún no se explicaba aquel cambio de actitud pero sin embargo no se sorprendía en absoluto ahora.

Él jamás le había dicho que la amara o que la siguiera queriendo como dice que la quería cuando se casó con Clow para él lo único que existía era una relación basada en el sexo y la compañía y que ella se esperanzara en que podría cambiar en lo que se había convertido…. Pero no se puede luchar contra la corriente y eso ya lo sabía.

Tenía que comenzar la vida que había pensado hacer antes de que aquel hombre se cruzara de nuevo en su camino y que mejor que ahora cuando había decidido separarse definitivamente de él y no volverlo a ver…. Jamás.

****************************

Shaoran no podía creerlo, apenas si escuchó las palabras de su prima y salió inmediatamente de la fiesta rumbo a la mansión y al llegar la encontró completamente vacía, Tao tse no la había visto y por lo tanto deducía que había tomado un taxi pero no estaba en casa…. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Sakura?

Su prima le había alcanzado a decir que aquel hombre no era su amante si no alguien de su pasado y nada más pero ahora no entendía como es que ella no estaba ahí en el lugar que le correspondía, tal vez algo enojada y confundida pero ahí con él.

Lo estaba retando, eso era seguro, unos días fuera y él le pediría que regresara y casarse con ella por el bebe pero estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que con eso lo podría enredar. Pero ahora…. ¿Qué hacía?

Tomando la decisión, de su móvil comenzó a marcar el suyo encontrándolo apagado o fuera de servicio y eso lo enfureció más, no tenía a nadie en la ciudad más que aquel hombre con el que la había visto ese mismo día y tal vez se encontraba con él a esas horas.

El timbre sonó mientras él aún se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Señor Li su prima lo espera en el salón y solicita su presencia.

-Gracias Tao, enseguida bajo.

De inmediato dejo las cosas que estaba pensando y se dispuso a atender a su prima que en ese momento se encontraba mirando a través de uno de los ventanales. Viendo como la lluvia cubría con su manto toda la ciudad.

-¿La encontraste?

-No aún no ha llegado….- dijo con un suspiro mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás de la estancia.

-¿Cómo sabías que me vine directamente para la mansión?

-Simple, cuando te dije que aquel hombre no era su amante y que era alguien de su pasado, te pusiste tan pálido que parecías un muerto y me supongo que venías con el firme propósito de saber la verdad…. ¿No es así?

-si

-Bueno ya que ella no esta he traído conmigo todo lo que he investigado acerca de su pasado y creo que no se si te gustara saber que te has equivocado todos estos años.

-Por favor Meilling, basta de misterios habla ya.

-OK pero puede que te arrepientas de todo lo que has hecho pero aya tú. Sakura Amamiya no es su verdadero nombre para empezar, hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto y Nadeshiko Amamiya, Sakura Kinomoto tuvo una infancia algo complicada ya que sus padres se casaron solo porque ella estaba embarazada de su hermano mayor, el joven Touya Kinomoto. Durante escasos 19 años todo estuvo bien obviando que aquel hombre era drogadicto, borracho y golpeaba a su esposa he hijos pero un día aquel hombre llegó a su casa sumamente borracho y por consecuencia quería estar con su esposa en aquel estado tan inconveniente pero ella no entonces sin pensarlo la comenzó a golpear mientras la violaba, los pequeños Kinomoto no se encontraban en casa debido a que estaban en la escuela pero al llegar encontraron prácticamente desfallecida y casi muerta a su madre ya que debido a los golpes y la violación perdió al bebe que venía en camino dejándola casi muerta.

Durante varios días estuvo internada pero lamentablemente murió debido a problemas del corazón debido a los golpes que había sufrido con anterioridad, su hermano Touya Kinomoto dejo a Sakura en el cementerio mientras él buscaba al asesino de su madre y de su hermano para vengarse y saber el porque de sus actos pero en un descuido y cuando estaban peleando él sacó una pistola y le disparó hiriéndolo casi de muerte, afortunadamente nada paso pero a causa de las heridas que tenía quedo prácticamente paralítico.

-¿Y Sakura, que paso con ella?

-A partir de ese momento tuvo que encargarse de su hermano y de ella misma, cambiando de lugar de residencia varias veces, afortunadamente su hermano aún estaba con ella y eso fue lo que le dio impulsos para superarse y sacar sus estudios a flote hasta que consiguió un trabajo con tu padrastro, claro que él tenía sus propios planes para ella y meses después era una señora atada a un hombre que podría ser su padre, encerrando su juventud y su inocencia en un matrimonio de conveniencia…. Si pero el dinero no era para ella ya que descubrí algunas facturas para el hospital donde se encuentra todavía su hermano Touya que al parecer ya ha sido operado de la cadera para que pueda caminar, supongo que Clow jamás se enteró que mantenía al hermano de su esposa en un hospital pero así son las cosas.

Shaoran estaba mortalmente pálido mientras sentía que las manos le temblaban… ¡que pasado tan horroroso! Aún más trágico que el suyo propio.

-¿Sabes en que hospital esta su hermano?

-En el central de Tokio bajo el cuidado de…… -pero no pudo terminar ya que el castaño se había ido dejándola otra vez con la palabra en la boca.

-Sea en dios, ojala alcance a tener su perdón sino. Mi pobre primo la va a pasar muy mal.

_XD Huy si pobre de él como sufre…. Se lo merece._

Shaoran ya no pensaba en nada más que en encontrar a Sakura y pedirle perdón, casarse y formar una familia para su bebe porque ahora sabía que ella no le había mentido y que si estaba embarazada de él… tantos años amargándose el alma para que al final todo en lo que creía antes sus ojos se desmoronaba dejándole ver la mujer que en verdad era…

Saliendo del auto antes de que este detuviera su marcha, Shaoran corrió hacia la recepción del lugar sobresaltando así a la recepcionista.

-La… habitación de…. Touya Kinomoto por favor- dijo entrecortadamente mientras trataba de recuperar el aire perdido por la carrera.

La enfermera consulto sus listas mientras él esperaba con impaciencia.

-Habitación 2016 a la izquierda por el pasillo dos.

-Gracias.

Sin dudarlo tomo el elevador que justo en ese momento se abría y pulso el piso dos, caminaba apresuradamente pasando los pasillos para toparse con aquella puerta con el numero indicado y que sin dudar giro el picaporte para entrar.

Al ingresar la habitación se encontraba completamente vacía, no había rastros de la presencia de alguien en ella, desconcertado y confundido se acerco al armario para buscar algunas cosas que indicaran la presencia del enfermo que supuestamente habitaba ese cuarto desde hace algún tiempo.

Pero no pudo hallar nada, ni un solo rastro de aquel que era el hermano de Sakura.

-Disculpe, ¿Busca usted al alguien en particular?-. Preguntó una enfermera desde la puerta.

-Si, busco al señor Touya Kinomoto. Me dijeron que se encontraba aquí.

La chica reviso sus listas mientras a Shaoran le retumbaba el corazón a mil por hora.

-No. disculpe el joven Kinomoto fue dado de alta ayer por la tarde y trasladado por su familia a su hogar, los papeles de alta lo ha firmado el doctor…. -. Pero no pudo terminar porque Shaoran salía por la puerta como un rayo mientras marcaba de nuevo al móvil de Sakura.

Descendiendo por las escaleras y llegando a la recepción en tiempo record solo para encontrar a su prima esperándolo.

-Me supongo que ya terminaste de inspeccionar la habitación y los datos que tiene el hospital de Touya Kinomoto.

-Si.

-¿Y?

-No esta aquí Meilling, su hermano fue dado de alta ayer y al parecer no saben el domicilio donde pueda localizarle.

-Shaoran has cometido muchos errores en tu vida, errores que quizás tu padre si estuviera vivo te reprocharía en este momento y uno de ellos ya lo has descubierto muy tarde. ¿No será que esta vez ya la has perdido para siempre?

-No. no puedo permitirlo, hace cinco años la perdí por las circunstancias en las que estábamos atrapados pero ahora nos une algo más fuerte…. Nuestro hijo.

-Shaoran la heriste mucho y la verdad dudo de que quiera volver a ti después de todas las humillaciones que le has hecho y que estoy segura que piensa que yo puedo ser una amante más porque supongo que jamás le aclaraste que tú y yo somos familia. ¿Cierto?

Shaoran suspiro mientras Meilling se impacientaba.

-Eres realmente un imbecíl al dejar las cosas así, tu mismo has provocado lo que vives ahora y dudo mucho que puedas salir de esta airadamente como si nada hubiera pasado. Ahora es mejor que descanses y comas algo para así mañana tratar de localizarle o esperar a que regrese pero no te aseguro nada.

Shaoran caminaba a paso lento, demasiado lento. Sabía que todo lo había provocado él con sus irracionales celos, envidia y su maldita rabia pero… ¡carajo! ¿Es que nunca se comportaría bien con ella algún día?

_XD Bueno al parecer creo que no._

Esperar al nuevo día y que ella volviera a su lado era su única esperanza y con ella alcanzar su perdón y ser felices como debieron serlo hace tantos años.

********************************

Un nuevo día comenzaba, las luces del alba comenzaban a subir por el cielo que se encontraba magníficamente despejado, no existía ninguna nube de tormenta de la noche anterior. Sin embargo una tormenta mucho más cruda y negra se formaba en el corazón de una mujer.

-Vamos Sakura deja de llorar, no ves que puede hacerle daño al bebe.

-Perdón tomy pero es que no puedo evitarlo.

-Tienes que ser fuerte para todo lo que te espera; Shaoran Li no se quedara con los brazos.

-Claro que no se quedara con los brazos cruzados, Eriol irá a verle dentro de unas horas para comunicarle acerca del escrito que dejo Clow y es mejor que nosotros ya no estemos aquí.

-¿No estás siendo muy dura contigo y con él?

-No, él piensa que el bebe que espero no es suyo y eso es todo lo que puedo soportar. Estoy realmente cansada de justificarme ante él por todo lo que hago y es mejor que las cosas sean así.

-Pero estarías negándole a tu hijo tener un padre y a él tener a su hijo, piensa las cosas amiga y no porque esta vez quieras hacerle sufrir en ele camino tenga que sufrir un inocente que no tiene la culpa de nada.

Sakura se quedó pensando en las palabras de su amiga. Tenía razón, como siempre y no podía negarlo. Sabía que tenía que pensar en el bienestar de el bebe antes que en sí misma, sin embargo en estos momentos necesitaba respirar aire donde él no estuviera, curar su corazón y tratar de reconstruir su vida que se encontraba hecha pedazos. Y quizá algún día olvidarse de él….

_**Quede colgada de tu risa desde que te vi.**_

_**Y aun solo paso de tu boca yo me enamoré**_

_**Mi cuerpo al tuyo tan pegado, se hizo nudo así bailando**_

_**Loca yo de la cabeza hasta los pies**_

_**A fuego de tus sentimientos me encendí de ti**_

_**Sentí como la tierra toda se partía en dos**_

_**La historia se escribió de un beso**_

_**Te hice mió por completo**_

_**Y así quede entregada a todo corazón.**_

Tenía que sacarse del corazón y de la piel que aquel hombre fue dueño de ella misma, dejar de sentir la magia de su presencia y el dulce calor de su contacto, tenía que encerrar para siempre todo su dolor porque si no se moriría por dentro. Anhelaba algún día poder ser libre de ese amor que la estaba matando y deseaba poder volver a confiar en otro que no fuera él. Vivir un amor nuevo y quizá solo quizá darle a su pequeño la familia que tanto merecía.

_Yo que en otra vida ya te ame,_

_Hace falta que te diga_

_Para que me olvide de ti, para que me olvide ti_

_Ni aunque el mundo se acabe me olvidaría de ti_

_Para que me olvide de ti, para que me olvide de ti_

_Ni aunque la tierra te trague ni así._

¡¿Pero que tonterías pensaba?! Nunca se olvidaría de él mientras mirara la cara de su bebe y pudiera reflejarse en sus ojos, era inútil pensar que algún día podría vivir sin pensar en él o sentir algo tan fuerte como el amor que sentía a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho. Era hora de dejarse de mentir y asumir que jamás podría dejar de amarle.

_**A fuego de tus sentimientos me encendí de ti**_

_**Sentí como la tierra toda se partía en dos**_

_**La historia se escribió en un beso**_

_**Te hice mió por completo**_

_**Y así quede entregada a todo corazón**_

_**Y yo que en otra vida ya te ame**_

_**Hace falta que te diga**_

_**Para que me olvide de ti, para que me olvide ti**_

_**Ni aunque el mundo se acabe me olvidaría de ti**_

_**Para que me olvide de ti, para que me olvide de ti**_

_**Ni aunque la tierra te trague ni así......**_

-Pensaré en lo que me has dicho, sin embargo quiero alejarme de aquí lo más pronto posible, siento que me estoy ahogando. Necesito dejar de pensar por un tiempo u concentrarme solo en mi hijo.

-¿No le dirás a nadie donde vamos?

-No, es mejor que ni Eriol lo sepa ya que Shaoran puede hacer cualquier cosa para encontrarme y quiero que cuando lo haga ya no sea aquella mujer que siempre se sumió a sus órdenes.

-Nunca lo viste así….

-No pero ahora lo veo todo claramente, el dolor te ayuda a ver las cosas objetivamente y a darte cuenta de las mentiras y los engaños.

-¿Tratas de olvidar todo lo que pasó y a él?

-Si.

Tomoyo la miró fijamente mientras ella contemplaba los amplios jardines de la mansión de su anfitrión con un semblante mezclado de tristeza, nostalgia y seriedad.

-¿Has preparado todo?

-Si el vuelo está programado para las seis de la tarde, llegaremos de noche pero mamá estará ahí para darnos la bienvenida, esta muy feliz de volver a verte. Además de que al parecer ha programado que nadie sepa donde están y ha preparado una pequeña sorpresa por si se presenta.

-Perfecto, gracias tomy ¿Puedes dejarme sola por un momento?

-Claro voy a ver a Touya para que se aliste a desayunar, te esperamos en 5 min.

-Gracias, enseguida bajo.

Saliendo de la habitación Sakura finalmente se desplomó sobre la cama llorando sin poder contenerse más. Dolía…. Si dolía muchísimo tratar de seguir su vida con aquellos recuerdos que la atormentaban tanto.

_Para que me olvide de ti, para que me olvide ti_

_Ni aunque el mundo se acabe me olvidaría de ti_

_Para que me olvide de ti, para que me olvide de ti_

_Ni aunque la tierra te trague........ni así......_

No podía…. No tenía fuerzas ni ganas para olvidarle…. Le dolía tanto que apenas podía respirar.

_Eres la mujer más bella que he conocido._

Dios… ¿Por qué los recuerdos la acechaban sin cesar?

_-¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?_

El peor error de su vida fue fijarse en él desde el primer momento.

_**-Te deseo- dijo Shaoran sin rodeos-. Te he deseado desde el primer momento que te vi.**_

Amor, venganza y deseo…. Una mezcla que nunca debió probar porque a cambio perdió su corazón…

_**-Has hecho que me enamore de ti. Para siempre.**_

Si tan solo le hubiera esperado…. O se hubiera ido con él… a estas alturas sería su esposa y tendría la familia que tanto había soñado a pesar de todo lo que vivió. Pero el hubiera no existe y solo el presente es el que podía vivir.

_**-¿Te casarás conmigo ,sakura? Sé que es muy precipitado, pero te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.**_

Jamás sucedería, el amor ya no era para ella y era hora de aceptarlo de una buena vez. Basta de esperanzas y sueños tontos, aterrizar en la realidad.

_**-No me tomes por tonto. Te olvidas que he tenido una experiencia similar recientemente. No voy a creer que el bebé es mió hasta que tenga pruebas de ello.**_

_**Eso no es suficiente para mí. Quiero que mi ADN esté también ahí.**_

Si quería pruebas de su paternidad, las tendría pero para entonces ella ya estaría muy lejos de ese lugar.

Espantando todos los recuerdos que acechaban su mente se incorporo para ir al espejo y quitar los rastros de llanto que pudieran estar en su semblante. Dejaría de llorar y miraría hacia delante, jamás hacia el pasado.

Saliendo de la habitación se dispuso a tomar desayuno mientras tenía en su mente muy firme su convicción.

***************************

-Deja de dar vueltas que al paso que vas, harás un hoyo en mitad del salón.

Shaoran no había podido dormir en toda la noche, daba vueltas en la cama una y otra vez... le faltaba algo o tal vez alguien… y esa era su mujer.

Dios… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no había vuelto?.... ¿Volvería?

-Shaoran cálmate que nervioso y desesperado no lograrás nada.-dijo Meilling que tomaba tranquilamente un café.

-¡No puedo ni quiero hacerlo! ¡¿Es que no ves que ni siquiera ha llamado para saber donde está?!

-Bueno ya pero no me mates yo solo decía.

Estaba realmente desesperado, ansiaba hablar con ella para aclarar las cosas de una buena vez, sin embargo ella no aparecía por ningún lado. El timbre sonó y como un rayo bajo sin pensar para abrir la puerta precipitadamente.

-¡SAKURA!

Pero para gran sorpresa y desilusión no era ella sino más bien Eriol Hiragizawa.

-Buenos días, Shaoran.

-¿Qué pasa Eriol, porque traes esa cara?- preguntó el castaño al ver el semblante duro y serio que aquel joven inglés traía y que con tan solo verlo se acentuaba más.

-Debido a las circunstancias de la situación, me veo obligado a mostrarte algo que debiste contemplar desde hace algún tiempo.

-¿Y que es?

-La última voluntad de tu difunto padrastro…. Leed Clow.

Shaoran se quedó confundido y desconcertado mientras hacía pasar al hombre para conducirlo al despacho no sin antes cerrar la puerta para estar en confianza.

-¿La última voluntad de Clow? ¿De que rayos me estas hablando?

-Leed Clow dejó un escrito registrado ante notario publico con en fin de que después de su muerte si no se acataban sus dispocisiones todo pasara a manos de instituciones de beneficencia.

Shaoran no comprendía en verdad… ¿De que rayos hablaba? ¿Dispocisiones legales?

¿La última voluntad de Clow notariada?

-Habla de una vez, sin rodeos. Di lo que tengas que decir.

-Bien, pues que simplemente que tendrás que parar tus acciones de venta de la empresa Clow Fashions ya que no podrá venderse por ningún motivo a menos que acceda el otro heredero.

-¿El otro heredero? ¿Y quien es el?

-Ya lo conoces o al menos sabes de su existencia, Clow dejo estipulado que nadie a excepción de la familia Li pude hacer uso de la empresa. Solo alguien de la familia puede decidir en las acciones de la empresa.

-Eso ya lo se, yo soy un Li por línea de sangre y puedo hacer de la empresa lo que me venga en gana.

-Esta vez ya no, Shaoran a partir de este momento todas las cosas que quieras hacer acerca de la empresa lo tendrás que consultar con la albacea del nuevo accionista, al menos hasta que este en facultades de decidir por si mismo.

-Eriol, explícate porque realmente no te entiendo. Dices que no puedo decidir nada hasta que hable con el otro accionista, socio o un nuevo integrante de mi familia pero te has olvidado de que yo soy el último de mi familia.

-Eso ya no es cierto, Shaoran y tú y yo sabemos quien es el nuevo integrante de tu familia.

Shaoran se detuvo… ¿Acaso era posible que?

-A partir de este momento la empresa pasa a tener dos dueños, tú Shaoran Li y tu hijo… pero en su defecto y en representación su madre…. Sakura Reed.

Shaoran no podía creerlo… aquel hombre no dejaba de darle problemas. Porque ahora resultaba que no podía deshacerse de el negocio puesto que era de su hijo… un momento. ¿Cómo sabía Clow que tendría un hijo? Aún no lo sabía pero presentía que iba a descubrirlo muy pronto.

-¿Cuándo dispuso eso?

-A unos días de morir, llamó al notario cuando Sakura no estaba con él.

-¿Entonces no estaba enterada de esto?-preguntó Shaoran.

Eriol decidió callar. Sabía la situación que enfrentaba Sakura con Shaoran y a pesar de todo consideraba a la castaña como una amiga.

-No. pero debido a su embarazazo estoy en la necesidad de explicarle la situación.

-Ya veo, ¿Como es que sabes que esta embarazada y el hijo es mío?

-Todos saben de su relación, y no eres muy discreto con tus conquistas. Simplemente no saben lo que son los "Secretos de alcoba".

-Cierto, las mujeres no saben guardar detalles.

_XD Eso fue una pedrada directa y dolió._

En fin, el punto aquí es que ella por llevar en su vientre al último miembro de el Clan Li es plenamente capaz de tener voz y voto en las decisiones de la empresa y obviamente es heredero de la fortuna y acciones de la misma por lo que deberán velar por la seguridad de los intereses de su hijo al menos hasta que este cumpla su mayoría de edad.

Shaoran lo observó pensativo…. Mientras cumpliera su mayoría de edad. Eso le aseguraba un puesto dentro d la vida de el bebe y el de su madre, tan solo debía conseguir que Sakura lo perdonara y así juntos hacerlo tal como siempre quiso Clow. ¡Qué ironía! Su propio enemigo le había procurado un futuro a su propio hijo.

-Espero poder comunicarme muy pronto con Sakura para ponerla al tanto de todas las cosas, además de ponerme a su disposición para todo lo que necesite ya que después de lo de anoche es lo más seguro que se separen… ¿Verdad?

-¿Te diste cuenta?

-¿De qué? ¿Qué trataste de humillarle presentándole a la que muy pronto ocupara su lugar en la empresa? Y creo sin decirle que relación tenía contigo.

Shaoran se mordió el labio inferior. Era cierto todo lo que decía Eriol y no podía negarlo. Al principio había pensado en infundarle celos pero al final y con todo lo que sucedió no le dio ni tiempo de las presentaciones.

-En cuanto la veas, avísame por favor.

-Lo haré pero no creo que ella quiera volver a verte, es mejor que la dejes un tiempo.

-No.

-Pero, Shaoran.

-No Eriol, no puedo la necesito más que el aire para respirar y si no la tengo creo que me moriré de vergüenza por todo el daño que le hice.

-Ella te ama, a pesar de todo lo que has hecho. Te ama incluso más al saber que lleva un pedazo de ti en ella pero esta muy dolida y es comprensible que no quiera saber nada de ti. Déjala para que pueda pensar que hacer y después tratas de explicarle el porqué de tu actitud.

-Gracias

-Te dejo los documentos para que los revises y los firmes, ella ya los firmó inconcientemente ya que Clow le hizo firmar antes de que muriera.

-No firmaré en este mismo momento, no importa lo que tenga que hacer Eriol la quiero conmigo de nuevo y ahora con nuestro hijo entre los dos.

Suerte, espero que puedan solucionar sus diferencias, hasta muy pronto.

Sin decir nada más Eriol salió por la puerta del despacho a paso mesurado, dejando al castaño pensando mucho en las cosas que se le presentaban. Ahora empezaba a comprender aquello que le dijo antes de morir. Había descubierto que el abogado Takashi Yamasaki había cometido fraude los últimos meses de vida del viejo Clow provocando que la empresa diera un pique del que apenas se estaba recuperando pero cuando él asumió la dirección y administración de la misma ya no pudo hacerlo ya que el fue relevado de su cargo en la misma.

Sakura no confiaba en él y tenía toda la razón, era solo un buitre acechando a su presa, esperando el momento de atacar en cualquier momento.

Pero ahora su mente estaba en otro lado o más bien con otra persona…. ¿Porqué diablos no llamaba?

Después de varias horas alistándolo todo y a punto de irse al aeropuerto, Sakura se despidió de Eriol, su prima Nakuru mientras le recordaba que no tenía que decirle a Shaoran que había estado con él.

-Descuida de mi no se sabrá que tú has estado conmigo todo este tiempo.

-Gracias.

De camino al aeropuerto y acompañada de su hermano y Tomoyo, Sakura dejo vagar su mirada por la ventanilla del auto que los transportaba.

_My mama said nothing would break me or lead me astray  
who would have guessed i'd let my mind drift so far away  
you always said i was a dreamer now it's dead  
i'm dreaming of things that's making my mind go crazy  
small things like_

Shaoran se encontraba mirando a través de uno de los ventanales de su estudio cuando el móvil comenzó a sonar. Era un mensaje.

_Date prisa se macha de Japón esta misma tarde, alcánzala y dile todo lo que sientes, va rumbo al aeropuerto._

_When i call you at home and he answers the phone  
or i get your machine and i don't hear me  
when i lie in my bed with the thoughts in my head  
when we danced and we sang and we laughed all night  
Ooh da bop bop baby please don't let me go  
can't live my life this way_

No comprendió el mensaje. Solamente hasta que una imagen voló a su mente fue cuando reaccionó y salió de ahí como el viento tomando su chaqueta y las llaves del auto. Haciendo rechinar las llantas y manejando a una velocidad alta, Shaoran trataba de no chocar con ningún auto en su camino…. Tenía que llegar, tenía que detenerle y pedirle perdón.

_ooh da bop bop baby please just let me know  
and put my mind at ease for sure  
On a love train  
20 odd years now  
i got off today  
but nobody said the stop that i've taken  
was a stop too late  
now i'm alone i'm thinking of stupid  
hurtful small things like_

el auto avanzaba por las calles céntricas de Tokio para llegar a el aeropuerto internacional mientras Sakura dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas mientras se despedía de todo lo que conocía y lo que laguna vez había formado parte de su vida. Shaoran por su parte miraba su reloj incontables veces mientras escuchaba las noticias del tráfico, entre calles cerradas, atajos, avenidas. Él trataba de vencer aquel tumulto de gente que lo separaba de la persona que más amaba.

_When i call you at home and he answers the phone  
or i get your machine and i don't hear me  
when i lie in my bed with the thoughts in my head  
when we danced and we sang and we laughed all night  
Ooh da bop bop baby please don't let me go  
can't live my life this way_

Las maletas comenzaron a ser bajadas mientras Sakura estaba con Tomoyo sintió una punzaba en el vientre y sonrió, debía ser su bebe que estaba algo inquieto y… debía de reconocer que ella también. Sentía una angustia o una incertidumbre en el corazón… tal vez se equivocaba y solo eran los nervios.

_Ooh da bop bop baby please don't let me go  
can't live my life this way  
ooh da bop bop baby please just let me know  
and put my mind at ease for sure  
__Maybe it's time to say goodbye  
maybe it's time to let this lie_

Estaba tan cerca… muy cerca y el maldito tráfico lo tenía atrapado, sin pensarlo descendió y tomo un taxi que lo llevara lo más rápido posible al aeropuerto, parecía como si volara pero a él no le importaba lo único que si era llegar y detener a la mujer que pensaba dejarlo solo.

_this is when we must set things right  
now that we've gone our separate ways  
i just can't live these desperate days  
this is what i've been trying to say  
Ooh da bop bop baby please don't let me go  
can't live my life this way  
ooh da bop bop baby please just let me know  
and put my mind at ease for sure_

Llegando y dejándole dinero al chofer, Shaoran descendió y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la terminar de partidas de las aerolíneas y fue entonces que la vio. Buscando algo en uno de sus bolsos, se encontraba a tan solo unos metros de ella, separados por un cristal, aquellas gafas oscuras, el pero suelto y completamente lacio, su gabardina café y sus guantes color caoba se veía hermosa con aquel conjunto. Sin esperar más trató de ingresar a la sala para poder entrar pero se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada o mas bien sellada, corrio hacia una de las salas contiguas y trato de entrar por ahí pero no pudo.

_Ooh da bop bop baby please don't let me go  
can't live my life this way  
ooh da bop bop baby please just let me know_

_and put my mind at ease for sure_

Sakura avanzaba, dentro de muy poco estaría sobrevolando la ciudad de Tokio y dejando el país para quizá en algún tiempo volver, sentía una increíble presión en el pecho que jamás había conocido. Fue entonces que lo vio pero trato de que su sorpresa no se reflejara en su rostro… ¡dios mió él estaba ahí! Y de seguro quería impedir que se fuera.

Caminando a paso lento apretando el bolso que tenía en sus manos sabiendo que su mirada la penetraba, sintió ganas de llorar pero se contuvo. Tenía que ser fuerte y este era un momento crucial. Su móvil sonó y sabía que era él pero lo dejo sonar hasta que la compuerta del pasillo que la llevaba al avion se cerró.

_Ooh da bop bop baby please don't let me go  
can't live my life this way  
ooh da bop bop baby please just let me know_

_and put my mind at ease for sure_

_- __Aquí__ Sakura._

_-Sakura por dios, detente no te vayas, por favor._

_-No puedo, lo siento Shaoran pero esto terminó para mí_

_-No, no te equivocas, perdóname por todo lo que te hice, amor vuelve no me dejes por favor._

_-Es tarde Shaoran…. Demasiado tarde…._

Colgó mientras ingresaba y él se quedó mirando el móvil durante unos minutos para después reaccionar y pedir informes a una operadora.

-Disculpe señorita ¿a donde va ese vuelo?

-Ese vuelo es privado, nada más lo ocupan unas cuantas personas, desconozco el destino ya que es en una avienta privada propiedad de la familia Daidoujji.

Veía a través del ventanal como el alma y el corazón se iban en ese vuelo y entonces supo todo lo que había sufrido Sakura al enterarse de quien era el día de su boda.

_-Es tarde Shaoran…. Demasiado tarde…._

_Continuara…._

_Sakura-chan se encuentra escribiendo el final de este capitulo cuando de pronto aparece Diana y Leoni tao detrás de ella._

_-Hola niñas ¿que tal como les va?_

_-¿Sakura se va y deja a shaoran?_

_-Hem pues…. Si después de todo lo que le hizo es algo comprensible._

_-Si bien merecido se lo tiene- dijo leoni mientras se cruzaba de brazos con enfado-. Algún escarmiento debía tener._

_-No es justo, Shaoran también a sufrido a lo largo de la historia, pensando que sakura había sido de otro hombre y a pesar de que nunca reconoció que la seguía amando se notaba._

_-Hay por dios si lo único que quería era follarla a gusto en donde tuviera oportunidad y nosotros también somos testigos de eso._

_-ahem!!! Chicas…- dice sakura-chan que se pone coloradita coloradita…_

_-¡Hay tu no te quejes que es la verdad, además ere tú la que escribe todo lo que leemos y es también tu culpa pero me alegro que le estas dando un escarmiento al baboso de Shaoran._

_-bueno ya chicas, quien esta a favor de shaoran?_

_Diana levanta la mano mientras LeoniTao frunce el ceño._

_-¿Quién esta en contra?_

_Esta vez leoni sube la mano mientras que diana la mira con extrañeza._

_-¿Y tú no vas a votar? Preguntaron las dos mientras miraban a sakura-chan._

_-Como soy la autora, no puedo ya que yo soy la que escribo, y dirijo todo este asunto así que estamos empatados… y ustedes ¿De que lado están?_

_Nos vemos… atte. sakura-chan._

_Nota: regalo para mis queridísimas comadres diana carolina alias (nanita09) y leoni Ann alias (LEONITAO91) muchas gracias niñas yo no se que haría sin sus locuras, nos vemos muy pronto y bueno ahora si de lleno a el resumen de este Cáp._

_¿Qué ha pasado? Simple sakura al fin se separó de Shaoran y eso era algo que inevitablemente iba a suceder, después de todas las ofensas de Shaoran al fin sakura comprendió que debía alejarse de él pero no se preocupen todo tiene un porque en esta vida._

_¿Sorprendidos con la última voluntad de Clow? Bueno al fin hizo algo útil además de librarnos de su presencia dejando más que unidos a este par y bueno veremos que hace este castaño para recuperar a nuestra querida protagonista, muchos besos y muchas gracias por todas sus hermosas palabras hacia mi y mi historia. Ahora los agradecimientos._

_Nanita09:_

_Amis he cumplido, estas de nuevo en mi historia y que más que defendiendo a nuestro papacito shaoran, espero te hayas recuperado del shock, espero las dos cosas ya que tengo ganas de una rica salsa de tomate para pasta a la boloñesa… jajajajajaja, nos vemos pronto._

_Danny1989:_

_A mi también me pareció que los avances se escuchaban tipo hollywood y me reí por eso, bexos desde mexico y nos vemos muy pronto._

_Verito:_

_Como ves aquí esta la actualizacion y bueno la verdad no me tarde mucho más que dos días pero espero que te guste y que me digas lo que piensas, hasta pronto._

_Haruno- samy:_

_Hola preciosa!!! De que es un completo idiota de ahí nadie lo baja y creo que ahora el mismo lo sabe jajjajajaja. Muchos bexos y nos vemos pronto. Ha y si lo haré sufrir más._

_Ifanicka:_

_Espero que hallas controlado las lágrimas por el momento porque aun falta lo más fuerte, muchas gracias por tus ánimos te mando muchos bexos y nos vemos pronto._

_Natalie aka Isabella:_

_Sabes que voy a matarte por la imagen que tienes? Jajajajajjaja lo que pasa es que esa soy yo pero de grande (hay no es cierto pero en si algo) esa imagen es de nada más y nada menos que sakura cuando tenía 19 años… curioso no? es obra de una de las más grandes personas que conozco… talentosa y capaz de dejarme a punto de llorar, no hablo más que de mikki chan y sus obras de el ultimo card captor, la torre de Tokio y el verdadero legado. Todas de sakura card captors, espero que las conozcas y en cuanto a lo de la historia, claro nada más que déjame terminarla y te la presto claro a cambio que siempre menciones que es mía jajajajajajajaja muchas gracias por tus flores, espero poder leer alguna de tus historias pronto. Bexos…_

_DINA:_

_Aquí te dejo una probadita de lo que sufre shaoran … nos vemos pronto bexos._

_Leoni Tao91: _

_¿ te gusto la sorpresa? Y tengo una preparada para complicidad peligrosa, no te preocupes , mañana me pongo en eso… nos vemos._

_Sakura-ssn:_

_La neta si soy muy buena y me adoro por serlo!!!!!!! Jajajajajajajaja espero que la temblorina ya haya pasado… saludos mattane, nos vemos pronto. Y no importa las groserías yo también las digo dentro el fic pero a través de touya jajajajaja. Nos vemos pronto._

_Juanis:_

_Estoy deacuerdo contigo, muchas veces nos callamos las cosas cuando deberiamos decirlas sin rodeos, veo que te gusta mucho filosofar…. Jajajaja a mi = por eso creo que tienes toda la razón, nos vemos pronto._

_Melanie Stryder:_

_Si se que estas más que enojada con shao, peo como le digo a todos, todo tiene un porque recuerda que no existen las coincidencias solamente lo inevitable y bueno espero que el cap te haya gustado, nos vemos… bexos._

_Penny asakura Li:_

_De que se quiere morir eso no hay duda alguna, y bueno el bebe ya viene en camino a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió hasta la noticia, espero que sigas por aquí, nos vemos muy pronto. Bexos_

_Lizzy Ying Fa de Li- cullen:_

_Donde esta boca cerrada no entran moscas….. jajajajaja es un dicho muy popular por aquí, espero dejarte con los ojos cuadrados, nos vemos pronto y sigue conmigo. Bexos_

_Prisgpe :_

_No es que este enfermo sino muy pero muy confundido, a cualquier hombre le pasa y bueno si ahora que la ve casi perdida ruega por que le perdone y vuelva con él, nos vemos luego. Bexos._

_Majo Cullen:_

_Amis me sorprende tu constancia pero aun asi no deja de alegrarme, muchas gracias por todo y bueno si quiero que te de algo y es …… un ataque de risa y angustía por saber la conti tal como tu me tienes mujer!!! Nos vemos pronto._

_Naniii. Naaa :_

_Si si puede y mucho, y si va a tener que llorar lágrimás de sangre para poder recuperarla, no te preocupes aún falta algunos cap para verlo sufrir, bexos, nos vemos pronto._

_J sakuraplatina:_

_Si es muy estupido que que le vamos a hacer…. Asi lo queremos, vamos a ver cuanto aguanta sin ella… jajajajajaja nos vemos pronto y actualiza mujer que me tienes con las ansias por leer el cap 26. _

_Bueno y con esto termino mis gradecimientos no sin antes agradecer a todas las lindas personas que me hacen el favor de leer mis historias y que muy atentamente me dejan su opinión, se que para este momento ya son más de 30 las personas que me han dedicado algunas palabras y a las cuales les encanta el fic y e spor eso que he de decirles que se acerca la hora de decir adios…. Si asi es esta historia tiene sus capitulos contados, al parecer le quedan dos más además de un pequeño regalo a todos ustedes por su constancia y apoyo en todo este tiempo. Nos vemos._

_Y ahora el avance del capitulo._

_-Aquí están las pruebas de paternidad…. Efectivamente usted es el padre, señor Li._

_-¿Pasa algo doctora Nagasaki?_

_-Sakura tú embarazo no es común en nuestro días…._

_-Dios mío que voy a hacer ahora._

_-Sakura se encuentra en Canadá… y si la amas de verdad lucha por ella con todo tu corazón… - escucho a la voz decir a través del teléfono._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Vine por la persona que mas amo y por el mayor regalo de la vida…_

_Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mátenme porque me muero de la angustia de saber que pasará…. Nos vemos muy pronto._

_Atte. . Sakura-chan (sakuralnl999)_


	18. LUCHANDO POR AMOR

_**Declaimer: Historia creada por Melanie Milburne adaptada para los personajes de clamp (card captor sakura) en fin nada es mió solamente lo tomo prestado para darles una historia fresca y muy divertida.**_

_**XD: Sakuralnl999 no puede creer lo que ve en su ordenador… respuesta inmediata!!!! Muchas gracias a todos por su consideración y sus líneas de apoyo…. Mil gracias!!!!**_

_**NOTA: El fin de esta historia se acerca…. Quedan muy pocos capítulos para decir adiós…. Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo… mil gracias.**_

_**Capítulo 18; Luchando por el amor…**_

Shaoran se encontraba ahí, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba hacia la pista donde los aviones iban y salían del cielo para pisar tierra, la gente caminaba a su alrededor pero él no se daba cuenta. El mundo acababa de dejar de existir para él.

_**-Es tarde Shaoran…. Demasiado tarde….**_

Sus palabras le taladraban el alma y el corazón y no podía negarlo, sentía que la había perdido y esta vez para siempre….

_**Como duele el día nublado  
Como el tiempo es tan pesado sí  
Porque a diario pienso en ti  
Que bien grita el silencio  
Que bien duelen los recuerdos si  
Porque todo habla de ti**_

Había cometido un enorme error y era ahora cuando reconocía que todo lo hizo mal, movido por los celos, la envidia, el rencor y la rabia. Shaoran descubrió en ese momento que había perdido lo más valioso de su vida.

-Shaoran…. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Aquella voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos mientras que apretaba aun más sus manos para subir la mirada hacia la persona que le hablaba. No pudo más que levantarse del suelo donde había caído y abrazarse al cuerpo de su prima que lo miraba sin comprender.

-La perdí…. Meilling. Perdí al amor de mi vida y es mi culpa.

Meilling escuchó lo que él decía y suspiró, sabía que las cosas no serían fáciles pero no imaginaba cuanto. Al parecer Sakura había puesto tierra de por medio definitivamente entre los dos y su primo no había sido capaz de impedirlo. Ahora si él pensaba en recuperarla se le haría mucho más difícil.

-Shaoran, cálmate estoy segura que todo tiene solución… ¿Sabes hacia donde fue?

-No, era un avión privado, y al parecer podría estar en cualquier lado con tal de estar lejos de mí- dijo desanimado y con la mirada perdida.

-Mira lo importante aquí es que te tranquilices y pienses en la manera de encontrarla, no será difícil pero tampoco muy fácil ya que cuando la encuentres tienes que asegurarle que la amas y que estás dispuesto a tener una vida con ella. Pero además de decirlo tienes que demostrarlo con hechos para que pueda confiar en ti.

Shaoran veía muy difícil todo aquello que le decía su prima, una cosa era encontrarla he ir con ella y otra muy diferente trata de convencerla de que sus sentimientos jamás se habían muerto. Que aún la amaba como desde el día que ella fue de él.

Aún podía sentirla en la piel, sus besos… el aroma de su cuerpo… sus labios. Todo estaba grabado en su memoria y en su corazón, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor por dentro.

_**Que delicia tu sensualidad  
Que locura cuando te sentía muy de cerca  
Y ahora que estas lejos hasta el universo ha muerto**_

Como fue que tu dejaste de querer  
Y olvidaste del ayer  
De nuestras miradas de nuestra piel  
No te duele así perder  
Lo que fue perfecto y acordado fiel

Tantas cosas sin decir, tantos malentendidos… mentiras que ensombrecían su alma. Ahora entendía tantas cosas, sus miradas, sus gestos al amar, sus silencios y él que solo buscaba la venganza y el placer… ¡Que equivocado estaba!

_**Lo que me queda por decir  
Es como duele perderte hay hay hay  
Como me duele**_

Que pequeño se hace el cielo  
Que humillante es el deseo sí  
Porque ya no estas aquí

Ella era un ángel y eso ahora lo veía a descubrir. Durante todo ese tiempo ella había tenido que someterse a sus crueles deseos con tal de mantener en secreto a su hermano y el trágico pasado del cual se avergonzaba ¿Y quien en su sano juicio no lo haría?

_**Que sincero se hace el frió  
Como hiel mi sufrimiento  
Ya no se lo que es vivir**_

Sakura por su parte se encontraba llorando en silencio mientras miraba a la ventanilla, jamás podría olvidarlo eso era seguro y estaba completamente consiente que él ya sabía la verdad de su pasado.

_**Que delicia tu sensualidad  
Que locura cuando te sentía muy de cerca  
Y ahora que estas lejos hasta el universo ha muerto**_

Como fue que tu dejaste de querer  
Y olvidaste del ayer  
De nuestras miradas de nuestra piel  
No te duele así perder  
Lo que fue perfecto y acordado fiel

Lo seguía amando… ¡dios mió! Aún podía sentirlo dentro de ella. No se arrepentía de haberse entregado a él en cuerpo y alma porque de ello crecía el regalo más hermoso que hubiera recibido en su vida.

Ahora sabía que debió decirle las cosas desde un principio, decirle toda la verdad y contarle su pasado. Pero eso ya no podría ser, no quería su compasión y su lastima, eso era lo último que quería de él.

_**Lo que me queda por decir  
Es como duele perderte hay hay hay  
Como me duele perderte**_

Sus caricias al amar, sus palabras, sus sentidos que se bloqueaban ante el suave contacto de su piel contra la de ella. La forma en la que le hacía olvidar el tiempo y espacio del mundo a su alrededor.

_**Que delicia tu sensualidad  
Que locura cuando te sentía muy de cerca  
Y ahora que estas lejos hasta el universo ha muerto**_

Como fue que tu dejaste de querer  
Y olvidaste del ayer  
De nuestras miradas de nuestra piel  
No te duele así perder  
Lo que fue perfecto y acordado fiel

Dios como dolía perderla… sentía como si su corazón se fuera a partir en mil pedazos, le faltaba el aire y tenía demasiadas ganas de llorar y con ello liberarse un poco del profundo dolor que comenzaba a apoderarse de su alma. Él siempre había sido un hombre fuerte desde que su padre murió pero ahora descubría que sólo era un chiquillo que había perdido el rumbo de su destino.

_**Lo que me queda por decir  
Es como duele perderte hay hay hay  
Como me duele perderte.**_

_**GLORIA ESTEFAN- Como me duele perderte.**_

No pudo aguantar más y sin pensar comenzó a echarse a llorar en brazos de su prima, lágrimas silenciosas mientras la apretaba fuerte tratando de sujetarse de ella porque estaba seguro de caer.

-Dios, Shaoran tranquilízate por favor.

-No puedo Mei, la he perdido y no se que debo hacer, no se como continuar mi vida sin ella.

- Encuéntrala y no te rindas tan fácil, has que te escuche. Deja que ella decida que hacer pero jamás te rindas primo, eso es lo único que no te permito.

Shaoran sonrió a través de sus lágrimas mientras aligeraba un poco la presión que tenía en ella para poder verle a la cara.

-¿No me dejaras caer, cierto?

-No quiero que recuperes todo lo que por ti mismo has perdido. Además de que quiero conocer a mi sobrino y a tu mujer.

Minutos más tarde y habiéndose calmado casi por completo, Shaoran y Meilling salieron del aeropuerto rumbo a la mansión Li.

-Shaoran baja la velocidad que vamos a chocar.

-Es que aún no puedo creer que ella se haya ido sin dejarme explicar las cosas.

-Es algo que no necesitas entender Shaoran, es comprensible para toda mujer… ¡Te comportaste como un verdadero patán!

-Mei con eso no me estás ayudando.

-Es la verdad primo y debes reconocerlo, durante todo este tiempo no has hecho más que estupideces y cada vez que hablas o haces algo la riegas.

_**XD ¡Valla hasta que alguien le dijo sus verdades!**_

- Nos queda el hecho que al parecer y por lo que dijo Hiragizawa, ella tiene que presentarse para leer el documento que dejo Clow, no sin antes dar fe de que se encuentra embarazada y que el hijo es tuyo.

-¡Claro que el bebe que espera es mió! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dudarlo?!- gritó Shaoran pugnando por dejar sola a su acompañante.

-OK hombre pero no me mates pero para que haga efecto legal el traspaso de dueños y que ella llegue a ser la tutora de su futuro económico debe constar que el bebe que espera es tuyo y por lo tanto heredero de la empresa que aquel hombre fundo y que le heredó.

Shaoran la escuchaba mientras comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

-¿A dónde demonios pudo haber ido?

-Eso es fácil de saber, lo importante es que se reconcilien.

De pronto su móvil comenzó a sonar y extrañado lo tomó, observando que era un numero desconocido y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, pensando que tal vez era Sakura.

-¿Sakura eres tú?

La línea permaneció en silencio por unos instantes que le parecieron eternos a el mientras esperaba.

-No, pero veo que lo que le diré le interesará mucho.

-¿Quién habla?

-mmm digamos que una amiga que quiere ayudarle.

-¿Cómo?

-Simple, yo se donde está su querida Sakura y hacia donde se dirige.

Shaoran se quedo mudo mientras se orillaba para poder escuchar bien, poniendo las luces intermitentes, detuvo el auto mientras Meilling lo miraba con asombro y el contenía el aliento.

-¿A dónde se dirige?- preguntó sin rodeos.

-Sakura se encuentra en Canadá… y si la amas de verdad lucha por ella con todo tu corazón… - escucho a la voz decir a través del teléfono. La llamada se cortó mientras que él continuaba mirando el celular y su prima lo miraba con intriga.

-¿Quién era?

-Al parecer alguien que quería decirme donde esta Sakura.

-Y bien ¿Dónde está?

-Se dirige a Canadá, supongo que cree que allá nadie podrá reconocerle y menos con el nombre de Sakura Kinomoto.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Comprobar que efectivamente esta allá y después ir por ella y mi hijo.

-¡Así se habla primo, no te dejes vencer sin luchar!

-Llama a casa y dile a Wei que preparé mi maleta, me voy a Canadá en cuando la avioneta este lista.

-Nos vamos querrás decir. –dijo Meilling mientras su mirada se iluminaba.

-¿Irás conmigo? No es necesario Mei puedo arreglármelas so….

-¡Claro que no puedes tonto! ¡Tú mismo has echado todo a perder y si te dejo solo lo arruinarás más!- protestó su prima mientras él suspiraba… tenía razón. Él y solo él tenía la culpa de todo. Y después de todo necesitaría de la presencia de una mujer para poder hacer entrar en razón a su mujer que era tan terca como él mismo.

-OK de acuerdo, dile que prepare todo y que nos vamos en unas horas, quiero llegar este mismo día y sorprenderla.

************************

El vuelo había sido algo largo y tedioso, teniendo que hacer escalas para recargar combustible y al fin, después de casi 23 horas de vuelo se encontraban en un país donde nadie la conocía.

Vancouver, las cataratas y todas los lugares típicos de Canadá se presentaban ante sus ojos pero ella no tenía ánimos para nada, su tía tenía una hermosa mansión cerca de Vancouver en donde se alojarían un par de mese para que su hermano terminara con la rehabilitación y después se haría cargo de las operaciones locales de la empresa ahí mismo.

Deseaba vivir su vida plenamente, tratar de olvidar el porque estaba ahí sin conocer a nadie y ser completamente desconocida. Había llamado a la doctora Nagasaki para informarle de su paradero, además de ordenar la prueba de paternidad que tanto le había pedido Shaoran antes de que ella se marchara, era una fortuna que él sufriera un poco de alopecia por el estrés del trabajo y que con eso había logrado que cuando ella se había marchado, las pruebas de ADN ya estuvieran casi listas evitando que, tuviera que verlo para realizar dicha prueba. Suponía que en cualquier momento él comprobaría que en verdad era el padre del bebe que esperaba.

_**-Sakura por dios, detente no te vayas, por favor.**_

Sus palabras…. Aún podía escuchar su voz a través del teléfono mientras sentía que su corazón lloraba una vez más.

_**-No, no te equivocas, perdóname por todo lo que te hice, amor vuelve no me dejes por favor.**_

_**-Es tarde Shaoran…. Demasiado tarde….**_

Demasiado tarde…. Si lo era a que él se había encargado de echar todo al viento mientras ella se moría por dentro…. Demasiado tarde. Sí para los dos…

_**DOS MESES DESPUES…**_

Shaoran se encontraba francamente desesperado…. ¿Por qué? ….. Simple porque no había podido localizar a Sakura por ningún lado de Canadá. A pesar de que había viajado más de 10 veces ahí tratando de localizarla no daba con ella, era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra o más bien las cataratas del niagara pero no pensaba rendirse hasta dar con ella. ¡Madito tiempo! ¡¿Es que acaso él estaba en su contra?!

Sakura por su parte se encontraba contando los días y las horas para poder ver s u bebe aunque notaba ciertas cosas no muy comunes en un embarazo… ¿Cómo cuales? Bueno el simple hecho que apenas tenía dos meses y medio y su vientre parecía de 4 meses, la sensibilidad a flor de piel, los cambios de humor y los raros y más hambrientos antojos que jamás en su vida había tenido.

Su doctora y amiga, la ginecóloga Nagasaki no había podido verla desde la última vez que habían charlado dejándola en manos de una colega que radicaba en Vancouver y que hasta el momento atendía muy bien su estado.

Nagasaki iría a Canadá para verla personalmente y dejarle algunas cosas para el bebe, desde vitaminas, suplementos alimenticios, acido fólico y demás medicamentos hasta ropita, juguetes y demás cosas para el recién nacido.

Sentada en el consultorio de su doctora, Sakura no se había percatado del tiempo que llevaba ahí esperando, Yun había llegado ayer y la atendería después de dos largos meses.

-Buenas tardes, señora Reed, pase por favor la doctora Nagasaki la está esperando.

-Gracias.

Incorporándose lentamente y ayudada por la misma recepcionista del consultorio camino a paso lento ¡este bebe de seguro sería gigante! Nagasaki le sonrió mientras la observaba desde el escritorio mientras ella volvía a tomar asiento en una de las sillas que se encontraban enfrente.

-¿Veo que te ha sentado bien el embarazo Sakura?

La joven castaña se sonrojo.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Yun y aunque las cosas han cambiado en mi vida no me arrepiento de tener en mi vientre a este hermoso tesoro.

Nagasaki sonrió mientras se ponía de pie.

-Por favor, recuéstate para hacerle un ultrasonido, están por cumplirse los tres meses y es necesario ver el desarrollo del embrión.

Sakura obedeció, miraba al techo mientras la doctora le limpiaba el estomago con una gasa de alcohol y le colocaba el gel para si poder ver al bebe, minutos después y en completo silencio, sólo una voz se escuchó.

-Oh por dios…. Sakura

Ella reaccionó de inmediato. ¿Algo le pasaba a su bebe? Dos mió no….

-¿Qué sucede Yun?

Ella no respondía mientras que Sakura sentía como ella comenzaba a esparcir más gel abarcando casi todo su abdomen y su vientre.

-¿Pasa algo doctora Nagasaki? Preguntó seriamente esta vez mientras la miraba a los ojos. Yun correspondió la mirada…

-Sakura tú embarazo no es común en nuestro días….

Estaba oficialmente confundida…. ¿A qué demonios se refería?

-Míralo por ti misma y te aseguro que te sorprenderás…

Sakura volteó a ver el monitor mientras algo dentro de la pantalla se movía, ella no entendía a que se refería la doctora, para ella era su bebe el que se movía incesantemente y fue entonces cuando escucho…

Sakura, por lo que se ve en el ultrasonido no es solo nada más uno, aquí puedo ver dos figuras más, aunque son muy pequeñas ahora es posible que sean tres lo bebes que se encuentran ahí, tendremos que hacer más estudios….

Sakura olvidó todo su entorno..... El mundo había desaparecido hace mucho para ella. Mirar esas tres figuras que se movían dentro de ella y que eran señaladas por la mano de la doctora…¡¡ era increíble!!! Tres vidas crecían dentro de su cuerpo, tres vidas se formaban en su ser y ella era testigo ahora de ello.

**-Dios mío que voy a hacer ahora.- **pensaba ella mientras observaba como se movían hasta que de pronto sintió un golpe en su estómago, fue una respuesta…. Pase lo que pase todo estará bien.

_**XD: No tengo palabras para esta noticia….**_

Shaoran se encontraba leyendo unos documentos en su despacho cuando de pronto y como siempre ocurría su prima llegó como un autentico huracán.

-Shaoran a que nos sabes lo que descubrí.

El castaño suspiró mientras dejaba los papeles en el escritorio.

-No Mei no soy adivino para saber que has descubierto.

-Oh vamos no seas un aguafiestas en estos momentos primo, he descubierto algo muy pero muy interesante.

Shaoran la miro desinteresadamente mientras volvía a leer.

-¿Y eso de que me podría servir a mi?

-Huuummm pues eso no se a ciencia cierta pero se quien es el doctor de nuestra querida castaña.- dijo frotándose el mentón mientras miraba hacia el techo, Shaoran reaccionó al escuchar aquel nombre y dejo todo para mirarla fijamente.

-Explícate.

-Bueno resulta que la doctora más brillante y la mejor en el hospital de ginecobstetricia de el hospital de Tokio no es nada más y nada menos que la doctora Yun Nagasaki y no sólo eso, sino que es la doctora de tu segura servidora y de una mujer que supongo que bien conoces, ¿Recuerdas cuando te mandaron la prueba de paternidad? No estábamos en esos momentos pero cuando Tao tse nos avisó de inmediato quisiste que te la mandara por fax de inmediato.

_**Flash back…**_

_**Shaoran se encontraba pensativo, observando el paisaje que le proporcionaba la ventanilla de la avioneta, vagando entre sus recuerdos cuando de pronto el teléfono sonó. Despertando de sus pensamientos y con el corazón en la mano respondió aún con la esperanza de que fuera Sakura la que le llamaba.**_

_**-Alo aquí Li shaoran… ¿Quién habla?**_

_**-Señor Li, lamento interrumpirlo pero ha llegado algo para usted.**_

_**Shaoran suspiró una vez más…. No era ella.**_

_**-guárdalo mientras esté fuera y cuando llegue me avisas.**_

_**Iba a colgar cuando escucho las palabras de aquel hombre decirle.**_

_**-No señor por favor no cuelgue, creo que es importante porque lo manda la señora Sakura.**_

_**Ante esas palabras él reaccionó.**_

_**-Mándalo de inmediato aquí por fax y muchas gracias Tao**_

El hombre asintió mientras segundos después cortaba la llamada, una hora después y desde el aire la azafata le pasaba unos papeles que él ansioso recibía.

Lo primero que vio fue unos análisis en donde explicaban cosas que no entendía pero al final de aquella hoja solo algo estuvo claro en su mente…

_**-Aquí están las pruebas de paternidad…. Efectivamente usted es el padre, señor Li.**_

_**Atte. Yun Nagasaki.**_

_**Fin de flash back **_

No conocía a la persona pero suponía que era una de las doctoras que trabajaban en el Hospital central de Tokio, aquel en donde al parecer su Sakura se había hecho los estudios y le había mandado la prueba de paternidad que él mismo le había solicitado.

Unos segundos bastaron para que reaccionara, si la doctora Nagasaki era el ginecólogo de Sakura sería algo común que estuvieran en contacto debido a su embarazo que por el tiempo que llevaba sin verla ya debía tener máximo tres meses…¡Increíble como pasaba el tiempo! Ella debía de saber donde estaba.

-Comunícate de inmediato con ella –dijo él a su prima mientras esta sonreía.

-Ya lo hice y adivina donde esta ella en este preciso momento.

-¿Dónde?

-Con Sakura en Vancouver.

Sintió un vuelco en el corazón….al fin. Después de dos meses penando por sus errores se presentaban la oportunidad de volver a verla y pedirle perdón por todas sus idioteces porque reconocía que se había comportado como un completo tonto.

_**XD ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta…**_

**-**Prepara todo para…

-Ya lo hice y nos esperan dentro de 30 minutos, así que date prisa.

Meilling se dio vuelta mientras su primo comenzaba a guardar todo a la velocidad del rayo, subía a su habitación y cinco minutos después bajaba con una valija como equipaje, su prima ya lo esperaba en el auto.

**********************

Sakura se encontraba sentada en el césped de aquel hermoso jardín… adoraba estar al aire libre y sentir la naturaleza alrededor. Se sentía en paz; en contacto con sus emociones y sus pensamientos…. Libre.

Sin embargo se sentía observaba, como si alguien la mirara intensamente, hace mucho que no sentía algo así, exactamente dos meses para ser más precisos. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras se encontraba sin saber que hacer…. ¿Correr? ¿Tratar de escapar? ¿Serviría? Él era mucho más rápido y ágil que ella misma y eso era una desventaja que sabía muy bien tenía.

Abrazándose a si misma y teniendo en cuenta su mirada, levanto la cara y fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Enfundado en un traje color beige, Shaoran la miraba de una forma que ella no conocía y que le era extraña…. Debía ser…. ¿Lastima y compasión lo que veía en sus ojos? Eso la enfureció.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó secamente mientras observaba como él se iba acercando y ella por inercia daba un paso atrás a cada paso de él.

-Vine por la persona que mas amo y por el mayor regalo de la vida…

Sakura soltó una carcajada nerviosa mientras él seguía observándola, no sabía que hacer; si morirse de pánico o llorar de felicidad por volverle a ver.

-Creo que las dos cosas las has perdido hace mucho tiempo.

-No es verdad, en este momento lo estoy viendo y me doy cuenta que valió la pena.

No sabía que hacer y francamente se sentía una completa idiota _**XD/ Si yo también lo estaría si el hombre al que amo estuviera enfrente de mi. **_

Se tomo con una de las ramas de un árbol y sin poderlo evitar tropezó y justo cuando iba a caer al suelo sintió que era sujetada por la cintura por la persona a la que no quería ver según ella.

Shaoran la miraba a los ojos, aquellos hermosos ojos chocolate podían reflejarse en el verde agua que eran las esmeraldas de Sakura.

_**I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended so soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark grey sky  
I was changed**_

-No se por donde empezar-dijo, y acarició su rostro mientras la tomaba entre su brazos y la miraba a la cara-. No puedo perdonarme la forma en que te he tratado. He sido un arrogante, cruel y despiadado.

Sakura podía ver lágrimas contenidas en los ojos de aquel hombre y supo que no había nada que temer o que reclamar.

-Debí habértelo dicho…-respondió la joven con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar-. Quise hacerlo tantas veces.

-Puedo imaginar por qué no lo hiciste. No mostré ni un átomo de compasión por ti. Sólo hablaba de venganza y te obligué a aceptar una relación que no estaba de acuerdo con tu naturaleza. Acababas de enterrar a tu marido. Mi opinión sobre ti era tan mala que jamás pensé que fueras capaz de sentir algo hacia él o hacia cualquier otra persona. Pensé que sólo se trataba de dinero.

_**XD: Los celos pueden cegar completamente….**_

-sólo se trataba de dinero-repitió Sakura.

-Sí, pero dinero para tu hermano-agregó Shaoran.

-Sí-asintió Sakura.

-¡Pobre tesoro mío! Como debes haber sufrido.

-Ya todo terminó, al fin Touya esta bien, ha logrado recuperarse y ha regresado a ser aquel muchacho que yo conocí cuando era una niña.

-No fue culpa tuya, _**cara**_.

-Fue culpa mía. Debía haber sabido que algo no andaba bien ese día. Conocía bien a mi padre. Él había violado a mi madre, Shaoran. Esa misma tarde, mientras Touya y yo estábamos en el colegio. Yo no pude hacer nada para proteger a mi madre o a mi hermano.

_**In places noone would find  
all your feeling so deep inside  
It was than that i realizaed  
that forever was in your eyes  
The moment i saw you  
Cry**_

Lágrimas silenciosas surcaban los ojos verdes, Shaoran la abrazó y acarició su cabeza con ternura. Cuando ella terminó de hablar, él tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sakura había entrado y salido del infierno. Se había pasado la vida luchando por sobrevivir.

Le asombraba su coraje. Sakura se había forjado una carrera por sí misma y había protegido con todas sus fuerzas a su hermano.

Entraron en la casa, y Shaoran se sentó junto a ella en un sofá.

-Ahora comprendo por qué defendías a mi padrastro. Dada la situación, mi comportamiento debe haberte parecido muy mezquino.

_**XD ¿En serio? Que va no nos dimos cuenta he.**_

-No fue mezquino, sólo un poco injusto. Clow había sufrido mucho. Si lo hubieras visto en sus últimos días…

-Eres la persona más compasiva que he conocido. Eso pensé cuando nos conocimos. Me sentí atraído por ti en cuento entraste al bar. Era como si fueras mi otra mitad. La que yo buscaba.

_**XD: Haaaaaaaaaaaaa lágrimas de cocodrilo…**_

-Siento tanto haberte herido entonces.

-Él que debe disculparse soy yo. Y sin duda lo haré durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

Sakura lo miró con ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Quieres decir que yo…?

-¿_**Lo sposere il mio tesoro**_?-dijo Shaoran sonriendo.

_**XD: OK oficialmente va a darme un ataque….**_

-¿Me estás proponiendo que me casé contigo?-dijo Sakura devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Él toco su vientre que comenzaba a abultarse cada vez más.

-Sí, Sakura. Te amo. Pensé que ya no te quería, pero mi prima Meilling me hizo ver que nunca había dejado de amarte. Quiero vivir a tu lado y ver crecer a nuestros hijos…

-¿Tu prima?

-Sí. Prometí a sus padres que la ayudaría en su carrera de modelo. En la prensa se han dicho cosas sobre nosotros, pero ya sabes cómo son los periodistas. No les interesa conocer la verdad.

-La noche de la cena, cuando te vi llegar con ella, me sentí muy dolida. El otro día se me acercó un periodista y le dije que salía con alguien, pero por supuesto que era mentira. Nunca ha habido nadie más que tú.

-Nunca me perdonaré por haberte herido-dijo Shaoran, y la estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho-. Estoy avergonzado por cómo te traté cuando me dijiste lo del niño.

_**XD Si todas lo odiamos por ello.**_

Sakura se mordió el labio, debía de contarle acerca de la situación en la cual se encontraban.

-Lo comprendo. Debe de haber sido difícil para ti escucharlo después de una mentira como la de Sabina Bambari.

-No puedo perdonarme por saber la verdad cuando era demasiado tarde.

-No fue tu culpa-dijo Sakura-. Una de las enfermeras del hospital me habrá reconocido. He pasado los últimos ocho años temiendo que alguien me reconociera. Pero ya ves, no puedes esconderte detrás del maquillaje y las ropas caras.

-Entiendo por qué querías mantener en secreto esa parte de tu vida, _**cara**_. Pero eso no significa nada para mí. Eres la mujer más dulce y adorable que he conocido.

-¿Quieres decir que si te lo hubiera contado hace años no te habrías alejado de mi?-dijo Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos.

_**It was late in September  
And i've seen u before  
U were always the cool one  
and i was never that sure  
You were all by yourself ,staring up  
at a dark grey sky  
And i was changed..**_

-Habría hecho todo lo posible por darle a tu hermano alivio para su condición.

-Debí habértelo dicho… Oh dios…. Debí habértelo dicho.

-No te tortures más. Ya pasó, y además, fuiste un apoyo para mi padrastro. Si se fue a la tumba siendo un hombre mejor, seguramente valió la pena el sacrificio de esos cinco años.

_**XD Increíble…. Me han cambiado a Shaoran por otro!!!!!**_

-No me acosté con él, Shaoran. Necesito que me creas.

-Te creo, Sakura. Y también he terminado con Takashi Yamasaki. Mis asesores financieros han investigado sus antecedentes. Tenías razón. Ha estado desviando fondos de Clow Fashions durante el año pasado.

-Pobre Leed-dijo Sakura-. Me pregunto si sabía.

-A decir verdad, me sorprendió mucho que me llamara unos meses antes de morir. Creo que lo hizo para protegerte.

-Pero él sabía que me odiabas por lo que había hecho.

-Sí, pero también sabía que no me había casado. Se debió de dar cuenta de que todavía te quería. De lo contrario no me habría ofrecido todo lo que me ofreció. Pero aún no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Vas a darme una segunda oportunidad?

_**XD: cha chan chan…..( tambores de fondo)**_

-SÍ, te la daré. ¿Recuerdas que hace cinco años te dije que si realmente estábamos hechos el uno para el otro tendríamos otra oportunidad?

-Lo recuerdo, Sakura. Ahora es nuestro momento. Los dos, cada uno por su lado, nos hemos esforzado para lograrlo. La espera lo hará aún más dulce.

-¿Sabes Shaoran?-dijo Sakura, acurrucándose a su lado-. Creo que tienes razón. Los dos juntos y nuestros hijos con nosotros lograremos que lo que algún día habíamos soñado se vuelva realidad.

_**wanted to hold u  
i wanted to make it go away  
i wanted to know  
i wanted to make your everything tonight**_

I always remember it was late afternoon  
Ohhh... in places noone would find

_**MANDY MOORE-CRY**_

Shaoran se quedó completamente mudo….¿Hijos? ¿Era más de uno?

-Sakura…. ¿Acaso dijiste hijos?

Ella sólo sonrió mientras lo besaba y al finalizar le dijo al oído.

-Ahora somos una gran familia.

_**CONTINUARA….**_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**Bueno he terminado con este capitulo que al parecer y juzgar a los dos anteriores estuvo algo corto y bueno lo que pasa es que me dolía mucho la cabeza además de que esperaba sacarlo hoy 23 de abril de 2009 y bueno no queda más que decir gracias a todas las personas que a lo largo de este tiempo me han apoyado y jamás me han decepcionado con su constancia y su amistad… muchas gracias.**_

_**Este fic tiene los días contados chicos y chicas y bueno… ¿Qué puedo decir? Todo tiene su principio y su fin y aunque no queramos decir adiós, es necesario para continuar adelante con nuevos proyectos que sin duda se que les gustaran además de continuar con las historias que ya he publicado.**_

_**Obviamente me despediré de cada uno de ustedes de forma muy personal esperando verlos muy pronto en una edición más de ENCADENANDO TU CORAZON Y COMPLICIDAD PELIGROSA además de el la edición de caminos cruzados y una nueva vida y el los proyectos que ya cruzan por mi mente. Nos vemos muy pronto.**_

_**Avance del capitulo:**_

_**Las cosas al fin aclaradas y una boda por realizar….. ¿Será tan difícil casarse hoy en día?**_

_**Al menos es lo que Shaoran Li cree**_

_**Nos vemos en el capitulo diecinueve…. ÉL PÉTALO DEL CEREZO….**_

_**LOS QUIERE….**_

_**SAKURA-CHAN( SAKURALNL999)**_


	19. ÉL PÉTALO DEL CEREZO…

_**Declaimer: Historia creada por Melanie Milburne adaptada para los personajes de clamp (card captor sakura) en fin nada es mió solamente lo tomo prestado para darles una historia fresca y muy divertida.**_

_**XD: Sakuralnl999 no puede creer lo que ve en su ordenador… respuesta inmediata!!!! Muchas gracias a todos por su consideración y sus líneas de apoyo…. Mil gracias!!!!**_

A veces el destino y la vida nos juegan bromas de muy mal gusto, nos llevan por caminos insospechados que sin embargo nos dejan experimentar y crecer día a día, dejando que podamos aprender de los golpes y los tropiezos para así encontrar al fin… la felicidad.

_**Atte. Sakuralnl999.**_

_**CAPITULO FINAL**_ ; _**ÉL PÉTALO DEL CEREZO….**_

Las mentiras y los secretos al fin se habían aclarado, la mujer que tanto amaba se encontraba dormida entre sus brazos.

Su respiración acompasada, el calor de su cuerpo y el latir de su corazón lo volvían loco. Imaginando que todos los días sería así. Sus hijos corriendo por toda la mansión mientras que ellos los veían crecer…. Juntos.

A su memoria venía aquel día en que la había visto en la iglesia…. Con su vestido blanco. Tan pura, tan hermosa que ante sus ojos parecía un ángel pero que en esos momentos era su condena. Las ganas de detenerle no le habían faltado pero ahora todo era distinto.

Una duda comenzaba a crecer dentro de él…. ¿Cuándo se casarían? Ella había aceptado casarse con él pero la pregunta era… ¿Antes del parto o después de él?

Reconocer que ahora no eran solo dos era una cosa. Pero saber cinco minutos después que eran cinco en lugar de tres ya era otra.

_**FLASH BACK.**_

_**Shaoran se quedó completamente mudo…. ¿Hijos? ¿Era más de uno?**_

_**-Sakura…. ¿Acaso dijiste hijos?**_

_**Ella sólo sonrió mientras lo besaba y al finalizar le dijo al oído.**_

_**-Ahora somos una gran familia.**_

_**Él se había quedado mudo. Tratando de asimilar el hecho de que no solo era un bebe sino más….**_

_**-¿Cu… cuando lo supiste?**_

_**La suave carcajada de Sakura fue lo que se escuchó en medio del silencio.**_

_**-Hace muy poco. La doctora Nagasaki vino a visitarme y de paso revisar mi estado, aunque déjame decirte que a mi me sorprendió más saber que esperaba no solo un bebe sino dos más….**_

_**Sus palabras aún resonaban en su mente… ¡Trillizos! ¡Sakura esperaba trillizos! ¡Dios bendito!**_

_**La noticia lo había dejado helado. Además de nervioso…. Un día había imaginado tener una gran familia pero eso era un sueño. Ahora era toda una realidad.**_

_**-Mientras estemos juntos todo saldrá bien….- había dicho Sakura segundos antes de dormir acunada en sus brazos.**_

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK…**_

El día comenzaba a subir mientras su corazón se sentía dichoso, aliviado y tranquilo estaba su espíritu respirando el aire que algún día le había faltado. Se sentía con fuerzas de poder cargar el mundo con una sola mano, mientras la alegría de la vida lo acompañaba.

-¿Qué hora es?

-las ocho y media.

-¿He dormido mucho verdad?-preguntó la castaña cerrando los ojos mientras se apretaba aun más al cuerpo de Shaoran mientras él también hacia más profundo el abrazo.

-No. Tan solo unas cuantas horas más de lo habitual para ti.-sonrió

Sakura parpadeo confundida mientras él sonreía.

-y… según tú ¿Cuantas horas debo dormir?

-mmm para las veces que has dormido en mis brazos después de hacer el amor yo diría que como unas cuatro horas.-dijo él con picardía. Mientras ella sonreía.

-Eres increíble, pensé que siempre descasabas al igual que yo. Además todas las mujeres embarazadas tenemos que descansar-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se desabotonaba la blusa.

Viendo lo que hacia y su sonrisa, Shaoran se quitó la chaqueta mientras la blusa ya se encontraba en el suelo.

-Eres una pícara. Pensé que tenías que descansar. ¿No es eso lo que tienes que hacer?

-Me aburre descansar sola. Además, tú eres el motivo por el que no puedo ponerme los vaqueros. Así que es justo que me entretengas cuando estoy aburrida.

Shaoran la besó con pasión. Hasta ese momento no había comprendido lo mucho que podía llegar a amar. Sentía una inmensa felicidad al saber que sus hijos crecían en el vientre de Sakura. Completamente excitado y algo impaciente él se detuvo mientras Sakura lo miraba sin entender.

-Me estoy preguntando si estás demasiado embarazada para tenerte-. Sonrió sensualmente mientras sus palabras conseguían excitarla y responderle de forma audaz.

-¿Embarazada yo? Él volvió a reír, mientras le acariciaba el pecho derecho, provocándole una excitación familiar, la misma que siempre conseguía sentir sólo en los brazos de él.

—Dentro de unos meses podría tomar este ofrecimiento-. Dijo él, mientras deslizaba sus labios hacia su oreja, —. Después de la boda.

Pero ella lo quería ahora. Frunciendo el ceño, decidió persuadirlo. Cielos, con veinte kilos más seguramente no lo conseguiría.

— ¿Estás seguro? Quizás, Ella lo miró mientras se recostaba en el sofá -. El ofrecimiento ya no esté para entonces.

Algo dentro de él pareció encenderse y finalmente ella venció.

El la besó con rudeza, mientras mascullaba algo que no consiguió descifrar, explorando su boca e invadiéndola sin piedad con su lengua. Sakura dejó escapar un gemido, mientras lo obligaba a acercarse más con sus piernas.

Ella se concentró en su camisa, aún cuando él seguía besándola desenfrenadamente.

Definitivamente eso no había cambiado para nada.

Sintiendo la fiera erección de Shaoran mientras él se frotaba contra ella, encajando su dureza. Impaciente, se quitó sus pantalones, arrastrando el interior de ella después.

La penetraba con una gran facilidad, puesto que ella se encontraba tan estimulada que estaba completamente húmeda y lista para él.

—Ah, Shaoran- Susurró mientras sentía su firmeza, en lo más profundo de su interior.

Lentamente, él estableció un ritmo en el que ambos pronto llegaron al clímax con una asombrosa explosión. El vaivén de sus cuerpos se volvió cada vez más intenso, entre besos y caricias supieron que no podían estar el uno sin el otro.

Minutos después el juego había comenzado de nuevo y los suspiros excitantes se hacían presentes en la habitación hasta el atardecer.

Al día siguiente fue una sorpresa para todos la presencia de Li Shaoran en la mansión Daidouji en Canadá y sobre todo el motivo por el cual que se encontraba ahí.

-¿Qué?-Había dicho Touya Kinomoto en la mañana mientras observaba como su hermana y el castaño se tomaban de las manos como dos adolescentes enamorados.

-Nos vamos a casar –decía Sakura mientras Shaoran la tomaba de la cintura y Tomoyo aguardaba la respuesta de su marido.

-Pero… ¡Es que te has vuelo loca! ¿Acaso olvidas todo lo que te ha hecho este sinvergüenza?-dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y tomaba de la solapa a Shaoran, que a pesar de la reacción del hermano de la mujer que amaba no tenía miedo.

Sakura por su parte suspiraba mientras trataba de separar a su hermano del hombre que amaba.

-¡Touya basta! El hecho de que las cosas no funcionaran al principio fue culpa mía por no decirle la verdad. Además de que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hecho a su lado.

-¡Te dejó embarazada y no tuvo el valor de reconocer que eran sus hijos!

-¡Lo tengo. Y porque lo hago estoy dispuesto a casarme con ella y reconocer a los niños!-dijo Shaoran viendo a los ojos a Touya mientras él lo miraba con desafió.

Touya era sujetado por Sakura y Tomoyo mientras el castaño se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa.

-Por favor hermano. Ya hemos hablado de eso y él me propuso matrimonio ayer en la tarde, está dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias y sobre todo a formar un hogar para los niños.

Touya se resistía a creerlo. Durante cinco años Shaoran Li había sido el verdugo de su hermana y ahora después de dos meses era el hombre de su vida. En lo personal no entendía a las mujeres**. XD: No hay que entendernos sino sólo querernos.**

Tratando de calmarse y escuchar las razones que su propia hermana decía, se dio cuenta que todo era verdad. El brillo de los ojos verdes, la sonrisa de felicidad de su rostro y aquella luz que según decían los demás era por el hecho de traer al mundo a un niño pero que en ella era algo más….amor.

**I try but ****I can't seem to get myself to think of anything but you**

**Your breath on my face you warm, gentle kiss I taste, I taste the truth**

**We know what I came here for**

**So I won't ask for more.**

Sin decir más Touya Kinomoto aceptó a Shaoran en la familia mientras su hermana sonreía junto a Tomoyo. Dos días después todos viajaron a Japón para los preparativos de la boda y el monitoreo de el embarazo de Sakura.

**I wanna be with you**

**If only for one night**

**To be the one who's in your arms to hold you tight**

**I wanna be with you**

**There's nothing more to say**

**There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way**

**I wanna be with you**

El mismo día que volvieron a Japón, todos los periodistas y medios de comunicación se encontraban fuera de la mansión Li. Puesto que era la noticia más importante del año saber que la exmodelo y viuda del magnate Leed Clow Reed estaba embarazada de el hijastro de este mismo; Shaoran Li.

_**So I'll hold you tonight like I would if you were mine to hold you forever more**_

_**And I'll savor each touch that I wanted so much to feel before, to feel before**_

_**How beautiful it is**_

_**Just to be like this**_

Mucho se había especulado alrededor de la pareja; desde amoríos y aventuras por parte de los dos cuando estaban juntos y el rumor de que Meilling Caravelo no era nada más que una sustituta para Shaoran que al parecer se había cansado de Sakura Reed. Sin embargo una noticia más sacudió a los medios… el hecho que el nombre de Sakura Amamiya no era su nombre real sino que era la hija de uno de los hombres más odiados y comentados por la brutalidad de sus actos hace más de una década; Fujitaka Kinomoto y eso, aunado a la reciente aparición de su hermano ante el lanzamiento de uno de los productos de la empresa de Sonomi Daidouji

_**Wanna be with you**_

_**If only for one night**_

_**To be the one who's in your arms to hold you tight**_

_**I wanna be with you**_

_**There's nothing more to say**_

_**There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way**_

_**I wanna be with you**_

_**Oh, baby**_

_**I can't fight this feeling anymore (anymore)**_

Descubierto su verdadero nombre. Sakura pudo darse el lujo de disfrutar de su embarazo en compañía de Shaoran. Sus antojos, sus malos humores y sin duda las veces en las que hacían el amor en los lugares más insospechados:

En la ducha, en la escalera, en el vestidor. Todos absolutamente todos los sitios y momentos eran especiales porque había amor de por medio-

_**Drives me crazy when I try to**_

_**So call my name and take my hand**_

_**Can you make my wish, your command (command)?**_

_**Yeah**_

La boda iba en marcha; desde la decoración de la mansión con flores blancas y cerezos por petición del novio y gran sorpresa de la novia. Las mantelerías y bajilla. Las invitaciones, los arreglos para las mesas, el catering y la organización de los invitados. La orquesta y para finalizar el ajuar de los novios.

_**Wanna be with you**_

_**If only for one night**_

_**To be the one who's in your arms to hold you tight**_

_**I wanna be with you**_

_**There's nothing more to say**_

_**There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way**_

_**I wanna be with you**_

_**Oh yeah**_

El vestido de la novia era un autentico secreto para los varones que habitaban en al mansión Li, las compras de Meilling, Tomoyo y Sakura eran secretas puesto que no querían que nadie supiera como sería el aspecto de la novia ese mismo día.

-¡El diseño es más que perfecto amiga!-decía Tomoyo mientras pasaba los dedos por la fina tela de seda blanca.

-El diseño es de los más exclusivos de la colección de la diseñadora Delphine Manivet que es más que adecuado para la ocasión, más que nada porque piensan esperar hasta después del parto. ¿Verdad?- decía Meilling mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la castaña que se ponía colorada.

Con el vestido listo lo que faltaba era el ramo adecuado. Observando diferentes diseños de ramos nupciales, entre sencillos, enormes, dramáticos y hasta graciosos eligiendo un delicado ramo de novia de 30 cm. de largo que contienen 2 varas de lilium rosado, decorados con mimbre japonés delicadamente envueltos en organiza blanca.

_**I wanna be with you**_

_**Wanna be with you, ooo, yeah**_

_**I wanna be, I wanna be,**_

_**I wanna be, I wanna be,**_

_**I wanna be with you- Mandy Moore**_

El novio por su parte se encontraba en su propio calvario….digo en su propio mundo. Rodeado de Eriol Hiragizawa, Touya Kinomoto y su fiel mayordomo Wei se dispuso a hacer lo mismo que las chicas: buscar el traje perfecto para ese día. Escogiendo un traje negro con tonos amarillos en la corbata y el chaleco Shaoran no tuvo problemas para escoger ya que el traje era para él desde el momento que lo vio en el aparador.

Los meses pasaban como el agua. Sakura y Shaoran se habían casado por el civil en una ceremonia secreta he intima junto a todas sus personas queridas y familiares con el fin de que, en cuanto nacieran sus hijos ya estuvieran registrados con el apellido Li.

Una mañana de invierno, el sol empezaba a surcar el cielo lentamente iluminando con su resplandor poco a poco la gran ciudad de Tokio. La habitación principal que ocupaban Sakura y Shaoran se encontraba llena de flores…. Muchas flores.

Tan solo faltaban dos semanas para el nacimiento de los bebes que, debido a la situación nacerían por cesárea hasta los ocho meses y medio con el fin de no poner en riesgo ni a la madre ni a los pequeños. Las medidas de seguridad de la mansión habían sido extremas. Desde el acondicionamiento de la escalera hasta una silla de ruedas para la madre con el fin de que no realizara esfuerzos, un hospital preparado para cualquier momento y la ambulancia que la transportaría ya se encontraba en el jardín trasero de la mansión.

_**XD ¿Que paranoico no?**_

Todos bajo las órdenes de Shaoran y la doctora Nagasaki que por el bien de la castaña estaba hospedada también en la mansión.

El dolor era insoportable… ¿Sería un dolor de estómago? No ese era el primer aviso. Los dolores comenzaban a ser más frecuentes mientras trataba de no gritar…. ¡Dios santo sentía que se partía por la mitad! Shaoran por su parte se encontraba muy cerca de ella en el sofá cama dormido placidamente mientras ella empezaba a sudar. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo se incorporo mientras se limpiaba un poco la frente del sudor que sentía. Apartando las mantas se dio cuenta que la fuente se le había roto puesto que las sábanas estaban empapadas.

-Shao…. Shaoran…

El castaño seguía dormido mientras ella con mucho esfuerzo se ponía de pie. Cada paso hacía él era más difícil y mucho más inclinarse par poder tocarle.

-Por…favor Shaoran…. Despierta…. ¡Aaaughhhh!

Aquel grito tubo la suficiente fuerza para despertar al hombre en cuestión miraba a todos lados para enfocar en la mirada de su mujer que se aferraba fuertemente al sofá cama clavando las uñas en él.

-Sak… ¿Qué pasa? Tienes un mal sueño otra vez.-dijo medio dormido mientras ella contenía los gritos.

-¡Nada de pesadillas! ¡AYUDAME POR DIOS SANTO!- Le hablaba fuerte mientras él la miraba atónito.- ¡Vamos no te quedes ahí, muévete! ¡Has algo!

Escuchando las palabras de ella y viendo sus gestos de dolor por un momento Shaoran no supo que hacer… jamás en su vida había sabido que hacer en esos momentos a pesar de la gran información que había recabado en los últimos meses para así ayudar a Sakura.

Su mente estaba en blanco…. pareciera que su cerebro se hubiera ido de vacaciones sin regreso alguno mientras daba vueltas por la habitación pareciendo un gato enjaulado.

Observando a su marido dar vueltas por toda la habitación. Sakura se puso de pie y como pudo se acercó a la silla de ruedas mirándolo a los ojos.- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Llévame hacia el patio! Avisa a todos, pon la alarma y llama al hospital…. ¡pero rápido que no tengo tu tiempo!

Shaoran la miraba nervioso y con las manos temblorosas. El empresario y millonario Shaoran Li estaba francamente asustado y pasmado completamente. Atendiendo las palabras de Sakura como un sonámbulo. Shaoran se dispuso a bajar a su mujer por el elevador hasta el patio en donde ya la ambulancia los esperaba.

En la sala de espera. Shaoran se moría de los nervios, Tomoyo y su cuñado se encontraban junto a él mientras que también se encontraba Eriol Hiragizawa que al paso del tiempo se había convertido en más que un amigo de la familia. Un hermano en quien confiar.

_**Bésame en la boca**_

_**Con tu lágrima de risa**_

_**Bésame en la luna**_

_**Y tapa el sol**_

_**Con el pulgar**_

_**Bésame despacio**_

_**Entre mi cuerpo**_

_**Y tu silueta**_

_**Y el mar más profundo**_

_**Bésame con tu humedad**_

Las enfermeras iban y salían de la sala mientras que él no hallaba que hacer. Se sentaba en las sillas, se paraba, daba vueltas por los pasillos escuchando el sonido de las ambulancias y estuvo a punto de entrar en la sala de partos cuando la doctora salió dirigiéndose directamente hacia él.

-¿Señor Li?- preguntó la mujer mientras él la miraba sin entender.

-¿Si?

Yun Nagasaki sonrió mientras el castaño se moría de los nervios.

-Su esposa solicita su presencia para poder realizar la operación.

Shaoran se quedó de piedra…. ¿Entrar con ella para ver nacer a sus hijos? Sí era eso lo que había solicitado Sakura a la doctora. Con una sonrisa en los labios, la doctora acompañó al castaño a una sala para que se pusiera en traje y el tapabocas para después entrar a la sala donde pudo observar a varias personas aparte de su esposa.

_**Bésame el susurro**_

_**Que me hiciste en el oído**_

_**Besa el recorrido**_

_**De mis manos a tu altar**_

_**Con agua bendita de tu fuente**_

_**Bésame toda la frente**_

_**Y me bautice y me bendice**_

_**De esa manera de rezar**_

Tomando posición a un lado de ella observando que la doctora Nagasaki se colocaba en medio de todas las personas mientras una de las enfermeras comenzaba a limpiar el área donde se realizaría la incisión.

-Muy bien, empecemos.

Shaoran miraba a todos con atención, viendo la mesilla en donde se encontraban el bisturí, gasas, pinzas y otras cosas que no alcanzó a identificar mientras sentía como Sakura le apretaba la mano obligándola a mirarla.

Su sonrisa era tranquila, como si nada estuviera pasándole y él no comprendía.

_**Besa mis campos**_

_**Y mis flores**_

_**Y tus gotitas de colores**_

_**La lluvia que resbala**_

_**En la ventana**_

_**Besa mi vida y mis cenizas**_

_**Y me dirás que voy deprisa**_

_**Bésame y deja**_

_**Con un grito que lo logre.**_

Los minutos transcurrieron mientras él seguía observando cada movimiento, cada gesto. Sakura se mantenía tranquila hasta que se escuchó un sonido…. Un gritó de vida… había salido por fin el primer bebé.

_**Besa el torrente de ilusiones**_

_**Bésame con las pasiones**_

_**Besa el rió**_

_**Hasta su desembocadura**_

_**Besa mi vida y mis cenizas**_

_**Y me dirás que voy deprisa**_

_**Besa mis días y mis noches**_

_**Mis diluvios y mi cielo**_

_**A pleno sol**_

Su llanto se escuchó por toda la habitación mientras Sakura sonreía al escucharlo y Shaoran se encontraba pasmado.

-Es un niño, señores Li… ¡felicidades!

_**Bésame en los ojos**_

_**Tan dormidos en la mañana**_

_**Bésame en la piel**_

_**Con el caudal de tu estresed**_

_**Con agua bendita de tu fuente**_

_**Bésame toda la frente**_

_**Que me bautice y me bendice**_

_**De esa manera de besar**_

Ella comenzó a llorar de emoción mientras que el ahora padre aún se encontraba asimilando la noticia. Minutos después se escucharon dos gritos más y fue cuando su alma pudo volver a su cuerpo al igual que su corazón.

-¡Dos niñas! En hora buena….

Eso fue todo lo que pudo escuchar y ver ya que después de que viera muy cerca a los tres bebés en los brazos de su madre se desmayó. Mientras Sakura sonreía ante la poca resistencia de su marido.

-Veo que le ha tomado por sorpresa su llegada… niños. Saluden a su padre.

Los bebes comenzaron a llorar, como si hubieran entendido las palabras de su madre que los miraba con amor y felicidad.

_**Besa mis campos**_

_**Y mis flores**_

_**Y tus gotitas de colores**_

_**La lluvia que resbala**_

_**En la ventana**_

_**Besa mi vida y mis cenizas**_

_**Y me dirás que voy deprisa**_

_**Bésame y deja**_

_**Con un grito que lo logre**_

Shaoran abría los ojos lentamente mientras comenzaba a sentir un dolor de cabeza que aumentaba más y más. Reaccionó mientras mirada hacia en frente notando que, estaba en una habitación del hospital. ¿Y Sakura? ¿Sus hijos? ¿Dónde rayos estaba todo el mundo y porque estaba en una habitación del hospital?

Una risa se escuchó y al voltear hacia donde procedía. Con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios se encontraba Sakura observándolo divertida, rodeada de tres pequeñas "incubadoras" mientras sostenía un pequeño bulto.

Tratando de incorporarse notó que se encontraba recostado en un sofá sin las ropas que se había colocado para la operación.

A paso lento y algo inseguro se acercó notando como las tres criaturas se encontraban profundamente dormidas y sonriendo a la castaña que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

_**Besa el torrente de ilusiones**_

_**Bésame con las pasiones**_

_**Besa el río**_

_**Hasta su desembocadura**_

_**Besa mi vida y mis cenizas**_

_**Y me dirás que voy deprisa**_

_**Besa mis días y mis noches**_

_**Mis diluvios y mi cielo**_

_**A pleno sol**_

_**Y mi cielo a pleno sol…**_

_**Bésame – David Bustamante.**_

Correspondiendo aquella expresión. Se acercó lentamente mientras ella miraba sus labios y cuando estuvo su rostro sobre ella la besó. Lento… sin prisas… suavemente el contacto se hizo profundo mientras sus respiraciones se hacían acompasadas y sus corazones comenzaban a latir con más fuerza que antes.

Con ese beso se habían dicho todo. Las gracias por estar juntos… por compartir la dicha de saberse padres y poder así forma una familia al fin.

_**DOS MESES DESPÚES…**_

El día esperado había llegado al fin. Después de tanto tiempo al fin podría reclamar a aquella mujer como suya ante todas las leyes aunque ya lo era desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

Sakura por su parte aún no podría creerlo. Después de tanto tiempo al fin le daba alegría vestirse de blanco. Su vestido se ajustaba a su figura que a pesar del embarazo había recuperado en tiempo record gracias a su inseparable cuñada y graciosa prima política que le habían sometido a una dieta y ejercicios con tal de que le quedara en vestido y para la luna de miel después de la boda.

Se sonrojó. Sus amigas estaban completamente locas pero eso ya no le sorprendía en absoluto. La semana pasada habían ido de compras y le habían arrinconado has una tienda de ropa interior para poder comprar una "sorpresita para el recién casado" cosa que la horrorizó ya que ella jamás había necesitado nada para poder despertar la pasión de aquel hombre.

_**XD: Jajá si eso ya lo sabemos y de sobra.**_

_**Flash back………………………..**_

_**-¡**__**¿Están locas las dos o solo están borrachas?!-dijo mientras Meilling y Tomoyo la tomaban de las muñecas y la arrastraban hacia la tienda.**_

_**-Personalmente es muy temprano para tomar alcohol a diferencia de mi primo pero tampoco estoy loca.-dijo Meilling que de una tirón dejaba a la atónita Sakura dentro de la tienda al mismo tiempo que Tomoyo le bloqueaba la salida.**_

_**-No estamos locas Sakura tan sólo queremos que seas feliz-dijo la de ojos azules tomándola de los hombros y haciéndola girar sobre sus pies -. Queremos que tu luna de miel sea inolvidable para Li.**_

_**-Pero no necesito nada de esto para…. -. Se detuvo mientras las dos mujeres la miraban con sendas sonrisas en sus caras.**_

_**-¿Para que Sakura? ¿Para seducir a mi primo, no?-dijo mientras la castaña se ponía más roja que un pimiento.**_

_**-Oh vamos eso ya lo sabemos, lo importante es que cumplas todas las fantasías de tu adorado esposo. Digo para que no busque fuera lo que puede tener en casa.-dijo Tomoyo guiñándole el ojo mientras Sakura la miraba sorprendida.**_

_**-¡¡Tomoyo!! Jamás pensé que pudieras decir algún día esas cosas.**_

_**-Oh bueno. ¿Qué esperabas? Es que acaso no sabes como conquiste a tu hermano.**_

_**Sakura sonrió. Si, sabía exactamente como había conquistado a touya y como se había enfrentado ante la posibilidad de no poder hacer el amor con su marido pero aún así nunca perdió la fe.**_

_**-Más ahora debido a su trabajo debe de estar en contacto con muchas mujeres, desde su asistente pasando por la secretaria de los demás socios y todas las mujeres que cada vez que lo ven babean.**_

_**Sakura y Meilling sonrieron, era algo increíble ver a Tomoyo Kinomoto celosa de su propio marido.**_

_**-¿Y porque no piensas en trabajar? Aún recuerdo que solías diseñar bosquejos con mucha más facilidad que yo. Es más porque no trabajas en LK Fashions, estoy segura que a Shaoran le fascinara tener una diseñadora más.**_

_**XD: CLOW FASHIONS CAMBIO DE NOMBRE A: LI KINOMOTO FASHIONS ABREVIADO A LAS SIGLAS; LK Fashions. Tan sólo unos meses después de casarse por el civil.**_

_**-Bueno basta de cambiar el tema. El asunto aquí es que debemos de escoger el conjunto indicado para dejar sin habla a mi primo y después de el duro entrenamiento que hemos hecho contigo. Es justo que sea aprovechado. ¿No crees?**_

_**Sakura se quedó muy quieta mientras ante ella y corriendo por todos lados desfilaban numerosos conjuntos de vistosos colores y muy bonitos. Capaz de despertar el deseo de un anciano y eso la hizo sentirse más pequeña que una hormiga.**_

_**-¿Porqué a mí? Susurraba mientras entraba una y otra vez en los vestidores para cambiarse antes las críticas de sus locas amigas.**_

_**Después**__** de más horas de sufrimiento habían comprado varias prendas. Todas muy lindas pero muy coquetas y atrevidas. Sakura deseaba quemar todo y esconderse debajo de 10 metros pero pensó que tal vez todo valiera la pena.**_

_**Fin de flash back. **__**………………………………………**_

Regresando al presente. Sakura se dio cuenta que el momento había llegado. Con el vestido puesto miraba su hermoso cabello adornado de lindas y pequeñas flores en forma de rosas. Su cabello brillaba como el oro mientras sus ojos resplandecían llenos de alegría, el maquillaje apenas era visible puesto que su rostro lucía fresco, limpio y feliz.

_**There's a **__**song that's inside of my soul  
Its the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again**_

Sus hijos se encontraban a pocos metros de ella. Placidamente dormidas Nadeshiko he Hikari no se movían para nada pero, a diferencia de su hermano el siempre inquieto Hien Li que en ese momento jugaba con su cobija tratando de reconocer la forma de esta misma. Sakura sonrió sus hijos… cuanto había pasado para poder tenerlos entre sus brazos.

_**So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope**_

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again

Nadeshiko era como su madre; hermosos ojos verdes pero el cabello castaño oscuro como su papa mientras que Hikari había heredado los hermosos ojos que Shaoran y el pelo oscuro como la noche herencia de Ieran Li pero Hien era cosa distinta. Con sus cabellos color chocolate y sus hermosos ojos canela nadie podía decir que no era hijo de Shaoran Li puesto que era una copia exacta de aquel hombre al que tanto amaba.

_**So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope**_

Tenía al fin una familia. La familia que tanto había deseado desde que era aún una niña y que las circunstancias de la vida le había negado durante tanto tiempo.

De pie ante el altar. Shaoran esperaba con impaciencia a la novia bajo las miradas de su padrino; Eriol Hiragizawa.

El sol resplandecía mientras el jardín despedía un olor a canela y cerezo. El ambiente era tranquilo, todos los invitados se encontraban en la expectativa de ver a la novia. Hien, Nadeshiko he Hikari se encontraban en sus carreolas jugando con las sonajas. Todos contuvieron el aliento ante el cambio de la música de la ceremonia.

_**give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs  
I'm giving it back**_

Caminando a paso lento y del brazo de su hermano. Sakura miraba hacia los ojos del hombre que amaba, los pajes iban arrojando en el camino pétalos de rosas blancas y flores de cerezo. Meilling y Tomoyo aguardaban frente a Shaoran vestidas de lila como fieles damas de honor y fue entonces que sus miradas se encontraron. Verde esmeralda y chocolate intenso mezclándose hasta formar un solo tono… el del amor.

_**So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours i pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope**_

Dichos los votos y terminada la ceremonia la recepción fue muy vistosa y alegre. Yendo de arriba para abajo entre felicitaciones, abrazos y buenos deseos la velada terminó para los novios mientras se disponían a despedirse de todos para partir a su luna de miel un maullido los interrumpió. Era Kero.

-¡Kero!-exclamó Sakura-. ¿Dónde te habías metido? La señora Akisuki nos dijo que desde hace dos semanas que no te veía.

-Gatito malcriado-dijo Shaoran, acariciándola-. Nos tenías preocupados.

El minino parpadeo y volvió al jardín.

-¿Crees que trata de decirnos algo?

-Vamos a ver-respondió Sakura, y le tomo de la mano.

Tres pequeños mininos dorados estaban ocultos en un rincón del jardín, sus ojos aún cerrados.

-¿Crees que ya se lo habrá dicho a la señora Akisuki?-preguntó Sakura.

-Lo dudo. Tal vez podriamos adoptar a los pequeños para los niños.

-¿Podemos?-sonrió Sakura.

Todo lo que tu quieras mi vida. Los niños, los gatitos y tú son lo que más quiero

-Pero yo soy sólo una. ¿Será suficiente para ti?

-Más que suficiente-dijo Shaoran, y la llevó en brazos hacia el coche que les aguardaba para su luna de miel.

_**So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours i pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope**_

Mmmmm mmmmm mmm  
Ohohohohohohoh ohhhhh_**.**_

_**Only Hope- Mandy Moore.**_

*******************_**THE END**_*******************

_**¿FIN?¡¡¡¡TODAVÍA NO!!!!**_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**Hola de nuevo que dijeron…. ¿Esto ya se acabo? Pues no aún no y aunque a algunos les da nostalgia saber que el fic llega a su fin aún no es el momento y digo porque no es su momento debido a la sorpresa que les tengo preparada y más el verdadero final de esta historia si muchos piensan en estos momentos… ¿se ha vuelto loca o esta jugando con nosotros? ha lo que respondo: ninguna de las dos al contrario.**_

_**A lo que me refiero es que este es el capitulo final de la historia aunque pienso escribir más de esta claro todo bajo la condición de los comentarios que reciba y lo que quieran ver de la misma. Desde no se el crecimiento de sus nenes hasta el destino de los personajes que rodearon a lo largo de la trama a nuestros protagonistas.**_

_**Bueno y ahora los agradecimientos ha:**_

_**J sakuraplatina: **_

_**Amiga que puedo decirte más que gracias por todas tus lindas palabras que de tu parte solo he tenido, tu apoyo además de tus comentarios en cuanto a los personajes. Jamás pensé compartir un interés en común como contigo, no digo adiós sino un hasta luego… besos y un abrazo para argentina!!!!**_

_**Juanis : **_

_**Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior además de todo el fic, acompañandome en mis locas ideas y bueno tambien compartiendo el sufrir de mis personajes, muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios que a lo largo de la historia me has brindado. Muchas gracias amiga, nos vemos muy pronto. Beeeeeeeeeesoooooooooooooooossssssss.**_

_**Sonia-chan:**_

_**Me alegra saber que me consideras tu amiga y, aunque te conoci en la recta final de este fic espero que me acompañes de ahora en adelante en todas mis locuras, nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Danny1989:**_

_**Me alegra que te haya fascinado el Cáp., muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras y tus buenos deseos, prometo volver recargada de energía y con mucho entusiasmo para hacer las historias que ya he puesto en mi perfil (espero que lo visites) nos vemos…**_

_**Melanie Stryder:**_

_**Me alegra que te haya gustado el Cáp. además de perdonar a Shaoran por todas las que le hizo a Sakura, un beso y nos vemos muy pronto.**_

_**Beatriz ventura:**_

_**Estoy deacuerdo contigo; Gracias a la ayuda de Meilling pudo encontrar a su amada Sakura jajajajaja si quedo más que pasmado al saber que no era solo uno sino dos más. Jajajajaja nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Naniii. Naaa:**_

_**Mucho proceso de fabricación si duda alguna… jajajajajajaja y es muy bueno perdonar además de que nos costaba estar enojadas con el guapo Shaoran. ¿No? nos vemos muy pronto amiga **_

_**Leoni Tao91:**_

_**¡¡SOMOS TÍAS DE TRES ANGELITOS!! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa soy feliz amis y no sabes la alegría de saber que mi trabajo ha tenido sus frutos en lindos comentarios hacia la historia, muchas gracias Portu apoyo y tu amistad. Nos vemos muy pronto.**_

_**Nanita09:**_

_**Espero que vivas intensamente este fic tal como yo lo hice en todo este tiempo, gracias a ti pude encontrar mi inspiración para mis capítulos pero sobre todo encontré a una hermana más para mi. Muy valiosa y linda que siempre me hizo reír y llorar. Gracias dianita por todo. Nos vemos muy pronto. Besos….**_

_**Natalie aka Isabella:**_

_**Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo. Jajá jajá lo que puede hacer el amor en el corazón de los hombres. ¿Verdad? Al fin una familia; lo que habían soñado al fin se hizo realidad… nos vemos pronto. Besosssssss…**_

_**Haruno- samy:**_

_**Espero que no te me hayas muerto antes de leer este capitulo y la sorpresa que les tengo preparada he? Jajajajajaja una gran familia nos vemos.**_

_**Ifanicka:**_

_**Tu me has seguido de principio a fin!!! Y no lo reprocho sino lo agradezco…. Jajajaja gracias amiga mía, nos vemos muy pero muy pronto.**_

_**Sakurakino:**_

_**Wow seis horas es un nuevo record!!! Me alegra saberlo jajajajaja espero que no me quieras matar porque aun quiero seguir escribiendo historias para todos ustedes. Si transforme a los personajes en algo que posiblemente no serían nunca pero el humano puede cambiar deacuerdo a su destino además de conservar la esencia de los mismos y creeme que me pensé mucho para realizar esta historia y hoy llega a su fin. ( lagrimas de cocodrilo a todo lo que da) este fic me dio mucho y me quito = dio: amigos ,alegrías, lágrimas y risas.**_

_**Quito: tristezas, soledades, desesperanza y desamor.**_

_**Nos vemos en una de mis demás historias además de en la sorpresa que les tengo a todos.**_

_**Agradecimientos a:**_

_**Naomi in black, geovis, cerezo oscuro, majo cullen, sakura-ssn,Xtinaodss, o0sakuritah-LiOo, ayame li, yukiraB, lita Wellington, tuty-frul, DINA, mooki,chifuni-chan, jorge, Celina sosa, prisgpe, sarita li, penny asakura Li, oricullen, verito, lizzy Ying Fa de Li-Cullen, carmenlr, lunachibatsukino, nena05000,love-Sesshy-kun, Klaudiitah. Y todas las lindas personas que amablemente leen mis fics. Muchas gracias a todos.**_

_**Esto no es un adios sino un hasta luego…**_

_**Aquí un avance de mi regalo del día del niño o de las niñas debería decir jajaja:**_

_**Avance:**_

_**Mamí hien ha perdido a kero y ahora no sabemos por donde empezar a buscarle!!! Decía la niña mirando los ojos de su madre mientras su hermano fruncía el ceño.**_

_**Veo que han cambiado. Ya no son los mocosos que traje a este mundo.-dijo mirandolos de arriba abajo.**_

_**-¿Quién eres tú?-dijo el niño mientras veía a aquel hombre acercarse.**_

_**-Soy la última persona que veras en tu corta vida…**_

_**Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa me muero de la angustía……… nos vemos muy pero muy pronto lo prometo. Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwssssssssssssssssssssss.**_

_**ATTE. **_

_**SAKURA-CHAN ( SAKURALNL999)**_


	20. UN FUTURO A TU LADO

_**Declaimer: Historia creada por Melanie Milburne adaptada para los personajes de clamp (card captor sakura) en fin nada es mió solamente lo tomo prestado para darles una historia fresca y muy divertida.**_

_**XD: Sakuralnl999 no puede creer lo que ve en su ordenador… respuesta inmediata!!!! Muchas gracias a todos por su consideración y sus líneas de apoyo…. Mil gracias!!!!**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas las chavas y chavos que leen esta historia. Ha sido un honor y un privilegio conocerles a lo largo de esta historia. Esto es para todos… espero que les agrade y lo lleven en el corazón.**_

_**SIDESTORY: UN FUTURO.**_

El tiempo había pasado. Diez años para ser exactos, muchos acontecimientos se habían suscitado, alegrías, acontecimientos y la vida cotidiana que al fin toma su curso pero pasemos a lo más interesante. _**Se que muchos querrán saber que paso después de la boda y la vida de las demás personas y más aún les sorprenda que les hable de forma muy directa siendo yo la que escribe todo esto. JAJAJAJAJA Se dieron cuenta que ya me he metido en la historia mucho más que para escribir.**_

_**En este fic he dejado algo más que tiempo, esfuerzo y cariño…. He dejado mi vida y es por eso que les dedico este especial más que nada por toda su constancia y apoyo que a lo largo de la misma he recibido de todos ustedes. **_

_**Este es mi primer fic "terminado" y digo en eso porque tal vez decida no terminarlo aún y no se alargarlo aún más para todos ustedes, desarrollar la vida de los personajes de la forma que a mi me gustaría ya que yo también soy una fanática de los fics y más de CCS y hay muchos finales que me parecen fascinantes y hay otros que la verdad me dejan con mucho más que pedir por eso he decidido no terminar este fic para poder satisfacer todas las peticiones que ustedes tengan.**_

_**Nos vemos muy pero muy pronto…. Cuídense de la influenza y abajo la discriminación hacia mi país porque no estamos enfermos todos!!!!**_

La torre de Tokio tiene una altura de trescientos treinta y tres centímetros. Construida de acero es considerada uno de los símbolos más importantes de todo Japón. Se cuanta que también es un centro de poder místico para todas las fuerzas…-decía la maestra a los alumnos de su clase mientras tres de ellos estaban observando la imponente torre con ojos muy abiertos.

-Trescientos treinta y…. ¡Hay esta muy pero muy alta!- decía una niña mientras ponía una manita en su frente con el fin de taparse el sol.

-Hay no es cierto Nadeshiko. Lo que pasa es que tienes vértigo por las alturas.

-¡Cállate que tú también eres igual!-decía la niña mientras su hermano suspiraba.

-Eso ya no es cierto. Mamá me ha dicho que no es bueno tenerle miedo a nada y que mejor enfrente mis miedos. Deberías hacerlo tú también y así ya no le tendrías miedo a nada.

-Ni siquiera a los fantasmas.-dijo el castaño a su oído mientras la niña contenía un escalofrió.

-¡Ustedes solo se la pasan divirtiéndose a costa mía! Tú Hien con el miedo que le tengo a los fantasmas y ella a la aberración que les tengo a las matemáticas. ¡No es justo!-decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sus hermanos contenían una carcajada.

-Bueno, bueno ya no te molestamos más. ¡Deprisa! Es mejor que nos acerquemos al grupo y nos perderemos y como lo sepa Yue. Papá se enfadara mucho conmigo.-decía el niño mientras tomaba de las manos a sus hermanas, mismas que asentían en silencio.

La profesora siguió con su lección además del recorrido mientras que los niños la seguían a todos lados. A los alrededores se encontraban dos personas de traje oscuro que resguardaban el edificio para asegurar la seguridad de la familia Li.

__________________________________________________________________

La mansión Li se encontraba en relativa calma y digo relativa porque parte de sus ocupantes ya se encontraban en la escuela o en la oficina. Shaoran se había ido muy temprano a una junta de accionistas en la compañía de diseño además de negocios relacionados con la absorción y venta de una nueva empresa. Touya Kinomoto por su parte se había retirado diez minutos antes que su cuñado para la compañía de su suegra mientras que las mujeres aún se encontraban.

Sakura había dejado de trabajar desde hace más de 7 años. Después de la boda y la luna de miel decidió aceptar la propuesta de su marido para diseñar una línea exclusiva en temporadas pero debido a la atención que requerían sus hijos había decidido cederle el puesto a su hermana Tomoyo dedicándose así al cuidado y crianza de los niños.

Tomoyo por su parte. Después de aceptar el puesto de diseñadora lanzó varios modelos que fueron la sensación de las temporadas. Primavera y verano fueron las más vendidas en todas las sucursales con las que contaba LK Fashions por todo el mundo mientras que otoño he invierno fueron más que aplaudidas por toda Europa y Asia. Tanto así que tuvo que viajar a las fabricas de diferentes localidades con el fin de supervisar la elaboración de los vestidos, conjuntos, complementos y demás productos que ofrecía la empresa bajo el beneplácito de Shaoran y la no muy convencida aceptación de su marido.

Meilling Caravelo seguía siendo la imagen del a empresa desde hace ya varios años y lanzándose como empresaria en el mundo de la cosmeatría. Lanzando diferentes líneas de maquillaje y perfumes que debido a su accesible precio estuvieron al alcance de todo publico siendo un éxito rotundo.

Todas las personas ya mencionadas Vivian en un mismo techo. La mansión Li ya no estaba vacía y solitaria… hace tiempo había dejado de ser todo silencio.

El desayuno estaba listo. Los hombres de la casa ya se habían marchado al trabajo y a la escuela mientras que las mujeres aún no mostraban señales de vida.

La puerta se abrió. Mostrando a una relajada Sakura que se acercaba a tomar su lugar para el desayuno seguida de Tomoyo que aún mostraba señales de sueño y fatiga. Meilling por su parte se caía de sueño en la primera silla que encontraba disponible.

-Buenos días chicas…. Por lo que veo les sentó muy mal la noche. ¿Cierto?-decía la esmeralda observando divertida como su hermana y prima se frotaban la cabeza aún con un bostezo mientras Wei se acercaba a servirles café y una aspirina para el dolor.

Tomoyo aún tenía sueño pero se incorporaba derecha en la silla mientras que la morocha miraba la pastilla con horror tragándosela de mala gana.

-Si claro como tú no puedes tomar alcohol te burlas de nosotras.

-Yo no he dicho que no puedo tomar. Simplemente no quiero hacerlo. Además Shaoran es quien tiene que brindar con todos los que asisten a saludarle o a platicar con él y como consecuencia tengo que vigilar que no llegue a….

-A estrellarse esa linda cara contra el suelo. ¿No?

_**XD: Jaja bien dicho dicho…**_

Sakura suspiro mientras Tomoyo contenía una carcajada.

-Si.

-No creo que haya llegado muy tomado. Ayer nos pareció escuchar ruidos en su habitación pero pensábamos que eran los niños que otra vez querían pasar la noche con ustedes.-comentó Tomoyo muy tranquila mientras Sakura se ponía como un farolito navideño ante las sonoras carcajadas de Meilling.

-¿Así que a mi querido primo le quedaba mucha batería después de la fiesta? Supongo que se durmieron hasta muy tarde….-dijo Meilling con una sonrisa pícara mientras la castaña jugaba con la servilleta que se encontraba en su regazo.

-Bue… bueno este yo creo que….-balbuceaba mientras las dos mujeres la miraban con una amplia sonrisa.

-Nos alegra que las cosas no hayan cambiado después de diez años de matrimonio. Sakura, aparte de que es justo que le busquen un hermanito a Hien ya que no es del todo bueno que siempre este detrás de sus hermanas cada vez que están sin ustedes.

-Pero es que…-balbuceaba la chica ante el semblante de sus compañeras.

-Tomoyo tiene razón. Es justo que ese niño tenga con quien jugar y aunque nuestra amiga aquí presente se este apurando en eso de volvernos tías. Hien necesita un hermano con quien jugar y porque no. también con quien pelear y hacer travesuras.

Sakura sonrió dentro de su nerviosismo. Hien era sin duda un niño especial. Desde muy corta edad demostró tener poder de mando y persuasión. No había nadie aparte de ella y Shaoran que pudiera cargar con el genio de ese niño cuando era bebe. A diferencia de sus hermanas, Hien era un niño muy enérgico, decidido y firme en sus decisiones además de terco igual que su padre. Desde muy chico había aprendido artes marciales bajo la supervisión del maestro y el propio Shaoran. Cuidada a sus hermanas y a ella misma como si fueran de porcelana y eso tenía muy divertido a su padre mientras que a sus hermanas les parecía algo muy tierno.

Hien era todo un hombre pero en pequeño. Para su corta edad se preocupaba por cosas que solo los adultos trataban. Conocía las tendencias de los diseños y la mercadotecnia casi a la perfección gracias a sus tíos mientras que también acudía de vez en cuando y como espectador a las reuniones que tenía Shaoran.

Atleta nato, listo y muy popular en la escuela. Sakura se preguntaba si su propio marido fue así en su niñez. ¡Seguro que sí! Shaoran se imponía ante todos en el lugar que fuera acaparando la atención de las féminas y la envidia de los caballeros aún en ese entonces. A sus cuarenta y tres años era un hombre en el que la edad no le pasaba por el cuerpo ni por el alma.

_**XD: OK Oficialmente me he enamorado de ese niño…. ¡yo quiero uno para mí!**_

Sakura ya no era aquella chiquilla de hace más de 15 años. Su figura había cambiado un poco. Un embarazo de trillizos más numerosas competencias en natación, dejaban ver a una hermosa mujer de treinta y cuatro años. Madura y segura de si misma era la envidia de todas las mujeres al estar casada con Shaoran por más de diez años y tener a unos hermosos ángeles como hijos.

Sin embargo lo que más anhelaba al fin se concretaría en su Totalidad….

Saliendo de sus pensamientos. Sakura sonrió a sus amigas mientras comenzaban a hablar del nuevo bebe de la familia. Tomoyo Kinomoto esperaba a su primer hijo que nacería a mediados de marzo. Touya parecía el más feliz con la noticia, después de varios intentos por quedar encinta de manera inesperada había quedado encinta justo cuando los Li habían regresado de vacaciones a Grecia.

Aquello había sido un acontecimiento puesto que Hien no dejaba de pedir a sus padres o a sus tíos un amiguito con quien jugar. Al fin sus ruegos habían sido escuchados.

Meilling se encontraba comprometida desde hace 5 años con un empresario francés de nombre Jean Lee Montenieu y aunque aún no se hablaba de boda. Era un hecho que el francés adoraba a la morocha estuvieran o no casados.

Sus vidas habían tomado forma con los años. Sonomi. Su tía se encontraba viajando por el mundo atendiendo la empresa con la ayuda de su hermano.

La situación de aquel abogado que había cometido fraude a Clow no había cambiado. Takashi Yamasaki había perdido su título y su cedula para ejercer debido a una denuncia de uno de sus clientes. Shaoran y ella habían procurado que aquel hombre obtuviera lo que se merecía.

Nada faltaba. Todo se encontraba en su lugar…. El destino les permitía ser inmensamente felices.

-Bueno es momento de ponernos en marcha si queremos terminar de decorar la habitación del nuevo bebe además de planificar un babyshower antes de la fecha. Tenemos que hacer compras, ir a ver la ropita, el parto y…

_**XD: Se nota que le gusta dirigir las cosas…**_

Meilling contaba las cosas con los dedos mientras miraba al techo ante la resignación de Tomoyo y una sonrisa por parte de la castaña. ¿Es que Meilling nunca se cansaba de organizar todo?

__________________________________________________________________

El movimiento en LK Fashions era impresionante. Muchas personas caminaban por ahí como una estampida, profesionales, accionistas, modelos, productores, fotógrafos desfilaban con rapidez por la recepción. Las operadoras y recepcionistas no se daban abasto con las llamadas y las personas en espera de una cita mientras que en lo más alto del aquel emporio se encontraba una persona que estaba totalmente agotado y muerto de sueño.

Tumbado sobre su escritorio y bostezando a mas no poder. Shaoran trataba de estar despierto para el día que apenas empezaba pero no podía. La fiesta con aquellos empresarios había demorado hasta tarde y cuando llegaron a casa no tuvo tiempo de nada más que de admirar a su esposa a solas y morirse de deseo por ella. La noche había sido intensa dejándolo más que molido. Besos, caricias, el vaiven de sus cuerpos y los espasmos de su clímax lo tenían muerto.

Sakura se había despertado con mucha energía a diferencia de él. Había llevado a los niños al colegio, preparado su ropa y la de él, levantado a sus amigas para desayunar, peleado con su hermano antes de irse a trabajar y levantar las habitaciones de sus hijos.

Sonrió. Su mujer era una maquina, todos los días cuando él llegaba a casa lo recibía con una sonrisa y un beso de bienvenida. Sus hijas con sendos abrazos y muchos besos mientras que su pequeño siempre quería jugar o practicar artes marciales después de la cena pero al estar solos en su habitación _**era completamente de su mujer**_

_**XD: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que envidía!!!**_

Las reuniones, cenas, eventos publicitarios y transacciones era su vida cotidiana pero al llegar a la casa todo cambiaba. Su esposa y sus hijos sin dejar de mencionar a su malhumorado cuñado, la siempre comprensiva y mediadora Tomoyo y su alocada prima Meilling. Todos eran parte de su vida.

-Señor Li el gerente de Londres en la línea-dijo la secretaria por el intercomunicador.

Suspiró. Aquí vamos de nuevo- sedijo mentalmente mientras agradecía a la secretaría y tomaba la llamada.

__________________________________________________________________

Del otro lado de la ciudad y completamente malhumorado. Touya se encontraba examinando algunos papeles. Durante las primeras horas desde que llego de la mansión había estado encerrado en su oficina sin que nadie se atreviera a asomar la cabeza por ahí.

_**XD: Instinto de supervivencia y sentido común…**_

¡¡Su querida madre política lo tenía más que jodido de trabajo!! Y eso lo ponía de malas. Había prometido a su esposa que llegaría para almorzar pero al verse atrapado la única opción que le quedaba era decirle la verdad. Tomoyo había entendido como siempre la situación diciéndole que su hermana y la prima de su cuñado le acompañarían a ver algunas cosas de su bebe y eso lo había enojado aún más…. ¿Acaso esa mujer lo hacía para torturarlo?

Nunca le había huido al trabajo pero en esos momentos no deseaba estar ahí. Quería disfrutar del embarazo de su mujer, cuidarla, mimarla, acompañarla y disfrutar de los pequeños momentos a su lado.

Su hermana lo había hecho con el insoportable de su cuñado y él muy cabezotas la traía de arriba para abajo comprando lo mejor para los enanos. Según lo que recordaba y….¡¡Él quería eso para si mismo!!

Tratando de calmarse y respirando más de tres veces profundamente durante cinco minutos. Touya trataba con esfuerzo sobrehumano no ir y asesinar su suegra por todas las cosas que le estaba haciendo con el fin de separarlo de su mujer.

Las juntas y sin olvidar los incontables asuntos y papeles que tenía que revisar y firmar lo tenían loco…. ¿ES QUE DEJARÍAN DE ATORMENTARLO ALGÚN DÍA?

La puerta sonó apenas mientras que la temerosa secretaria asomaba su mano y después de unos segundos su cabeza lentamente con el temor de que aquel hombre se los arrancara de un tajo.

-Se… señor Kinomoto… su herma…. Hermana por la línea cua…tro.

Touya la miró y la pobre mujer pudo ver en sus ojos una llama que la aterró mientras el tomaba la línea. Momento que aprovechó para desaparecer.

Él. Mientras tanto suspiro y contó hasta diez para poder hablar con Sakura tratando de no pagarlas con alguien que no era culpable de su humor.

_**XD: Cañón debe estar furico!!!!**_

-¿Touya?

-Huuummmm…

-¿Estas ocupado? Bueno si lo estás sólo quería decirte que ya nos vamos, regresamos dentro de un rato, nos vemos en casa. Besos….

Eso fue todo. Ni siquiera le dijo como estaba su esposa y donde iban a ir. Tan sólo un nos vemos y adiós. ¡Eso era inaudito!

Mirando el auricular con perplejidad. Touya apretó los puños sobre el escritorio aún más hasta dejarse blancos los nudillos. ¡Malditos todos! ¡Sonomi, Sakura, su trabajo y el tiempo!

Casi despedazando lo primero que tenía a su alcance. Se levantó de la silla y miró por la ventana. Tratando de encontrar paz en el hermoso paisaje que proporcionaba el hermoso jardín trasero de aquella compañía. Todo decorado de hermosos árboles de cerezo y robles altos.

Paz… al fin la paz que hace tanto había deseado en su alma y en su corazón. Aún podría recordar las pocas veces que su madre se mostraba cariñosa y amable con ellos. Sakura era una bebe mientras que él ya comprendía un poco más las cosas.

Aquellos atardeceres en el parque. Los tres juntos jugando a las escondidas en ausencia de su padre fueron los mejores. Pero eso había sido hace demasiados años y ya todo eso era parte del pasado.

Muy pronto su madre cumpliría un año más de muerta y el recuerdo de aquel día aún seguía en su memoria.

Un intermitente sonido lo despertó de sus pensamientos odiando aquel artefacto llamado "teléfono" el cual no lo dejaba en paz ni a sol ni a sombra durante algo de tiempo.

-Rika será mejor que sea algo importante porque….

-Buenas tardes señor Kinomoto. Soy el doctor Terada del hospital psiquiátrico en donde se encuentra su padre…

Aquellas palabras tuvieron detuvieron las suyas mientras trataba de analizar el porqué de la llamada.

-¿En que puedo ayudarlo doctor?

La línea permaneció en silencio durante unos momentos que para él le parecieron eternos.

-Señor Kinomoto. Tan solo estoy informándole que a partir de este día su padre será enviado a la prisión de alta seguridad de Tokio puesto que ha terminado su tratamiento y se ha recuperado exitosamente.

Touya abrió completamente los ojos. ¿Sería posible? ¿Su padre al fin curado? Estaba seguro que después de eso cumpliría su condena por abuso sexual, posesión de estupefaciente entre otros cargos más.

-Es recomendable que los familiares estén presentes cuando sea el traslado que será el día de mañana a las tres de la tarde.

Frotándose el mentón y pensando a la velocidad de la luz. Touya miró hacia el ventanal.

-Estaremos ahí en cuanto llegue a la prisión. Concrete una cita a solas entre el, mi hermana y yo.

-Como usted ordene. Señor Kinomoto.

-Muchas gracias por todo doctor Terada.

-No hay de que muchacho, no hay de que. Hasta pronto.

Cortando la comunicación. Touya tomó asiento en su silla mientras trataba de pensar en como decirle a su hermana que mañana volverían a ver a la persona que les había arruinado la vida a los dos durante tanto tiempo.

¿Cómo perdonar cuando el olvido es imposible?

__________________________________________________________________

-¿Y ya sabes que será?- preguntó Meilling mientras frotaba la pancita de Tomoyo.

-No aún no. queremos que sea una sorpresa.

Supongo que de tal amiga, tal cuñada. ¿Verdad? Sakura no quiso saber que eran los niños hasta que nacieran y recuerdo que mi primo se volvía loco al saber que eran dos niñas y un varoncito.

Sakura se sonrojó mientras sus amigas se reían a costa de ella y de su marido. Mientras caminaban por el centro comercial con sendas bolsas en los brazos. Todos obvio para el próximo bebe.

-¿No tienen hambre?-pregunto la de ojos azules mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Sus amigas sonrieron mientras la observaban pero fue Sakura la que miro hacia alrededor y mencionó:

-¿Qué se te antoja?

-huuummmm pues un pizza, patatas fritas y un pastel de queso con zarzamoras.

Meilling abrió los ojos como platos mientras Sakura procuraba ocultar una carcajada que pugnaba por salir de sus labios.

-OK iremos a buscar todo mientras tú te quedas cuidando las cosas.

Tomoyo asintió mientras Meilling era empujada por su prima que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¿Todo eso es capaz de comer una mujer embarazada?-preguntó sorprendida la trigueña.

-Me temo que eso y más…. Las mujeres embarazadas somos en azote de la comida pero obviamente todo bajo un control para no excedernos.

Meilling se quedó muy quieta mientras miraba a su prima con perspicacia.

-¿Somos? ¿A que te refieres con que "somos"?

Sakura se detuvo mientras miraba la sonrisa de su prima. Misma ha la cual tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

-He… yo bueno…. Este- se puso más roja que un tomatillo.

Las risas y carcajadas que se escucharon de parte de Meilling se podían escuchar a lo largo del pasillo mientras las personas que pasaban alrededor de ellas las miraban como bichos raros.

-Ja jajajajaja…. Tú o través emba…. Embarazada…. Jajajajajajaja

Sakura no sabía si ponerse más roja o tratar de esconder la cabeza en uno de los macetones que contenían lindas flores.

-Mei por favor…. ¡baja la voz!

Meilling se agarraba el estomago del dolor de la risa mientras el sonrojo de Sakura aumentaba. Pero después de diez minutos y tratando de tranquilizarse tomo asiento en una de las butacas de aquel restaurante de comida rápida mientras Sakura observaba a su alrededor.

-OK ya me calmo… ¿desde cuando lo sabes? ¿Y por qué no le has dicho a nadie?

Sakura suspiró. Sabía que una vez que su prima lo supiera le haría hablar hasta por los codos.

-Desde hace dos semanas.

-¿Y por qué no se los has dicho a mi primo? Estoy segura que le encantaría saberse padre por segunda vez.

Meilling se imaginaba la cara de su primo cuándo lo supiera además de sus sobrinos mientras el sonrojo volvía al rostro de la castaña.

-Lo haré pronto. Tú sabes tiene que ser algo especial ya que cuando se enteró que yo estaba embarazada de los niños pues lo tomó de sorpresa y ahora….

-Entiendo. ¿Quieres que sea inolvidable y especial. Verdad?

Sakura afirmó con la cabeza mientras la sonrisa de Mailing iba en aumento.

-Bueno entonces es mejor que no apuremos a comprar las cosas que se antojaron a Tomoyo porque sino puede que el bebe tenga cara de pizza. Además de tus propios antojos.-sonrió

Sakura afirmó con una sonrisa amable mientras se dirigían a comprar las cosas.

Por su parte. Tomoyo se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas de aquel hermoso jardín central con el que contaba el centro comercial cuando a lo lejos diviso a un niño pequeño siendo amenazado por un hombre tosco, y por lo que podría observar hasta intimidante señalando a la indefensa criatura con el dedo mientras este se encogía aun más en su sitio.

-¿Quién eres tú para decirme eso?-dijo el niño mientras veía a aquel hombre acercarse aún más.

-Soy la última persona que veras en tu corta vida…

-Mi niño. Cielo podrías ayudarme con las bolsas… ¡estoy muy cansada!

El niño y el hombre se dieron vuelta observando la silueta embarazada de Tomoyo la cual le sonrió al niño para después mirar fijamente al hombre.

-Disculpe ¿Tiene algún problema con mi pequeño?

El hombre la miró confundido mientras ella tomaba silenciosamente la manita del infante

-¿Es su hijo?-preguntó el hombre confundido.

-Claro. Su padre debe estar buscándonos como loco. Tú sabes como somos las mujeres ¿No? y sobretodo cuando andamos de compras.

El hombre estaba más que confundido mientras que el niño miraba a Tomoyo con cara de no comprender del todo las cosas. A simple vista se podía decir que efectivamente el niño y Tomoyo se parecían puesto que los dos tenían ojos azules y el pelo negro. Después de unos momentos más el hombre se retiró mientras ella miraba fijamente el trayecto de aquel sujeto.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te ha hecho daño. Verdad?

El niño negó con la cabeza mientras la veía sonreír.

-Pero…. Usted… ¿Quién es y porqué me ha ayudado?

Tomoyo sonrió aún más mientras tomaba su mano y lo guiaba hacia donde ella había estado mientras que el pequeño aún no entendía la situación que estaba viviendo.

-Antes que nada déjame presentarme. Mi nombre es Tomoyo Kinomoto y espero que no te haya molestado que me haya hecho pasar por tu madre. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El niño no contestó mientras Tomoyo sonreía tranquilamente.

-Hiro… Hiroshi Nakasawa.

Tomoyo sonrió aún más mientras estrechaba la pequeña mano del niño, el cual se ponía cada vez más rojo

-Encantada de conocerte Hiroshi, pero dime ¿Quién era ese hombre con el que estabas?

-No… no lo se pero me dijo que me conocía y que sería la última persona que vería en mi corta vida.

El pequeño se estremeció mientras la joven apretaba silenciosamente su mano en señal de apoyo

-Tranquilo verás que no dejaré que vuelva a acercarse a ti o ha amenazarte.

El pequeño tembló mientras asentía lentamente.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?

Su mirada se ensombreció aún más mientras ella notaba el repentino cambio de humor en su rostro.

-Mamá se encuentra muy enferma y mi padre…. Mi padre.

-¿Dónde esta tu padre?

-Murió hace algunos años más….

-Oh cuanto lo siento. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

El niño miró esperanzadamente a los ojos azules de Tomoyo la cual sonrió calidamente. Una hora después y habiendo comprado todo lo necesario. Sakura y Meilling regresaron encontrando a su mejor amiga acompañada.

Durante todo el tiempo desde el almuerzo hasta la hora de partida. Sakura y Meilling supieron de propia voz de aquel pequeño que su madre era una de las herederas más importantes de Grecia pero que cometió el error de enamorarse de un hombre que no era de su clase social. Ocho meses después. Desheredada y relegada de su familia

Carisma mastronelli había cambiado de nombre y tenido un hijo con Satori Nakasawa. A los tres años de edad su padre murió de una extraña enfermedad dejando desamparados a madre he hijo. Las tres mujeres no tuvieron corazón para poder abandonar al pequeño Nakasawa llevándolo consigo a la mansión Li junto a su madre.

__________________________________________________________________

Habiendo salido de la gran torre de Tokio. La clase de 4-A de la escuela primaria Naiyu terminó sus labores del día de hoy. Pero para Hien las cosas no cambiaban mucho. La vigilancia a sus hermanas además de sus estudios, sus entrenamientos y sin duda los juegos con su padre y su tío eran toda su vida.

Nadeshiko he Hikari platicaban hasta por los codos. La nueva muñeca de porcelana de Satori, el peinado de la maestra Sato y muchas chucherias más decían sus hermanas sin parar… realmente no entendía a su padre cada vez que se quedaba horas y horas escuchando las tonterías de sus hermanas mientras su mama los observaba divertida. Para él sólo eran un par de locas.

_Mamí, Hikari dice que el vestido azul se le vería bonito pero yo cero que a mi se me vería más bonito…_

_Papá Hien ha ensuciado la cobija de sarah con tierra…_

Escuchar las molestas voces de sus hermanas quejarse todo el día era algo con lo que había aprendido a vivir durante todo mi vida he incluso antes de nacer. Los tres ocupábamos un reducido espacio en el vientre de mamá y no se ofendan pero… ¿Es pedir mucho que haya alguien que no tenga complejos de muñeca de porcelana? Todos los días mis hermanas se visten con su uniforme de señoritas. Ya saben: falta de tablas, blusa blanca y el típico saco con la insignia de la escuela. Pero para la casa era totalmente distinto. Yo a diferencia de mis hermanas me gusta quedarme con la misma ropa y realmente no comprendo la insistencia de mi madre al cambiarme con aquellas camisas que me hacen verme más chico de lo que soy. Papá suele salvarse de aquel trato puesto que va siempre de traje aunque cuando llega a cenar con nosotros se quita el saco y la corbata al igual que mi tío pero yo estoy atrapado entre el cariñoso afecto de mi mama y la resignación y piedad en los ojos de mi tío y mi padre… ¡no es justo!

¿En donde estaba? Ah sí como decía mi papa y mi tío llegan regularmente a la hora de la cena y puedo jugar con mi papa claro si no es que mis moletas hermanas no lo rodean con todo y sus cosas.

Mama por lo regular suele "calmarlas" con un dulce de manzana o una nueva muñeca pero para mi no es tan sencillo. ¡Vamos tengo diez años más no cinco! Nadeshiko he Hikari son aún muy infantiles. Les siguen gustando los osos de peluche, los conejos y toda clase de animales que puedan ser peludos y muy tiernos o ridículos para mi mismo. Supongo que prefiero a mi propio gato que a todos lo animales que tienen en su cuarto mis hermanas.

En fin basta de reflexiones por el momento. Ahora es tiempo de volver a la realidad. Estamos a punto de regresar a casa, las clase han terminado por el día de hoy y me encuentro en compañía de obvio mis hermanas, Yue y su hermano gemelo Yukito rumbo a casa. Algunos les parecería loco y absurdo que tuviéramos dos guardaespaldas pero mis padres lo consideran necesario.

En fin. Hemos llegado a casa y a las normas de mi mama…. ¡no me quiero cambiar de ropa! Yo quiero jugar todo el día.

_**XD: Haaaaaa este niño es un amor…**_

La queja más reciente de mis hermanas o al menos una de ellas ha sido la que más me fastidio.

Mamí hien ha perdido a kero y ahora no sabemos por donde empezar a buscarle!!! Decía la niña mirando los ojos de su madre mientras su hermano fruncía el ceño.

La búsqueda del pequeño gatito le tomo todo el día. Afortunadamente para todos y para mi propio pellejo encontré al pequeño gato librándome de los regaños de mis hermanas y de mis padres.

Kero y sus pequeños hijos paseaban por toda la casa. Subiera de arriba abajo y buscara y caminara por donde caminara los gatitos iban y venían por doquier. Mis hermanas solían vestirlos de vestidos de colores y moños ridículos yo me escapaba gracias a la habilidad de subirme en los árboles. Cosas que obviamente ellas no hacían debido a que podrían ensuciarse o pillar un "bicho asqueroso" en el cabello lo cual me provocaba ataques de risa que hasta me dolía el estomago.

En fin. Mi tía Mei era… ¿Cómo decirlo? Muy buena. Cada vez que me metía en algún problema trataba de ayudarme en lo que pudiera. Eso sí, a espaldas de mi mamá y mi papá al igual que mi tía Tomoyo.

La hora de la cena se presentó observando una extraña mirada de parte de mi hermano a diferencia del cansancio que presentaba en la cara mi podré marido y he de reconocerlo… realmente lo deje agotado pero bueno aún no se como decirle que esperamos a otro bebe y que espero que sea un niño. El niño que tanto necesita mi pequeño para jugar.

Nadeshiko he Hikari se divierten y juegan juntas todo el tiempo y es justo que mi niño haga lo mismo. se que se divierte y juega con Shaoran o Touya pero le hace falta la complicidad de alguien de su edad o por lo menos de su propio entorno infantil.

Shaoran no se ha dado cuenta que las cosas han cambiado un poco. Ayer mientras estábamos en…. Bueno en "Aquello" no se dio cuenta que no se adentró totalmente y mientras se movía. Yo por mi parte trate de que no se diera cuenta besando todo su cuerpo hasta l madrugada cuando por fin pudimos dormir.

Mis niños se despertaron con mucha más energía que su propio padre y creo que es obvio por qué es ¿Verdad? En fin las peleas diarias con mi hermano, los comentarios fuera de lugar de mí querida prima y las risas de los niños además de Tomoyo esa era mi vida.

-Sakura hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo en privado, por favor.

Asentí en silencio mientras Shaoran se distraía con los niños y en compañía de Tomoyo salían al jardín para poder jugar. Caminando hacía el estudio. Touya cerró la puerta y me miró a los ojos. Hace mucho que no veía esa mirada y la última vez fue cuando mi madre murió y él estaba postrado en una silla de ruedas.

-Sakura ha ocurrido algo de lo que es importante hablar.

Contuvo el aliento mientras el corazón le latía fuertemente dentro del pecho.

-Fujitaka se ha recuperado y mañana lo enviarán directamente a prisión por todos los delitos que cometió.

Sakura se quedó sin habla mientras su hermano tomaba asiento frente a ella. ¡Era imposible! Aquel hombre que le destrozó la vida por fin sabía lo que había hecho y ahora pagaría por todos los males cometidos.

Sentía de nuevo todo el dolor, las lágrimas de mi madre o el agónico sufrimiento de mi hermano cuando le dijeron que podría quedar paralítico si no se operaba. La separación de Shaoran que por culpa de ese monstruoso secreto había sufrido por culpa suya. El mundo dejó de existir y pronto no vi más que oscuridad alrededor.

No se cuanto tiempo ha transcurrido. Me encuentro en lo que parece ser mi habitación conyugal rodeada de las caras que más quiero. Mi esposo, mi hermano y mis amigas y me supongo que los niños se encuentran con Wei porque no los veo por ningún lado.

-¿Cómo se siente señora Li?

Incorporándome lentamente y con la ayuda de mi marido trato de sonreír pero el movimiento es cansado y dificultoso mientras descanso mi cuerpo entre los brazos calidos de Shaoran.

-Es mejor que la señora descanse, en su estado no es apropiado que tenga emociones fuertes o esfuerzos que no pueda realizar.

¿Mi estado? ¿El doctor ya sabía que estaba esperando un hijo? ¿Se lo habría dicho a todos? Los brazos de mi marido me reconfortaron por el momento de mis propias dudas.

-Tranquila amor, el bebe está bien, sólo fue un pequeño desmayo.

Las sonrisas de todos me desconcertaron. Y pude confirmar que efectivamente todos sabían que estaba esperando un hijo de nuevo así que no me moleste en negarlo cuando mi hermano y mi propio esposo comenzaron a preguntarme desde cuando sabía y porque no les había dicho antes.

Tomoyo se mostraba encantada mientras que mí adorada prima Mei no para de reírse de mí. Pero lo mejor de todo fue ver la cara de felicidad y alegría de mis niños en sus caras. Nadeshiko Hien he Hikari estaban más que emocionados ante la noticia, no dejaban de decir que si era una niña podrían enseñarla a jugar con muñecas, a la hora del té o a escoger muchos vertidos lindos. Por su parte, Hien ansiaba que fuera un niño. Y es que mi pobre pequeño tenía que resignarse ante el afectuoso y casi "exagerado" cariño de sus hermanas cada vez que les convenía y era cierto. Hien necesitaba a alguien con quien compartir sus travesuras además de su padre y mi hermano y rogaba a dios que mi bebe fuera un varón para alivio de toda mi familia.

Dos días después pude hablar tranquilamente con touya acerca de Fujitaka y aunque sigo sorprendida porque realmente se haya recuperado aún no dejo de pensar en el dolor que le provocó a mi madre y a nosotros mismos.

¿Cómo puede el ser humano volverse tan mezquino y tan ruin en tan poco tiempo?

Supongo que nunca he relatado la historia de mis padres o al menos la que yo se de viva voz de una de ellos. Así es, mi mama me dijo alguna vez algo del pasado de mi propio padre…. Mi propio verdugo y de mi familia.

Fujitaka Kinomoto era un asiduo estudiante de medicina a la edad de veinte años conociendo a mi madre apenas dos años antes. Ella tenía apenas quince años y se había enamorado perdidamente de él. Durante los años de su adolescencia siempre estuvo enamorada secretamente de él y por consiguiente mi padre lo sabía regocijándose y aprovechando el profundo amor que mi madre le profesaba un día sin más ni más la tomó como su mujer dejando a la niña que era en el olvido.

Mi madre a la edad de 18 años se sentía completamente avergonzada de si misma ya que a pesar de que amaba profundamente a Fujitaka sabía que entre ellos lo único que habría sería el sexo puesto que él se había comprometido con una amiga de la familia Kinomoto hasta que de pronto ocurrió…

El embarazo. Un error en la toma de la píldora fue suficiente y ochos meses después el nacimiento de Touya fue inevitable. Habiéndose casado más que por obligación que por gusto. Fujitaka hizo de la existencia de mi madre, de mi hermano y yo un martirio hasta ese horrible día.

-Fujitaka se ha recuperado y lo enviaran a la cárcel de máxima seguridad de Tokio. Ahí podrá cumplir con la condena que le impuso el juez.

Asimiló las palabras de su hermano tranquilamente mientras se disponía a acompañarme para ver por sus propios ojos la "recuperación de su padre" el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora mientras que una de sus manos era sostenida por su hermano y la otra por Shaoran. Los tres veían salir a aquel hombre de el cuarto donde había estado confinado todo esos años para ser ingresado a un lugar más oscuro y vulgar.

De pronto sus miradas se encontraron produciendo una sardónica sonrisa en Fujitaka al decir;

Veo que han cambiado. Ya no son los mocosos que traje a este mundo.-dijo mirándolos de arriba abajo. Touya no se inmutó mientras Sakura contenía un escalofrió al volver a escuchar aquella voz.

Durante en trayecto nadie dijo nada. Shaoran la reconfortaba con sus brazos mientras que Touya miraba seriamente el auto en el cual se encontraba aquel hombre. Al llegar fue conducido inmediatamente a cambiar sus ropas por las de aquel lugar para después pasar a una sala en donde sus hijos la lo esperaban.

Con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos. Touya lo miró a la cara mientras ingresaba con las esposas en sus muñecas y en sus tobillos. Por su parte, Sakura permanecía sentada en una de las sillas con las que contaba aquella habitación. Desde afuera eran vigilados por dos guardias y Shaoran que miraba fijamente aquel hombre.

-Las cosas han cambiado…. ¿No es así querido hijo?

Sakura sintió nauseas ante el tono sarcástico utilizado pero a diferencia de ella. Su hermano sonrió lascivamente.

-Por supuesto Fujitaka. Hemos recuperado la calma que algún día nos quitaste.

La carcajada de aquel hombre nos les sorprendió a ninguno de los dos. Sakura tenía muy presente en la memoria aquel día que encontró a su madre tirada en el suelo mientras un río de sangre brotaba de entre sus piernas.

-Reconozco que disfrute mucho del cuerpo de esa bruja y de ello ustedes están aquí. Y podría haberlo hecho si esa bruja no me hubiera abofeteado al decir que también lo haría con mi propia hija.

Una bofetada sonora se escuchó en la habitación. Sakura se había levantado al escuchar aquella confesión… ahora comprendía el porqué su madre la alejaba de su propio padre y el porqué ese día la había enviado a la escuela mucho más temprano de lo cotidiano. Marchándose con Touya.

-¡Antes de que me tocaras te arrancaría las manos!-dijo furiosamente al rostro de Fujitaka su propia hija.

Su sonrisa no contribuyó a tranquilizar los ánimos en el lugar. Pero fue la serenidad y el frió hablar de Touya fue lo que terminó con la alegría de aquel hombre.

-Es cierto. Ella te arrancaría las manos y yo probablemente aquello de lo que te regocijas con tanto descaró.

Sabía que la amenaza era verdadera y un escalofrió lo recorrió por completo por todo el cuerpo.

_**XD: Supongo que saben a que me refiero verdad?**_

-¿Serías capaz de….a tu propia sangre?

Touya lo miró con una sonrisa ligera mientras apoyaba su cuerpo en la mesa aun lado de Fujitaka

-Digámoslo así: si tuviera uno de mis miembros heridos o con gangrena es lógico que se amputaría para que no afectara a los demás y de hecho eso estuve dispuesto ha hacer el mismo día que te encontré después de tanto tiempo y de lo que habías causado pero en este lugar las cosas se pagan y me imagino que sabrás a lo que me refiero.

La expresión de horror y asco que se producía en aquel rostro hizo feliz a Touya que por primera vez podría regocijarse del miedo y el rencor que se reflejaban en aquellos ojos miel.

-De aquí jamás saldrás, solamente en un ataúd o en una fosa común y que dios se ampare de mi alma pero no deseo volver a ver tu rostro en lo que me queda de vida.

Sakura se levantó mientras su hermano ya se disponía a abandonar la habitación cuando su propia voz lo detuvo.

-Jamás pensé en conocer a un ser más despreciable que tú. Durante todos estos años aún no comprendo el porque es que mi madre pudo alguna vez sentir algo por ti he incluso entregar todo lo que era a tu merced. Pero ahora me doy cuenta la clase de detrás de aquel encanto tan varonil se encuentra el ser más malvado que haya pisado la tierra. No me arrepiento de haberte refundido donde estabas y no lamento tampoco el castigo que mereces.

Terminando sus palabras apenas pudo ponerse de pie y salir de la sala para refugiarse en los brazos de su esposo. Sabía que las palabras dichas habían clavo una estaca más profunda en su corazón pero tenía que liberar todo aquello y al fin poder expresar con letras lo que por tantos años había guardado en su interior.

Touya por su parte. Miraba seriamente a aquel hombre que se había quedado helado con las palabras de su propia hija y miraba un punto en el vacío.

-Espero que las palabras de ella te hayan puesto a pensar en la inmunda vida que te espera y que solo tú has provocado. Sólo tu conciencia te recriminara todos los daños cometidos y que dos se apiade de tu alma porque no podemos hacerlo nosotros.

Con estas palabras Touya se marcho dándoles la señal a los guardias de que podían escoltar a Fujitaka a su celta. Pero para el hombre que se encontraba ahí las palabras dichas significaban más de lo que podrían imaginar todos porque había recordado que su único amor y por el cual se había acercado a Nadeshiko Amamiya era sin duda su prima… Sonomi Amamiya.

_**CONTINUARA….**_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**Confinada en una oscura cueva. Sakura-chan se encuentra escondida en ella junto a su computadora y mucho trabajo que realizar… si chicos estoy más que muerta de cansancio y lo que más quisiera sería dormir.**_

_**Hola que tal!! Me alegra que se encuentren bien. Realmente lamento el retraso pero es que se me hizo imposible publicar mucho antes de lo esperado más que nada por la situaron que aqueja mi país y he de decirles a todas las amables personas que son mis amigos de otros países como argentina, España, Perú, chile, Colombia, ecuador, y todas las demás personas que….¡¡¡ no estamos enfermos todos!!!**_

_**Realmente es una situación bastante complicada. Más que nada para nosotros porque prácticamente estuvimos en paro nacional por la contingencia sanitaria en contra de la influenza que más que eso fue la influencia de la ignorancia de toda la población nacional y mundial pero en fin dejemos ese aspecto a un lado por el momento. Como podrán notar el fic aún no termina y de eso quiero hablarles.**_

_**Realmente no puedo terminar este fic porque más que nada ha sido muy trascendental para mi así que he decidido mantenerlo abierto mientras decido que hacer con él pero además de que voy a dejarlo abierto no quiere decir que lo siga continuando precisamente en este momento. Seguiré con mis nuevos proyectos en lo que decido que hacer con esta historia y como ya saben que este no es un adiós sino un hasta luego aquí les dejo con un adelanto de mi nueva historia además de claro los agradecimientos a:**_

_**Penny asakura:**_

_**Amiga mía no hace flata decirete lo mucho que aprecio de tu compañía a lo largo de todo este tiempo, espero verte pronto en mi nueva historia. Nos vemos muy pronto y muchos besos…. Ciao.**_

_**Princesa Miyu-sama:**_

_**Que tristesa para mi conocerte a este puento de la historia pero lo bueno es saber que cuento con una amiga más, me alegra que te guste la historia y al igual que penny me acompañes en mi nueva historia. Nos vemos muy pronto.**_

_**Lizzy Ying Fa de Li-Cullen:**_

_**Espero que halla disipado tu confusión este capitulo aunque en lo personal creo que me faltaron muchas cosas por explicar pero en fin tal vez piense en algo más adelante y termine este fic pero en este momento tengo que continuar y mirar hacia delante, nos vemos en la nueva historia que suplirá a esta. Bexos y abrazos de osos.**_

_**Sakurakino :**_

_**Espero haber sido tu paño de lágrimas durante todo este tiempo y me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo además de toda la historia y bueno. Como ya dije, este no es un adios sino un hasta pronto. Por lo menos me alegra que te haya gustado la escena del desmayo de este lindo amiguito cuando nacieron sus ojos además de las típicas peleas entre estos dos bombones y aunque esta vez evite que kero y Shaoran se pelearan no pude resistirme con esta combinación, jajajajajaja nos vemos en muy poco tiempo. Bexos y abrazos de oso.**_

_**Natalie aka Isabella:**_

_**¿Sólo una? Hay yo quería un mar de lágrimas… jajajajajaja y como veras te dejo ahora el control de la historia aunque no decida ponerle fin pero confío que en la tuya si tenga un final. Nos vemos en mi nueva historia muy pronto. Bexos y abrazos…**_

_**Nani27:**_

_**Espero que tenga más comunicación contigo ya que me gusta platicar con todo mundo además de escuchar todas sus opiniones, sugerencias, peticiones y locas ideas. Espero que en mi nueva historia tengas más participación. Muchas gracias por tus elogios y realmente te dirw que ha sido un camino sumamente complicado, arduo pero muy gratificante porque los tengo a todos ustedes… nos vemos en mi nueva historia que próximamente sacaré a la luz. Ciao Cara mía…**_

_**Nanita09:**_

_**Jajajaja ves que no les arruine nada y si la verdad me gusta verte sufrir, espero que me aguantes un poquito más porque pienso darte mucha más guerra. Te mando un beso electrónico desde mexico, recalcando que no todos los de mi pais estamos enfermos. Nos vemos hermana mía.**_

_**Nanii naaa:**_

_**Muchas gracias por todo amiga, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que me sigas en mi nueva historia. Un beso y una abrazo. Nos vemos muy pero muy pronto.**_

_**Prisgpe:**_

_**Creeme que realmente pensé en liberar a Fujitaka y hacerles la vida de cuadritos a nuestros protagonistas pero lo reconsidere porque creo que ya han sufrido mucho a lo largo de toda la historia y merecen ser felices y en completa paz. Nos vemos muy pronto y espero que me sigas en mi nueva historia. Nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Ifanicka:**_

_**Si todos los hombres son unos cobardes…. Bueno no todos pero la mayoría. En fin nos vemos en mi nuevo proyecto. Bexos.**_

_**Melanie Stryder:**_

_**Amiga mía se que quieres más pero creo que por el momento es suficiente de esta historia y es hora de seguir adelante, nos vemos en mi nueva historia y espero que sigas conmigo en todo este tiempo porque pienso dar mucha guerra todavía. Kisses for you**_

_**Sarita Li:**_

_**Espero haber disipado tu preocupación, nos vemos en mi proximo proyecto y espero que me eches todas las porras posibles ok. Nos vemos… bexos**_

_**Danny1989:**_

_**De nada. Espero que te haya gustado este epilogo que trate de hacer algo más largo y me parecio beuna la idea de poner de nuevo en circulación a Fujitaka. Nos seguimos leyendo y espero verte en mi nueva historia. Ciao cara….**_

_**Juanis: **_

_**¿Cómo que tratarás? Ah no tienes que seguirme auqne me encuentro benevola y te concedo que tengas la libertad de saludarme de vez en cuanto y más importante que me sigas en mi nuevo fic. Nos vemos muy pronto.**_

_**Majo Cullen:**_

_**Espero haber disipado tus dudas, nos vemos muy pronto y actualiza mujer que me tienes es ascuas!!! Nos vemos en mi nueva historia. Besos.**_

_**Sakuraplatina:**_

_**Haaaaaaaaaa pero no me grites que no estoy sorda!!! Jajajaja me alegra que te haya encantado el epilogo jajajajaja nos vemos en mi nueva historia. Hasta pronto y bexos de mi pais hacia argentina.**_

_**Un saludo a:**_

_**Sweetmarifer, Galatea Dream, m2m2005, karlilla, **__**Naomi in black. Sakura ssn. Haruno samy, lita Wellington, xtinaOdss, cerezo oscuro, jorge vargas, y todas las lindas personas que me hacen he hicieron el favor de seguirme paso a paso en esta historia. Ahora el respectivo estreno de mi nueva historia titulada: ENEMIGOS… Y AMANTES.**_

_**AVANCE:**_

_**Sakura… precioso nombre para una chica preciosa, me han dicho. Tu hija tiene fama de ser una buena chica. Encantadora, educada, dulce, quiere a su papa y nunca ha provocado un escándalo. Sería muy interesante averiguar lo facil o lo difícil que sería cambiar eso.**_

_**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **_

_**-verá hay un pequeño problema..**_

_**-¿Y cual es?**_

_**-Su relación con mi padre.**_

_**Shaoran apretó los labios. No había esperado eso.**_

_**-No tengo relación con su padre.**_

_**-¿Ah no? pues me ha llamado esta mañana para decirme que podría usted pasar por aquí.**_

_**Nos vemos muy pronto… bexos… **_

_**Atte . sakura-chan alias sakuralnl999.**_


End file.
